SEX, LOVE AND ROCK N' ROLL
by Sophie Queen
Summary: [LONG-FIC] A turbulenta história de amor da produtora musical Bella Swan e o rockstar Edward Cullen, anos antes de terem seu primeiro filho. ::: Spin-off de Merry Rock 'n' Roll Christmas e Rock Valentine :::
1. All My Life

***** SEX, LOVE AND ROCK N' ROLL *****

.

**Título:** Sex, Love and Rock n' Roll

**Autora:** Sophie Queen

**Shipper:** Bella e Edward

**Personagens:** Humanos

**Gênero:** Romance/General

**Classificação:** M – Maiores de 18 anos (contém: sexo, uso de álcool e drogas, nudez, linguagem imprópria)

**Banner:** i46**(PONTO)**tinypic**(PONTO)**com/2gvk7ew**(PONTO)**jpg

**Sinopse:** A turbulenta história de amor da produtora musical Bella Swan e o rockstar Edward Cullen, anos antes de terem seu primeiro filho. ::: Spin-off de Merry Rock 'n' Roll Christmas e Rock Valentine :::

.

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** TWILIGHT não me pertence, mas esse Rockward e essa Rockella sim, então já sabe né: respeita aí!_

_._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 01 – ALL MY LIFE**

.

_**All my life I've been searching for something  
**_Durante toda a minha vida procurei algo_**  
Something never comes never leads to nothing  
**_Algo nunca chega, nunca leva a nada_**  
Nothing satisfies but I'm getting close  
**_Nada me satisfaz, mas estou chegando perto_**  
Closer to the prize at the end of the rope  
**_Mais perto da recompensa na ponta da corda_**  
All night long I dream of the day  
**_A noite toda, sonho com o dia_**  
When it comes around then it's taken away  
**_Quando ele chega e vai embora_**  
Leaves me with the feeling that I feel the most  
**_Fico com a sensação que mais sinto_**  
The feeling comes to life when I see your ghost  
**_Ela ganha vida quando vejo seu espectro

_**All My Life ~ Foo Fighters**_

.

.

Edward Cullen desde que nascera em uma sexta-feira quente de junho, sempre esteve em contato com a música. Seus pais Carlisle e Esme Cullen, ambos instrumentistas clássicos de renome mundial, ao longo da gestação ficavam horas ouvindo as obras de Chopin, Mozart, Beethoven, Tchaikovsky e tantos outros músicos impressionantes, para acostumar a pequena criança aquele universo maravilhoso da música e que eles estavam inseridos tanto profissionalmente quanto pessoalmente. Tanto, que quando nasceu o seu primeiro presente fora justamente um urso de pelúcia tocando piano.

Por ser filho de um excelente pianista, compositor e maestro, e de uma excepcional violinista, Edward desde seus 3 anos de idade se viu embutido na formação clássica dos pais, mesmo com canções simples ele já tocava piano de maneira impressionante e arranhando alguns acordes simples no violino.

Apesar das constantes viagens para participar das apresentações em diversas orquestras e filarmônicas, Carlisle e Esme, nunca deixavam o seu único filho para trás, sempre o levando com eles. Pode-se dizer que Edward cresceu entre os bastidores de grandes concertos clássicos, conhecendo a sonoridade e a melodia de cada instrumento componente de uma orquestra, aprendendo como lidar com cada um.

O garoto de pele clara, olhos verdes intensos e cabelos bagunçados de um tom singular de bronze, tinha uma capacidade impressionante com a música. Aos seus 5 anos, o maestro da Filarmônica de Berlim, descobriu que Edward, assim como o seu pai, Carlisle, tinha ouvido absoluto.

Possuir a habilidade de ter ouvido absoluto, era algo extremamente raro, e essa habilidade significava que o pequeno Edward conseguia identificar e recriar uma dada nota musical, mesmo sem ter um tom de referência. Apesar de ser ainda um mistério a manifestação desta habilidade, muitos cientistas suspeitam que as origens do ouvido absoluto, seja hereditário e que quanto mais cedo a criança tiver educação musical, maiores as chances de esse dom se desenvolver.

Sim, era evidente que Edward herdara do pai a habilidade, bem como estar desde sempre envolvido com a musicalidade que a capacidade se desenvolveu cedo. Esme como uma boa mãe e descobrindo rapidamente que grande parte das crianças que tinham essa capacidade podem ser reclusas e sofrer de alguma síndrome, ficou preocupada, implorando a Carlisle que voltassem para a sua casa na Califórnia e educarem o filho sem a loucura de concertos e viagens por todo mundo.

Para ela, Edward necessitava de um lar normal, esta foi a sua sentença final.

Retornando a Los Angeles, Esme avisou Carlisle que daria um tempo da música, pelo menos no sentido profissional, para dar toda a atenção a Edward. Carlisle em contrapartida assumiu o cargo de pianista e maestro adjunto da Filarmônica de Los Angeles.

Como Edward estava há alguns meses de completar 6 anos, Esme procurou uma psicopedagoga para lhe auxiliar em como proceder na educação de seu filho. Por nunca ter frequentado uma pré-escola, Megan, a psicopedagoga, instruiu Esme a matricular o filho em uma pré-escola antes de iniciar o primeiro ano escolar, para que assim Edward se acostumasse com o ambiente escolar, mesmo que ele estivesse um ano atrasado em relação às outras crianças.

Em setembro as aulas se iniciaram, e se Esme estava preocupada que seu filho não conseguisse adaptar com o ambiente escolar, ela nunca esteve mais enganada. Assim que tomou o seu lugar nas minúsculas cadeiras da sala de aula, um outro garoto tipicamente californiano – de pele queimada pelo sol, cabelos e olhos castanhos, e ligeiramente gordinho – começou a conversar com Edward. Imediatamente os dois viram que tinham muito em comum, e fora assim que Edward Cullen e Emmett McCarty tornaram-se amigos. Co anos respectivamente.

Filhos de um importante casal de médicos, Emmett rapidamente descobriu um lugar acolhedor na casa dos Cullen, da mesma forma que Edward descobriu na casa dos McCarty. Os dois garotos acampavam nos quintais de suas casas, andavam de bicicleta por seu bairro em _Newport Beach_, faziam bagunça juntos.

Eles eram como qualquer menino. Fazendo travessuras e bagunça.

Contudo, não fora os brinquedos caros que tinham, ou as brincadeiras cheias de molecagem que uniam Edward e Emmett mais ainda, mas sim a _música_. Edward que nascera embutido no universo musical apresentou de forma lúdica ao outro garoto o que seus pais faziam para ganhar dinheiro e o que ele também fazia; e como um garoto que adorava novidade, Emmett se apaixonou por aquele mundo cheio de possibilidades, instrumentos, sons, melodias.

Seus pais ficaram encantados com a curiosidade do filho de se envolver com a música, e orientados por Carlisle e Esme, o matricularam em aulas de piano – assim como Edward fazia -, entretanto logo se descobriu que garoto não tinha a disciplina rigorosa que o instrumento pedia, por isso seu estudo de música seguiu-se para o violão e instrumentos de sopro e percussão.

Era fácil ver os dois meninos fazendo música, mesmo que ela fosse sem sentido e completamente enlouquecedora, principalmente para os ouvidos de Esme, que passara a ensinar violino a jovens em sua casa, sofrendo assim com os "ensaios" dos garotos.

Por mais que estivesse um ano atrasado em comparação ao restante de sua turma da escola de ensino básico, Edward não se sentia intimidado pelas outras crianças, ele e Emmett viviam em um mundo a parte, poucas vezes se misturando com as outras crianças. Poderia parecer preocupante essa introspecção dos dois garotos, contudo tanto os Cullen quanto os McCarty, consideravam aquilo completamente normal, para eles, seus filhos tinham interesses diversos ao das outras crianças.

Nos anos da escola de ensino fundamental, Edward e Emmett, começaram a ficar mais próximos, se era possível, tendo uma ligação fraternal impressionante. Era como se os dois fossem irmãos gêmeos, com o infortúnio de terem nascido de pais diferentes e anos diferentes. Seus gostos musicais começaram a mudar, deixando a música clássica de lado e sendo absorvidos pelo _rock and roll _estilo que desde a década de 50 com Elvis e na década seguinte com os Beatles, vinham crescendo consideravelmente, tendo o seu ápice na década de 80.

Tanto que quando completaram 15 e 14 anos em 1990, um pouco antes do início das aulas no Ensino Médio, com autorização de seus pais foram ver o seu primeiro show de rock ao vivo. O show em questão foi o do _Guns n' Roses_, na emblemática turnê _Use Your Illusion_, considerada uma das turnês mais longas da história do rock.

Como adolescentes que eram, Edward e Emmett acompanharam o coro de milhares de pessoas que assistiam ao show cantando com _Axl Rose_ as canções, se empolgando com a áurea de puro _rock and roll_ da banda. Foi naquele momento, diante da explosão da plateia, a adrenalina que exalava dos músicos no palco, que os garotos decidiram em conjunto dedicar-se em serem músicos, mas músicos que empolgavam plateias e transmitiam uma energia única. Eles queriam ser _rockstars_.

Emmett abandonou as aulas de violão e instrumentos de sopro, dedicando-se integralmente a percussão, aperfeiçoando técnicas, aprendendo com as grandes lendas do rock. Edward não abandonou completamente a formação clássica, que seus pais sempre lhe deram; ele ainda tinha aulas de piano, porém diminuindo-as consideravelmente e abandonando de vez as aulas de violino para abrigar suas aulas de guitarra e bateria em seu tempo.

Logo os dois rapazes não estavam apenas fazendo barulho, eles estavam fazendo música de verdade. Apesar de sua timidez em cantar, Edward decidiu que podia fazer isso, e fazendo aulas de canto por um período, apenas para se familiarizar com as técnicas vocais, ele e Emmett começaram a fazer covers de grandes bandas em festas na casa de amigos. Rapidamente os dois tornaram-se um fenômeno em sua escola, todas as garotas queriam sair com eles, e todos queriam que eles tocassem em suas festas.

E por mais que houvesse uma legião de garotas dispostas a namorar os dois rapazes – e eles como ainda garotos com os hormônios a flor da pele aceitaram sair para encontros e alguns beijos e outras coisas -, contudo nenhum dos dois tinha interessem em namoro, os seus interesses eram a música, e tão somente ela, o primeiro amor de ambos. E eles acreditavam o único.

Tanto que durante as férias de verão de 1993 os dois rapazes decidiram gravar em suas peles o amor ao _rock and roll_. Como a amizade deles era de longa data e era claro que continuaria assim por anos, tanto Edward quanto Emmett fizeram a mesma tatuagem, um microfone antigo flamejante com uma flâmula escrito _"Rock 'n' Roll"_ em seus respectivos braços esquerdos.

Aquela foi à primeira tatuagem dos dois rapazes.

Contudo, foi no show do _Nirvana_ no penúltimo dia de 1993 em _Inglewood_ que Edward e Emmett conheceram Jasper.

Jasper parecia um clone texano do Kurt Cobain, por mais bizarro que isto possa parecer, os dois amigos quando o viram com seus cabelos longos e loiros, usando calça jeans e camisa xadrez e botas de cowboy não conseguiram conter as risadas, contudo quando Jasper perguntou o que estava acontecendo, como covardes os garotos de _Newport Beach_ negaram, mas o loiro não comprou a história.

Entretanto o verdadeiro encontro dos 3 veio algumas semanas depois em uma pequena batalha de bandas que acontecia em um clube na _Sunset Blvd._, o _The Echo_. Jasper estava desesperado para mostrar o seu talento na guitarra e assim conseguir ingressar em alguma banda. Emmett e Edward estavam em busca de atenção, eles queriam tocar em bares e clubes conhecidos por despontar bandas de rock ao longo dos anos.

Mas quando Edward e Emmett subiram no palco, rapidamente notaram que os dois sozinhos não faziam barulho o suficiente para chamarem a atenção, e Jasper percebendo que era a oportunidade perfeita, agarrou a sua guitarra e subiu no palco para ajudar o dueto, logo o baixista de uma banda aleatória os acompanhou durante a performance de _Welcome to the Jungle_, do _Guns 'n Roses_.

Edward surpreendeu a todos no pequeno clube alcançando tons na canção similares aos alcançados por Axl Rose, mas a sincronia entre as 2 guitarras e a bateria era o que mais impressionou a todos. E depois da apresentação explosiva, os amigos de infância agradeceram ao baixista que o acompanharam e viraram a atenção a Jasper.

\- Acho que nos conhecemos, certo? – perguntou incerto Edward a Jasper, desafivelando a correia de sua guitarra para guardar em seu case.

O loiro deu de ombros indiferente.

\- Você estava no show do _Nirvana_ em dezembro, certo? No _Great Western Forum_? – questionou Emmett estudando Jasper.

O guitarrista de origem texana encarou penetrante os dois rapazes.

\- Ah, claro, vocês são os dois idiotas que estavam rindo de mim. – replicou desgostoso guardando a sua guitarra em seu case.

\- Hey cara, desculpa. – pediu humildemente Edward. – Emmett e eu estávamos apenas... _zoando_, não queríamos causar um mau estar com você. – disse o rapaz confusamente.

\- Relaxa. – falou Jasper dando de ombros.

\- Cara, você toca muito! – exclamou Emmett mudando de assunto rapidamente.

\- Obrigado, eu acho.

\- Qual o seu nome? – pediu Edward entendendo onde o seu melhor amigo estava indo.

\- Jasper. Jasper Whitlock. – falou estendendo a mão.

\- Eu sou Edward e esse é Emmett. – indicou o ruivo. – Onde você vive Jasper?

\- Pasadena? – replicou soando como uma pergunta.

Edward arqueou suas sobrancelhas e olhou de lado para Emmett.

\- Será que você quer participar de uma banda? Da nossa banda? – ofereceu o ruivo.

Jasper estudou os dois.

\- Vocês estão falando sério? – perguntou descrente.

\- Claro, não vejo porque não, certo Edd?

\- Emm tem razão, Jasper, você toca bem pra caralho e ficou comprovado que só nós dois não somos o suficiente para fazer barulho. Então o que você acha?

O loiro de ombros.

\- Por que não?! Onde vocês ensaiam?

\- Na minha casa em _Newport Beach_, é um problema? – pediu Edward sorrindo enviesado.

\- Nenhum problema, mas eu estou ainda na escola. – deu de ombros.

\- Em que ano?

\- Emmett, certo?! – o moreno assentiu com a cabeça. – _Senior year_.

\- Como nós. Temos mais 4 meses de aula, podemos ver os melhores horários para ensaiar. – propôs Emmett.

\- Então somos uma banda. – suspirou Jasper sorrindo.

Edward, Emmett e Jasper começaram a ensaiar exaustivamente, e se havia alguma dúvida que o jovem de Pasadena não fosse ideal para a banda, agora não existia mais. Os 3 se tornaram grandes amigos nos meses que se passaram, contudo ainda faltava um elemento: um baixista, e por mais que procuravam alguém para integrar o grupo, mais difícil parecia ser. Ninguém se adequava aos outros três.

Setembro veio, e com ele o início das aulas dos 3 na universidade da Califórnia, campus Los Angeles (UCLA). Enquanto Edward e Emmett optaram por estudar Música e Musicologia, Jasper optou por Musicologia e Filosofia.

Porém fora só em meados de novembro, durante um congresso de Concepção Estética da Música que Jasper conheceu James, um rapaz de cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos, que estudava Filosofia na Universidade Estadual da Califórnia. James que era um ano mais velho que Jasper. Era um cara boa praça, mas ainda consumido por seu estilo de vida alternativo – assim como o outro, ele se vestia em um estilo grunge.

A conversa entre os dois começou com uma similaridade em estudar a estética musical em Schopenhauer. Logo os dois rapazes passaram a falar de suas bandas favoritas e dos movimentos que mais os inspiram, indo do rock progressivo, passando pelo grunge até o punk rock, aproveitando para citar bandas de heavy metal, e debater um longo tempo sobre rock de garagem e hard rock.

Era fácil demais falar de música entre os dois, e quando Jasper questionou James sobre tocar algum instrumento, a resposta do rapaz foi como se o destino tinha programado para que se encontrassem. James era baixista e guitarrista, mas claro preferindo muito mais o instrumento que dava o toque mais grave em uma melodia. O texano quase não se aguentou ao ouvi essa sentença, e pedindo para que James o acompanhasse foi até a residência estudantil, onde dividia um apartamento com Edward e Emmett.

Edward ficou meio irritado quando Jasper apresentou James aos outros, apesar de também ser um garoto californiano, James era o oposto de Edward que nunca havia sido sequer próximo a uma prancha de surf, enquanto o outro, obviamente vivia em cima de uma. Fora Emmett com a sua camaradagem e espírito leve que convenceu seu amigo se infância fazer um teste com James.

Assim que James tocou o primeiro acorde grave de _Smoke on the Water_ do _Deep Purple_, Edward teve que morder a sua língua diante da qualidade como baixista, e quando a canção encerrou e já emendaram _My Generation_ do _The Who_, seguida por _Money_ do _Pink Floyd_, _Dazed and Confused_ do _Led Zeppelin_ e _Come Together_ dos _Beatles_, os 3 rapazes que vinham ensaiando a quase 10 meses sabia que James era o que faltava em sua mistura musical.

Com uma capacidade musical incrível os quatro, rapidamente tornaram-se uma das bandas cover mais importante do cenário universitário de LA. Na época, início de 1995, eles se nomearam "_EE & JJ Cover"_, e durante suas apresentações o seu _setlist_ era uma viagem no túnel do tempo do _rock and roll_, passando por todas as épocas e estilos que o rock havia passado em sua breve história.

Contudo quando foram convidados para se apresentarem em um clube em San Diego, o nome da banda foi colocado em cheque pelo dono do lugar. Ele não demonstrou ser contra o nome _"EE & JJ Cover"_, mas se os rapazes gostariam de fazer sucesso na indústria e consequentemente entrar no hall de grandes bandas do _rock and roll_ tinham que mudar o nome da banda para algo mais chamativo, se possível absurdo e único.

Foi assim que em meados de julho de 1996, em uma apresentação onde seriam o show principal que os quatro rapazes colocaram novamente em pauta a mudança de nome.

\- Cara, eu tenho que concordar com o maluco do _StoneAge_, o nome da nossa banda é péssimo! – exclamou James entre um trago de seu cigarro de maconha.

\- Conte uma novidade agora? – replicou Emmett pegando o cigarro para si.

\- Precisamos de um nome louco, sem noção. Sei lá. Como nas bandas que admiramos, tecnicamente seus nomes não fazem nenhum sentido, e é por isso que ficam conhecidas, porque seus nomes serem _únicos_! – continuou James em sua divagação não dando importância ao que Emmett havia lhe dito.

\- Cara! Isso é tão fodido! Todos os nomes que eu penso ou já existem ou são muito ruins! – exclamou Edward rindo entre uma baforada do cigarro.

\- Tinha que ser algo relacionado à noite. – refletiu Jasper encarando o céu estrelado, com a grande lua prateada brilhando no quintal da casa dos pais de Edward, onde eles passaram o dia ensaiando.

\- _Stars_! – divertiu-se James a gargalhadas.

\- Que nome estúpido! – divertiu-se Emmett. – Já sei! _Dark Side of the Moon_!

\- Seríamos processados assim que nós apresentamos. Esse é o nome do álbum do _Pink Floyd_. – replicou o loiro texano. – O que vocês acham de _Rock Moon_?

\- Não é um nome inspirador. – ponderou Edward. – Como chama aquele quadro do _Van Gogh_?

\- _Noite estrelada_? – respondeu Jasper soando mais como uma pergunta.

\- Sim, mas como é o nome dele em neerlandês? _Sterren_... porra vocês sabem? – perguntou frustrado.

\- Cara eu nem sei falar inglês uma hora dessa e você tá querendo falar em neerlandês? – divertiu-se James.

\- Porra Edd muito difícil esse nome, tem que ser algo mais fácil como _Guns n' Roses_, _Led Zeppelin_, _The Who_, tem que ser algo que marca. – exclamou Emmett dando uma longa tragada no cigarro de maconha.

\- Ei! Calma aí! Talvez a ideia do Edward não seja tão ruim.

\- Qual é Jazz?! _Van Gogh _cortou a sua própria orelha porque foi abandonado por uma mulher! Ele ficou louco esqueceu?! Sem contar que esse quadro que vocês estão falando ele pintou a lua como se fosse um sol, como se tivesse sol durante a noite. – zombou James fumando um trago do cigarro que Emmett havia lhe repassado.

Edward rapidamente levantou-se de sua posição deitado e encarou os 3 companheiros de banda.

\- Ei! _Noite Estrelada_, a lua parece um sol durante a noite...

\- Foi o que eu disse. – replicou James a Edward.

\- Exato! _Sol da madrugada_... – refletiu o ruivo.

\- Não _madrugada_ é muito amplo. – contrapôs Jasper, copiando a postura de Edward.

\- O que vocês acham de _meia-noite_? – expôs Emmett rindo não entendendo onde o pensamento de seus amigos seguia.

Edward ponderou as palavras de seu amigo de infância em sua cabeça, nublada pela droga que consumiam.

\- _Midnight Sun_. – falou testando o nome em voz alta.

\- _Sol da meia-noite_?! – ponderou Jasper. Emmett e James imitaram a postura dos outros dois membros da banda, sentando-se e descartando o cigarro que fumavam depois de apaga-lo.

\- _Midnight Sun_. – James repetiu.

\- _Midnight Sun_. – disse Emmett. – Soa absurdo, fácil e principalmente único.

\- _Midnight Sun_. – testou Jasper.

\- Sim! – exclamou Edward rindo. – _Midnight Sun_! Somos tão bons que vamos ser como um sol a meia noite!

\- Isso foi ridículo Edd, mas porra, _Midnight Sun_ soa perfeito para nós! – pronunciou Emmett.

\- _Midnight Sun_. – repetiram em uníssono James e Jasper.

\- _Midnight Sun_! – concordou Edward.

E fora assim que criaram o nome que os levaria ao topo, ou pelo menos eles acreditavam. Como um rastilho de pólvora o nome _"EE & JJ Cover"_ foi completamente esquecido, e agora todo o circuito universitário de Los Angeles os conhecia como _Midnight Sun_.

Era como se o nome era o que faltavam para emplacar. Edward, Emmett, Jasper e James não eram mais convidados para tocar em festas de fraternidades ou festas caseiras, agora eles eram chamados para tocar em clubes importantes da cidade, onde invés de tocarem por nada, ou no máximo algumas bebidas, agora tocavam por dinheiro, propriamente dito.

E apesar dos 4 serem de famílias com dinheiro considerável, ganharem o seu próprio dinheiro fazendo aquilo que gostavam era recompensador. Rapidamente a _Midnight Sun_ reuniu uma legião de fãs, e suas demos de covers (gravadas ainda em fitas cassetes) começaram a se espalhar por toda a costa oeste.

Os 4 juntaram uma grana boa, onde investiram no aluguel de uma casa maior e que pudesse comportar todos eles e seus inúmeros instrumentos, como também um lugar onde ninguém reclamaria do barulho dos ensaios. O segundo investimento dos 4 como banda, foi uma van preta com detalhes prateados e em madeira marrom. E foi com ela que eles excursionaram pela costa oeste.

Logo os covers e os arranjos diferentes que faziam já não satisfaziam mais os interesses dos 4, eles queriam mais. E fora durante um show num clube em _San Francisco _que Edward decidiu tocar uma composição sua.

A canção em questão era _Let Me Tell You a Story_ (deixe-me te contar uma história), a canção falava sobre o encontro de um jovem com uma antiga banda de rock, e como aquele universo havia se tornado a sua paixão.

Logo os covers passaram a serem mínimos em suas apresentações, e quando foram convidados para abrir para a famosa _Eclipse_, banda liderada pelo lendário guitarrista Charlie Swan em maio de 1999 no tão lendário quanto, _The Roxy Theatre_, o destino dos 4 garotos começou a ser traçado.

Uma das bandas que mais influenciaram o estilo da _Midnight Sun_ foi a própria _Eclipse_, os quatro consideravam Charlie Swan um deus, claramente no mesmo patamar de Jimi Hendrix. Como fãs do guitarrista ao saberem que iriam abrir o show desse fenômeno musical se empolgaram em conhecê-lo, como se fossem menininhas prestes a dormir na noite de natal.

Tanto que os dias que antecederam a apresentação os 4 garotos ensaiaram e exaustivamente, tudo para causar uma boa impressão. Lou Adler, proprietário do _Roxy_, exigiu que os rapazes da _Midnight Sun_ tocassem 7 músicas e de preferência nenhum cover.

Aquela era a oportunidade para brilharem. Edward, Emmett, Jasper e James sabiam disso e por isso queriam impressionar.

Optando por vestirem roupas negras, os quatro garotos subiram no palco, depois que o _host_ do bar os apresentou ninguém na plateia os aplaudiu – por mais que muitos ali conheciam a banda dos shows em diversos clubes e bares na cidade. Essa reação adversa deixou Edward nervoso, mas tentando se tranquilizar começaram enfim a tocar.

Felizmente a reação quieta da plateia não durou mais do que 30 segundos da primeira música, todos começaram a pular e gritar para os rapazes. Aliviando completamente o nervosismo do vocalista e líder da _Midnight Sun_. Foi em meio à segunda canção - _I Need a Love That Loves Rock_ (Eu preciso de um amor que ame o Rock) – que Edward cantava com toda a sua emoção que ele vislumbrou uma bela garota de pele branca, cabelos e olhos castanhos intensos. Os olhos da menina o olhavam com surpresa, e Edward, como um bom sedutor retribuiu o olhar intenso da garota.

Durante o restante da apresentação Edward encarava a garota de boina vermelha e, belos e brilhantes olhos castanhos, dos quais parecia ler a alma do músico. Ela estava fascinando-o de uma forma que ele nunca imaginou ser possível. Entretanto no meio da última canção a garota deixou o seu lugar e sumiu diante a grande plateia. Deixando um Edward a Deus dará.

Totalmente fora do desconhecimento dos garotos que se apresentava no palco estava Charlie Swan, que de seu camarim ao ouvir os acordes da banda que tocava ficou impressionado, e chamando o filho de seu empresário, Alec, que estava acompanhando a _Eclipse_ esta noite, disse que a _Midnight Sun_ seria uma boa empreitada para o seu primeiro trabalho como empresário, sem depender de seu pai Marcus para nada, como o jovem rapaz queria.

Alec sempre admirou o amigo e cliente de seu pai, e se Charlie Swan, uma lenda do rock estava dizendo que os quatro rapazes era uma boa forma de se colocar no mapa como empresário musical, ele sabia que não podia perder esta oportunidade.

Assim, logo que os rapazes terminaram a apresentação e seguiram para o seu camarim animados com a apresentação, que Alec – com seus cabelos castanhos meio aloirados escondidos por um boné azul marinho, olhos azuis e pele ligeiramente queimada pelo sol; vestido casualmente com calça jeans, camiseta preta da _Eclispe_,sobre uma jaqueta de couro também preta – se apresentou a todos e disse o seu interesse em representa-los como empresário.

Rapidamente o empresário recebeu total atenção dos 4 músicos.

Alec explicava a todos como poderia ajuda-los a entrar no mapa quando Charlie Swan adentrou o pequeno camarim. Usando calças pretas, com botas estilo texano, camisa preta com as mangas dobradas evidenciando seu braço todo tatuado, cabelos ligeiramente cumpridos, com um chapéu preto estilo _cowboy_ e a sua grossa bigodeira – sua marca registrada.

A respiração dos membros da _Midnight Sun_ ficou suspensa, e seus olhos arregalaram-se.

\- Charlie estava falando com os rapazes, eles estavam achando que estou de brincadeira sobre representa-los e coloca-los no mapa. – divertiu-se Alec despreocupadamente colocando suas mãos em seus bolsos.

Charlie riu sonoramente alisando com a sua mão direita o seu bigode.

\- Acredite, ele não está brincando, vocês quatro arrebentaram lá no palco, e porra, fazia anos que não via jovens tão bons assim. – sorriu Charlie calorosamente. – Bells, os caras não arrebentaram? – perguntou o guitarrista para uma garota que estava nas sombras, mas ao ser chamada pelo guitarrista adentrou o pequeno camarim sendo recebida pelos braços deste.

Seus longos cabelos castanhos ondulados soltos, delicadamente posto sobre estes uma boina vermelha com broche preto, blusa de mangas longas cinza desbotado com o desenho de uma caveira, deixando a mostra um pedaço de sua barriga branca e lisa. Uma saia jeans, com cinto de tachas, meias 7/8 cinza (do mesmo tom da blusa) e botas pretas. Um colar de correntes com um pingente grande de um coração vermelho. Em suas pernas e em seus braços – que apareciam por a manga de sua blusa estar arregaçada, podia se ver diversas tatuagens.

\- Muito. Vocês são muito bons! – exclamou Bella com um sorriso tímido evitando o olhar intenso de Edward sobre si. O guitarrista ficou atordoado, a garota que ele havia admirado durante todo o show era uma _groupie_ de Charlie Swan.

"_Típico"_, ele desdenhou para consigo mesmo. _"ela tem a idade para ser filha dele"_, prejulgou o músico com seus pensamentos enojado.

\- Então é assim, se vocês aceitarem assinar com o Alec aqui. – disse Charlie batendo nas costas do jovem empresário. – Prometo ser o padrinho de vocês, o que acham? – ofereceu com um sorriso animado.

Bella ficou incomodada ao lado do músico no meio de uma "reunião de negócios" e sussurrando em seu ouvido disse que ia espera-lo em seu camarim.

\- O senhor... – começou Jasper.

\- Senhor não! Pelo amor do deus do rock! Eu não sou tão velho assim. Apenas Charlie.

Todos riram sonoramente diante da expressão do grande _rockstar_.

\- Charlie, você está disposto a nos apadrinhar? – foi Edward quem perguntou recuperando a sua voz.

\- Claro! Por que não? – divertiu-se o guitarrista.

Os 4 garotos trocaram olhares entusiasmados.

\- Acredito que temos um contrato para assinar! – exclamou Emmett erguendo seus braços. Todos riram diante da empolgação do baterista.

Apesar de aceitarem a representação com Alec fora somente 6 meses depois que assinaram o contrato propriamente dito. Como a _Midnight Sun _era a sua primeira cliente, e o sucesso deles é que determinaria o seu próprio sucesso, Alec cuidou minuciosamente de cada detalhe, ressalvando seus próprios direitos e os da banda, bem como a proteção dos direitos autorais decorrentes de suas canções, para evitar problemas futuros.

Os shows em bares, clubes da costa oeste continuou para a _Midnight Sun_, e os cachês que antes eram negociados por Jasper e James, agora era Alec que cuidava destes detalhes mais burocráticos, deixando para que os rapazes da banda se preocupassem tão somente com a música.

Sendo filho de um importante empresário do ramo musical, Alec, com a demo da banda em mãos, saiu distribuindo por todas as gravadoras dos Estados Unidos a procura de um contrato, para que a _Midnight Sun_ pudesse gravar o seu 1º álbum com o selo de uma grande empresa por trás, para dar aos rapazes a segurança necessária neste primeiro momento.

Fora somente em agosto de 2000 – nove meses depois que haviam assinado o contrato com Alec – que finalmente os garotos da _Midnight Sun_, tiveram o seu talento aceito por uma grande gravadora. A _Twilight Records_, foi a gravadora por trás do sucesso estrondoso da _Eclipse _na década de 70, e ansiosos para conseguir alcançar este sucesso outra vez no mercado que estava sendo dominado por _boys band_ e cantoras pop, que aceitaram fabricar, desenvolver, distribuir e promover o talento desta nova banda de rock.

Contudo, eles só poderiam começar a gravação do álbum em janeiro de 2001, com um produtor indicado pela própria gravadora. Empolgados pela notícia de que estariam vinculados a uma grande gravadora, Edward, Emmett, Jasper e James não se incomodaram com a imposição da gravadora indicar um produtor musical, pois sabiam que a _Twilight Records_ preservava a integridade musical e artística de seus artistas, trabalhando com profissionais extremamente capazes.

Os meses que antecederam o início das gravações do primeiro álbum da banda foram exaustivos, os rapazes ensaiavam e escreviam as suas músicas em seus tempos livres, algo extremamente raro para eles, uma vez que todas as noites apresentavam em bares e clubes diversos por todo o EUA. Foi neste período que passaram a ingerir mais álcool e consumir outras drogas além da maconha, como por exemplo, a cocaína, como uma forma de ficarem mais ligados e relaxados.

Dia 2 de janeiro de 2001 não podia mais tardar a chegar para os garotos da _Midnight Sun_, que conscientes de que deveriam causar uma boa impressão ao produtor que iria produzir o primeiro álbum deles, os rapazes tentaram ficar o mais sóbrios possíveis, a ponto de recusar bebidas depois de determinada hora no feriado do dia anterior.

Ansiosos para a reunião, Edward e Jasper mal haviam conseguido dormir naquela noite, enquanto Emmett e James apesar de dormirem, sonhavam com o sucesso que a produção deste álbum poderia dar-lhes.

Todos os 4 gostavam da ideia de serem _rockstars_, entretanto, eles preferiam muito mais serem reconhecidos como músicos do que apenas estrelas do rock. Alec sabia disso, desde quando assinara com eles o contrato de representação, por isso foi claro em informar que a gravadora presava essa humildade e afirmou que o produtor que haviam indicado presava isto também.

Quando às 10 da manhã se acomodaram na grande sala de reuniões no 8º andar no imponente prédio da _Twilight Records_ para a primeira reunião com o produtor musical que seria responsável pela produção do primeiro álbum deles, a ansiedade era palpável, cada um perdido em seus pensamentos.

James foleava uma revista qualquer que estava sobre a mesa. Jasper estava perdido em seus pensamentos, refletindo sobre a situação. Emmett batucava com as mãos no braço da cadeira em que estava sentado. Edward que estava com uma de suas pernas cruzadas sobre seu joelho, balançava o seu pé ansiosamente, enquanto as suas mãos batiam no braço da cadeira, contudo em seu rosto o vocalista e líder da _Midnight Sun_, tentava a todo custo não aparentar nenhum nervosismo, porém era impossível.

Quando a porta da sala de reuniões abriu as 10:15 da manhã entrando por ele uma garota de longos cabelos castanhos encaracolados sobre uma boina preta, saia de pregas vermelha, jaqueta de couro negra sobre uma camiseta preta dos _Ramones_, meia arrastão e coturnos também negros, os quatro rapazes ficaram confusos. Edward, bom fisionomista, assim que viu a garota sabia que ela era a que estava no show que abriram para a _Eclipse_ em 99.

Ela era uma das _groupies_ de Charlie Swan.

Mas se havia algo que todos deduziram ao observar o rosto jovem da bela morena era que ela era uma estagiária, o produtor que iria produzir o álbum deles estava consideravelmente atrasado.

\- Desculpe meu atraso, o trânsito na _Beverly Blvd._ estava impossível! Cadê o povo em férias? Não foi ontem mesmo feriado? – disse divertida a mulher a todos.

\- Hum... desculpe, mas quem _é_ você? – questionou James exteriorizando o pensamento de todos os membros da banda.

\- Oh! – exclamou. – Que rude da minha parte. – sorriu compreensiva para os 4 membros da banda. – Eu sou Isabella Swan, Bella na verdade, a produtora musical de vocês.

Edward, Emmett, Jasper e James se entreolharam estupefatos.

\- Isso é uma brincadeira da gravadora, certo? – questionou Emmett procurando a mentira nos olhos de Bella.

\- Hum... não? – respondeu ela soando mais como uma pergunta correndo seus olhos para o rosto estupefato dos 4 músicos.

\- Swan... é... hum... você é... _parente_ de Charlie Swan? – pediu Jasper tentando soar educadamente. Bella prendeu seu lábio inferior entre os dentes e enrolando seus cabelos em torno de seu punho.

\- Hum... sim? – respondeu novamente soando como uma pergunta. – Ele é meu pai. – disse, odiando que a primeira pergunta dos 4 homens fosse o seu parentesco com Charlie, entenda ela amava o seu pai, mas odiava que todos supunham (erroneamente) que ela só está onde está por causa do seu pai.

Novamente os olhos dos 4 membros da _Midnight Sun _arregalaram-se de surpresa. Edward trincou seus dentes e fechou suas mãos em punho.

\- Quantos anos você tem? Você se acha capaz de produzir um álbum? Quem te indicou? Para quais outras bandas você já produziu? – perguntou rudemente Edward, descruzando suas pernas, mas cruzando seus braços em uma postura defensiva.

Bella encarou confusa todos os homens presentes na sala, ela não entendia a postura confusa deles, Alec lhe garantiu que eles sabiam que era ela que produziria o álbum. E porque Edward Cullen estava sendo tão rude com ela, a olhando como se fosse à encarnação do próprio mal.

\- Hum... er... eu tenho 22 anos, e sim eu sou capaz de produzir um álbum, desde os meus 15 anos venho trabalhando para este momento. – vociferou arrogantemente. – Quem me indicou?! Quem mais poderia ser?! Stefan Hale, dono da _Twilight Records_!

Edward arqueou suas sobrancelhas, tão arrogante como a postura da garota a sua frente.

\- E para quantas bandas você já produziu um disco? – questionou mais uma vez com rudez o líder da banda, fechando seus olhos em fenda e encarando a morena.

Todos os outros 3 membros encaravam o embate de Isabella e Edward como se fosse um jogo de tênis – viajando seus olhos de um para o outro.

Bella se ajeitou em sua cadeira, alongando a sua coluna e erguendo o seu queixo em uma postura claramente defensiva. Edward descruzou seus braços e apoiou seus cotovelos na mesa com seu rosto entre as suas mãos, esperando a resposta da morena.

\- Vocês serão a primeira banda para que irei produzir um disco. – assumiu orgulhosamente.

Edward riu em descaso.

\- De forma alguma _eu_ permitirei isso!

.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Oiiii para todos e bem-vindos a esse mais novo universo! Foram anos (7 para ser mais exata) que essa fanfic estava aguardando para receber a luz do dia, e parece que finalmente chegou o dia! Quem leu as one-shots que resultaram nessa história, sabem bem por isso que a história de amor do Rockward e da Rockella não é um conto de fadas, vai existir muito amor, paixão, muita briga, algumas traições, enfim, vai ser aquele romance que todo mundo ama ler, e por isso eu espero vocês aqui até o fim com a minha amada Rock Family! Então me digam o que acharam? Valeu a espera? _

_Neste primeiro capítulo decidi me focar no Edward e na formação da banda, como eles se tornaram a Midnight Sun. A ideia destes primeiros capítulos é mostrar a interação dos 4 como banda e com a Bella, já que como todo mundo sabe que ela acaba mesmo produzindo esse primeiro álbum deles! Espero que vocês tenham gostado. E mesmo se a resposta for não ou sim, por favor, me digam o que pode ser mudado, melhorado, o que vocês gostariam de ver e tudo mais! Ficarei encantada de ler todas as sugestões! Obrigada por lerem e espero vocês aqui comigo nessa jornada!_

_Ahhh, e antes que eu esqueça, nessa fanfic eu vou lançar uma novidade, então quer quiser ler um extra desse capítulo e dos próximos que virão, eu estou criando uma nova história onde estará esses extras, então gente cola lá! E claro, não esqueça de comentar!_

_Beijos, Carol._

_._


	2. Bad Reputation

**_Disclaimer:_**_ TWILIGHT não me pertence, mas esse Rockward e essa Rockella sim, então já sabe né: respeita aí!_

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 02 – BAD REPUTATION**

.

_**I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation  
**_Eu não estou nem aí sobre a minha reputação_**  
You're living in the past it's a new generation  
**_Você está vivendo no passado, está é a nova geração_**  
A girl can do what she wants to do and that's  
**_Uma garota pode fazer o que ela quer fazer e isso_**  
What I'm gonna do  
**_É o que vou fazer_**  
An' I don't give a damn ' bout my bad reputation  
**_E eu não estou nem aí pra minha má reputação_**  
Oh no not me  
**_Oh não, eu não

_**An' I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation  
**_E eu não estou nem aí para a minha reputação_**  
Never said I wanted to improve my station  
**_Nunca disse que eu queria melhorar minha condição social_**  
An' I'm only doin' good when I'm havin' fun  
**_E eu apenas faço bem quando estou me divertindo_**  
An' I don't have to please no one  
**_E eu não tenho que agradar ninguém

_**Bad Reputation ~ Joan Jett**_

.

Quatro olhares surpresos voltaram-se para o rosto de Edward diante de sua explosão. Bella sentiu seus músculos se contraírem em fúria. Ela trincou seus dentes, fechou suas mãos em punho e cerrou seus olhos encarando colérica o belo rapaz de pele clara, cabelos bagunçados de um tom singular de bronze, intensos olhos verdes esmeraldinos e barba por fazer.

\- O que você disse? – replicou a morena respirando ruidosamente.

\- Que você _nunca_ irá produzir esse disco. Não o da _minha _banda! – exclamou batendo suas mãos no tampo de madeira da mesa e levantando-se da cadeira onde estava sentado marchando à largas passadas da sala.

Bella encarou Edward deixar a sala estupefata. O que ela havia feito para deixa-lo tão irritado?! Por que ele a odiava tanto assim?!

Completamente confusa encarou os outros 3 membros da banda. James com seus longos cabelos loiros presos em um rabo de cavalo e olhos castanhos, pele queimada pelo sol californiano. Jasper com seus cabelos loiros ligeiramente cumpridos, olhos azuis e por mais que seu estilo havia mudado ao longo dos anos, ele ainda carregava aquele ar texano. Emmett, ao contrário dos outros membros da _Midnight Sun_ que tinham músculos esguios, ele tinha grandes músculos evidentes, cabelos castanhos curtos e enrolados, olhos castanhos e mantinha aquele ar de garoto californiano, mas diferente do estilo praiano de James.

Todos por um minuto ficaram em um silêncio atordoante e confuso, até que Emmett levantou-se de sua cadeira.

\- Eu vou falar com ele. – informou seguindo os mesmos passos que Edward havia feito há alguns minutos.

Jasper e James trocaram um olhar cheio de significados, intrigando Bella que arqueou uma sobrancelha estudando os dois músicos.

\- Será que ele sempre é assim tão... _temperamental_? – perguntou com sarcasmo. Os dois riram debochados.

\- Não se preocupe Bella, Edward pode ser meio difícil no começo. – riu James. – Ele quase me bateu quando Jasper me apresentou a eles para tocar na banda.

\- E ele me xingou antes de sequer saber o meu nome. – completou Jasper. – Então relaxa, logo ele aceita você. – sorriu com simpatia.

\- Vocês não têm nenhum problema comigo sendo a produtora de vocês? – questionou duvidosa, mordiscando o seu lábio inferior.

\- De forma alguma. – disse James dando de ombros. Jasper assentiu com uma cabeça em concordância ao baixista.

\- Obrigada pelo apoio. – agradeceu a morena com as suas bochechas corando minimamente. Entretanto antes que pudesse fazer mais conversa, Edward e Emmett tornaram entrar na sala, caminhando em direção aos lugares que ocupavam anteriormente.

Bella estudou com cuidado a expressão de Edward, ela ainda podia ver que ele não estava nem um pouco satisfeito em tê-la ali, mas pelo que parecia Emmett havia o trazido para a realidade. Ela gostaria _muito_ de saber o que eles haviam conversado.

Emmett deu um intenso olhar para James e Jasper, que assentiram minimamente. Aquilo só deixou Bella mais intrigada, contudo antes que ela pudesse exteriorizar sua curiosidade, Emmett com a sua contagiante energia e alegria demandou:

\- Então, vamos continuar essa reunião, sim ou não? – perguntou brincalhão rindo estrondosamente. Edward rolou seus olhos diante da empolgação do amigo.

Bella que estava completamente perdida em suas reflexões, balançou a sua cabeça para clarear seus pensamentos. Mesmo tentando disfarçar os olhos de Edward viajavam volte e meia para a bela morena. Por mais que odiasse assumir isto para si mesmo, o guitarrista tinha que concordar que Isabella Swan era linda, sua atitude _rock and roll_, sua determinação, sua beleza, suas tatuagens... tudo nela atraia Edward, e ele a odiava ainda mais por isso.

Dando uma leve tossida para recuperar a sua voz a produtora, percebendo que não seria mais interrompida por explosões egocêntricas do líder da banda, deu continuidade a reunião.

\- Como eu estava dizendo anteriormente a _Twilight Records_ me convidou para produzir o álbum de vocês, assim que assinaram com a gravadora, contudo, como na época eu era apenas uma trainee, conhecendo como funcionava algumas coisas dentro da empresa, eles decidiram adiar a produção deste disco até que encerrasse meu contrato, ou seja, agora. – ela sorriu saudosa com a lembrança de Stefan Hale e Marcus Miller, presidente e vice-presidente respectivamente da _Twilight Records_ lhe dizendo que queriam dar a oportunidade para ela produzir o primeiro disco de uma banda nova.

\- Você estava cotada para ser a nossa produtora desde o início, porque nunca nos informaram esta decisão? – questionou James com genuína curiosidade.

Isabella suspirou pesadamente.

\- Eu achei que vocês sabiam, ficou a cargo de Alec informar a vocês isto. Nos últimos meses ele me atualizou da agenda de shows de vocês e sempre que possível eu ia vê-los para tomar notas para produzir esse álbum com a personalidade de vocês. – explicou humildemente olhando nervosa para todos os músicos, que a exceção de Edward que mantinha seus braços cruzados e uma postura defensiva; sorriam com a atenção da produtora.

\- Por que não te vi em nenhuma de nossas apresentações? – questionou Jasper. – Não que fico atento à plateia quando estou tocando, mas um rosto recorrente é sempre fácil de lembrar. – justificou com um sorriso enviesado.

Bella sentiu as suas bochechas tingindo-se de vermelho.

\- Como eu achei que Alec havia contado sobre quem iria produzir o álbum de vocês, achei melhor ficar nas sombras para não causar um mal-estar ou um desconforto com vocês, pelo produtor estar analisando de perto. – explicitou envergonhada. – Aparentemente todo o meu esforço foi à toa.

\- Você poderia ter conversado conosco durante este tempo Bella, poderia nos conhecer, ser algo tipo a pré-produção do disco. – contrapôs Emmett. – Nenhum de nós se oporia a isso.

Edward riu em desdenho, atraindo a atenção de todos.

\- Algum problema? – perguntou Bella acidamente em direção ao líder da _Midnight Sun_.

\- Nenhum que valha a pena dizer a _você_. – replicou ferrenho. Novamente a morena fechou os seus olhos em fenda encarando ferozmente o músico, que retribuiu o olhar a mulher na mesma intensidade.

Percebendo a aura tensa sobrepondo-se sobre os dois, Jasper interferiu:

\- Se você nos "estudou" – disse com um sorriso fazendo aspas no ar na palavra estudou. –, por todos esses meses o que você achou de tudo? Nossas composições, nossas melodias, tudo? – pediu com curiosidade.

Novamente balançou minimamente a sua cabeça para clarear seus pensamentos.

\- Além das apresentações, Alec me passou demos com todas as músicas que vocês fizeram, e até mesmo alguns covers, e poxa eu _amei_! – exclamou animada, optando por ignorar completamente Edward e dar atenção tão somente aos 3 outros membros da banda, não que fosse algo fácil, já que o ruivo sempre suspirava incomodado por algo que ela dizia ou rolava seus olhos entediado. – Vocês têm uma musicalidade incrível, e tirando uma apresentação ao vivo que vi em San Diego, eu não os vi desafinar nenhuma vez, e isso é raro diante da empolgação e adrenalina do palco. – elogiou a morena, recusando-se a dizer que a sua percepção diante a isso, era o fato de que ela havia descoberto na faculdade de música que possuía a habilidade de ouvido absoluto.

\- Isso é por causa do Edward. – replicou Emmett com seu sorriso amplo e fácil. – Ele tem ouvido absoluto, o que acaba sendo uma dádiva e uma irritação para nós. – divertiu-se.

\- Isso porque você não tem disciplina suficiente, quando é necessário estudo. – replicou grosseiramente o ruivo.

Mais uma vez Bella ignorou a grosseria músico.

\- Isto é excelente para vocês, o que deixa o som mais limpo e claro para quem ouve. – sorriu compassiva. – Se me permitem dizer, acredito que serão poucos os ajustes necessários nas gravações, vocês _já_ têm um caráter muito profissional na música que fazem. – elogiou com sinceridade, tirando um caderno de capa em couro preto de sua mochila.

"Como eu disse anteriormente, eu venho estudando-os há alguns meses, e diante das características que pude notar ao vê-los interagindo no palco, a reação do público, e a sonoridade de algumas canções eu selecionei algumas que acredito que seriam interessantes estarem no álbum de estreia de vocês." – disse sentindo-se nervosa, suas mãos tremiam. Respirando profundamente, Bella continuou. – "Stefan e Marcus, foram pontuais em dizer que este álbum não poderia ter mais de 12 músicas, na verdade citando ele: 'Bella, tem que ter no mínimo 10 e no máximo 12, sem nenhuma objeção', foi terrível ter que selecionar as que achei certas, mas eu não quero impor a minha decisão a vocês." – suspirou nervosa.

\- O que você está querendo dizer Bella? – pediu James curioso e confuso.

\- Eu vou dar um tempo a vocês – ela encarou o relógio em seu pulso. -, uma hora? – falou soando como uma pergunta, todos assentiram inconscientemente com a sua questão. – Para que vocês selecionem até 12 músicas que gostariam que estivesse neste 1º disco, e depois iremos comparar com a lista que eu fiz, e vejamos se chegamos a um acordo diante das divergências. – sorriu, tirando folhas impressas de sua bolsa. – Tomei a liberdade de colocar o título de todas as canções de vocês em uma lista por ordem alfabética para ficar mais fácil para vocês. – disse com uma timidez simpática, deslizando o bloco de folhas grampeadas para cada um dos membros.

\- Muito atencioso de sua parte. – agradeceu Jasper pegando em suas mãos o bloco com as listas.

\- Tem canções que não tinham nome e você nomeou? – perguntou Emmett surpreso. Pela sua visão periférica Bella, observou Edward trincar seus dentes e fechar mais uma vez as mãos em punho. Querendo evitar uma nova explosão do vocalista, Bella rapidamente se justificou:

\- Oh não! Alec fez, ele disse que observou as anotações de vocês e que tinha alguns nomes rabiscados para as canções sem nome, ele só escolheu as mais apropriadas, mas se vocês quiserem alterá-las, à vontade, afinal são composições de vocês. – explicou sentindo seus músculos irem da contração típica do nervosismo ao relaxamento de calmaria em alguns segundos, apenas pelas reações de Edward, que parecia determinado em ser contra tudo o que ela dizia.

\- O bastardo é bom nisso! – exclamou James, observando uma das folhas. – Ele conseguiu encontrar o título certo para a música que eu escrevi! – disse admirado.

\- Eu vou deixa-los analisando tudo e decidindo juntos quais canções vocês querem no disco, enquanto isso – Bella encarou mais uma vez o seu relógio observando que já se passava das 11:30 da manhã. -, eu vou buscar o nosso almoço. Comida chinesa e japonesa soa bom para todos? – perguntou encarando nervosa os quatro rapazes, novamente com a exceção de Edward todos assentiram. – Algum pedido especial? – pediu, forçando que o líder da banda dissesse alguma coisa, já que o bom relacionamento entre os dois era essencial.

Emmett deve ter percebido a ansiedade da morena por uma resposta de seu amigo, por isso interferiu:

\- Edd, você vai querer rolinho primavera e frango _teriyaki_?

Edward deu de ombros.

\- Pode ser. – suspirou correndo seus olhos pela lista que Bella havia lhe entregado.

\- Rolinho primavera para todos nós, frango _teriyaki_ para o Edward, pra mim carne com _moyashi_ e _karaage_, para Jasper _tempura_ de legumes, frutos do mar, _sushis_ e _sashimis_, James é _gyoza_, _takoyaki_ e lombo agridoce. – disse Emmett apontando para cada um dos seus companheiros de banda, enquanto Bella tomava notas. Era claro que eles muitas vezes já haviam pedido esse tipo de comida. – Não se esqueça do arroz, do_ yakisoba_, lombo frito, da carne com legumes e da banana caramelada.

\- Wow! Vocês comem tudo isso? – questionou surpresa, por ver que os 4 mantinha uma forma invejável.

\- Se nós não comemos, Emmett come. – divertiu-se James.

\- Ok. – disse lentamente Bella. – Vocês querem beber algo?! Refrigerante, cerveja, água? Alguma coisa especial? – perguntou batendo a sua caneta no bloco que estava em suas mãos.

\- Refrigerante e cerveja, soa excelente! – exclamou Emmett com uma ligeira piscadela.

\- Ok. – concordou. – Nos vemos daqui a pouco. – disse a morena, vestindo a sua jaqueta de couro preto e recolhendo a sua bolsa para deixar a sala.

Cerca de dois minutos depois – o suficiente para Bella já estar dentro do elevador, descendo ao estacionamento, onde seu carro estava estacionado –, que Jasper tão sereno e calmo, explodiu em direção a Edward:

\- Que porra foi aquela, Edward?!

\- Que merda você está falando, Jasper?! – replicou o vocalista, jogando as folhas que Isabella havia distribuído a cada um deles na mesa.

Jasper riu ironicamente.

\- Você deve estar de brincadeira comigo! – exclamou batendo seus punhos na mesa. – Por que tamanha grosseria com a Bella quando ela se apresentou como nossa produtora?

Edward deu de ombros.

\- Emmett! – exigiu Jasper.

\- Ei me deixa fora disso, ele também não me explicou que porra era o problema dele com ela. – advertiu recostando-se na cadeira, com seus braços cruzados e esticando suas pernas e cruzando seus tornozelos. – Eu só disse para que ele voltasse, antes que perdêssemos o contrato. – deu de ombros.

\- Bom ponto Emm! – exclamou James, batendo uma de suas mãos na mesa, e voltando a sua atenção ao líder da banda. – Edward você está louco brigando com a produtora do nosso disco, por causa do seu ego?! Qual é o problema machismo ressentido? Não suporta a ideia de que uma mulher produza nosso primeiro álbum? Qual é seu problema Edward? Quer fazer a gente perder esse contrato com a _Twilight_? – acusou com o dedo apontado em seu rosto.

\- Abaixa esse dedo Jay, antes que eu o quebre e você não poderá mais tocar baixo. – avisou Edward. James rapidamente cruzou seus braços encarando com fervor o vocalista.

\- Então Edward, você não vai responder o que James perguntou? Qual é o seu problema com a Bella? – pediu Jasper imitando a postura do baterista e baixista.

Edward suspirou pesadamente.

\- Eu não confio nela. – disse simplesmente.

\- E por que você não confia nela? – questionou acusatoriamente Jasper.

\- Porra! Não é óbvio?! – replicou irritado, batendo a sua mão na mesa.

\- Clarifique para nós. – pediu James com uma falsa calma.

\- Ela nunca produziu nada na vida dela, tenho certeza que um belo dia ela acordou de seu mundo cor de rosa e decidiu brincar de produtora, e sendo filha do grande Charlie Swan, todos aceitaram essa brincadeira de menininha. Eu não vou aceitar que ela trate esse disco como se fosse o seu fim de semana na Disneylândia! Ela não pode perder nada se esse disco for um fiasco, mas para nós é assinar o nosso atestado de óbito! – exclamou, tornando a bater a mão na mesa.

\- Tem certeza que é isso e não tesão reprimido? – questionou Emmett com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

\- Tesão reprimido? – repetiu Edward. – Por _aquilo_?! Qual é Emm você me conhece melhor do que isso! – divertiu-se.

\- Exatamente, por te conhecer bem o suficiente que eu digo: sua implicância com Bella é por saber que ela não vai ser sua! Que você não vai poder comer ela, pelo menos não enquanto estivermos trabalhando neste álbum, que pra você será uma provação, porque você tá com um tesão filho da puta por ela, que não consegue disfarçar e está agindo como um idiota! – exclamou Emmett com um sorriso triunfante.

Edward levantou-se da cadeira em que estava sentado, caminhando até onde estavam algumas garrafas de água e café, optando pelo líquido incolor.

\- Você está louco Emmett, eu não estou com tesão por ela, eu só não a acho competente suficiente para produzir o nosso disco! Porra nós dois esperamos por isso desde quando estávamos no 5º ano, porra! – exclamou, bebendo um longo gole de sua água.

\- Você pode dizer que está com tesão por ela para nós Edd, Bella é gostosa pra caralho, até eu fiquei com tesão por ela! – provocou James divertido. – Vontade de jogá-la nessa mesa e correr as minhas mãos sob aquela minúscula saia vermelha, é algo... _caralho_ deve ser gostoso pra porra! – ponderou com um sorriso enviesado.

\- Ok, você está com um pé atrás com ela, e se ligarmos para Alec e perguntar o que ele acha da Bella?! Dizer se ela é positivamente boa para esse trabalho? – sugeriu Jasper.

\- Porra você não ouviu o que ela disse? Alec é puxa saco dela! – exclamou Edward. – Ele irá defendê-la. Ele sequer teve coragem de nós dizer que seria uma principiante que iria produzir nosso disco. – pontuou cansado.

\- O que você sugere então? – pediu o guitarrista curioso.

\- Vamos fazer essa merda que ela pediu, selecionar as músicas e depois quando for para começar a gravar, exigimos outro produtor. – ponderou com um sorriso enviesado.

Os outros 3 rapazes trocaram olhares incertos. Eles não sabiam como funcionava a burocracia contratual que estavam inseridos, mas podiam apostar que a exigência de um novo produtor, por qualquer motivo que seja seria uma imensa dor de cabeça.

O restante da hora que tinham antes da produtora retornar, eles fizeram o que ela havia instruído e como eles já previam que a gravadora escolheria um número pequeno de canções para estar no primeiro álbum eles determinaram quais queriam e quais não queriam. Contudo como uma banda cheia de personalidades diferentes eles discordavam e muito, e fora no meio de uma discussão sobre colocar a música _Free Love_ ou _Something_ que Bella chegou acompanhada de dois seguranças do edifício, com sacolas e mais sacolas do restaurante.

Encerrando a discussão, optando por colocar no álbum _Something_, deram por encerrada a discussão e juntando-se na outra mesa, onde Bella havia distribuído os pratos que trouxera do restaurante para o almoço.

Com uma conversa leve entre Bella, Emmett, Jasper e James falavam sobre as suas escolhas de faculdade, os motivos que levaram a escolher os cursos que faziam, e tudo um pouco. Edward surpreendeu-se ao ouvir que Bella havia frequentado a faculdade de música e de produção cultural, contudo a sua surpresa não foi notada para nenhum dos outros membros da banda ou pela própria produtora.

Duas horas depois, das quais passaram saboreando o almoço oriental e tendo uma conversa leve, os membros da _Midnight Sun_ e Bella, tornaram-se reunir na mesa em que pela manhã começaram a reunião, para discutir as canções que queriam presentes no disco.

Os músicos entregaram as suas 12 músicas escolhidas escritas à mão para a produtora que lhe entregou uma cópia da sua impressa. Por dois minutos, os 4 rapazes admiraram a lista da produtora – surpresa por seus gostos parecidos -, enquanto ela admirava a deles.

\- Acho que temos um impasse. – disse James retornando ao seu lugar. Bella sorriu consciente, ponderando em sua mente o argumento que poderia utilizar para justificar a sua escolha.

\- _Tamed_, essa música sequer está terminada! – suspirou Edward irritadiço.

\- Bella, eu não me sinto confiante em colocando uma música de minha autoria no disco, pelo menos não agora. _Bleeding Eyes_ parece melhor. – pontuou Emmett temeroso.

\- Tenho que concordar com eles, _Bleeding_ é bem melhor que _Tamed_. – concordou Jasper.

Bella sorriu solidariamente e amigavelmente para a banda.

\- Concordo com vocês que _Bleeding Eyes_ é incrível, mas, na minha opinião, ok? Acredito _Bleeding Eyes _vocês deveriam deixar para o segundo disco, ou a versão _deluxe_ deste. – ela mordiscou seu lábio inferior nervosa diante do olhar intrigado da banda. – Acho que neste disco vocês deveriam preservar a identidade de vocês, se apresentarem como banda. A maioria das composições é do Edward, mas tem uma música do Jasper, _Civil Code_ e uma do James, _Chains To Break_. Então porque não ter uma do Emmett também? E analisando cada letra, cada melodia _Tamed_ só pareceu adequada, para a composição do álbum. E antes que vocês digam que não está terminada, acho que ela está excelente! – sorriu confiante.

\- O que você quis dizer com _"versão deluxe"_? – questionou Edward curioso, esquecendo-se de usar a sua grosseria tão presente desde o início do dia.

\- Stefan e Marcus me propuseram isto, antes dos feriados, ele disse que se o disco for um sucesso e se conseguirem vender 1 milhão de discos, ele daria a oportunidade de produzir uma versão _deluxe_ do álbum com mais 5 canções. – explicou retirando de sua pasta, uma nova lista com 5 músicas que havia selecionado, das quais, uma delas era _Bleeding Eyes_.

\- E você acha que vamos conseguir vender 1 milhão de discos, em um álbum de estreia? – perguntou Edward, desta vez não se esquecendo de ser rude com a morena.

\- Sim eu acho. – respondeu orgulhosamente Bella. – Temos até maio para finalizar este disco, o lançamento está previsto pra julho. – disse olhando em sua agenda. – Alec quer lançar o primeiro clipe de vocês na MTV na segunda quinzena de maio, um pouco antes de finalizar as gravações, para em seguida embarcarem em uma turnê de divulgação por todo o país, e depois do lançamento em algumas cidades no exterior, antes da turnê propriamente dita.

Todos os músicos encaram estupefatos Isabella.

\- Eu sei, vai ser corrido para vocês, divulgar o álbum em 5 meses, já que a turnê oficial, Alec prevê iniciar em novembro aqui em LA. – ela levantou seus ombros defensivamente. – É a oportunidade de vocês, galera, e mesmo que soe ridícula essa agenda, isto é o certo de fazer. Vocês não ouviram falar daquela _boy band_ que deu a volta ao mundo em 100 horas ano passado para a divulgação do álbum?! Eles venderam mais um milhão em uma semana! – exclamou animada.

\- Mas eles já eram conhecidos. – refutou com ar cansado Jasper.

\- Vocês também são! – replicou Bella sorrindo. – Vocês irão excursionar por um mês com a _Eclipse_, vocês irão fazer duetos com eles durantes os shows, óbvio que vocês vão atrair atenção. A _Eclipse_ não é conhecida por aceitar fazer duetos facilmente, eles estão abrindo esta oportunidade para vocês!

\- Será que a _Eclipse _não está só abrindo essa oportunidade, porque é a filha do líder que está produzindo este álbum?! – inquiriu Edward maliciosamente.

\- Não! Meu pai não sabia que eu iria produzir o álbum de vocês até o Natal, quando disse para ele. Foi Alec e Charlie que decidiram isso, eles têm um plano de marketing ou sei lá o que, de mostrar que o _rock and roll_ consegue brigar de frente com o pop em turnês grandiosas. Vocês não viram o que a _Eclipse _está preparando para essa turnê? – questionou, já retirando de sua bolsa a _Rolling Stones Magazine_ na qual o quinteto liderado por Charlie Swan estava na capa, jogando para os rapazes.

Edward fora quem pegou a revista.

\- Página 56. Charlie, inclusive, fala sobre vocês! Essa entrevista foi feita em outubro. – explicitou com um meio sorriso.

\- Caralho! É uma foto nossa?! – questionou Emmett arrancando a revista das mãos de Edward. – É a apresentação no _The Roxy_, da qual tocamos antes da _Eclipse_! – exclamou.

As bochechas de Bella se tingiram de vermelho escuro. Jasper por sua visão periférica viu a produtora incomodada.

\- Foi quando Charlie disse que nos apadrinharia? Quem tirou essa foto? Eu não me lembro de nenhuma imprensa esse dia. – falou lentamente o guitarrista. Bella suspirou pesadamente, erguendo a sua mão.

\- Culpada. – suspirou. – Eu já tinha ouvido falar de vocês, antes que o Lou propusesse a _Eclipse_ para vocês abrirem a apresentação, meu primo viu um show de vocês em San Francisco e me contou sobre o quanto vocês eram incríveis... então quando os vi tocando... – deu de ombros. – Eu sempre gostei de fotografia, e só achei apropriado capturar o momento, vocês estavam arrasando tocando _Burning Moon_... e é isso. – suspirou tentando esconder sua face corada por seus cabelos castanhos.

Edward teve que morder a sua língua. Bella era uma boa pessoa, ela sempre quisera ver o sucesso deles, mesmo sem sequer conhece-los.

\- Obrigado Bella. – suspirou o vocalista suavemente. Rapidamente a morena levantou seu rosto para encarar os belos e intensos olhos verdes do músico.

Deu de ombros timidamente.

\- Não por isso. – sorriu simpática.

O restante da reunião passou-se tranquilamente, Edward não tentou argumentar rudemente com a produtora outra vez, e depois de definirem o cronograma das atividades para os próximos meses combinaram de se encontrar no dia seguinte em um estúdio, para começarem os ensaios.

Com o fim da reunião, cada um dos presentes reuniu seus pertences, e seguiram juntos para o elevador. Emmett, Jasper e James iriam a um show de uma banda de punk rock em _Long Beach_, na caminhonete do baterista, que estava estacionada na frente ao edifício da gravadora. Com breves despedidas, Bella e Edward seguiram em silêncio para o estacionamento onde seus carros estavam.

Apesar do mar de automóveis espalhados pelo vasto estacionamento Bella supôs que o _Mustang Vintage_ preto ao lado de seu carro era de Edward. Edward também supôs corretamente que o _New Beetle_ preto conversível era da morena.

Como os carros estavam lado a lado, eles continuaram o seu caminho junto. Bella apesar de apreciar o silêncio na companhia de Edward, se sentia sufocada por ele, não porque a sua presença fosse sufocante, mas por não saber que o que se passava na cabeça do músico. Edward, contudo, estava controlando o seu lado homem das cavernas, que por necessidade de reprodução da espécie, insistia em lhe dizer que ele deveria jogá-la sobre o capô de seu carro e fazê-la sua.

"_Não, não, não! Ele não estava com tesão reprimido por Isabella Swan."_, advertiu para consigo mesmo, no exato momento em que a produtora destrancava o seu carro e despedia-se dele.

\- Até amanhã Edward. – suspirou educada e suavemente a morena.

Ainda se punindo por o seu eu homem das cavernas que queria possui-la, Edward grunhiu uma resposta rude, que fez com que a morena saísse o mais rápido possível do estacionamento. Tanto que enquanto conduzia o seu _New Beetle_ pelas ruas movimentadas de Los Angeles, ouvindo o CD de demos que tinha da _Midnight Sun_, Bella não pode deixar de pensar com seus botões:

"_Seria difícil trabalhar com Edward Cullen. Cinco meses não passariam rápidos suficientes para nenhum dos dois."_

.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Esse Edward é um insuportável, né?! Bellinha não deixa nada barato e dá cada cortada nele que Jesus! Mas digo a relação vai ficar mais tensa antes de ficar sexual! Esse capítulo escolhi focar um pouco mais na Bella, agora a partir do próximo vou mesclar mais a vida deles. Sei que esse segundo capítulo foi meio morno, quase parado, mas é que meu planejamento esse tinha que ser assim... um meio termo entre a hostilidade e a convivência. Já peço desculpas por isso, mas sem realmente pedir. Ahh, quero agradecer as reviews, vocês são incríveis, mas algumas pessoas reclamaram sobre a traição que eu disse na minha n/a do primeiro capítulo. Gente! Nas ones-shot eu já tinha falado que ambos haviam cometido traição e quase levou o divórcio deles, acho que depois de todos esses anos vocês tinham que ter mais confiança em mim!_

_De qualquer maneira obrigada pelo carinho e domingo que vem tem capítulo, mas quem quiser conferir o extra da fic que posto no twitter as quartas-feiras a noite, segue lá [arroba]sophiequeen_. Obrigada pelo feedback maravilhoso pelo primeiro capítulo! Amo vocês!_

_Beijos, Carol._


	3. You Really Got Me

**_Disclaimer:_**_ TWILIGHT não me pertence, mas esse Rockward e essa Rockella sim, então já sabe né: respeita aí!_

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 03 – YOU REALLY GOT ME**

.

_**Girl, you really got me now  
**_Garota, você realmente me pegou agora_**  
You got me so hard, I don't know what I'm doin'  
**_Você me pegou de tal modo que, eu não sei o que estou fazendo_**  
Girl, you really got me now  
**_Garota, você realmente me pegou agora_**  
You got me so hard, I can't sleep at night  
**_Você me pegou de tal modo que, eu não consigo dormir à noite_**  
Girl (Girl), you really got me now  
**_Garota (garota), você realmente me pegou agora_**  
You got me so hard, I don't know where I'm goin' with you  
**_Você me pegou de tal modo que, eu não sei o que estou fazendo

_**You Really Got Me ~ Van Halen**_

.

O dia para a _Midnight Sun_ entrar em estúdio e começar os ensaios para gravação do seu álbum de estreia surgiu no horizonte acinzentado, com nuvens pesadas indicando que uma tempestade estava para derramar por toda Los Angeles. Bella esperava a reforma do seu loft ficar pronta estava morando na casa de sua mãe, a vencedora por duas vezes do Oscar de melhor atriz, Renée Dwyer, em Beverly Hills.

A morena que sempre fora criada no luxo hollywoodiano da vida de sua mãe, ou na desleixada vida do _rock and roll_, de seu pai Charlie, nunca se sentiu em casa em nenhuma dos dois lugares – isso que ambos seus pais tinham casas em LA e Nova Iorque; a última inclusive foi onde ela nasceu e passou a maior parte de sua infância e adolescência, antes de ir para _Brown University_ e dividir um dormitório com outra estudante, da qual nunca teve um relacionamento amistoso.

Irônico, levando em conta que Bella e Abby dividiram o mesmo quarto por 4 anos.

Bella gostava de independência, contudo, ainda que com seus 22 anos, ela nunca havia experimentado este sentimento em sua plenitude, mas esta resolução estava a dias de acabar – para a sua felicidade. Vestindo com o seu estilo, que poderia passar a impressão que ela era uma estudante de _High School_, com uma saia justa e curta branca com detalhes pretos, camiseta preta, jaqueta de couro, meias de seda de um tom fume, colares de correntes, um chapéu coco preto, e as seus costumeiros coturnos pretos e mochila de couro preta.

Ela sabia que a sua forma juvenil de se vestir, ou _rock glam_ como a estilista de sua mãe teimava em nomear, podia ser prejudicial para a sua carreira, mas Bella não se importava com isso, ela gostava da forma que se vestia, e se alguém a julgasse de incompetência ou inexperiência apenas pela roupa que vestia, não merecia o seu respeito. Esses preconceitos, prejulgamentos era algo que desde cedo ela aprendera a lidar, seja quando era comparada a sua mãe nas peças da escola, seja quando era comparada ao seu pai nas aulas de música que fazia.

Com este pensamento em mente, terminando de aplicar o rímel em seus olhos, Bella recordou-se que Edward Cullen também havia prejulgado, e nem por isso ela desistiu de continuar na produção do primeiro álbum da banda que ele é líder.

Tentando convencer-se a si mesma, Bella admirou a sua forma no grande espelho do seu quarto e disse para o seu reflexo:

"_Eu não desisti, porque preciso provar para todo mundo que eu sou capaz de fazer algo por mim mesma, finalmente saindo da sombra do meu pai e da minha mãe"_, e confiante com a sua sentença, Bella jogou o item de maquiagem no nécessaire, e depois colocou em sua bolsa, uma vez que antes de se dirigir ao _estúdio __202_, ela queria dar uma olhada em seu _loft_, e confirmar com os empreiteiros para mudar-se no fim de semana.

Na posição de motorista de seu _New Beetle_, Bella correu pelas ruas de Los Angeles, saindo de Beverly Hills, indo para _Downtown_ onde ficava o seu apartamento, longe o suficiente da residência de sua mãe, e da de seu pai em Malibu. Ela queria independência, e conseguiria isto, fosse o que fosse.

O edifício onde ficava o apartamento que Bella havia comprado com a herança que herdara de sua avó paterna, era de arquitetura antiga, com tijolos vermelhos aparentes e arquitetura com ares _vintage_, ela assim que vira se apaixonara, quando entrara tendo do _loft_ que estava comprando, só teve a certeza. Bella sempre gostou do visual _vintage_ contemporâneo, e ela havia pedido para que Susan – arquiteta e decoradora de seus pais – honrasse o seu estilo, e até agora todas as escolhas da senhora de cabelos caramelos e olhos castanhos estava conforme o seu gosto, e ela sabia que continuaria assim.

A sua visita tinha muito mais a ver com o fato que ela gostaria mais de mudar para o seu canto que outra coisa, isto que a sua mãe estava na Inglaterra gravando o seu próximo filme, e a mansão em _Beverly Hills_ era dela, pelo menos até o final do mês.

Assim que o elevador industrial chegou ao sétimo e último andar e Bella adentrou a sua propriedade semi-decorada, ela ficou mais que feliz com as escolhas dela e da arquiteta, tudo o que ela queria estava ali: desde a imensa parede de nichos irregulares para colocar seus inúmeros discos de vinil, CDs e livros, até a antiga geladeira que ela havia pedido para que um restaurador o transformasse em um bar. Todos os pequenos detalhes que presava e ansiava estava exposto no ambiente, e ela ficou orgulhosa.

Sorrindo para consigo mesma, ela deixou a sua bolsa sobre uma poltrona branca e subiu as escadas para o mezanino onde ficava o seu quarto, e onde todos os funcionários de Susan e ela estavam dando os últimos detalhes. Assim que alcançou o último degrau segurou uma respiração.

O grande painel – que ela havia exigido que Susan colocasse como cabeceira da cama, do famoso quadro_ A __Noite Estrelada_ do _Van Gogh_ cobria a parede, os empreiteiros estavam terminando de colocar o tampo de mármore Carrara sobre a mesinha de cabeceira, estilo vitoriano.

\- Gostando de tudo? – Susan questionou a morena presunçosa.

\- Su, eu nunca mais duvidarei de você! Você faz mágicas! Conseguiu transportar tudo o que eu sempre quis na minha mente para o real. – exclamou estupefata.

\- E tenho boas notícias, _honey_. – suspirou exagerando no seu sotaque irlandês.

Bella sorriu aguardando as "boas notícias" da arquiteta e decoradora.

\- Acredito que terminamos de instalar tudo hoje, e amanhã irei mandar Olive para limpar tudo, e se quiser _honey_ na sexta-feira você já pode se mudar. – afirmou animada com uma pisadela e empurrando o ombro da produtora com o seu.

\- Uau, Su. – suspirou. – Você salvou a minha vida, eu não aguento mais atravessar a cidade rumo a produtora, e pelos anjos o estúdio que estarei trabalhando para os próximos 5 meses é 4 quadras daqui. – divertiu-se sorrindo.

\- Eu sei que sou um anjo. Já entrei com o pedido da minha canonização como santa. – sorriu convencida.

\- Deus Susan! Menos! – exclamou Will seu marido e braço direito.

\- Shhh Will. – advertiu a decoradora, fazendo com que todos rissem.

\- Eu só gostaria de ver como as coisas estavam por aqui, Su. – Bella afirmou dando um abraço na outra mulher. – Eu tenho que ir trabalhar, tenho um guitarrista e líder de uma banda que tenho que domar ainda hoje. – disse dando de ombros.

\- Como um dia qualquer no escritório. – riu a arquiteta. – Vai lá e coloca o tigrão na jaula. – suspirou dando um tapa de leve na bunda da produtora que riu mais divertida, dando adeus a todos e descendo a escada em direção a saída, pegando a sua bolsa antes de deixar a sua futura casa.

Rapidamente Bella chegou ao estúdio que pelos próximos meses, seria a sua segunda casa, e notando que nenhum dos outros membros da banda haviam chego, começou a organizar equipamentos e estúdio propriamente dito na companhia do engenheiro de som que a acompanharia nesta jornada. David era um cara de cabelos enrolados e loiros, olhos azuis e barrigudo, mas divertido e amigável, não se preocupando nenhum pouco com a sua forma.

Bella costumava nomeá-lo em sua cabeça como o _Jack Black_ loiro.

Quando tudo estava pronto Bella seguiu para uma saleta improvisada, que começou a enumerar os planos de gravação. Ela estava marcando em um calendário seu cronograma quando os 4 membros da banda chegaram.

Animada com a perspectiva de começar os trabalhos, Bella deixou a saleta com seu caderno com capa de couro negro, uma pasta com documentos e uma caneta em mãos para fazer as anotações com sugestões necessárias nos ensaios, contudo antes que pudesse se empolgar muito surpreendeu-se encontrando os 4 músicos a encarando com veemência, mas era somente Edward que tinha aquele sorriso torto satisfeito e a sua típica postura arrogante.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou a morena nervosa.

\- Aconteceu que não _queremos_ que você seja a produtora deste álbum. – disse sem pestanejar o vocalista. Bella estudou a expressão dos outros músicos, que estavam visivelmente incomodados com a postura do líder.

\- E posso saber o porquê? – pediu Isabella encarando ferrenha e desafiadoramente Edward, deixando as coisas que estavam em sua mão em uma mesa próxima e cruzando seus braços, sem desviar o olhar do ruivo.

\- Porque você não tem experiência, não confiamos em você para este trabalho, do qual depende toda a nossa vida!

Bella arqueou as suas sobrancelhas.

\- O que _te_ faz crer que eu não seja competente? Quem disse que a minha carreira também depende desse álbum? – refutou uma oitava mais alta.

Edward riu em desprezo.

\- _Eu_. – disse com naturalidade.

Bella fechou seus olhos em fenda e estudou todos os 4 rapazes, tirando Edward; James, Jasper e Emmett estavam visivelmente incomodados com a conversa que estávamos tendo.

\- Por que eu tenho a leve impressão que você decidiu por todos aqui, Edward Cullen? – cuspiu a morena para ele. Fora a vez de Edward arquear sua sobrancelha.

\- E se for? O que você tem haver com isso? Essa banda é _minha_! – exclamou arrogantemente.

\- Oh! – exclamou Bella abrindo a sua boca em fala surpresa e balançando suas mãos em um típico gesto de medo. – Chamem e a imprensa temos um tirano entre nós! Desculpe-me magnânimo senhor. – replicou fazendo uma exagerada reverência, que fez com que Emmett risse alto.

Edward olhou para ele pronto para fuzilá-lo com um simples olhar.

\- Escuta aqui _Pollyanna_ – começou estirando um dedo em direção ao meu rosto e fazendo menção a obra prima de Eleanor H. Porter, onde a protagonista tinha uma filosofia de vida de sempre procurar o melhor das coisas, seja nas situações mais difíceis.

Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha impassível diante da atitude grosseira do vocalista.

\- Você pode ter acordado um belo dia em seu mundo cor de rosa e decidido brincar de produtora musical, aí a princesinha do papai, conseguiu. – disse com demasiado sarcasmo, Bella trincou seus dentes. – Eu não irei deixar você foder algo que eu esperei a minha vida inteira! Se esse disco der errado, pode não ser nada para você, que irá voltar para o seu castelo encantado e seu mundo cor de rosa, mas para nós é nosso fim! Nem como _covers_ teremos mais chance, estaríamos _arruinados_! – exclamou com seus músculos da face tremendo.

\- Acabou? – perguntou a produtora com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

\- Não estou nem perto. – rebateu furioso.

Bella tornou a trincar seus dentes, respirando ruidosamente, da mesma forma que o músico estava.

\- Escuta aqui, filhinho da mamãe – fora a vez da morena usar o seu tom sarcástico e ofensivo. –, você pode ter tido sempre o que você quis, onde Deus e o mundo abaixava a cabeça para o que você queria, mas sinto informar querido que o mundo não é assim, eventualmente você terá que fazer algo que não gosta.

Edward deu uma risada cheia de sarcasmo. Deixando Bella muito mais raiva. Ela esticou o seu dedo em riste, da mesma forma que ele o fazia e gritou tudo que estava entalado em sua garganta desde o dia anterior.

\- Olha, Edward Cullen, você pode ser músico, pode ser excelente no que você faz, mas antes que você soubesse que um dia iria tocar em uma banda de rock, eu já queria ser produtora. Eu descobri que queria ser produtora com 6 anos de idade, enquanto observava a _Eclipse_ gravar _Breaking Dawn_ produzido por Aro Volturi, naquele momento eu sabia o que eu queria para a minha vida. E desde então eu tracei a minha vida em cima disso. – cuspiu Bella com ódio. – Eu tive os melhores mestres que uma pessoa poderia ter para aperfeiçoar a arte de produzir um álbum.

Ela suspirou profundamente, mas visivelmente irritada.

\- Só para citar, sem querer me gabar, obviamente. – sorriu ironicamente. – Aro Volturi, Brendan O'Brien, Andy Wallace, Nigel Godrich, Butch Vig e Jimmy Page, isso é só para citar alguns que tive o privilégio ao longo dos anos de aprender algo com eles, mas se você querer a lista completa eu posso passar meu currículo para você! – provocou com um sorriso. – Então sim, Edward Cullen, eu sei muito bem como fazer esse disco da _sua_ banda ser bom o suficiente! – exclamou cheia de ódio.

Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha entediado.

\- O próprio John Lennon ou o Jimi Hendrix poderia ter te ensinado e isso não mudaria o fato de que eu não quero você produzindo este disco! – exclamou com veemência.

\- O que é isso? Machismo? – desdenhou.

\- Não, não é machismo! Eu não confio em você! Você não é boa para fazer isso!

Borbulhando de raiva, Bella abaixou-se para pegar a pasta de documentos, tirando um grosso bloco de folhas grampeadas.

\- Será que por acaso você lembra o contrato que assinou com a _Twilight_, idiota? – questionou Bella, observando quase que imediatamente a postura de Edward resetar. – Acredito que você não leu o que assinou, certo? Bom, como sou uma _alma_ caridosa, vou esclarecer algumas coisinhas para você: parágrafo 25, inciso 2, alínea 'b', de Bella – riu ironicamente. – ou _babaca_. – deu de ombros, sorrindo vitoriosa. – Como preferir.

E com uma voz solene recitou a tal clausula contratual:

\- Caso à contratada, _Midnight Sun_ – apontou seu queixo para a banda. –, se oponha a escolha do produtor indicado pela gravadora, contrato poderá ser recendido automaticamente, e a contratada terá que pagar uma indenização por danos morais e patrimoniais, além de multa pela rescisão do contrato.

Edward arregalou seus olhos surpresa, vasculhando a sua mente a lembrança de quando assinou esse contrato.

\- Ou seja, seu babaca, idiota, você pode exigir a minha saída desse projeto, mas isso significa que vocês também perdem o seu contrato com a _Twilight_, mas a escolha é de vocês – deu de ombros. –, afinal não serei eu que _"perderei a chance da minha vida, já que vivo em um palácio cor de rosa"_ – repetiu a morena soando exatamente como Edward.

\- Edward... – começou Emmett em tom de aviso, o guitarrista somente levantou a sua mão para que o amigo se calasse.

Bella ergueu o seu queixo arrogantemente.

\- Vocês decidem, se quiserem ser profissionais bom, se não quiserem problema de vocês. – disse recolhendo as suas coisas e jogando a cópia do contrato na mão de Edward. – Pode ficar eu tenho uma cópia. – e com isso recolheu as suas coisas e começou a sair da sala.

\- Mas não íamos ter um ensaio? – perguntou humildemente David que estava na porta, atrás de onde Bella havia enfrentado Edward.

A produtora o encarou com solidariedade, antes de voltar o seu olhar para o restante da banda.

\- Essa semana está cancelada, eu tenho uma mudança para fazer. – avisou com descaso, virou e começou a andar, porém quando chegou ao batente da porta virou-se novamente. – Se quiserem ainda gravar esse disco, iniciamos na próxima segunda-feira às 10 da manhã aqui mesmo. – e com isso deixou a sala, passando somente no lugar em que estava antes para recolher a sua bolsa e jaqueta.

Antes mesmo que ela chegasse à pesada porta de ferro do estúdio, Bella ouviu os gritos e ofensas dos outros membros da banda, em direção a Edward, como ela havia desconfiado era somente ele que estava decidido em afastá-la da produção. Graças aos céus que ela tinha o trunfo do contrato para esfregar nas fuças do líder da _Midnight Sun_.

.

Com o restante da semana de folga, Bella decidiu cuidar de algumas coisas no seu novo apartamento. Passando em uma _Bed, Bath and Beyond_ a produtora comprou algumas coisas que precisava e que Susan havia deixado para ela escolher, depois ela começou a organizar as caixas para levar ao seu apartamento. Depois que Olive, a faxineira havia terminado a limpeza, eliminando os resquícios da reforma, ainda na quinta-feira, Bella começou a organizar o apartamento do jeito que queria.

As infinitas caixas com seus vinis, CDs e livros amontoavam-se próximas da grande estante preta que ela havia exigido que estivesse na sala, e em um trabalho meticuloso começou coloca-los nas prateleiras em ordem alfabética.

Era um trabalho que exigia paciência e um tempo absurdamente longo; e completamente distraída relembrando as histórias de cada disco, Bella se perdeu no tempo, só despertando do seu estupor organizacional quando seu estômago roncou alto quase 2 da manhã. Ela ficara quase 11 horas catalogando seus itens mais preciosos.

Sentindo seus músculos protestando por ficar muitas horas numa mesma posição, Bella fez uma breve seção de alongamento, antes de vestir um moletom – completando o conjunto _legging_ e camiseta – e um tênis, soltando seus cabelos do rabo de cavalo que estava, a produtora pegou sua carteira e as chaves do seu carro e seguiu a procura de um lugar para que ela pudesse comer algo.

Depois de rodar por meia hora, felizmente Bella encontrou uma pizzaria aberta em _East Hollywood_, cansada como ela não esperava que estivesse, sentou-se em uma mesa optando por pedir um refrigerante light e uma pizza de rúcula, tomate seco e mozzarella de búfalo. Por mais que estivesse concentrada tão somente em comer, Bella tinha a sensação de que estava sendo vigiada, porém o seu cansaço era tamanho que sequer tinha vontade de procurar quem a estava observando.

Deixando 40 dólares sobre a mesa que ocupara, e que sabia que seriam mais que suficientes para cobrir os seus custos e uma boa gorjeta para o garçom. Exausta e alimentada Bella conduziu no automático para o seu apartamento – mesmo sendo imprudente – e quando já estava no calor e no conforto de seu apartamento Bella seguiu para o banheiro onde tomou um banho reconfortante, para em seguida cair desfalecida sobre a sua cama, nem se preocupando em se vestir.

Bella acordou às 11 da manhã do dia seguinte, sentindo-se completamente restaurada. E vestindo uma calça de moletom larga e uma camiseta sem mangas, seguiu para o andar inferior de seu _loft_, onde fez um rápido desjejum e voltou a sua atividade do dia anterior. Rapidamente ela distraiu-se mais uma vez, ouvindo as canções que tocavam em seu aparelho de som, quando inesperadamente a campainha de seu apartamento tocou.

Acreditando que fosse Susan ou até mesmo o seu pai, Bella correu para atender a porta surpreendendo-se em encontrar um jovem garoto – de 17 anos no máximo – segurando um grande buquê de rosas brancas. Isabella arqueou suas sobrancelhas surpresa.

\- Senhorita Isabella Swan? – perguntou o garoto. A produtora assentiu. – Entrega especial. – disse entregando o ramalhete de flores para ela. Bella encarou as flores confusa, mas rapidamente deu uma gorjeta para o garoto e esse deixou o lugar em um átimo.

Bella ainda ficou encarando o lugar em que o garoto esteve minutos antes, e quando saiu do seu estupor, fechou a porta do apartamento e começou a caça de um cartão, porém não encontrando nada.

Por mais que continuasse a organização do seu _loft_ pelos próximos dias, o imenso buquê – que havia sido posto em um vaso no meio da mesa que ficava na sala de jantar atraia Isabella de uma maneira incomoda. Ela queria saber quem era a pessoa misteriosa que havia lhe mandando aquilo, e por um breve, mas brevíssimo segundo considerou que fosse algum tipo de _stalker_, mas depois relaxou.

Não era isso. Era alguém que não queria se revelar, que _temia_ se revelar.

.

Segunda-feira veio mais rápido do que Bella esperaria que fosse possível, e fazendo longos exercícios de tranquilização, ela levantou para começar a se arrumar e ir para o estúdio 202. Ela não fazia ideia se iria ou não encontrar os membros da _Midnight Sun_, ou então, Stefan Hale e Marcus Miller para lhe avisar que ela estava demitida; e com esse animo meio sombrio, ela vestiu-se para encarar o seu dia.

Vestindo calças jeans preta, uma camiseta preta com a estampa de uma caveira branca, meias brancas ligeiramente aparentes do coturno negro sobre a calça, jaqueta de couro e uma boina preta. Suas roupas negras indicavam luto, o _seu_ luto, por falhar antes mesmo de iniciar este projeto, e por mais que adorasse usar saias e vestidos, que exibiam suas pernas torneadas, vestindo as roupas que usavam Bella sentia-se como se estivesse usando uma armadura, pronta para enfrentar qualquer batalha.

Como o _estúdio 202_, ficava a algumas quadras de seu _loft_, Isabella optou por ir andando até o local, temerosa que se conduzisse o seu veiculo, pudesse causar um acidente. Ela estava com suas mãos trêmulas. Sentindo-se cansada e sonolenta, Bella fez uma breve parada numa cafeteria para comprar um copo de café _venti_. Definitivamente quase 600 ml de café expresso lhe daria o animo necessário para enfrentar, seja qual for o seu destino.

Bella estava tão distraída em seus pensamentos que sequer procurou olhar a sua volta, quando passou pela porta de alumínio vermelha do estúdio, contudo quando adentrou-se a sala de edição, onde David verificava-os, surpreendeu-se com o engenheiro preparando tudo para iniciar um dia de gravação teste.

\- Dave? – chamou confusa. – O que está acontecendo?

O engenheiro sorriu diante dos inúmeros botões a sua frente, indicando com a cabeça a sala acusticamente revestida para gravações, onde os 4 membros da _Midnight Sun_ trabalhavam em preparar seus instrumentos.

Bella arqueou suas sobrancelhas surpresa. Deixando a sua bolsa e bebida na saleta de edição, Bella seguiu até a outra onde a banda estava presente.

\- O que vocês estão fazendo? – pediu, soando mais rude do que deveria.

\- Bellinha! – exclamou Emmett que estava montando a bateria, e foi até a produtora a surpreendendo com um abraço de urso. – Estávamos achando que teríamos que ir a sua casa busca-la. – divertiu-se.

Bella arqueou novamente as suas sobrancelhas, porém desta vez confusa com a atitude de todos ali. Jasper sempre perspicaz em perceber o animo dos outros, clarificou o que estava se passando pela mente da morena.

\- Decidimos gravar. – disse com um sorriso. Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Nós queremos que você seja a nossa produtora, Bella, ninguém será melhor do que você. – afirmou com convicção.

A produtora ainda duvidando do clima amigável que inundava a todos, procurou com seus grandes olhos castanhos, os brilhantes olhos esmeraldinos de Edward, que afinava a sua guitarra fingindo que não ouvia o que estava sendo discutido pelos outros ocupantes do estúdio. Contudo, o ruivo sentiu o olhar quente e ansioso de Bella sobre si, e mesmo que não quisesse a encarar, o fez.

Bella levantou suas sobrancelhas e encarou o seu rosto com uma expressão que poderia ser traduzida: _"E aí?! Você realmente me aceitou aqui?! Não vai ter outro ataque?!"_, Edward leu nos olhos da belíssima morena a sua pergunta e numa conversa silenciosa, que bastava a troca de olhares ele concordou com o que os membros de sua banda falaram. Relutante, obviamente, mas havia aceitado.

\- Ok, eu não vim preparada para iniciar os ensaios. – mentiu a morena, ainda confusa com os rumos que seu dia havia tomado. – Organizem tudo enquanto eu... hum... er... preparo as coisas. – disse confusa, virando-se para os músicos e puxando David por sua camiseta.

Quando o engenheiro de som e a produtora estavam às portas fechadas da sala de controle, Bella verificou se o som estava cortado para o estúdio onde a banda estava, retirou sua jaqueta e encarou o Dave.

\- Será que você vai me explicar que porra aconteceu aqui?! E por que eu sou a última a saber?! – questionou num misto de raiva, surpresa e confusão a produtora.

Dave sorriu torto e sentou-se na sua larga cadeira almofadada, retirando o seu cantil de uísque do bolso de sua jaqueta, aproveitando para tomar um longo gole. Calmamente ele estudou a expressão confusa de sua amiga de longa data.

\- Depois que você saiu eles discutiram muito. – falou com certo descaso. Bella arqueou suas sobrancelhas. – Ok Bella, eles gritaram, e gritaram _muito_, nem pareciam que um dia foram educados para ficar na civilização. O vocalista babaca continuou falando que não queria você como produtora de jeito nenhum, então a dupla country de loiros começaram a argumentar dizendo que ele era um otário, que blá blá blá, que por causa do ego e do machismo do babaca eles iriam perder o contrato que desde 95 aguardavam que ele estava jogando a carreira deles no lixo. – ele riu para si mesmo. – Parecia uma briga de duas amantes com o filho da puta que enganou as duas.

Bella rolou seus olhos. Há anos ela já havia se adaptado com a faceta meio "me deixa colocar apelidos toscos e fazer a minha versão de uma história" de Dave.

\- E depois, o que aconteceu? – questionou ansiosa.

\- Bem... eu achei que o abominável homem das neves estava do lado do vocalista babaca, já que depois que você saiu ficou pelo menos uns 10 minutos quieto... bom pensando bem agora, talvez ele seja só lerdo mesmo. – ponderou o engenheiro de som com visível interesse.

\- Dave, por favor, o que aconteceu depois? – exigiu Bella.

\- Ah sim... de repente o abominável homem das neves travestido de baterista deu um soco no maxilar do babaca, juro o som do maxilar saindo do lugar ecoou por todo o estúdio, deveria ter gravado Bella, seria perfeito para usar em alguma gravação futura. – pontuou.

A produtora que havia se distraído da história para olhar mais atentamente para Edward, viu uma macha roxa do lado esquerdo de seu queixo e um corte no seu supercilio direito. Emmett estava com um hematoma já amarelado em sua bochecha. James e Jasper, pareciam também ter suaves ferimentos no rosto, mas nada tão chamativo como os de Edward, que quanto mais Isabella olhava, mais ela via algo novo, como por exemplo, o corte em seu lábio, seus dedos longos com curativos, sem contar que o vocalista parecia ter certa dificuldade para agachar, o que depois de um tempo provou ser por conta de um enorme curativo que ele tinha na costela direita.

\- Eles se machucaram? – perguntou com um fio de voz a morena.

\- Não muito, o abominável homem das neves, estava querendo realmente machucar o babaca do vocalista, mas ele parecia saber onde bater para não causar um estrago permanente. – deu de ombros, bebendo mais um gole da bebida de seu cantil. – De qualquer forma, o abominável enquanto batia falava um monte de coisas, que o babaca estava fodendo com o sonho de todos eles, e se ele fizesse com que eles perdessem o contrato com a _TR_ ele ia caçá-lo no inferno para mata-lo.

"A dupla country ficou por um bom tempo só observando os dois, mas quando viram que o abominável estava quase matando o babaca, e ele estava praticamente inconsciente tiraram o grandão de cima dele" – ele riu. – "Os três ficaram um bom tempo conversando, enquanto o babaca se recuperava de sua inconsciência, eles até chegaram a dizer que se o otário continuasse recusando a aceitar você como produtora, eles iriam pedir uma intervenção dos pais dele, para interna-lo em um hospício, assim não se foderiam completamente com multas para a _TR."_

David bebeu mais um gole de seu uísque.

\- De qualquer forma foi mais divertido do que ver as malditas novelas mexicanas que minha mãe é viciada, ou assistir uma luta de luta-livre em Vegas! – exclamou animado.

\- Mas como eles decidiram me aceitar? – pediu hesitante.

\- Ah... bom... depois que o babaca acordou o loiro da dupla country que toca baixo, não sei o nome dele, falou como se fosse o orador do grupo a decisão que eles haviam tomado, e que o babaca ou aceitava ou aceitava. – deu de ombros. – Ele não ficou nem um pouco feliz com os outros caras, mas antes de dar a sua resposta, agarrou a cópia do contrato que você havia deixado e se trancou no banheiro por quase uma hora, e quando saiu – Dave gargalhou. – Ele estava visivelmente puto da cara, e mesmo a contragosto afirmou que aceitava que você produzisse o disco.

\- E depois? – quis saber Bella, ansiosa e curiosa.

\- E depois começou uma boiolagem do caralho, todos se abraçando, pedindo desculpas, combinando de ir ao _The Echo_ para fazer sabe-se lá o que. – deu de ombros bebendo um novo gole de sua bebida.

\- Edward não disse nada? – perguntou com falso descaso.

\- Nada Bella. Ele está furioso que teve concordar que você vai produzir o disco, mas ele teve que baixar o rabo e aceitar, antes que perca o contrato com a _TR_. – David ajeitou o seu boné vermelho em sua cabeça. – Sabe, ouvindo e vendo vocês dois discutindo eu juraria que vocês estão morrendo de tesão um pelo outro. Que essa hostilidade é _tesão_ reprimido. – deu de ombros. – Algo que não só eu, como os outros 3 da banda também acham. – disse com descaso.

Bella rolou seus olhos.

\- Dave, o dia que eu sentir qualquer coisa perto de tesão por Edward Cullen, você pode me trancar em um hospício e jogar a chave fora. – replicou mal humorada. David arqueou suas sobrancelhas.

\- Você não sente nada por ele? Nem vontade de só usá-lo para o sexo um dia sequer? – perguntou com um sorriso torto divertido.

\- Dave, entenda: eu _nunca_ irei sequer sonhar comigo e Edward fazendo sexo. Isso só _nunca_ vai acontecer. – rebateu irritada.

\- _Nunca_ diga _nunca_, Bells.

.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Bellinha é mais esperta que o Edward lhe dá credito! Mesmo inconscientemente ela sabia que precisava ter o contrato da banda com a gravadora em mãos, e não é que o trunfo era real?! O Edward nem sabe o que o atingiu! E a negação do desejo de ambos?! Pensam que engana a gente! Mal sabe que já conhecemos até o filho deles! A partir do próximo capítulo começa a gravação real do álbum, quem realmente acha que vai ser uma gravação tranquila, sem briga, só paz e amor?! Eu não espero isso, mas nem perto disso!_

_Obrigada a todos que estão lendo e comentando, vocês são incríveis! Sério, sem o apoio incondicional de vocês isso aqui iria continuar escondido nas profundezas do meu HD! Próximo domingo capítulo, mas na quarta tem o extra no twitter [arroba]sophiequeen_ segue lá! Obrigada pelo carinho e amor de vocês até aqui! Amo vocês!_

_Beijos, Carol._


	4. Don't Damn Me

**_Disclaimer:_**_ TWILIGHT não me pertence, mas esse Rockward e essa Rockella sim, então já sabe né: respeita aí!_

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 04 – DON'T DAMN ME**

.

**_Don't damn me_**

_Não me condene_

**_When I speak a piece of my mind_**

_Quando eu falo o que penso_

**_'Cause silence isn't golden_**

_Porque o silencio não é de ouro_

**_When I'm holding it inside_**

_Quando eu guardo isto dentro_

**_'Cause I've been where I have been_**

_Porque eu estive onde estive_

**_An I've seen what I have seen_**

_E eu vi o que vi_

**_I put the pen to the paper_**

_Eu coloco a caneta no papel_

**_'Cause it's all a part of me_**

_Porque isto tudo é parte de mim_

**_Be it a song or a casual conversation_**

_Seja uma canção uma ou conversa casual_

**_To hold my tongue speaks_**

_Para segurar o que minha língua fala_

**_Of quiet reservations_**

_De reservas silenciosas_

**_Your words once heard_**

_Suas palavras uma vez ouvidas_

**_They can place you in a faction_**

_Elas podem te colocar em conflito_

**_My words may disturb_**

_Minhas palavras podem perturbar_

**_But at least there's some reaction_**

_Mas pelo menos há uma reação_

_._

_**Don't Damn Me ~ Guns n' Roses**_

.

O primeiro dia de ensaios passou de uma maneira extremamente calma. Bella anotava tudo o que acontecia – pausas, erros, improvisos – o que deixava Edward irritado, contudo a morena limitou-se a ficar quieta; somente com suas anotações, o que fora um grande alívio para o vocalista.

Porém no segundo dia de ensaios, Bella insistiu que cada um passasse a sua parte sozinho, obrigando que os outros prestassem a atenção nas ênfases e possíveis erros. Mais uma vez ela anotava tudo em seu bloco de anotações.

No terceiro dia, novamente tocaram os 4 juntos, e mais uma vez Bella anotava fervorosamente em seu bloco de notas. Na quinta-feira, último dia de trabalho para todos – já que como a _Midnight Sun_ tocava nos fins de semanas, deixaram a sexta-feira livre para descansarem, enquanto a morena trabalhava no que fariam na próxima semana. De qualquer maneira, no quarto dia Bella os colocou para ouvir as gravações dos dias anteriores, e por mais que odiassem admitir isso, os rapazes da banda sabiam que tinham que melhorar muito como grupo, mas principalmente como músicos.

Por mais que não gostasse de assumir, Edward teve que dobrar a língua. Bella era extremamente dedicada, e parecia encarar o primeiro álbum de sua banda como um filho, isto é, com cuidado, esmero, paciência e principalmente carinho. Todas as suas sugestões eram excepcionais, e cada vez que mudavam um acorde, ou o tempo de uma batida conforme ela sugeria, o ruivo tinha que dar o braço a torcer, porque eram excelentes.

Nas semanas seguintes no estúdio, a banda seguiu nos ensaios e ajustes das melodias e até em alguns casos alteração de palavras em letras. Cada reajuste levava cerca d dias, e mais um para gravarem em grupo e individualmente, como Bella insistia que eles fizessem.

Por quase 3 meses eles ainda não havia gravado nada que iria propriamente para o disco.

Bella e Edward ainda trocavam farpas, simplesmente por nunca concordarem em coisas mais simples, como a mudança de um tom de _si_ para _lá maior_, a ausência ou permanência de um simples _E_ numa canção. Absolutamente tudo era motivo para iniciar uma discussão. Os membros da _Midnight Sun_ e David, o engenheiro de som, já estavam acostumados com aquilo que parecia o normal dos dois.

Bella era perfeccionista. Edward também era perfeccionista, e essa mania de perfeição deixava tudo e a todos cansados.

Emmett aprendera a se desligar das discussões conversando com David sobre qualquer esporte. Jasper estava sempre com um livro em mãos, e quando via o que parecia ser uma longa discussão tirava de sua mochila e começava a ler. James em contrapartida, sempre estava com um caderno sem pauta em mãos desenhando coisas aleatórias ou escrevendo alguma canção para o futuro.

Apesar das constantes brigas Edward pouco a pouco começou a realmente a respeitar Bella, ela era assertiva, perspicaz, feroz, inteligente e extremamente responsável e capaz. Muito das provocações que ele iniciava era para vê-la defender fervorosamente seu ponto.

Bella Swan era uma enciclopédia musical ambulante, sempre fazendo referências a grandes álbuns do rock, a cantores, grupos, situações que ele sequer fazia ideia, e ouvi-la argumentar seus pontos levantando questões históricas era fascinante.

Edward Cullen também era alguém que Bella jamais vira. Seu conhecimento sobre música clássica era enervante, quando ele começava a citar algo a respeito daquele universo, que apesar de conhecer, não tinha tanto domínio, era uma aula que ela estava sempre ansiosa, seja quando ele citava Beethoven comparando com uma batida _Heavy Metal_, ou então Mozart com um melódico estilo de Elvis, a deixava boquiaberta.

Seus debates nesses momentos sempre a deixava animada, ela ansiava por eles, porque sempre ela aprendia algo novo.

Isabella Swan e Edward Cullen não seriam amigos em um futuro próximo, mas eles haviam adquirido uma verdadeira faceta de colegas de trabalho.

Isso pelo menos até quando começaram a realmente a gravar. A primeira música, que decidiriam junto com Alec em uma reunião agitado seria _Let Me Tell You a Story_, a primeira canção que Bella os ouvir tocar ao vivo, e pelo que parecia era a mais conhecida. Por causa dessa logística, a canção tinha que estar pronta em 15 de abril – e eles já estavam no final de março, ou seja, o relógio estava contra eles.

O processo começaria com Edward. Onde ele gravaria primeiro sua guitarra, que por opção do vocalista tinha um timbre mais grave que a de Jasper. Desse modo, munido de sua Gibson modelo ES-235 preta, o ruivo foi pra sala de gravação para realizar a sua parte.

Entretanto no terceiro período da música, Bella o interrompeu:

\- Edward, acho que você pode mudar o tom de _lá_ para _ré sustenido_. – concluiu a produtora. – Quanto mais grave ficar sua guitarra, mais aguda podemos deixar a de Jasper.

O vocalista bufou e tirou o fone de ouvido.

\- Mas você que quis mudar para _lá_! – exclamou. – Antes tivesse deixado no _fá_, igual estava antes.

\- Porém ouvido você tocar sozinho acredito que um _ré sustenido_, vá ficar melhor.

\- Eu não concordo, se é pra colocar um _ré _que seja um _ré natural_! – protestou.

\- Escuta aqui Cullen, eu sou a profissional. Essa é a minha profissão, se realmente depois que eu ouvir com _ré sustenido_ e não ficar melhor, vou ser a primeira admitir, ok? Agora você pode seguir o que eu pedi? Temos 10 dias pra terminar essa música, pra poder vincular na rádio e a gravadora decidir quem vai dirigir o clipe de vocês! – exclamou irritada.

\- E a culpa é minha que estamos atrasados, senhorita perfeição? Quem ficou exigindo ensaios, revisão de partituras e o caralho a quatro, hein? – replicou tão irritado quanto ela.

\- Agrr! Você é _insuportável_! Custa fazer o que eu pedi sem argumentar?

\- A música foi eu quem escrevi! – exclamou. – Será que a minha opinião não vale?

Bella suspirou, cobrindo seus olhos com as mãos.

\- Edward, eu sei que foi você quem escreveu a música, e aprecio ela, porque ela é ótima. Mas eu realmente acho que em um _ré sustenido_ a canção ficará melhor, porque então quando sobrepormos a guitarra do Jasper em _si bemol_ vai ficar fantástico! – explicou calmamente, como se tivesse falando com uma criança. – Eu sei que é um saco alguém ficar dizendo o que você deve fazer na sua composição, mas Edward, entenda, eu quero que esse álbum seja tão incrível quanto você! Eu não sou sua inimiga aqui.

Ante o discurso cansado da morena, Edward suspirou e baixou seus ombros.

\- Tudo bem. – concordou. – _Ré sustenido_.

Edward recolocou os fones e ajeitou sua guitarra e postura. Com um assente, Dave, o engenheiro de som, tornou a ligar o playback para que o músico acompanhasse. Por quatro minutos Edward tocou a canção no timbre que a produtora instruiu, e por mais que odiasse admitir reconhecia que a mudança fora essencial.

\- Edward – começou ela depois do final do _take_ 1\. – ficou um máximo, mas acho que no _riff _final você e Jasper podem ir para o mesmo tom. Acredito que em _mi_, algo parecido com _Come as You Are_ do Nirvana, acho que aqui caberia perfeitamente, porém em _mi_, não em sol. – propôs.

\- Pensei a mesma coisa. – surpreendeu-se Edward. – Acho que podemos colocá-lo no interlúdio das estrofe depois no final retomar. Concorda?

Bella sorriu animadamente, arregalando seus lindos olhos castanhos.

\- Sim! Nossa! Vai ficar incrível. – ponderou genuinamente animada. – Quer fazer uma pausa ou tocar direito?

Edward sorriu enviesado.

\- Vamos direto. Estamos sem muito tempo. – deu de ombros.

Bella concordou com um assente, estabelecendo os tons e volumes na mesa de controle, antes de dar um sinal de positivo para o músico. Ele mais uma vez tocou a canção em _ré sustenido_, acrescentando os dois riffs que a produtora havia orientado. Após encerrar, a morena ouviu o resultado ficando maravilhada com a sequência. Em seguida fez o próprio músico ouvir a sequência e Edward ficou extremamente satisfeito com o resultando. As alterações que a morena lhe sugerira foram essenciais para a mudança.

Depois de um breve intervalo eles partiram para a gravação da parte da bateria.

Com uma animação contagiante Emmett assumiu seu lugar atrás do instrumento, colocando os fones de ouvido para o acompanhamento.

\- Emm, você está pronto? – Bella perguntou ao baterista.

\- Como nunca estarei. – disse com um sorriso fácil. Bella imitou a ação, a animação de Emmett era contagiante, com um assente para o engenheiro de som, ela preparou a mesa de som para dar início a gravação, porém quando estava pronta para soltar o play, Edward adentrou a sala e tomou a cadeira que estava mais próxima dela.

\- Algum problema? – perguntou defensivamente ao músico.

Edward arqueou suas sobrancelhas.

\- Minha banda, lembra? – replicou irônico. – Quero estar presente em todas as etapas.

\- Já que insiste. – ironizou a morena. – Só não atrapalha, porque tem gente trabalhando aqui, ok?

Edward virou seu rosto para ela com uma sobrancelha arqueada e um sorriso torto em seus lábios.

\- Pode ficar tranquila _Dorothy_. – satirizou fazendo referência ao personagem de o Mágico de Oz, algo que ele sempre fazia, desde que ouvira conversando com James sobre o filme.

Bella suspirou, mas preferiu ignorar.

Após tornar a questionar o baterista se estava tudo certo para gravar e recebendo um sinal positivo dele, a morena soltou o playback. Porém, na primeira tentativa Emmett perdeu sua entrada.

\- Ops, desculpa Bella, acho que perdi minha deixa. – disse visivelmente constrangido. Edward que estava ao lado dela suspirou pesadamente, fazendo um barulho de negação enquanto balançava sua cabeça negativamente.

\- Não tem problema Emm, você tem que começar com o TUM-DUM-DUM na segunda volta _ré sustenido, ré, sol, fá bemol, ré sustenido_... quando repetir o padrão você entra, ok?

\- Beleza Bella, entendi. – concordou o baterista ajeitando os fones em seu ouvido. Bella deu o sinal para o engenheiro de som Dave, reiniciar a gravação, enquanto ela acertava um controle de áudio.

Todavia, na segunda parte da bateria Emmett, tornou a errar. Bella suspirou tentando se aclamar, enquanto Edward murmurava algo inteligível ao seu lado, que ela preferiu ignorar. Na terceira tentativa Emmett, errou mais uma vez, mas desta vez foi porque sua baqueta havia quebrado, porém Edward não estava nenhum pouco satisfeito.

\- Porra Emmett, seja profissional, caralho! Não podemos ficar aqui o resto da vida esperando você acertar a porra do padrão! – exclamou o líder irritado.

\- Ei! – gritou o baterista. – A baqueta quebrou Edd, você sabe como isso pode acontecer. – se defendeu.

\- Seja mais cuidadoso porra! – devolveu irritado, agarrando uma garrafa de água.

Bella se esforçou para não rolar seus olhos, mas ou era rolar os olhos ou iniciar uma briga com Edward, ela optou pelo primeiro, ignorando completamente o guitarrista e vocalista.

\- Emm, fica tranquilo, ok? – pediu com um sorriso gentil. – Você não errou nenhuma vez durante os ensaios ou durante a pré-gravação, é só fazer o mesmo!

\- Claro Bella. Meu erro. Acho que estou empolgado demais. – respondeu com um sorriso tímido, agarrando uma garrafa de água e tomando um longo gole.

\- Quando você estiver pronto, nós recomeçamos. – disse a produtora, ele tornou a se ajeitar na bateria e deu um assente a mulher.

Contudo, na quarta tentativa ocorreu um pique de energia no estúdio e na quinta tentativa, Emmett tornou a errar o padrão.

\- Porra Emmett! – exclamou Edward levantando-se de sua cadeira. – Será que vou ter que ir aí e tocar essa porra de bateria? Já que claramente você não sabe fazer essa merda!

\- Vai a merda Edward! – devolveu o baterista. – Você demorou 2 malditas horas pra gravar um riff da sua parte. Então cala a boca seu cuzão!

\- Cuzão é você seu idiota! Não sabe fazer porra nenhuma direito, nem seguir o caralho de uma sequência de tambor e pratos. – devolveu Edward.

\- Vai se foder Edward, você não é esse músico foda que todo mundo finge idolatrar não, você é um bosta!

\- Ah é, filho da puta? Vem cá que eu te mostro quem é o bosta! – exclamou o guitarrista jogando a sua garrafa de água contra a parede.

Bella olhou atordoada para os dois. Se não fosse a grossa janela de vidro os separando ela tinha certeza que os dois teriam saído no soco. Ela olhou alarmada para Dave, pedindo uma ajuda ele só deu de ombros, claramente evitando entrar na briga.

\- _Ei_! – ela gritou de maneira aguda. – Chega os dois! Eu cansei disso! Emmett dê uma pausa de 15. – exigiu. – E Edward, para! Você está atrapalhando não só Emmett, como a mim e a Dave. Eu sei que você quer que a porra dessa música saia perfeita, mas você está nos atrapalhando, então eu estou _exigindo_, vá para a sala de descanso com Jasper e James. Depois que conseguirmos a tomada de Emmett eu te chamo para você ouvir, se não tiver no seu agrado, nós refazemos com você aqui.

\- Você não manda em mim, Swan! – exclamou o guitarrista irritado. Bella fechou seus olhos em fendas e se levantou da sua cadeira ficando em frente ao homem com o dedo estirado.

\- Felizmente não, mas eu posso acabar com sua graça em um – ela estalou seus dedos. –, então fica na tua babaca. Se você realmente quer estar em uma banda de rock e ter sucesso, aceite trabalhar com pessoas diferentes de você e entenda que cada um tem o seu ritmo. Para de achar que só porque você tem uma formação clássica que pode mandar nos outros, aqui você é igual a todos os outros. – cuspiu irritada. – Então, sai daqui! – tornou a gritar, apontando para a porta.

\- Mimada do caralho. – bufou Edward, mas saiu da sala.

\- Agrr! – gemeu Bella caindo sobre a sua cadeira visivelmente cansada. – Que filho da puta pretensioso e babaca!

Dave olhou para a amiga com um sorriso diminuto em seu rosto.

\- Tem certeza que você não quer dar pra ele? – questionou Dave, tomando um gole do uísque de seu cantil. – Eu poderia apostar que vocês dois estavam excitados com essa discussão.

\- Cala a boca David! – exclamou Bella ainda mais irritada. – Eu _odeio_ Edward Cullen! Se um dia eu tiver excitação perto desse cara, pode ter certeza que eu estarei louca.

Dave sorriu brilhantemente.

\- Você fica tão fofa quando nega o óbvio! – devolveu com um sorriso.

\- Cala a maldita da boca David! – o engenheiro gargalhou ainda mais se possível com a sentença da produtora.

.

Com a retomada da gravação da parte de Emmett, vinte minutos depois, o assunto foi esquecido e o baterista finalmente acertou o padrão. Por volta das quatro da tarde, Bella optou por encerrar o dia, para que no dia seguinte gravasse com Jasper e James.

Felizmente conseguiram terminar a gravação de _Let Me Tell You a Story_, em três dias, fazendo com que a morena suspendesse uns dias de gravação para finalizar a mixagem e edição para enfim concluir a canção.

Quando o grupo retornou na semana seguinte para dar continuidade na gravação, Bella lhes apresentou a música finalizada. Ela estava extremamente satisfeita com o resultado, e Edward assim que ouviu a canção pronta teve que dar o braço a torcer, reconhecendo que a produtora havia feito um trabalho excelente.

Com a canção enviada para a gravadora para o começo da divulgação, a banda retomou a gravação das outras 11 faixas que iria compor o álbum de estreia da _Midnight Sun_. Foram quando eles estavam passando por uma nova tensão enquanto gravavam _Confessions of a Side_, na segunda quinzena de abril, que Alec Wood, o empresário da banda e Jesse Peretz, o diretor que dirigiria o primeiro videoclipe da banda entraram no _estúdio 202_.

\- Oi gente! – Alec falou quando adentrou o estúdio onde Bella e Edward, pela primeira vez estavam do mesmo lado contra um riff que Jasper e James gostariam de colocar na música. – Vejo que o processo de gravação está indo bem! – exclamou, indo ao lado de Bella e a cumprimentando com um abraço.

\- Ei Al. – disse a morena, ligeiramente envergonhada. – Oi Jesse, não esperava vocês hoje aqui.

\- Acontece que o Jesse teve uma brecha na agenda dele, e ele queria discutir o conceito do vídeo com os rapazes, tem algum problema? – perguntou Alec. Bella sorriu timidamente.

\- Não, nenhum. – retribuiu. – Se quiserem podem usar a sala de reunião, enquanto isso vou editando e mixando algumas faixas já prontas.

\- Bells, Bells, acho que uma opinião feminina nos ajudaria, não é mesmo Jesse? – pediu o empresário ao diretor, que sorriu e assentiu.

\- Mas Al, eu não sei nada sobre videoclipes. – replicou a mulher, visivelmente constrangida.

\- Bella, eu só preciso que você ouça a ideia e me diga o que você acha e o que podemos fazer para dar um toque a mais. – ponderou o diretor. – Você é a filha de Renée Dwyer, fazer filmes está no seu sangue, assim como fazer música. – pontuou.

\- Não sei se minha opinião vai ajudar em alguma coisa. – tentou intervir.

\- Vamos Bella, vai ser bom ter a presença de alguém que tem convivido conosco nos últimos meses. – insistiu Jasper, recebendo acenos de aprovação de Emmett e James.

\- Tem certeza? – ela pediu incerta, enquanto mastigava seu lábio inferior, para ninguém especial na sala, por mais que seu olhar procurasse por Edward.

\- Você é a pessoa de fora que mais nos conhece atualmente. – disse por fim o vocalista.

.

A reunião foi longa, mais longa que qualquer membro da _Midnight Sun_ ou Bella esperava. Jesse Peretz tinha um conceito para o videoclipe que agradou muito a banda. O vídeo se passaria em dois tempos, um seria eles cantando a canção em um palco, estilo uma megashow, e a outra seria com cada um em um tipo de ambiente diferente assistindo a banda tocar por uma televisão. Era simples, mas passava com clareza a identidade da banda.

O ponto de divergência entre eles, era que o diretor queria que eles mudassem alguns aspectos em seu visual, o que foi negado veemente por cada membro da banda. Depois ele queria que Edward usasse uma guitarra vermelha, invés da preta que ele normalmente usava, para atrair mais atenção, uma vez que ele afirmou que usaria roupas negras no vídeo. Foi uma longa discussão, até que por fim o diretor entendeu que não deveria mexer muito na identidade da banda naquele começo, optando por mudar a coloração do cenário e das luzes.

Com os detalhes do videoclipe definido, ficou decidido que gravariam o vídeo em um estúdio em Santa Barbara entre os dias 07 e 14 de maio, o que geraria um pequeno atraso na produção e término das gravações do álbum, que deveriam ser encerradas no dia 17 do mesmo mês, segundo nova ordem da gravadora que queria lançar o álbum em 4 de julho. Desejando não contrariar a banda e o diretor, Bella munida do seu caderno começou a elaborar um novo calendário para conseguir cumprir seus prazos, mesmo com uma semana de atraso.

O restante do mês de abril passou em um piscar de olhos, e por conta da perda de uma semana de gravações em maio, Bella havia estendido as gravações até tarde da noite, para conseguir finalizar tudo no prazo. Apesar do grande desgaste da banda, eles entenderam a urgência da produtora e por mais que ainda tinham as mais infantis e ridículas discussões, essas haviam diminuído consideravelmente.

Na sexta-feira, antes do início da gravação do videoclipe, a _Midnight Sun_ iria fazer um show no _The Telegram Ballroom_, um clube famoso de rock de LA, a própria _Eclipse_, banda do pai de Bella havia tocado diversas vezes naquele palco. Devido a agenda apertada a banda decidiu gravar naquela sexta-feira, fazendo uma pequena pausa durante a gravação para irem até o clube para a passagem de som, que felizmente era próximo ao estúdio, antes de retornarem à gravação. Bella ficou extremamente aliviada com o comprometimento da banda, facilitando e muito o trabalho dela.

Quando finalmente finalizaram a gravação de _Life of illusion_, faltando apenas _I Need a Love That Loves Rock_ para a semana após a gravação do videoclipe, os rapazes da banda estavam esfomeados, e antes de seguirem para o hotel próximo ao clube em que iriam tocar seguiram para um restaurante, convidando Bella para os acompanharem. A produtora que também estava faminta, sequer pensou em recusar e foi com eles para um restaurante próximo ao estúdio.

A conversa era extremamente leve entre eles. Muitas risadas partilhadas, brincadeiras e contos sobre os grandes shows de rock que já haviam ido. Apesar ainda de haver um receio entre Edward e Bella, os dois pareciam _quase_ amigos. Faziam piadas com Emmett juntos, compartilhavam algumas semelhanças e principalmente pareciam ser quase a versão do sexo oposto do outro.

Foi em meio a uma piada sobre o show da noite, que Jasper convidou Bella para ir ao _Telegram_.

\- Ei Bella, tem planos para essa noite? – perguntou o guitarrista.

\- Hum... não... quer dizer, a não ser dormir, porque? – devolveu a produtora tomando um longo gole do seu milkshake de baunilha.

\- Vem nos ver no _Telegram_. Sabe relaxar, tomar umas cervejas, ouvir boa música, isso se não cansou da gente ainda. – provocou com uma piscadela.

\- Ouvir _mais_ de vocês, não sei não. – replicou fingindo pensar.

\- Qual é Bella? Não vai ter só nós tocando, fiquei sabendo que aquela banda de punk rock que estávamos falando outro dia, _The Demons_, vai tocar depois de nós, eu sei que você curte o som dos caras. – ponderou James com um sorriso fácil.

\- Agrr! Eu não acredito que vocês estão me convencendo a ouvir um pouco mais de vocês! – falou com uma gargalhada. – Como se já não os ouvisse incansavelmente nos últimos 4 meses! – provocou. – Mas se é para a felicidade geral, eu vou. – concordou com um rolar de olhos.

\- Vou pedir para o Alec colocar seu nome da lista. – disse, para a completa surpresa dos outros 4, Edward. – O _quê_? – perguntou quando sentiu oito olhos em si.

\- Uau! – exclamou Emmett, mas que rapidamente começou a falar da tal banda de _punk rock_. Bella ainda olhava de esguelha para Edward que conversava com Alec pelo telefone celular, o ruivo parecia estranhamente bem com a presença dela.

Com o fim do jantar, Bella despediu-se dos meninos da banda e seguiu para sua casa, com a promessa de vê-los mais tarde no clube. Dizer que ela ainda estava incomodada com a atitude de Edward era um eufemismo gigantesco, mas preferindo deixar esses pensamentos de lado a produtora se dedicou a se arrumar para ir ao show no _The Telegram Ballroom_.

.

Edward estava chegando ao clube quando viu Bella aproximando-se da fila.

A produtora como sempre estava vestida no que era o seu estilo tradicional – saia curta, desta vez de um fundo preto com um padrão xadrez branco, uma camiseta justa preta de mangas curtas, acompanhado de várias correntes pratas e nos pés coturnos pretos de salto. Seus cabelos castanhos estavam soltos e ligeiramente lisos, caindo sobre os ombros. E suas pernas, levemente bronzeadas pareciam imensas de onde o músico a olhava.

Edward molhou seus lábios ao encarar de forma nada inocente a mulher.

Demorou alguns segundos para Bella encontrar o olhar de Edward, porém quando encontrou um misto de tranquilidade e inquietação a tomou. Com um sorriso tímido, ela pediu licença a algumas pessoas e se aproximou do músico.

\- Vocês já tocaram? – perguntou preocupada. Ela havia se atrasado, uma vez que passara um tempo conversando com Charlie por telefone.

\- Não. – respondeu com simplicidade o vocalista. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam e não muito modestamente seus olhares correram pelo corpo da mulher. – Acabei de chegar. Você está... _bonita_. – disse, sentindo-se estranho ao dizer aquele elogio a Bella.

Imediatamente Bella sentiu suas bochechas aquecendo, e ela poderia apostar que estava corando.

\- Hum... er... obrigada. – agradeceu, tentando esconder o rubor com seus longos cabelos. – Você também não está nada mal. – disse, sentindo ainda mais suas bochechas enrubescerem.

Edward sorriu torto.

\- O mesmo de sempre Bella. – divertiu-se com seu famoso sorriso enviesado e uma piscadela. – Vamos, os caras estão lá dentro já ficando bêbados. – chamou, dando espaço para ela passar na sua frente em um inesperado ato de cavalheirismo. Quando estava à frente de Edward, Bella podia sentir o olhar do músico queimando sobre ela, mais especificamente para suas pernas, que a saia curta deixava muito pouco para imaginação, imediatamente sentiu-se constrangida.

Rapidamente eles encontraram os rapazes da banda em um espaço reservado no camarote. Bella cumprimentou a todos, mas sentou-se entre Edward e Alec, que estava acompanhado de sua namorada de longa data Jane, a quem Bella considerava uma amiga. Apesar das risadas e das conversas leves e da onda de bebidas sendo servidas, Bella sentia-se incomodada ao lado de Edward, ela somente conseguiu respirar com facilidade, quando ele, Jasper, James e Emmett seguiram para o palco para se apresentarem.

Bella e Jane conversavam sobre algo aleatório, quando Alec as interrompeu:

\- Está tudo bem entre você e o Edward, Bells? – questionou estudando a amiga.

\- Sim... por que Al?

\- Nada, senti uma tensão entre vocês, mas diferente da tensão que vi nas outras vezes. – deu de ombros.

\- Que tipo de tensão? – pediu alarmada com seus olhos arregalados. Alec fechou seus olhos em fendas.

\- Sabe Bella, eu sei que disse isso quando estava bêbado, mas vou repetir: é natural mulheres procurarem o próprio pai nos homens que amam, sabia? – questionou divertido.

\- O que você está querendo dizer Alec? – perguntou irritada a morena, no mesmo instante que os primeiros acordes de _Let Me a Tell You a Story_ começava fazendo a conversa ser dissipada, porém não esquecida pela produtora.

.

Há cinco meses convivendo diariamente com a _Midnight Sun_, Bella aprendera alguns trejeitos da banda, quando improvisavam algum riff, ou quando Emmett se alongava em um solo de bateria, ou então quando James deixava ainda mais grave seu baixo. Vê-los ao vivo era fascinante, e mesmo os ouvindo e produzindo seu álbum todos os dias, Bella via que algumas de suas sugestões foram muito bem acatadas pela banda, porém era nos momentos em que eles deixavam-se levar pela adrenalina e a multidão que tornava os únicos.

Bella tinha certeza que eles seriam um sucesso.

Quando no meio da apresentação a melodia suave das guitarras de Edward e Jasper, o grave do baixo de James e a batida pesada da bateria de Emmett, encheram o ambiente na introdução de _I Need a Love That Loves Rock_, Bella ficou cativada pelo olhar de Edward, que parecia olhar diretamente para ela, encarando com aqueles intensos olhos verdes os castanhos da produtora.

Por longos cinco minutos o vocalista parecia cantar a canção para ela, e ela não conseguia sair daquele momento de hipnose que fora submetida. Alec e Jane que estavam curtindo o show ao notarem a troca intensa de olhares entre Edward e Bella, sorriram um para o outro com propriedade.

Quando a canção findou e Edward virou-se para Emmett para beber um gole de cerveja, parecia que enfim a magia do momento fora quebrada, ela rapidamente bebeu um longo gole da sua própria cerveja, deixando-se envolver – mas sem focar seu olhar em Edward – no restante do show.

Após o término do show, e quando os rapazes voltaram ao camarote, Bella se policiou para ficar o mais longe possível de Edward, mantendo uma conversa com Jasper, Emmett e James, até mesmo durante o show da banda de punk rock que estavam animados para ouvir. Ao fim da apresentação, Bella estava demasiadamente cansada para continuar no clube e se despedindo de todos seguiu em um taxi para seu apartamento.

.

Foi uma imensa surpresa para a produtora quando a campainha do seu apartamento tocou por volta das duas da tarde, ela estava jogada no seu sofá assistindo _Behind the Music_ da Vh1 e ainda sentindo os efeitos do excesso de álcool ingerido na noite anterior, odiando-se por ter que mover-se Bella caminhou meio atordoada pelo seu apartamento, contudo quando abriu a porta surpreendeu-se em encontrar o menino que semanalmente lhe entregava flores de alguém que se recusava a se identificar, que ela estava supondo ser ou o pai ou a mãe.

Porém, desta vez, o rapaz não segurava o tradicional buque de rosas brancas, mas sim um tão imenso quanto buque de rosas em um tom forte de laranja e amarelo.

A morena pegou o ramalhete e procurou em vão por um cartão, com um olhar perdido virou-se para o rapaz que lhe entregava as flores.

\- É da mesma pessoa? – questionou, recebendo um leve balançar em concordância do jovem. – Você sabe o que significa rosas laranjas e amarelas?

\- Bem que minha mãe disse que você provavelmente perguntaria. – falou o menino monotonamente. – Rosas laranjas significa encanto, deslumbramento. Já as amarelas pode ser tanto amor platônico, quanto amor entre amigos, além de claro de felicidade. – deu de ombros. – Acho que a senhorita tem um admirador secreto. – pontuou com um sorriso brilhante.

\- É... que não faço _ideia_ de quem seja. – deu de ombros. – Bem aqui está a gorjeta Leonard, obrigada mais uma vez.

\- Espero que você descubra logo quem é ele Bella, até eu estou curioso. – divertiu-se o jovem com um sorriso, afastando-se da porta da produtora.

Bella admirou o buque enquanto o colocava no vaso sobre a mesa, o significado do qual o jovem Leonard falou ainda rondava sua mente: _encanto_, _deslumbramento, amor platônico ou amor entre amigos, felicidade, admirador secreto_. Quem será que a admirava secretamente a ponto de ela encantar, deslumbrar e até amá-la platonicamente?

Ela não fazia a mínima ideia, nos últimos meses tivera pouquíssimo contato com outras pessoas, as únicas pessoas com quem ela convivia era os meninos da _Midnight Sun_ e Dave, o engenheiro de som. Ela não havia conhecido ninguém diferente, a não ser que fosse alguém do seu próprio edifício, ela tinha um vizinho no segundo andar que parecia ser muito sociável com ela, mas ela tinha certeza que era porque ele era gay e não por estar interessado nela.

De qualquer forma a produtora tentou não pensar muito a respeito das flores ou do tal admirador secreto, e na semana seguinte enquanto a _Midnight Sun_, gravava seu videoclipe ela dedicou-se em finalizar a produção das músicas que já haviam sido gravadas, editando-as e mixando. Dave, vez ou outra vinha fazer companhia para ela, mas como o trabalho dele já tinha praticamente terminado e ele estava trabalhando com outro produtor na gravação do disco de uma outra banda, mas sua presença era quase nula.

.

Era o final da tarde da sexta-feira, Bella encontrava-se sozinha no estúdio editando _Burning Moon_. Ela estava tão focada em seu trabalho que verdadeiramente se assutou quando foi surpreendida por ninguém menos que Edward Cullen.

\- Ei Bella. – ele cumprimentou, sentando-se na cadeira que normalmente Dave ocupava.

\- Edward? – surpreendeu-se a produtora. – Você não deveria estar em Santa Barbara gravando o clipe?

Ele deu de ombros.

\- Terminamos dois dias antes. – explicou. – Já te contaram como é chato pra caralho gravar um videoclipe? Juro que achava que o processo de gravação era chato, mas clipe? Porra, é um inferno! – exclamou visivelmente cansado.

Bella riu.

\- Charlie também odeia. Para ele deveria só colocar a banda tocando e pronto, se quiser encher de firula procura uns atores e coloquem para interpretar. – deu de ombros.

\- Charlie definitivamente tem razão. Vou sugerir isso na próxima. – sorriu o ruivo.

Um silêncio caiu sobre os dois, enquanto Bella terminava de mixar a música.

\- Obrigado pelo seu comprometimento. – disse depois de longos minutos Edward. Bella fez uma careta com um sorriso.

\- Obrigada eu acho, mas Edward, sinceramente eu só tentei dar um plus a mais no que já estava perfeito. Vocês são muito bons, suas músicas são fantásticas! – deu de ombros. – Sem contar que essa é a função do produtor, transmitir a personalidade do banda para o álbum.

\- Não Bella, você fez mais que isso. Depois de ouvir _Let Me Tell_ pelo menos um zilhão de vezes nos últimos dias, eu reconheço que seu trabalho foi fantástico. – ele deu um sorriso enviesado. – Eu toco essa música há quase 4 anos, e já gravamos ela de todos os jeitos, os seus toques foram de longe os melhores. Ficou uma sonoridade incrível. _Sério_.

Bella sentiu suas bochechas enrubescerem. Ela deu de ombros pra disfarçar.

\- Como eu disse: é meu trabalho, Edward. É o que um produtor faz. Quando vocês forem gravar o próximo álbum, você irá perceber que todos nós trabalhamos de formas similares, claro, temos algumas manias diferentes, mas no fim, somos todos iguais. – ela explicou, finalizando a última mixagem na gravação.

Bella e Edward ouviram a canção pronta em silêncio. Bella sorria satisfeita com o resultado e com um olhar expectante olhou para o vocalista e guitarrista após o final da canção.

\- E aí, o que achou? Gostou da forma como sua guitarra e a de Jasper se sobrepõem a distorção do baixo que o James fez? – perguntou cheia de expectativa.

\- Achei foda pra caralho! Porra! Ficou perfeito! – exclamou animado. – Você é demais Bella, a sugestão da distorção foi a porra da cereja do bolo.

Bella sorriu aliviada com a animação do músico.

\- Bem, obrigada, eu acho. – deu de ombros. – Só falta eu mixar _Double Dose_ e _No Games_, mas semana que vem acredito que até quarta-feira terminamos a gravação de _I Need a Love That Loves Rock_, e aí vocês estão livres de mim! – explicou, anotando algo no seu quadro de etapas concluídas.

\- Vou sentir falta dessa rotina de estúdio. – ponderou Edward, Bella olhou pra ele com um sorriso torto.

\- Logo vocês voltam para o estúdio Edward, aí vão sentir falta dos shows.

\- É talvez... – concordou reticente o músico olhando para a produtora.

Bella sorriu timidamente para o músico, deixando-o sozinho no estúdio ouvindo algumas gravações já finalizadas enquanto ela arrumava suas coisas para ir para casa. Ela estava exausta, tudo o que ela queria era um final de semana sem fazer nada, possivelmente bebendo muito álcool e ouvindo alguma banda de rock progressivo.

Seu cansaço era tamanho que por um momento, Bella havia se esquecido da presença de Edward, porém quando apagou a luz do estúdio, o músico apareceu ao lado dela sobressaltando.

\- Ops, desculpa, me esqueci de você. – se desculpou a produtora.

\- Sou tão esquecível assim, Bella? – brincou com aquele sorriso torto característico.

\- Não. – ela respondeu com um sorriso. – Só estou distraída e com fome. – deu de ombros.

Edward admirou a morena a sua frente e com um sorriso torto e uma postura toda galante propôs:

\- Janta comigo hoje? – Bella olhou admirada para ele para o convite e com um assente ela disse:

\- Sim, porque não? – concordou. – Mas não é um encontro, Edward.

Ele sorriu, concordando:

\- Não, não é um encontro.

.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ E aí?! Será que tá chegando o momento dos dois enfim se acertarem... na cama?! Como vocês podem ter percebido eu dei uma avançada na narração. Lembra que eu disse que os dois são muito iguais?! Por isso vivem trocando farpas, mas no fim eles vão se acertando. Edward já tá tão rendido que não consegue mais se segurar! E a Bella... ela é mais difícil de se deixar levar pelo o que ela está sentindo, talvez porque ela ainda não tentou__** realmente **__pensar sobre o assunto, mas... sabe aquela história quando tudo atingir ela vai ser como um acidente de trem!_

_Obrigada a todos que estão lendo e comentando, vocês são, como os meninos da Midnight Sun diriam: FODAS! Sério sem vocês isso aqui não seria possível, mesmo! Obrigada por todas as reviews, likes e comentários no twitter (sei que lá respondo com rapidez, então se quiser falar comigo, procura lá)! Como sempre próximo capítulo vem no domingo e vamos descobrir mais sobre esse "encontro, não encontro". Porém, não há necessidade de ficar triste, quarta tem o extra no Twitter! Procura a tia Carol lá [arroba]sophiequeen_. Amo vocês! _

_Beijos! Carol._


	5. Need You Tonight

**_Disclaimer:_**_ TWILIGHT não me pertence, mas esse Rockward e essa Rockella sim, então já sabe né: respeita aí!_

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 05 – NEED YOU TONIGHT**

.

_**So slide over here  
**_Então, aproxime-se_**  
And give me a moment  
**_E me dê um momento_**  
You moves are so raw  
**_Seus movimentos são tão crus_**  
I've got to let you know  
**_Eu tenho que te avisar_**  
I've got to let you know  
**_Eu tenho que te avisar_**  
You're one of my kind  
**_Você faz meu tipo

_**I need you tonight  
**_Eu preciso de você hoje à noite_**  
'Cause I'm not sleeping  
**_Porque eu não estou dormindo_**  
There's something about you girl  
**_Há algo em você, menina_**  
That makes me sweat  
**_Que me faz suar

_**Need You Tonight ~ INXS**_

.

Edward surpreendeu-se com o fato de a produtora ir ao estúdio todos os dias a pé, e mesmo com a justificativa dela que era perto sua casa o músico não aceitou muito bem, principalmente porque sabia onde ela morava, e definitivamente não era tão perto. Pedindo que Bella adentrasse no seu _Mustang_, ele propôs em leva-la a um restaurante tailandês que descobrira a pouco tempo em _Van Nuys_.

O ambiente dentro do apertado carro era surpreendente amistoso, Edward parecia dirigir com uma tranquilidade quase sufocante, enquanto o som suave de _Savage Garden_ soava no rádio.

\- Jamais diria que você é um cara que curte _Savage Garden_. – disse Bella com um sorriso.

\- Ué? Por que não? – devolveu com um sorriso, quando a canção de _Truly Madly Deeply_ iniciou e ele começou a entoar com sua voz suave. – "_I'll be your dream I'll be your wish/I'll be your fantasy/I'll be your hope I'll be your love"_.

Bella gargalhou com a imitação que ele fazia.

\- Ok, ok, para, por favor! – pediu entre gargalhadas.

\- Mas por que?! Minha voz não está legal? – divertiu-se com um sorriso, já entoando o refrão da música. – _"I want to stand with you on a mountain/I want to bathe with you in the sea/I want to lay like this forever/Until the sky falls down on me"_.

\- Meu Deus, Edward! Você é bom, mas está ridículo. – provocou a produtora.

\- Você não gosta desta música? – perguntou.

\- Claro que eu gosto, mas essa música é uma declaração de amor! – disse com um leve rubor. – E você me disse que isso não era um encontro.

\- É um problema se for? – devolveu com aquele seu sorriso enviesado.

Bella abriu sua boca, mas nenhum som saiu dela. O rubor em suas bochechas se intensificou.

\- E você nem gosta de mim! – afirmou ela depois de muitos minutos.

\- Isso não é uma verdade, Bella. – ele replicou.

\- Edward! – exclamou ela com surpresa. – Nossa relação é baseada em discussão desde o primeiro dia.

Edward limitou-se a dar de ombros, estacionando o carro no estacionamento do restaurante. Bella novamente sentiu-se constrangida quando caminhava ao lado do guitarrista para dentro do estabelecimento. Inesperadamente Edward colocou a sua mão direita na base da sua coluna, o contato imediatamente espalhou uma onda de calor por todo o corpo de Bella, e parecia que o rubor que havia se instalado em seu rosto não iria sair tão cedo.

O restaurante que Edward levou Bella era na falta de uma palavra melhor: extremamente _romântico_. O espaço era aberto, com diversas árvores e tecidos vermelhos que compunham um esquema de tenda. Mesas de ferro com um estilo claramente tailandês com almofadas vermelhas e azuis davam todo o toque da aura romântica.

Bella encarou timidamente o músico, que sorria enviesado para ela.

\- Lugar _interessante_. – ela disse quando se sentou. – Você vem muito aqui?

\- Primeira vez. – confessou com um sorriso enviesado. – Mas pedi comida daqui algumas vezes.

Bella assentiu resignada.

\- Edward isso _não _é um encontro! – relembrou ela, visivelmente incomodada não só pela postura do músico, mas principalmente do lugar onde estavam, que apesar de poucos clientes, era claro que eram todos casais.

\- Relaxa Bella eu sei que não é. – ele concordou olhando o cardápio que o garçom havia lhe entregado. – Mas poderia ser. – disse depois de um tempo, quando abaixou o cardápio com uma piscadela ao mesmo tempo que chamava o garçom.

A produtora não teve tempo de contestá-lo, pois rapidamente o garçom se aproximou para anotar os pedidos – ou pelo menos o que Edward estava ordenando.

\- Boa noite, nós vamos querer um _Pad Thai_, _Satay_, _Khao Pad_, _Yum Nua_, _Panang Curry_. – ele listou. – Aí para beber pode nos trazer dois _Thai Basil Lemon Drop_. – o garçom anotou tudo e com um aceno deixou a mesa.

\- Edward eu estou com fome, mas duvido que consigamos comer tudo isso! – exclamou ligeiramente alarmada com a quantidade de comida ordenada. Edward deu de ombros.

\- As porções deles são pequenas, depois você ainda vai querer provar o sorvete de coco deles, é maravilhoso! – pontuou com um sorriso.

\- Você conhece a Tailândia? – perguntou a morena ligeiramente curiosa.

\- Ainda não, é um sonho. Quem sabe um dia? – deu de ombros e uma ligeira piscadela para ela.

\- Edward, Edward... – suspirou a morena.

\- O quê? – perguntou inocentemente, mas com aquele sorriso charmoso no canto da boca.

\- O que você está querendo? – ela questionou. – Me trazendo para jantar, flertando descaradamente comigo... por quê da mudança? – Edward estreitou os olhos, enquanto um sorriso torto brotava em seus lábios.

\- Te incomoda? – questionou em réplica. Foi a vez de Bella sorrir timidamente ante a pergunta, suas bochechas mais uma vez ganharam o tom rosado.

\- Não... é só... – ela hesitou. – _tão_ fora do seu personagem.

Mais uma vez a resposta de Edward foi deixada de lado pela chegada do garçom com as bebidas. Contudo, na retomada da conversa o músico optou por seguir por outros caminhos, mais especificamente para lugares que conheciam ou onde gostariam de conhecer. Bella percebeu, mais uma vez, que ela e Edward partilhavam muitas coisas em comum, como o desejo de conhecer a Índia, a Indonésia, a Tailândia, que haviam abordado no início da conversa, Singapura, entre outros países da Ásia, América do Sul e África. Ambos confessaram o desejo de viajar o mundo todo sem preocupação.

Apesar da conversa extremamente amistosa, tanto Edward, quanto Bella em qualquer oportunidade flertavam descaradamente. Quando iniciaram o segundo drink, desta vez um _Kaffir Lime Martini_ junto com o jantar, vez ou outra eles trocavam olhares e até mesmo singelos toques. Para qualquer pessoa que os visse de fora aparentava ser um casal apaixonado compartilhando um jantar romântico numa sexta-feira qualquer, mas para os dois não era aquilo.

Não que eles realmente sabiam o que significava todo aquele momento junto, porém era impossível negar que os dois estavam muito envolvidos com o momento.

Como Edward havia dito as porções eram mesmo pequenas, e por isso Bella optou por experimentar o sorvete de coco que o músico havia feito propaganda. Ele por sua vez, elegeu o _Mango Sticky Rice_, porém pode se dizer que ele pouco estava saboreando a sobremesa, por estar completamente perdido na forma que a produtora saboreava seu sorvete de coco. A forma como sua língua cor de rosa circulava a colher, os pequenos gemidos – que ela achava ser internos – que soltava a cada lambida. Edward estava completamente hipnotizado por aquilo que ela fazia, ele não sabia como deveria agir, mas tinha certeza que tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

_Qualquer coisa_.

Quando encerraram o jantar e seguiram para o carro do músico, novamente a mão de Edward pousou na base da coluna dela. Aquele calor, quase como um choque espalhava por todo seu corpo. Bella sentia um arrepio por todo seu corpo que não era por causa do frio inexistente, até mesmo porque a primavera daquele ano estava fazendo o favor de ser extremamente quente.

Edward entrou com uma agilidade impressionante no carro, enquanto Bella ainda se ajeitava no banco ele rapidamente trocou o CD do Sagave Garden pelo do Mavin Gaye.

\- Eclético, você hein Edward Cullen? – brincou Bella quando os primeiros acordes de _Let´s Get It On_ começaram a soar nos autofalantes, quando já estavam se afastando do restaurante. O músico limitou-se a sorrir enviesado para a produtora enquanto que sua voz suave começava a cantar a música.

\- "_I've been really tryin', baby/Tryin' to hold back this feeling for so long/And if you feel like I feel, baby"_. – Bella limitou-se a ficar quieta e focar seu olhar na cidade que passava. Ela não estava entendendo muito bem o que Edward queria com tudo aquilo: músicas românticas, jantares românticos, flertes exagerados, tudo era muito confuso para ela, porém era insensato dizer que ela não estava gostando de toda aquela atenção que ele estava lhe dando.

Porém, toda a alma de romance desapareceu inesperadamente quando o carro de Edward começou a falhar, até que parou completamente. O músico arregalou seus olhos desesperado, tentando forçar o carro a ligar sendo constantemente em vão.

\- O que aconteceu? – questionou Bella confusa.

\- Não sei. Ele simplesmente parou. – explicou forçando mais uma vez o carro a ligar e tornando ser recebido por nada.

\- Você tem o número do seu seguro? – ela perguntou insegura.

\- Claro, está no meu celular. – disse já retirando o aparelho do bolso somente para perceber que havia acabado a bateria do mesmo. – Sem bateria. – murmurou batendo a testa no volante.

\- Você não sabe o nome da companhia, podemos ligar do meu. – disse ela, retirando o telefone da bolsa só para constatar que assim como o de Edward o dela também estava sem bateria. – Morto também.

\- O que a gente vai fazer? – perguntou Edward ligeiramente alarmado, deixando qualquer expectativa de flerte de antes totalmente esquecida.

\- Olha, não estamos muito longe da minha casa. – Bella olhou a rua. – Acredito que umas 5 quadras ou menos. Podemos manobrar seu carro para aquela vaga ali, você tranca tudo e corremos até em casa para você colocar seu telefone para carregar e ligar para a seguradora, o que acha?

Edward deu de ombros.

\- É... pode ser. – disse com um sorriso meio perdido.

Os dois empurraram o carro até a vaga que ela havia indicado e os dois pegaram alguns itens no carro – como uma mochila do músico e sua guitarra que estava no seu case e a bolsa de Bella, em seguida trancaram o carro e seguiram para a casa da produtora.

Apesar do momento de tensão com a repentina pane no carro, a dupla caminhou lado a lado em silêncio, era como se toda aquela aura de expectativa romântica construída durante a noite havia se evaporado, perdido para sempre.

.

Maio por si só é um mês extremamente seco na Califórnia, principalmente em Los Angeles. E aquele dia estava claro que seria mais um dia sem qualquer sinal de chuva, isso foi até que grossos pingos começaram a cair sobre os dois há 3 quadras do apartamento da produtora.

\- Porra! Você deve estar brincando comigo? – disse Edward ao lado de Bella.

\- Maio chovendo? Que merda é essa? – ela emendou atordoada, olhando alarmada para o guitarrista. – Seu case não vaza água, vaza?

\- Espero que não. – ele disse visivelmente preocupado, apertando o passo para chegarem logo ao loft dela.

Parecia que a cada passo que davam a chuva se intensificava. Quando chegaram na frente do prédio, quase dez minutos depois, ambos estavam encharcados. Bella olhou desolada para o guitarrista que tinha seus cabelos bronzes grudados em seu rosto, sua camiseta preta estava colada no seu corpo evidenciando seus músculos, suas calças pretas pingavam, assim como seus tênis vans que pareciam um verdadeiro rio. Ela também não estava em um estado melhor, felizmente seus cabelos estavam amarrados em um rabo de cavalo, porém esse pingava, seus tênis converse branco estavam encharcados, assim como seu vestido preto.

\- Espero que sua guitarra não esteja danificada. – disse ela com tom de desculpa.

\- Não vai estar. – ele respondeu com aquele sorriso enviesado fácil.

Com agilidade eles cruzaram o hall de entrada rumo ao elevador, em poucos segundos estava na porta da casa dela. Quando ela abriu a porta e Edward viu a sala, seu queixo literalmente caiu.

\- Uau! Porra! Nesse momento estou com inveja de você. – disse colocando o case da guitarra sobre a mesa e admirando todo o ambiente. As estantes com vinis, quadros, alguns posters e até mesmo um disco de diamante da _Eclispe_ adornavam a parede. Os moveis em tons de cinza, preto e branco também atraia a atenção do músico. – Eu _quero_ viver nesse apartamento!

\- Eu posso te passar o telefone da minha arquiteta, se você quiser. – brincou, enquanto tirava seus tênis. Edward sorriu enviesado abrindo o case de sua guitarra para confirmar que ela estava completamente seca.

\- Graças a Deus! Ela está seca! – disse olhando o instrumento.

\- Isso é bom. – concordou. – Aqui está o carregador.

\- Obrigado Bella. – concordou o músico tirando o telefone da mochila e conectando o plug numa tomada próxima a entrada. – Eu estou molhando toda sua casa, você tem uma toalha para me arrumar? – perguntou timidamente, mas já retirando seus tênis, que estavam encharcados e estavam começando a incomodá-lo.

\- Claro, no mezanino. – apontou. – Devo ter também uma bermuda e algumas camisetas do Charlie, pra você vestir uma roupa seca.

\- Seria ótimo. – concordou, já a seguindo pela escada. Quando chegaram no mezanino que fazia as vezes de quarto para a produtora, o músico se surpreendeu com o mural do quadro _A Noite Estrelada_ do Van Gogh. – _Interessante_. – ele murmurou, porém foi alto suficiente para Bella ouvir do armário.

\- O que é interessante?

\- Hum... – ele murmurou, percebendo pela primeira vez que estavam no quarto dela. – O mural. – apontou, com um sorriso.

Bella sentiu suas bochechas ficando rubras, ela havia se esquecido por um momento que estavam no quarto dela.

\- Meu quadro favorito. – deu de ombros. – Aqui está a toalha e uma muda de roupa. Você se incomoda... – ela apontou para o banheiro. – Eu só vou me trocar.

\- Sinta-se na sua casa. – gracejou, com uma reverência boba. Bella sorriu, mas agarrou a peça de roupa que havia separado e seguiu para o banheiro.

.

Enquanto Bella secava-se e trocava de roupa no banheiro, Edward colocou as peças de roupa sobre uma poltrona, enquanto corria a toalha por seus cabelos úmidos, e começava a tirar a roupa molhada que estava. Mesmo se controlando vire e mexe seu olhar ia para o mural e a cama da produtora, onde lençóis azuis em tons similares a da obra de Van Gogh encontravam-se bagunçados, provavelmente devido a noite de sono da mulher. Involuntariamente seus pensamentos foram longe, somente com o vislumbre da cama.

Edward terminara de colocar a bermuda quando a morena deixou o banheiro com uma camiseta preta do _Nirvana_ – que poderia facilmente fazer de vestido, e um micro shorts de corrida também preto que deixava muito pouco para a imaginação. Edward teve que engolir em seco.

Ele já havia visto as pernas de Bella inúmeras vezes nos últimos meses – as saias e os vestidos curtos que normalmente ela usava eram mais que suficientes para despertar sua imaginação, contudo, nada era possível de se comparar as pernas dela naqueles shorts minúsculos. Sua pele branca era sedutora, elas eram longas e levemente torneadas, ele imediatamente ansiou por correr suas mãos por elas para sentir se eram tão suaves como ele estava supondo.

Bella estava completamente afetada ao ver o peitoral de Edward, apesar das diversas tatuagens ali espalhadas, o branco de sua pele reluzia. Seus músculos eram esguios, porém tonificados. O pouco de pelo que havia em seu peito era sedutor, mas nada se comparava ao V definido no seu baixo abdômen, que era mascarado por alguns pelos que sumiam sob o cós da bermuda preta que ele vestia. A produtora deixou por alguns segundos seu pensamento viajar, onde ela corria com as pontas dos dedos e de sua língua por todo o corpo masculino.

Para evitar o gemido que queria escapar dos seus lábios, a morena prendeu seu lábio inferior com os dentes, Edward que a admirava ficou tentado com aquele singelo gesto. Era tão inocente e sexy ao mesmo tempo, que ele desejou poder mordiscar aqueles lábios.

Naquele momento em que os dois perderam-se em seus próprios pensamentos fantasiando um com o corpo do outro, eles enfim sabiam que não havia mais como negar o que estava tão claro como o dia: eles estavam interessados um pelo outro.

De repente toda a noção de tensão sexual que os rondou por quase 5 meses – e antes também, naquele breve encontro no _The Roxy_ há quase 2 anos – ficou evidente. Não que internamente eles já não soubessem o que queriam, mas ali, pela primeira vez toda a situação ficou clara que nem cristal, porém, como dizer a sua contraparte seus desejos latentes, ou saber se sentiam o mesmo, nem Bella e Edward não faziam ideia, mas eles continuaram a sua cobiça pelo corpo do outro sem qualquer discrição.

.

Bella foi a primeira a conseguir sair daquele torpor induzido pelo desejo. Coçando visivelmente a garganta para clarear seus pensamentos.

\- Deixe-me levar suas roupas para a secadora. – ela pediu gentilmente, aproximando-se de Edward que finalmente despertou do seu encanto.

\- Claro. Obrigado Bella. – ele disse com aquele sorriso enviesado que deixava a produtora de pernas trêmulas. Ao entregar as roupas a ela suas mãos se tocaram levemente, e nesse singelo toque uma corrente elétrica correu pelos dois, os sobressaltando de maneira que nenhum deles conseguia mensurar seu significado.

Ambos tentaram disfarçar o sentimento, mas falharam miseravelmente.

\- Aqui está. – ele disse, pela primeira vez se recuperando primeiro do momento. – Será que posso usar seu banheiro?

\- Claro, fique à vontade. – respondeu a produtora. – Você quer beber alguma coisa? Tenho água, café, refrigerante, cerveja, uísque... – listou.

\- Uma cerveja seria ótimo. – respondeu. Ela sorriu e deixou o mezanino, enquanto Edward ia ao banheiro.

.

Quando chegou em sua cozinha, Bella soltou um suspiro que sequer ela imaginou estar segurando. Não que a noite com Edward não tenha sido ótima, muito pelo contrário, ela fora _excelente_, mas tê-lo ali na sua casa depois de uma sequencia de flertes era enervante. Mesmo com sua constante negação, há muito ela já havia entendido que ele era o tipo de cara que a atraia.

Mas enquanto todos os caras do tipo de Edward que ela havia se relacionado nos últimos anos, nenhum "relacionamento" havia começado de forma tão turbulenta quando o deles. Enquanto que com os outros rapazes da _Midnight Sun_, a convivência era pacifica e até mesmo amistosa, com Edward sempre fora espinhosa, nunca teve um momento de tranquilidade ou amizade entre eles. Na verdade, poderia se dizer que havia tido mais discussões com ele do que com qualquer outra pessoa, sem contar as inúmeras ofensas que diversas vezes trocaram.

O que estava acontecendo? Por que inesperadamente tudo mudou? E, principalmente, por que ela estava gostando _tanto_ dos incentivos dele?

Bella estava visivelmente atordoada com essa nova atitude do músico. Ela estava adorando a atenção que ele estava lhe dando, mas porque ele estava sendo _tão _legal? Ela inconscientemente olhou para as roupas molhadas que ainda estavam em suas mãos, e num ato tão espontâneo, como tudo que estava acontecendo aquela noite, ela levou as roupas ao seu rosto. Apesar de estarem molhadas por conta da chuva que haviam tomado, a umidade não mascarava o perfume inebriante dele que ainda estava presente no tecido.

Cedro, pinho, almíscar e algo muito parecido com madeira de violão novo, mas ela não podia ter certeza. Ao sentir o perfume de Edward, Bella sentiu todos os seus sentidos nublados. Um formigamento inexplicável na base de sua coluna e que se espalhava por todo seu corpo até as pontas dos dedos. Imediatamente sua boca ficou seca, e seus olhos rolaram com o ímpeto de sentir a fonte original.

Assim, que o pensamento de se deixar consumir pelo perfume de Edward tomou sua cabeça, Bella sentiu-se constrangida. Rapidamente afastou a roupa do seu nariz e a colocou na secadora, esforçando para concentrar seu pensamento em outra coisa.

.

No andar de cima, no banheiro Edward ficou alguns longos segundos admirando cada detalhe ali. Os cremes e produtos de beleza da produtora sobre a bancada, uma escova de cabelo recentemente usada, sua toalha azul sobre o box. Tudo ali era ela, cada mínimo detalhe, seja as coisas dispersas, seja o tapete cinza felpudo – que ele deixou abraçar seus pés -, aos pequenos quadros com mensagens engraçadas que decoravam o ambiente.

Seu perfume era muito mais concentrado ali: frésias, morangos, rosas e algo mais que ele não conseguia identificar com clareza, mas que havia sentido no estúdio, mesmo quando ela não estava.

Desde que vira Bella pela primeira vez, Edward sentiu algo diferente por ela. Não era algo que ele conseguia explicar, e por muito tempo ele justificou que era uma raiva direcionada, todavia, com o tempo que passara com ela, e ele começou a conhece-la, percebeu características que nunca vira em qualquer outra mulher algo similar. Bella era determinada, esforçada, inteligente, perspicaz, forte, e tantas outras qualidades que ele não conseguia pensar, sequer enumerá-las.

Ela era _tudo_ o que sempre ansiou e nunca soube ou nunca pode ter.

O corpo esguio e com curvas nos lugares certos, seus cabelos, sua pele, seus olhos castanhos como chocolate, _tudo_ nela era incrível. Não que ele nunca tivesse observado todas essas características da produtora, desde o primeiro encontro que tiveram, quando achou que ela fosse uma _groupie_ de Charlie, ela o atraiu. Por muito tempo ele negou aquela atração, com medo de não ser correspondido, ou pior, ela acusa-lo de assédio e a produção do álbum de sua banda nunca ficasse pronto. Mas ele _não _queria mais negar, disfarçar ou fingir que não a queria.

Ele não sabe dizer com clareza quando ter Bella tornou-se algo que ele tanto desejava, mas há um tempo ela consumia seus pensamentos.

Nenhuma mulher o atraia nos últimos tempos, enquanto seus parceiros de banda voltavam sempre acompanhados depois dos shows, ele não conseguia, pois, nenhuma mulher era _ela_.

Mesmo quando estavam gravando e seus pensamentos deveriam estar na música, vez e outra eles iam na direção das coxas desnudas dela, e o anseio de correr as mãos por elas, de apertá-las, senti-las em volta de si, constantemente o consumia.

Não foram nem uma, nem duas vezes que sua ereção ganhou vida simplesmente com suas fantasias.

Sim, definitivamente ele concordava com seus companheiros de banda: _"ele estava com um tesão filho da puta nela"_. E, ele, não fazia a mínima ideia de como conseguiria conquista-la, ou se iria, mas ele estava disposto a arriscar.

No início ele tentou ser discreto, aceitando com mais facilidade as sugestões que ela dava, demorando seu olhar sobre ela, iniciando conversas. A tática, apesar de concreta, pouco efeito surtiu, por isso ele passou a ser mais incisivo, começando conversas mais amigáveis do que as cheias de tensão de antes, partilhando mais sorrisos, sendo mais despojado.

A mudança, tampouco, surtiu o efeito que ele queria, mas o ápice de sua mudança foi na semana anterior, quando ela foi ao show no _The Telegram Ballroon_.

Seu desejo por ela era gritante, naquele ponto.

Naquele dia ele soube que tinha que fazer algo para tê-la em seus braços, nem que fosse por uma única noite. O seu desejo por ela estava tão explícito e evidente, que não fora só os membros da banda que notaram, até mesmo Alec percebeu o interesse dele. E por mais que o empresário tratasse a filha de Charlie Swan como uma irmã, inclusive questionando quais as suas intenções com ela, ele por fim reconheceu que Edward _talvez_ fosse o cara destinado a amiga.

Por toda aquela semana Edward pensou, pensou e pensou sobre como mostraria seu interesse a produtora. Bella não era o tipo de mulher que compraria suas cantadas ou incentivos cheios de canalhice que ele já tanto usou antes, como filha de um rockstar e uma atriz, ela com certeza já teve que sobreviver ao seu quinhão de cafajestagem.

Mas então como ele abordaria?

Ele poderia ser ele mesmo? Mulheres como Bella gostavam de transparência, mas como ele seria _ele mesmo_?

Apesar de sua presença durante a gravação do videoclipe, e uma participação mais acalorada em uma decisão deste, Edward tirou aqueles dias longe de Bella para considerar como faria sua abordagem, porém foi só com o fim da gravação do clipe, dois dias antes do previsto, que ele enfim decidiu como tomaria atitude.

De início ele pensou em flertes, e foi isso que ele fez, flertes _quase_ inocentes, porém a partir do momento que ela aceitou seu convite para jantar, ele soube que poderia facilmente duplicar as apostas nesse jogo.

E aquela noite tinha sido isso, com ele não sendo nada _sútil_ nas suas intenções. Bella ficou tímida e confusa com suas atitudes em boa parte, porém quando ela se soltou, ela também passou a flertar descontroladamente com ele. Tanto que sua escolha por _"Let´s Get It On"_ do Marvin Gaye era justamente pela intenção nem um pouco inocente de receber um convite para subir no seu apartamento, que até então ele tinha visto somente do lado de fora.

Mas a noite que ia tão bem, recebeu um duro golpe do destino. E tudo o que ele imaginou foi por água a baixo com a chuva que haviam tomado, e que mais parecia um dilúvio. Por causa desse incidente toda a aura de flerte havia se esvaído, e agora ele estava no banheiro dela, usando as roupas de ninguém mais que Charlie Swan, o guitarrista da banda _Eclipse_ e seu pai.

"_Que belo dia!"_, pensou ironicamente.

Edward tornou-se a admirar-se no espelho do banheiro, por fim vestiu a camiseta da _Eclipse_ que ela havia lhe entregue e deixou o banheiro. Pela segunda vez, ele se viu hipnotizado pelo mural no quarto dela. _The Starry Night_, o quadro, que apesar de entender muito pouco de arte, era o que mais gostava. Realmente, Van Gogh havia conseguido captar a beleza em toda a loucura em que estava.

\- Quando morava em NY ia toda semana ao MoMA para vê-lo pessoalmente. – disse Bella o sobressaltando.

Ele sorriu, antes de virar para encará-la.

\- É um quadro impressionante e muito significativo para mim. – disse misterioso.

Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha, entregando a cerveja a ele.

\- Sim, impressionante. Quando meus pais descobriram minha obsessão por este quadro, eles tentaram comprar. – ela riu. – Óbvio que não funcionou. No fim, eles me deram uma réplica. Não é igual ao original mas... – ela deu de ombros. – o que vale é a intenção.

\- Wow! Seus pais tentaram comprar _A Noite Estrelada_ para você? – ele surpreendeu-se com uma risada. – E eu achando que a guitarra que meus pais me deram que pertenceu a John Lennon era o ápice de ser bons pais.

Bella jogou a cabeça para trás e riu.

\- Uma guitarra que pertenceu a John Lennon? Uau! – divertiu-se com sua cerveja nos seus lábios.

\- Ei! Não ria! – ele advertiu. – É um _bem_ que tenho e que vale alguns milhares de dólares, pelo que andei vendo na internet.

\- Se eu disser que Charlie tem uma que pertencei a Jimi Hendrix? – provocou com um sorriso.

Edward fechou seus olhos em fendas.

\- Agora você está sendo mesquinha. – provocou. – Mas porque _este_ quadro? NY tem inúmeros museus e quadros tão impressionantes quanto este. – sondou com curiosidade.

Ela deu de ombros.

\- Não sei. Acho que é a história por trás dele. O próprio Van Gogh achava o quadro péssimo. A obra é tão diferente de qualquer outra dele então... _fascina_. – ela riu. – É bobo, eu sei.

Foi a vez dele rir.

\- Por incrível que pareça, não é. De certa forma eu também tenho fascínio por este quadro.

\- Por isso do "interessante" quando você viu? – questionou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Ele sorriu enviesado.

\- Quase. – ele soltou uma gargalhada. – Sabia que antes de ser _Midnight Sun_, erámos _EE&JJ Cover_?

\- O quê? – perguntou rindo.

\- Péssimo né? – ele riu. – Nós fomos convidados para tocar no _StoneAge_ em San Diego, e o dono disse que nosso nome era horrível, mas se queríamos chamar assim que fosse! Tocamos lá, mas não sei. – deu de ombros. – A coisa do nome nos pegou.

"Nós normalmente ensaiávamos na casa dos meus pais em _Newport Beach_, afinal eles são músicos, era quem melhor entendia a nossa arte." – explicou. – "Era noite, uma noite tipicamente californiana: quente, com o céu estrelado e a lua quase nova. Estávamos meio chapados, quer dizer _muito_ chapados, aí Emm lembrou do que o cara disse..."

Bella sentou-se no tapete branco do seu quarto completamente entretida com a história, Edward a imitou, sentando ao seu lado.

\- E aí? – incentivou.

\- E aí que começamos ter as ideias: _Stars_, _Rock Moon_, _Dark Side of the Moon _– riu com a lembrança. -, nada parecia adequado. Então do nada lembrei desse quadro, mas eu queria o nome original.

\- _De Sterrennacht_? – disse ela em holandês. Edward riu, lembrando daquele dia.

\- Sim, aí o Jay disse que não dava para ser esse nome, porque era muito difícil, nem a gente ia conseguir dizer. – ele bufou uma risada. – Mas Jazz achou a ideia interessante, aí testamos os nomes, mas no fim foi o Jay que disse _"sun"_, e Emm na maior zoeira falou _"midnight"_, e aí... bem enfim tínhamos um nome. – finalizou com um sorriso.

\- Incrível! Edward, eu estou encantada! – exclamou. – Mas porque vocês nunca contaram a origem do nome? Alec sabe?

\- Não. – ele falou. – Você é a primeira pessoa fora nós 4 e minha família que sabe.

\- Nossa! Obrigada. Me sinto honrada. – disse com lisura.

\- Você fez por merecer. – replicou com uma piscadela.

\- Fiz? – sua face tingiu de rosa. – Por que eu mereço, mas não Alec?

Edward sorriu enviesado aproximando-se dela.

\- Porque você é inteligente, e esperta, e profissional, e linda, e sexy... – enumerou sensualmente.

Bella correu sua língua por seus lábios, Edward ficou hipnotizado com a ação.

\- E está caidinha por mim. – completou com seu sorriso assinatura.

\- Ah é? Quem disse? – provocou.

\- Está evidente. – ele disse aproximando-se ainda mais dela. – A noite toda você está flertando comigo ou correspondendo meus flertes. Está na cara que você está afim de mim.

\- E você por mim. – replicou com um sorriso e olhar sexy.

\- Não nego que te quero.

Foi a vez de Bella sorrir enviesado.

\- Então, porque você não me beijou ainda?

.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Eita Bella! Isso que é mulherão de atitude! Será que agora vai? Cenas do próximo capítulo! Uma curiosidade, eu já tinha decidido que o nome da banda seria baseado no quadro do Van Gogh ainda em 2012, quando escrevi as one-shots, mas quando fui para NYC o ano passado e fiquei cara a cara com The Starry Night... eu não sei descrever para vocês o sentimento. Fiquei mais de uma hora admirando, e tudo o que aprendi em estética, a ideia de emoção de admirar um quadro me tomou, e eu acabei chorando no meio do MoMA! No fim trouxe uma réplica do quadro que hoje está no meu quarto! Então sim! Eu sei qual é o sentimento da Bella ao olhar esse quadro e a obsessão dela, se eu morasse lá, com certeza pagaria 25 dólares para vê-lo sempre que possível! _

_Mais uma vez, obrigada por todas as reviews, conversas no twitter, enfim... TUDO, vocês são demais! Tudo isso aqui é para vocês, se não fosse vocês implorando para contar mais sobre eles nas ones, isso aqui nunca teria acontecido! Obrigada, mesmo! Como sempre próximo capítulo vem domingo, mas quarta-feira tem o extra de alguma coisa deste capítulo no twitter [arroba]sophiequeen_, procura lá, MAS não esqueçam de comentar, ok?! Amo vocês!_

_Beijos, Carol._


	6. Skin on Skin

**_Disclaimer:_**_ TWILIGHT não me pertence, mas esse Rockward e essa Rockella sim, então já sabe né: respeita aí!_

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 06 – SKIN ON SKIN**

.

_**From the moment you said "why haven't you kissed me yet?"  
**_Desde que você disse "Porque você não me beijou ainda?"_**  
I knew I'd wipe that paint from your lips  
**_Eu soube que teria que limpar o batom dos seus lábios_**  
I stare the lids off your eyes, gone down on your dirty mind  
**_Eu encarei as suas pestanas, cai na sua mente suja_**  
And end up between you hips  
**_E acabei entre seus quadris_**  
Handfuls of sweat tangled hair, anytime, anywhere  
**_Mãos cheias de cabelo suado e embaraçado, a qualquer hora, em qualquer lugar_**  
I wanna lick you too much baby  
**_Eu quero te lamber muito, babe_**  
I just play all alone, whispering for your moan  
**_Eu só joguei sozinho, sussurrando por seu gemido_**  
Forced to crawl down this line, just to touch  
**_Forçado a rastejar por baixo da linha, só pra tocar

_**I can get in, I can't get out  
**_Eu posso entrar, Eu não posso sair  
_**I'm just sweating my sheets  
**_Estou suando nos meus lençóis_**  
I hate to see you leave, but I love to watch you go baby  
**_Eu odeio ver você partir, mas adoro vê-la ir, baby_**  
Twisted secret lives, the way you bat your eyes  
**_Vidas secretas destorcidas, o jeito que você pisca os olhos_**  
Givin head, givin head, givin head  
**_Me chupando, me chupando, me chupando

_**Watch you come from above  
**_Assisto você vindo por cima_**  
I'm so needy for love, I'm desperate,  
**_Estou tão carente de amor, estou desesperado_**  
Greddy in slavery  
**_Faminto nessa escravidão_**  
I sneak around from behind  
**_Eu me esgueiro em torno de você, por trás_**  
I got a one track mind  
**_Tenho uma mente obcecada_**  
We got a skin on skin thing baby  
**_Temos uma coisa de pele, baby_**  
I wanna lick you too much  
**_Eu quero te chupar muito_**  
I hear you comin ooh aaaah baby  
**_Eu ouço você gozando ooh aah baby

_**Skin on Skin ~ Queens of the Stone Age**_

.

_\- Então, porque você não me beijou ainda?_

A voz dela era suave e extremamente sexy quando entoou aquela frase. Bella encarava os olhos esmeraldinos de Edward com um fervor, uma paixão, um desejo que era arrebatador. Conforme a frase dita por ela era absorvida pelo músico este se perdia no mar de chocolate que era os olhos da produtora. Toda aquela cena não demorou mais que cinco segundos, e quando finalmente ele curvou e capturou os lábios dela com os seus, todas as coisas a sua volta pareciam ter sumido, e a única coisa que importava ali era aquela conexão recém iniciada.

No começo o ruivo somente deslizou seu lábio inferior contra o dela, e ela numa fome estrangeira espreitou sua língua para fora e contornou o seu lábio superior os umedecendo de maneira suave e desejosa. Instantaneamente Edward fechou seus olhos e aprofundou o beijo, enterrando sua mão direita entre os fios castanhos avermelhados do cabelo feminino. Bella suspirou com a sensação e suas mãos quentes imediatamente foram contra os lados do rosto de Edward, facilitando para aprofundar o beijo.

Normalmente um primeiro beijo compartilhado por um casal é suave, sereno, até mesmo calmo; porém naquele primeiro ato intimo compartilhado pelos dois não havia suavidade, ou serenidade e muito menos calmaria, era exatamente o oposto. Era um redemoinho de ânsia, desejo, paixão. Aquele primeiro beijo era intenso, apaixonado, desesperado.

Seus lábios chupavam um do outro com delicadeza, enquanto suas línguas iniciava uma guerra que não buscava a vitória, pois elas sabiam que naquele momento _ambas_ sairiam ganhando. Era uma guerra não de liderança ou poder. Era uma guerra de reconhecimento, de fome, de prazer, luxúria, volúpia, sofreguidão.

Naquela urgência desesperadora que ambos sentiam pelo corpo do outro, finalmente eles reconheceram a provação que tinha sido os últimos cinco meses. Todos os embates, as discussões, os olhares de desejo disfarçados de discórdia, de mal humor, finalmente estavam expostos, pois todo aquele atrito que compartilharam não passava de uma intensa, estranha e incomum preliminar. Toda a tensão sexual que todos em volta deles diziam sentir, finalmente estava exposta em toda sua crueza e vitalidade.

Bella deixou seus dedos se entrelaçar entre os cabelos cobres de Edward, que mesmo os puxando tentava trazer mais perto de si. Ele, por sua vez, deslizava suas grandes mãos pelo corpo feminino, sentindo suas curvas suaves e bem definidas que se escondia por debaixo de suas roupas. O desejo que sentiam estava tão intenso que Edward apertou a cintura da Bella, trazendo seu corpo mais próximo ao dele. Imediatamente ela soltou um gemido que vibrou por todo o corpo dele, concentrando-se diretamente no seu pau que já estava semiereto.

Nublado pelo seu desejo, Edward tornou a puxar ela para si, e a morena num ato de pura ousadia inconsciente, subiu em seu colo, deixando suas pernas contra os quadris dele. O novo contato fez com que Edward soltasse um gemido abafado contra os lábios dela. Bella sentindo aquela oscilação, apertou seu corpo contra o dele, onde mesmo com o tecido de malha das camisetas que ambos usavam, Edward sentiu seus mamilos endurecidos, imediatamente suas mãos que ainda seguravam sua cintura deslizaram rumo aquele novo objeto de desejo, que mesmo sendo por cima das roupas, ele apertou suavemente, arrancando um gemido da mulher que obrigou ela afastar o beijo que partilhavam.

A sensação das mãos masculinas apertando com suavidade seus seios, fez com que Bella menear seu corpo contra o dele, fazendo com que os sexos deles se sentissem por baixo da roupa. O gemido que os dois partilharam foi atordoante, obrigando se afastarem para enfim encarar seus olhos.

Bella deixou-se perder naquela selvagem floresta verdejante que eram os olhos de Edward, admirando o vermelho e o inchaço de seus lábios. Toda a fisionomia do músico estava diferente, na verdade Bella entendeu que realmente ela _nunca_ tinha visto Edward como estava vendo agora, alguém sem dúvida lindo, mas intenso, apaixonado e principalmente gentil. Ele, por sua vez, estava se afogando no chocolate de seus olhos, sua pele branca levemente rubra por causa do calor do beijo que partilhavam, seus lábios vermelhos e ligeiramente inchados, _tudo_ em Bella era atraente demais para ele.

\- Porra! Você é linda demais! – ele exclamou completamente rendido. Bella sorriu timidamente antes de tornar a capturar os lábios do músico em um beijo repleto de necessidade.

Mais uma vez o beijo entre os dois era faminto. Edward estava tomado, tanto que suas mãos deslizavam pelo corpo dela, sentindo tudo que podia, até que finalmente suas mãos encontraram aquilo que há meses estava sendo seu objeto de desejo: suas pernas. Suas mãos quentes deslizaram pela pele de pêssego, sentindo a suavidade, o calor, a maciez. Ele estava atordoado, e quando seus dedos tocaram a barra do micro shorts que ela usava e Bella gemeu e tornou a ondular sobre seu corpo, ele sabia que não havia mais como resistir.

Ele faria dela sua naquele dia.

Suas mãos agora eram mais exigentes quando deslizava pelas laterais do corpo dela, indo se seus joelhos até perto de seus seios, levantando levemente sua camiseta. Bella parecia estar tendo a mesma vontade, pois em um ato de ousadia afastou seus lábios dos dele e puxou a camiseta dele. Edward não ofereceu nenhuma resistência, até mesmo porque ele também estava completamente envolvido por aquele momento. Com uma troca de olhares muito significativa, a produtora pegou a própria camiseta pela barra e a tirou do seu corpo, Edward inconscientemente a ajudou retirar a peça intrusiva.

Por um segundo o homem deixou-se admirar pela pele branca de seu torso, que era artisticamente decorado com a tinta preta das tatuagens que ela ostentava. Seus seios que eram de tamanhos médios, não muito grande, mas sem dúvida não muito pequenos também, os mamilos que estavam intumescidos eram de um tom rosado claro, quase do mesmo tom de sua pele, precisando de muito da atenção dele para ver a diferença entre os tons. Bella que mordia seus lábios antes ao olhar desejoso de Edward, corria com suavidade suas mãos pelos ombros tatuados do homem, sentindo seus músculos de seu braço e peito, e até mesmo o pouco de pelo que tinha no centro.

Edward estava tão focado em admirá-la, que quando sentiu os dedos finos e suaves, numa leve caricia dela sobre o seu peitoral, ele lançou um olhar suave para ela, antes de suas mãos buscarem a doce pele recém exposta dos seus seios. Assim que mãos grandes, masculinas e quentes de Edward tocaram a pele sensível de seus seios Bella gemeu seu nome.

\- _Edward_.

O músico imediatamente ficou fissurado com aquele som, ansiando ouvi-lo novamente, e quando apertou entre seus dedos o mamilo e uma nova súplica com o seu nome escapou pelos lábios dela ele não resistiu.

Seu corpo curvou-se sobre o dela, atacando a pele alva de seu pescoço distribuindo beijos abertos, molhados e repletos de desejo, enquanto suas mãos apertavam e beliscavam seus seios e mamilos. Os gemidos dela eram envolventes, alucinantes. Porém, quando seus lábios finalmente tocaram a pele rosa pálido de seus seios, Bella tremeu com um pré-orgasmo. Edward convencido sorriu contra a pele dela antes de abocanhar o seio direito, fazendo sua língua brincar com seu mamilo.

A produtora gemia e se mexia sobre seu colo, sentindo a rigidez de seu pau, exatamente no lugar em que ela mais ansiava, o lugar que já se encontrava encharcado e pulsante de necessidade. A cada vez que aquilo acontecia, o próprio Edward gemia contra a sua pele, fazendo uma vibração excitante propagar pelo corpo dela, que incoerentemente puxava seus cabelos apertando ainda mais o rosto dele contra sua pele, que mesmo com um pouco de barba por fazer, o arranhar dava um conforto único.

\- Eu te quero tanto! – exclamou a morena ofegante. Ao ouvir aquela pequena, mas tão significativa frase Edward afastou sua boca dos seios dela abrindo seus olhos verdes para encontrar os castanhos dela. Havia tanta emoção naquele olhar, uma luxúria, uma lascívia evidente que estava _gritando_ por ele. Instantaneamente Edward sentiu sua excitação por aquele momento ampliar.

\- Bella, eu preciso de você. – disse por fim com simplicidade. Bella sorriu completamente afetada.

\- Me tenha então. – disse em tom de exigência.

Edward não fazia ideia de como conseguiu levantar os dois do chão onde estavam sentados ou como conseguiram chegar à cama dela, mas em poucos segundos ambos estavam entre os lençóis azuis dela, deixando suas mãos correrem pelo corpo um do outro, enquanto seus lábios estavam selados em um beijo repleto de urgência. Foi com movimentos suaves que ele retirou os shorts dela, e com a mesma suavidade ela conseguiu tirar a bermuda que ele usava. Em poucos minutos eles estavam apenas em suas roupas intimas – uma calcinha simples preta para ela e um cueca boxer cinza para ele.

Por um momento Edward pairou sobre ela admirando a beleza etérea de Bella. Seus cabelos castanhos esparramados pelos lençóis azuis como uma auréola, os brilhantes olhos castanhos, o rosto ligeiramente ruborizado, a pele branca de seu corpo coberta por tatuagens muito bem estilizadas e negras, o peito arfante, que fazia seus seios subirem e descerem ritmicamente. Com as costas dos seus dedos ele deslizou pelo rosto dela.

\- Nós podemos parar se você quiser. – ele disse suavemente, mas ansiando para que a resposta dela fosse uma negativa.

Ela sorriu timidamente, piscando languidamente para ele.

\- Eu quero Edward. – disse acima de um sussurro. – Eu quero _você_.

Edward sorriu enviesado, tomando mais uma vez um tempo admirando a beleza dela.

\- Graças a Deus, porque eu também te quero. – confessou, abaixando-se sobre ela para capturar seus lábios em um beijo cheio de urgência.

Edward tirou a última peça de roupa que cobria o corpo de Bella com fluidez, enquanto ela se atrapalhou um pouco em afastar a dele, porém poucos segundos depois as duas peças estavam jogadas ao pé da cama, e eles sentiam o corpo de um contra o do outro. As mãos masculinas deslizavam pela pele de pêssego dela, e a cada toque um arrepio tomava seu corpo. Já as pequenas mãos femininas lhe apertavam os ombros, arranhava as costas e puxava ligeiramente os cabelos da nuca.

O casal estava completamente envolvido com o momento. Os toques, os gemidos, os suspiros, todos estavam conectados, repletos de ansiedade e fervor. Edward não conseguia tirar suas mãos dela. Seus lábios clamavam por sentir mais uma vez a pele suave sobre eles, e fora isso que o músico fizera. Passou a distribuir beijos abertos, molhados e cheios de ternura e desejo pelo corpo dela, demorando um tempo considerável em seus seios, antes de parar entre eles e começar a correr o nariz por ali, antes de novamente começar a distribuir beijos por sua barriga, em direção aos seus quadris.

Os toques de Edward deixavam Bella atordoada. Não havia pressa, mas sim uma calma deliberada, como se tivesse aproveitando cada milésimo de segundo daquela experiência.

Edward desprendeu um tempo interminável para beijar e acariciar seus quadris, descendo seus lábios por suas coxas, mas evitando propositalmente o lugar que ela mais ansiava pelo seu toque. Suas mãos grandes apertavam a carne macia e pálida de sua bunda, enquanto seus lábios distribuíam beijos por ela, o que fazia Bella gemer e se ondular sobre os lençóis.

Quando finalmente os seus beijos e carícias seguiram para o interior de suas pernas, a produtora praticamente agradeceu aos céus por enfim conseguir o que mais ansiava. As leves sugadas que Edward distribuía entre as suas coxas era estimulante, Bella gemia e se contorcia, abrindo cada vez mais suas pernas, pois quando ela menos esperava seus lábios sugaram o seu clitóris, a sobressaltando.

\- Oh meu Deus! – ela tremeu. Edward sorriu contra a carne inchada e molhada antes de intensificar o seu ataque.

Beijos abertos, lambidas, movimentos giratórios, de entrar e sair, leves sugadas, era um caleidoscópio de sensações o que ele fornecia a ela naquele momento. Cada novo ataque ou repetição de algum ela gemia e implorava por mais, pelo nome dele, e Edward estava longe de satisfazer sua própria vontade, ouvi-la clamar por ele definitivamente era seu som favorito. A mais bela harmonia jamais ouvida por seus ouvidos, mas que indiscutivelmente não seria nunca mais esquecida.

\- Edward! Oh! Por favor! – implorava, enterrando seus dedos por entre os cabelos bronzes e o puxando ainda mais para si, se era realmente possível. Enquanto ele atacava com sua língua sua entrada, seu nariz parecia que ansiava em fazer parte da festa e massageava seus clitóris, e assim quando ele a penetrou com um dedo o grito de prazer que ela deu, ecoou pelas paredes e pelo próprio corpo de Edward, que sentia sua própria ereção dolorida e pesada, exigindo por atenção.

No momento que ele a penetrou com um segundo dedo, Bella sentiu todo seu corpo tremer, mas ainda ela não estava perto de gozar, por isso o músico intensificou seus movimentos de entrada e saída, enquanto seus lábios sugavam seu clitóris com ferocidade. A morena sentia seu corpo se contrair e relaxar, seu aperto nos cabelos dele ficavam mais fortes, apertando ainda mais seu rosto contra seu sexo. Os dedos de seu pé se contorciam involuntariamente a cada instante. As palavras que saia de sua boca eram um misto de incentivos a ele, gemidos, clemencias, desejo. Tanto que quando ele sugou com mais intensidade seu feixe de nervos, ela não podia mais resistir e com um grito abafado, ela explodiu em seu primeiro orgasmo contra os lábios dele.

Edward estava ávido para prova-la, e quando sentiu seus sucos em seus lábios o músico notou que ele estava prestes a também gozar. O pré-gozo que acumulava na ponta de seu pau, era apenas um indicio do anseio que sentia por ela, porém, mesmo sofrendo com sua necessidade por ela, ele continuou sugando tudo que ela oferecia. Quando finalmente ela suavizou o aperto em seus cabelos, e suas pernas se afrouxaram ele finalmente começou uma subida de beijos pelo corpo dela. Bella que ainda estava se recuperando da sensação, riu com um pouco de cócegas que as pontas da crescente barba dele faziam na sua pele.

Todavia quando seus olhos finalmente se encontraram ela notou algo inexplicável no verde selvagem de Edward. Arrebatada por aquele momento, suas mãos foram novamente para os cabelos deles, onde seus dedos mais uma vez se enrolaram e o puxando para si capturou seus lábios com os dele. Assim que provou a si mesma nos lábios de Edward, Bella soltou um gemido de contemplação, fazendo o homem derreter sobre ela.

\- Deus! Você é gostosa pra caralho! – ele exclamou entre os lábios dela.

Ela que mal havia ouvido o som da voz dele, tirou suas mãos de seus cabelos e num movimento ágil segurou a base de seu pau, iniciando uma massagem.

\- Porra! Deus! – ele gemeu, apoiando sua testa no ombro dela.

Bella sorriu vitoriosa, sentindo a pulsação do membro em suas mãos, sua maciez e rigidez, bem como o calor que emanava dali. Com movimentos languidos ela passou o polegar por sua glande espalhando o pré-gozo ali acumulado fazendo o ruivo lamuriar com o prazer sereno que ela lhe dava.

\- Caralho, como isso é bom. – balbuciou com um gemido ele.

Com aquele som Bella não conseguiu mais resistir e guiou o membro a sua entrada. Quando Edward sentiu com a ponta do seu pau a pele úmida, quente e convidativa de Bella, ele parou de respirar e procurou os olhos dela em agonia.

\- Eu estou limpa e tomo remédio. – explicou ela entre gemidos baixos conforme o pau dele deslizava para cima e para baixo na sua boceta.

\- Porra! – ele suspirou. – Eu também. – e no mesmo instante em que capturava os lábios dela, ele enfim deslizava pelo calor encharcado e apertado dela.

\- Oh! Meu! Deus! – disse ela entre os beijos, completamente perplexa pela sensação.

Não que ela não tivera experiencias sexuais antes dele, na realidade ela tivera uma gama até mesmo acima da média pra sua idade de parceiros, entretanto, Edward conseguia ser único entre eles. Um destaque. Grande, largo, pulsante, ele era tudo o que ela desejava e parecia completa-la com perfeição. Se realmente existe o chamado estado de nirvana, era aquele.

Edward, que já tivera mais mulheres do que realmente pudesse contar, tinha uma única certeza naquele momento: que nascera para ter seu pau enterrado na boceta daquela mulher. A forma como seu pau estava embrulhado por sua carne quente e pulsante era espetacular. Tanto que antes de iniciar seus movimentos, ele teve que encarar aqueles olhos castanhos com fervor para ter certeza que não estava sonhando. A sensação de tê-la embaixo dele, estar _dentro_ dela era sublime.

Com uma troca de beijo ardente ele começou a se movimentar, e ela instantaneamente passou a rebolar embaixo dele. Cada movimento era atordoante, cada toque era o paraíso. Seus olhares estavam grudados um no outro, enquanto seu ritmo variava entre rápido e lento, profundo e superficial. Ela gemia o incentivando, e ele perdido nas lamúrias e no olhar dela somente obedecia.

Inesperadamente Edward sentiu seus músculos resetando, e Bella percebendo que ele estava prestes a gozar, o abraçou com suas pernas, obrigando ele ir mais fundo nela. Com mais dois movimentos ele explodiu em seu prazer. Seus músculos se contraíram, seus movimentos tornaram mais erráticos e seu olhar era de puro êxtase.

\- Caralho! Que delícia! – ele exclamou arfante, antes de capturar os lábios dela.

Por ser um jovem de 25 anos, em plena saúde e virilidade, Edward nem precisou sair dela para começar uma segunda rodada, pois seu pau, continuava duro como pedra. Invertendo as posições ele a colocou por cima.

\- Agora quero ver você pulando no meu pau. – exigiu com um olhar flamejante. Bella riu afetadamente, mas apoiando suas mãos sobre os ombros dele, ela começou a cavalga-lo com movimentos sibilantes e profundos.

\- Oh Edward! É tão bom! – gemia a cada movimento. Ele incentivado apertava seus seios, beliscando seus mamilos.

\- Porra Bella! Gostoso pra caralho! – incentivou. – Rebola no meu pau! – pediu, e ela prontamente fez o que pediu.

Com a intensidade das sensações que estava sentindo Bella jogou sua cabeça para trás e tirou o apoio que tinha dos ombros de Edward, estabelecendo como apoio agora suas coxas. Com a visão dela sobre ele, completamente exposta, Edward sentiu sua boca aguçar, e seu pau, se possível, ficar mais duro, exigindo uma nova libertação.

\- Nossa! Delícia! Rebola nesse pau, Bella. – pediu.

\- Tão bom. – ela concordou.

\- Muito bom. – ele suspirou sentindo ela apertar seu pau. – Uhhh! Faça isso de novo. – implorou, e ela deliciada pela reação dele prontamente fez. – Porra! Você é maravilhosa!

Bella sorriu para consigo mesmo, continuando seus movimentos com agilidade. Edward sabia que estava perto de gozar por uma segunda vez, e ele também sabia que a terceira rodada demoraria mais para poder ser iniciada, por isso ele dobrou levemente seus joelhos e passou a se movimentar com mais rapidez, chocando-se com os movimentos dela.

\- Oh, Edward! – ela choramingou. Notando que ela estava perto, o músico levou seus dedos ao seu clitóris e começou a massageá-lo com vigor.

Bella ofegava, gemia, lamuriava sobre ele, mas de maneira alguma diminuía seu ritmo, porém quando ele beliscou a carne sensível do seu clitóris, suas pernas se contraíram apertando em torno de seus quadris, da mesma forma que sua boceta apertava o seu pau, quase o estrangulando, impedindo qualquer movimento.

\- Não para. Não para. Por favor! – ela implorou. – Oh meu Deus! Eu... vou... gozar! – exclamou, no mesmo instante que todos seus músculos se apertavam, seu estomago parecia revirar-se, suas pernas tornavam-se membros com contrações e relaxamentos dês-ritmados, parecendo pertencer a outra pessoa. Um arrepio que não tinha nada a ver com frio espalhou por seu corpo e os dois sentiram quando o seu gozo começou a escorrer.

Edward sorriu vitorioso.

Enquanto Bella recuperava-se de seu orgasmo, Edward continuou seus movimentos incessantemente. Apesar de estar praticamente desfalecida por conta da intensidade do seu prazer, a produtora sentia sua boceta se contrair e relaxar, e foi em um desses atos de contração que ela sentiu pela segunda vez Edward explodir em seu prazer.

\- _Porra_! – ele gemeu. Puxando-a para os seus braços para abraçar, quando com movimentos lentos, quase languidos ele diminuía seu ritmo enquanto ainda derramava seu prazer dentro dela.

Eles ficaram ali em silêncio abraçados, com as respirações arfantes, ainda conectados – mesmo que lentamente o pau de Edward amolecia – se recuperando do que havia sido a experiência mais intensa de suas vidas.

Quando depois de uns bons 5 minutos, quando ele finalmente saiu de dentro dela, Bella caiu molemente sobre a cama, completamente satisfeita sexualmente, mas também exaurida.

\- Uau! – ela exclamou com a boca seca, ao lado de um Edward ainda arfante que olhava o teto do quarto, sem realmente observá-lo.

\- Uau! – ele concordou balançando a cabeça aleatoriamente.

\- Eu vou me limpar e buscar água para nós. – disse a produtora saindo da cama e sentindo o que pode ser chamado de melhor dor possível entre suas pernas. Edward acenou inconscientemente, arrancando um sorriso dela.

.

\- Arrependida? – perguntou Edward, bons minutos depois que Bella voltaria da sua limpeza e caça a água, quando ela já estava deitada ao lado dele, ainda completamente nua. A produtora arqueou uma sobrancelha e virou o rosto para encarar o do músico que olhava para ela.

\- Não. – disse suavemente com um sorriso. – Nenhum pouco. – Edward sorriu satisfeito.

\- Bom. – concordou.

\- Você? – replicou, quando ele olhou confuso para ela, Bella completou: – Está? Arrependido?

Ele bufou uma risada.

\- De forma alguma. – disse virando seu corpo para o dela. – Na realidade estou me perguntando o que eu farei agora. – Bella franziu o cenho confusa. – Você me arruinou Bella, nunca tive uma experiência sexual na minha vida como essa. – explicou, puxando-a pela cintura para ele.

\- _Nunca_? – incentivou.

\- Nunca. – concordou. Suas mãos deslizaram pelo corpo de Bella, apertando a carne suave de sua bunda, arrancando um gemido dela. Imediatamente seus lábios se conectaram em um beijo profundo, mas calmo.

\- Isso vai complicar as coisas. – disse depois de alguns minutos a produtora. Edward assentiu apoiando sua testa na dela.

\- Mas vamos deixar para pensar nisso depois. – disse baixinho. – Vamos aproveitar a porra desse final de semana, só nós. – falou olhando nos olhos dela.

Um sorriso enviesado brotou no rosto dela, que foi imitado pelo dele.

\- De preferência sem qualquer tipo de roupa.

Bella gargalhou no mesmo instante que as mãos dele passaram a explorar o corpo dela, levando-a a loucura e consequentemente a uma terceira rodada de sexo.

.

No sábado pela manhã, após uma noite repleta de sexo, carícias e palavras sussurradas, Edward foi o primeiro acordar. O sol, apesar de ser mais de 11 da manhã, entrava timidamente pelo apartamento de Bella, alcançando com precariedade o mezanino onde estavam. O músico, ainda nublado de seu sono, virou seu corpo lentamente, para ser recebido pela imagem mais linda que ele já tinha visto.

Bella completamente nua, embolada precariamente nos seus lençóis azuis. Sua pele clara, repleta de tatuagens negras contrastava espetacularmente com um azul ligeiramente acinzentado dos lençóis, seus cabelos castanhos espalhados pela cama. Seu rosto tranquilo e sereno, virado para ele, com os lábios entreabertos, um pouco inchados pelos inúmeros beijos que haviam partilhado.

Edward sorriu para consigo mesmo, quando uma melodia desconhecida começava a aparecer em sua mente. Perdendo mais algum tempo admirando a mulher, o músico enfim saiu da cama para usar o banheiro.

.

Era quase duas da tarde quando Bella finalmente despertou. Em um primeiro momento ela procurou um pouco desesperada por Edward, porém quando ouviu o som suave de uma guitarra no andar de baixo, a morena sorriu afetada. Indo primeiro ao banheiro onde tomou uma ducha rápida, ela seguiu para a sala. Edward estava relaxadamente sentado em uma das suas poltronas brancas, vestindo somente a bermuda que ela havia arrumado ontem, seu peito estava desnudo, deixando suas tatuagens em evidência. Ele parecia completamente perdido na melodia que tocava em seu instrumento.

Bella que se limitara a colocar uma calcinha e a camiseta da _Eclipse_ que parecia um vestido, aproximou-se lentamente dele, sorrindo afetada para a familiaridade que aquela cena tinha.

\- Faz muito tempo que você está acordado? – perguntou suavemente, sentando-se no braço da poltrona.

\- Algumas horas. – ele deu de ombros, colocando sua guitarra sobre a outra poltrona. – Não quis acordá-la. – sorriu, puxando-a para seu colo para capturar seus lábios em um beijo.

Foi um beijo mais calmo, quase relaxado aquele que partilhavam, mas mesmo assim, ainda havia algo que nenhum dos dois conseguia compreender. Depois de longos minutos naquela intimidade simples, Bella afastou-se dele.

\- Você deve estar com fome. – disse, sentindo-se culpada. Edward sorri.

\- Bom, como eu percebi que você não ia acordar tão cedo, bela adormecida, eu fucei um pouco na sua cozinha, achei umas _poptarts_, algumas frutas e fiz café. – explicou dando de ombros. – Também roubei uma Coca-Cola de sua grande coleção. – provocou com uma piscadela, mas esticando o braço para a lata que estava na mesinha ao lado da poltrona.

\- Desculpa. – pediu com sinceridade. – Normalmente eu como uma fruta ou fora de casa, mas podemos ordenar algo, o que você acha?

\- Pode ser. – disse o músico com suavidade.

Eles estavam saboreando uma lasanha e uma salada que Bella havia conseguido pedir de uma cantina italiana próxima a sua casa quando a companhia de seu apartamento soou. Edward arqueou suas sobrancelhas surpreso.

\- Esperando alguém? – perguntou confuso.

\- Não. – deu de ombros.

Levantando-se da mesa, ela seguiu para atender a porta, não se surpreendendo completamente em encontrar Leonard, o entregador da floricultura com um imenso buque de rosas de cores cor de rosa claro e mais escuro, champanhe, laranja, coral e até mesmo brancas. Bella encarou deslumbrada o buque que o jovem entregador tinha em suas mãos.

\- Uau! – ela exclamou, esticando-se para pegar as flores. – Hoje alguém se superou. – falou.

\- Sim, seu admirador ligou e pediu para trocar as rosas laranjas que iam ser enviadas por esse arranjo multicolorido. – explicou o entregador.

\- Ele ligou? – surpreendeu-se a morena, que desde que começara a receber rosas aos sábados, já havia descoberto que o tal admirador sempre as encomendava na quarta-feira, por mensagem, _nunca_ por ligação.

\- Sim, fui eu quem o atendi. Ele parecia nervoso e um pouco desesperado em mudar as flores. – deu de ombros.

\- Uau! – ela tornou a exclamar. – E o que significa cada cor? – pediu ansiosa.

\- A branca, como já havia te dito simboliza pureza, inocência, mas também um pedido de paz. A laranja, deslumbramento, encanto. A coral, uma exigência estranha, diga-se de passagem, significa desejo e paixão. A Champanhe admiração e simpatia. A cor rosa claro apreciação, quer dizer que a pessoa nunca vai se esquecer de você. – ele deu de ombros. – E a cor de rosa escuro gratidão, amor à primeira vista.

\- Wow! – exclamou Bella atordoada pelo significado das cores das flores que o jovem Leonard lhe explicava.

\- Olha Bella, não sei quem é esse seu admirador secreto, mas o cara está jogando pesado! Minha mãe disse que são poucos os homens que sabem os significados de cada flor, na verdade ela falou que tirando seu admirador, somente um artista de não sei o que lá, que sabe os significados, já que manda sempre para a esposa.

\- Agrr! Eu estou frustrada, porque não faço a mínima ideia de quem seja! – exclamou cansada. – Mas de qualquer maneira, obrigada pela entrega Leo, te vejo na próxima semana. – falou a morena entregando a gorjeta que deixava reservada no aparador de entrada para dar ao entregador.

Com uma despedida do menino, Bella retornou à sala, onde Edward ainda estava comendo despreocupadamente seu almoço.

\- Problemas? – questionou, finalmente olhando para onde a produtora estava. – Wow! Isso são muitas flores! – exclamou observando o buquê grande e belo que ela carregava.

\- Não, só uma entrega. – deu de ombros, balançando as flores, mas pegando um vaso para as colocar. – Todo sábado desde que me mudei para cá recebo um buque diferente.

\- Demanda especial? – perguntou Edward.

\- Não sei. No começo achei que fosse minha mãe, já que não a via há alguns meses, mas depois descobri que não eram dela, e aí semana passada veio um buque laranja, e essa semana esse aqui multicolorido. – deu de ombros.

\- Admirador secreto? – provocou com um sorriso. – Devo me preocupar?

\- Não acredito nisso. – disse desanimada. – Eu não faço ideia quem ele ou ela seja.

\- Já tentou ir na floricultura perguntar? – pediu desinteressadamente.

\- Já, mas parece que é uma demanda por mensagem ou algo assim. – deu de ombros. – É só frustrante não saber quem está gastando dinheiro com você, e te mandando esses buquês gigantescos.

\- Um dia você descobre. – disse com um sorriso enviesado o músico.

Bella suspirou.

\- Sim... um dia.

.

Apesar do final de semana romântico que os dois tiveram, repleto de sexo, conversas e descobrimentos, a segunda-feira despontou no horizonte. Como Edward deveria cuidar do problema do seu carro – que devido ao clima do fim de semana, não se preocupou -, deixou o apartamento de Bella por volta das duas da manhã de segunda, com a promessa de vê-la em poucas horas no estúdio 202.

Bella que nos dois últimos dias se acostumara a dormir com o calor de Edward contra o seu corpo, custou a conseguir pegar no sono, mas quando o fez foi um sono inquieto, que resultou ela acordar uma hora mais cedo do que tinha previsto para iniciar o dia. Decidindo que já que estava acordada, faria algo diferente ela vestiu uma roupa de ginástica e saiu para uma corrida. Quando retornou para o apartamento, ela dedicou-se em se arrumar para o dia de trabalho.

Tênis all star de cano longo preto, saia jeans _destroyed_, e uma camiseta preta que apesar de larga, era curta do _Sex Pistols_ – nada mais que seu look tradicional para o trabalho. Vestindo suas correntes em torno do pescoço e um rabo de cavalo, ela seguiu para a última semana de gravação do álbum da _Midnight Sun_. Quando chegou ao estúdio, Bella surpreendeu-se por Edward já estar ali esperando-a.

\- Uau! Você chegou cedo. – disse enquanto destrancava a porta.

\- Queria te ver. – disse galante. – Aproveitar uns minutos de tranquilidade.

Ela riu afetada, abrindo a porta. Assim que essa foi encostada Edward a empurrou contra a parede capturando seus lábios em um beijo intenso. Ele corria suas mãos sem qualquer vergonha pelas coxas dela, sob sua saia e camiseta, e ela gemia em deleite. Inesperadamente uma batida na porta do estúdio, fez os dois se separarem arfantes. Bella pediu que Edward seguisse para a sala de descanso, enquanto ela abria a porta para a entrada do engenheiro de som, Dave.

Dave que conhecia Bella há alguns anos, observou a amiga atentamente. Ela estava com o rosto corado e ligeiramente esbaforida. O batom suave que ela usava estava ligeiramente borrado e seu cabelo – que provavelmente estava num rabo de cavalo perfeito de sempre – estava bagunçado e torto.

\- Está tudo bem Bella? – ele perguntou estreitando os olhos enquanto seguia a produtora para a sala de áudio.

\- Claro, porque não Dave? – replicou a mulher, ainda não se tocando do seu estado.

\- É que... – a frase morreu nos lábios do engenheiro de som ao ver Edward sentado na sala de descanso dedilhando sua guitarra, com os cabelos bagunçados e uma grande mancha de batom, exatamente da cor que Bella usava nos lábios do músico. Imediatamente ele sorriu conhecedor. – Bom dia, Edward. – cumprimentou o músico, antes de seguir Bella para a sala de áudio e fechar a porta atrás.

Bella olhou confusa para o amigo.

\- O que foi? – exigiu ela. Dave sorriu enviesado.

\- Você quer que eu chame o hospício agora ou depois? – perguntou com um sorriso.

\- O que você está dizendo? – ela replicou irritada, o sorriso do engenheiro de som aumentou.

\- Você e Edward. – respondeu com simplicidade.

Imediatamente Bella arregalou seus olhos em desespero. Dave ao ver o olhar alarmado da amiga ampliou seu sorriso, e provocou:

\- No fim, todas as discussões era tudo tesão reprimido, como eu supunha.

.

* * *

_**N/A: **__E os bobinhos achando que iria enganar alguém! Tsc-tsc-tsc. Quanto tempo até os rapazes da banda ligarem 2+2? Hein?! Quem vai ser o primeiro a se tocar?! Me deem seus palpites! Esse foi o tipo de capítulo que ninguém imaginou vindo tão cedo, certo?! Mas lembra eles estão convivendo juntos há 5 meses e todo o desejo sempre esteve ali, presente! Quem lê os extras no twitter já devem ter observado o quanto o Edward, pelo menos tava vendido, já a Bella todo mundo via, menos ela! Amo esses dois demais!_

_Quero agradecer a todos que leram e comentaram, vocês são incríveis! Isso aqui só é feito por causa de vocês! Ansiosos para o próximo capítulo?! Vem no domingo, mas antes tem o extra no twitter na quarta-feira [arroba]sophiequeen_, confere lá! Obrigada por tudo! Amo vocês!_

_Beijos, Carol._


	7. I Burn For You

**_Disclaimer:_**_ TWILIGHT não me pertence, mas esse Rockward e essa Rockella sim, então já sabe né: respeita aí!_

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 07 – I BURN FOR YOU**

.

_**Now that I have found you  
**_Agora que eu encontrei você_**  
In the coolth of your evening smile  
**_No frescor do seu sorriso de noite  
_**The shade of your parasol  
**_A sombra do seu guarda-sol_**  
And your love flows through me  
**_E o seu amor flui através de mim_**  
Though I drink at your pool  
**_Apesar de eu beber em sua piscina_**  
I burn for you, I burn for  
**_Eu queimo por você, eu queimo por_**  
You and I are lovers  
**_Você e eu somos amantes_**  
When night time folds around our bed  
**_Quando a noite dobras do tempo em torno da nossa cama

_**In peace we sleep entwined  
**_Em paz dormimos entrelaçados_**  
And your love flows through me  
**_E o seu amor flui através de mim_**  
Though an ocean soothes my head  
**_Ainda que um oceano conforta minha cabeça_**  
I burn for you, I burn for  
**_Eu queimo por você, eu queimo por_**  
Stars will fall from dark skies  
**_Estrelas cairão do céu escuro_**  
As ancient rocks are turning  
**_Como rochas antigas estão voltando_**  
Quiet fills the room  
**_Silêncio enche o quarto_**  
And your love flows through me  
**_E o seu amor flui através de mim_**  
Though I lie here so still  
**_Apesar de eu estar aqui, ainda_**  
I burn for you, I burn for you  
**_Eu queimo por você, eu queimo por você_**  
I burn...  
**_Eu queimo...

_**I Burn For You ~ The Police**_

.

Bella encarou o amigo alarmada. Tudo bem que Dave quase havia pego ela e Edward em um momento, mas ela tinha certeza que havia se recomposto o mais rápido possível para esconder qualquer evidência. Notando o desconforto dela, o engenheiro de som clarificou:

\- Seu cabelo está desarrumado e seu batom está manchado, e inclusive Edward tem a mesma mancha nos lábios. – explicou.

\- Dave... – ela gemeu, mas já soltando seu rabo de cavalo para concertar e tentar aparentar profissional.

\- Bella, relaxa, eu não vou falar nada para ninguém, se é isso que vocês querem. – sorriu. – Mas me tira uma dúvida: desde quando isso está acontecendo?

Bella que finalizava seu rabo de cavalo sorriu timidamente, sentindo suas bochechas ficando rubras.

\- Desde sexta. – riu afetada. David franziu sua testa surpreso com a colocação da amiga.

\- Uau! _Só_? – perguntou aturdido. – Jurava que isso estava acontecendo desde o começo.

A produtora que havia tirado um espelho da bolsa para consertar seu batom, balançou a cabeça em reflexo.

\- Não, não, de fato eu não gostava dele no começo. Quer dizer, acho que sempre teve algo ali, mas... agrr... ele é tão _arrogante_! Insuportável! – ela disse com um sorriso enviesado. – Mas existe esse outro lado que...

\- Uau! – exclamou, pela segunda vez, divertido retirando seu cantil de uísque do bolso de seu colete. – Desejo _sorte_(?) a vocês. – disse.

Bella que havia terminado de reaplicar seu batom, fez mais um pouco de conversa com o engenheiro de som, pedindo o máximo de discrição pela situação, antes de ir até a sala de descanso avisar Edward sobre a mancha de batom. A produtora estava ajustando o calendário da gravação de _I Need a Love That Loves Rock_, enquanto que Edward testava algumas coisas em sua guitarra quando o restante dos membros da _Midnight Sun_ chegou.

Emmett, que era amigo de longa data de Edward sem qualquer cerimônia questionou o amigo onde ele havia se metido pelo fim de semana todo, que sequer atendeu ao celular. Edward disse que estava na casa dos pais, mas pelo olhar do baterista ele não acreditou nenhum pouco nas palavras do amigo, o mesmo poderia se dizer por James e Jasper que ainda olhavam desconfiados para Edward.

Todavia, quando Bella chamou o guitarrista e vocalista para gravar a sua parte, interrompendo o que provavelmente seria um constrangedor e intenso interrogatório, o músico sentiu-se aliviado por afastar-se dos amigos. Ao contrário da gravação das outras 11 faixas, em que Edward sempre fora ríspido e vire e mexe os dois trocavam farpas por nunca aceitarem sugestões ou correções, a primeira parte da gravação foi estranhamente _calma_, quase inapropriada.

Dave que era o único, a não ser os dois, que sabia do "romance" estava achando aquilo muito bizarro, era como se tivesse em um episódio de _Além da Imaginação _(Twilight Zone). E fora em um momento em que o músico trocava a corda de sua guitarra, que havia arrebentado que ele deu um toque a produtora.

\- Vocês estão dando muita bandeira, Bella. – disse baixinho, quando observando que os outros membros da banda apreciam estar tendo uma discussão similar.

\- _Quê_? – perguntou com os olhos arregalados para o engenheiro de som e depois seguindo o olhar para a banda que parecia muito concentrada na forma como os dois estavam trabalhando. – Merda! – exclamou para si mesma. – Terminou Edward? Não temos o dia todo aqui para esperar a _princesa_ colocar uma maldita corda! – provocou, recebendo uma risada de Dave e um olhar estranho do músico.

\- Oh! Desculpe _Dorothy_, não sabia que trocar uma corda arrebentada era o suficiente pra deixar você bravinha. – provocou com o mesmo sarcasmo de sempre.

\- Babaca! – bufou a morena, e foi o suficiente para que uma discussão tipicamente das primeiras gravações iniciasse, promovendo aquilo que ela mais queria: acabar com o burburinho dos membros da banda.

Apesar das trocas de olhares cheias de significado entre a produtora e o músico, a gravação da parte de Edward demorou mais do que qualquer um dos dois queria, pois o músico não estava satisfeito com a troca do tom e a produtora acha o riff do início muito bobo, não casando com a música. Depois de um dia todo para só conseguir gravar a parte de Edward, sem ser os vocais, Bella afirmou que estava feita pelo dia, o que felizmente não recebeu nenhuma recusa por parte de qualquer membro da banda, todos estavam achando exaustivo demais gravar aquela música.

.

Ainda que Edward tivesse resistido a seguir os amigos para a casa onde eles viviam – pois, tinha a intenção de passar um tempo com Bella – percebeu que tal resolução não iria acontecer, assim o músico por fim os seguiu para o carro de Emmett rumo a casa em que viviam em _Inglewood_.

Os quatro estavam no carro conversando sobre umas novas composições, quando Jasper questionou:

\- Onde você se meteu o fim de semana todo, Edd? – percebendo que o músico iria responder a casa dos pais, o guitarrista cortou rapidamente. – Nada dessa de que você estava na casa dos seus pais, porque nós te procuramos lá, e sua mãe foi bem solicita em dizer que não te via há quase duas semanas. Então, onde você estava?

O carro que estava uma confusão de vozes, junto com o rock pesado do _Iron Maiden_ tocando inesperadamente ficou em silêncio, todos olhavam para Edward com expectativa.

\- E falando nisso cadê seu carro? – completou Emmett. – Você saiu de Santa Barbara dizendo que ia pra cidade, e sumiu, o que aconteceu?

Edward olhou para os 3 amigos que pareciam genuinamente curiosos para a sua explicação.

\- Gravar aquele clipe me estressou, sério que vocês gostaram daquilo? – devolveu evasivo.

\- Tá, tá, tá, você deixou bem claro durante a gravação que odiou o negócio, mas onde você esteve Edward, caralho fala logo! – exclamou James impaciente.

\- Porra Jay! Eu fui pra cidade, parei num bar, conheci uma garota e meu carro quebrou, é isso! – exclamou impaciente.

\- Você passou o fim de semana _inteiro_ com uma mulher? Desde quando você faz isso? – perguntou Emmett que desviou a atenção da estrada para olhar para o amigo.

Edward bufou impaciente.

\- Eu _sempre_ faço isso Emm! – devolveu irritado.

\- Não, você _nunca_ faz isso. – disse Jasper desconfiado. – Quem é essa garota Edward, nós a conhecemos? – perguntou perspicaz. Edward que há muito aprendera ler as emoções dos seus amigos, viu pelo olhar de Jasper que ele estava extremamente desconfiado de algo, e pela curtíssima conversa que havia tido com Bella antes de deixar o estúdio o ruivo poderia apostar que o amigo estava desconfiado dos dois.

\- Não. Vocês não a conhecem. – rebateu grosseiramente, virando seu rosto para a estrada.

\- Tem certeza? – insistiu Jasper.

\- O que você quer dizer Jazz? Porra! Diz logo porque esse teatrinho tá ridículo!

O guitarrista olhou para o amigo, em seguida para Emmett que o observava no retrovisor e deu um leve aceno de cabeça, contudo foi James que perguntou:

\- Você está fodendo a Bella?

\- _O quê_? – gritou num misto de surpresa e inquietação.

\- Você passou o fim de semana com a Bella? Possivelmente comendo ela? – perguntou Emmett sem rodeios.

\- Vocês estão loucos pra caralho! – exclamou com uma risada forçada. – Eu e Bella? Puft! Ridículo!

\- Você tem certeza? – replicou Jasper. – Vocês pareciam _bem _amigáveis hoje, como se partilhassem a porra de um pequeno segredo sujo.

\- Sabe o que eu acho Jazz? Que você tem que parar de ficar lendo esses romances de menininha do caralho e ficar idealizando coisas idiotas nessa sua cabeça. – falou o líder. – Eu estava só tentando ser um pouco mais agradável. Estamos na última semana desse processo interminável, e por mais que eu odeio dar o crédito pra mimada, ela tá fazendo um trabalho incrível no nosso disco.

\- Tem certeza que é _só_ isso? – provocou Emmett.

\- Emm! Porra! Você ouviu da mesma forma que eu um zilhão de vezes _Let Me Tell_, e vai dizer que não ficou incrível? – provocou. – Nós somos bons, mas convenhamos que sem ela não teria saído daquele jeito! – deu de ombros. – Só estou tentando ser legar com ela, vai que no futuro voltamos a trabalhar com ela?

O grupo de amigos se olharam parcialmente convencidos com a resposta do amigo, quer dizer, Jasper e James estavam convencidos com resposta de Edward, mas Emmett que era a pessoa que melhor conhecia o guitarrista e vocalista ainda não estava convencido.

\- E o tesão que você estava sentindo por ela? – provocou. Edward limitou-se a rolar seus olhos e tornou a afirmar que não havia "tesão" nenhum pela produtora, mesmo que por dentro estivesse morrendo de desejo por tê-la em seus braços novamente.

.

Nos próximos dias da gravação, a troca de olhares entre Edward e Bella eram tão intensas que muitas vezes as pessoas que estavam em torno deles se sentiam incomodados, e isso só aumentou a desconfiança da banda, que a cada risadinha ou cada olhar ou até mesmo os singelos toques deixava tudo muito claro: se os dois não estavam tendo algo, muito em breve teriam.

Entretanto os outros membros tentando evitar um conflito com o líder, deixaram um pouco de lado, mesmo que quando estavam longe da produtora provocassem o músico, que como na conversa que haviam tido no carro na segunda, saia com categoria de cada situação, por mais que Emmett não acreditava em cada palavra, pois na quarta-feira ele poderia jurar que viu os dois partilhando um beijo rápido, mas naquela situação ele preferiu ignorar por achar que estava vendo coisas onde claramente não tinha.

Na quinta-feira foi a vez de Jasper ficar desconfiado, mas optando por evitar uma briga não disse nada, mas que a mancha de batom, muito similar ao que a produtora usava, no pescoço de Edward era demasiadamente inquietante.

Todavia, naquele dia, o último, de gravação os dois tiveram uma discussão colossal por conta de um efeito de voz que Edward fizera. E se ele ainda duvidasse de que não havia nada ali, ficou muito claro que Bella e Edward eram inimigos mortais. Pois, se Jasper não conhecesse tão bem o seu parceiro de banda, poderia jurar que ele iria bater em Bella, quando ela o chamou de "fresco, prepotente, irritante, babaca e um músico medíocre".

Não foi um bom dia o último dia de gravação. Todos estavam cansados, irritadiços e principalmente de saco cheio por aquela gravação que parecia _nunca_ terminar. Tanto é que a produtora mal se despediu dos membros da banda naquele dia, afirmando que provavelmente teria que marcar uma outra seção com eles para a próxima semana e se trancou na sala de edição. Edward também não estava nem um pouco feliz com o dia, e se sua cólera era uma dica de como ele estava, era fácil apontar que ele não estava nem um pouco feliz.

Aquele dia tinha sido tão intenso que o possível casal sequer falou naquela noite ou no dia seguinte, até mesmo porque a _Midnight Sun_ tocaria na noite de sexta em Sacramento, há mais de 300 milhas de LA. Bella que havia sentido os efeitos da semana cheia de tensão e da força de esconder o que havia vivido com Edward, chegou em seu apartamento no meio da tarde de sexta-feira – com uma algumas sacolas do _Walmart_ cheia das mais variadas besteiras, chocolates, salgadinhos, refrigerantes e alguns congelados e de uma _Blockbuster_, com alguns dos seus filmes preferidos –, e com a missão de não sair dali até na segunda, se tudo corresse bem.

E fora exatamente isso que a produtora fez na sexta-feira, depois de um longo banho relaxante de banheira, ela pegou uma garrafa de Coca-cola, alguns _Reese's_ e um pacote imenso de batatas _Lays_ e se acomodou no seu sofá para assistir a primeira de suas escolhas: _Uma Linda Mulher_. Sim, ela tinha uma atitude despreocupada, _rock and roll_, mas ainda assim ela era uma mulher que estava cansada e precisando de um conforto.

.

O sábado da produtora estava como fora sua noite de sexta-feira: jogada no sofá, comendo porcarias e vendo filmes de comédia e ação. Porém seu dia não seria tão tranquilo como ela supunha. A primeira interrupção fora por volta das três da tarde, quando Leonard, da floricultura veio lhe entregar seu buquê de rosas semanais. A deste fim de semana era um belo arranjo de rosas brancas, cor de rosa claro e rosa escuro. Por mais que o buque fosse lindo, Bella estava até mesmo de mal humor para receber as flores, não dando muita atenção as elas.

Sua segunda interrupção foi uma ligação de Renée, que estava em Londres gravando um comercial de perfume, mas que se sentia com saudade da filha. Bella gostava muito de sua mãe, apesar de não ser tão próxima a ela como era de Charlie. Renée Dwyer era uma mulher _intensa_. Mas não era a intensidade contagiante de seu pai, mas sim uma intensidade ligeiramente corrosiva. Não é que ela quisesse criticar a filha por seu estilo ou escolha de profissão, mas toda vez era uma grande discussão sobre o mesmo assunto.

Renée que sofrera uma decepção gigantesca com Charlie, quando ainda era casada com o líder da _Eclipse_, achava que qualquer coisa envolvida com a música não era bom para sua filha, principalmente se Bella fosse se envolver romanticamente com um homem parecido com o seu pai. Como a produtora havia compartilhado com a mãe algumas vezes o estresse que era lidar com Edward, a atriz achara a situação estranhamente curiosa, pois com quase 30 anos de carreira, Renée já havia visto sua cota de envolvimentos similares entre produtores e atrizes, diretores e atrizes, atores e atrizes que era igualmente problemática como a da filha e do músico.

Por conta das perguntas intrusivas de Renée, Bella sentiu-se agitada e irritada, pois sua mãe na segunda frase já entendeu que a filha e o tal músico estavam envolvidos senão romanticamente, pelo menos sexualmente. E com aquele discurso que a produtora havia aprendido desde os seus 4 anos, quando a mãe e Charlie se divorciaram, ela encerrou a ligação com uma dor de cabeça fortíssima.

A terceira interrupção, foi uma ligação de Charlie, que apesar de ter sido breve – um convite para ir a um show em Vegas, foi o suficiente para deixa-la ainda mais irritada. O que só corroborou quando Alec proporcionou a quarta interrupção, a questionando sobre prazos, datas e a produção final do disco. Bella que já havia passado tudo isso para o empresário no dia anterior ficou extremamente aborrecida por ter que explicar novamente tudo o que já havia dito.

A produtora, inclusive, não foi nenhum pouco simpática ou agradável na ligação, sendo rude e antipática na ligação. Porém, quando na tentativa de fazer uma piada Alec disse que o humor dela estava igual ao de Edward, Bella desligou a ligação soltando uma série de xingamentos por sempre colocarem o seu nome e o do músico juntos.

Desistindo de assistir pelo que parecia ser a décima vez _Pulp Fiction_, Bella puxou o disco mais pesado de sua coleção, um do _Judas Priest_ colocando em um volume absurdamente alto para abafar toda irritação que sentia. Porém, quinze minutos depois que o disco começara ela foi interrompida pela quinta vez, desta vez, assim como na primeira, foi a campainha.

Bufando de irritação a produtora seguiu para abrir a porta e provavelmente xingar quem estivesse por trás dela, pois ela supunha que seria algum vizinho reclamando do barulho pesado da banda de _heavy metal_ que escolhera. Porém, quando abriu a porta com violência surpreendeu-se em quem encontrou ali:

\- Jamais diria que você é uma garota que curte _Judas Priest_. – provocou Edward com seu sorriso enviesado.

Bella rolou seus olhos.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou com grosseria. Edward estreitou os olhos.

\- Posso entrar? – pediu, Bella mesmo contra sua vontade deu passagem para o músico fechando a porta atrás de si.

\- Então, o que devo a visita? – perguntou cheia de sarcasmo sobre o som alto que enchia seu loft.

\- Você pode abaixar um pouco o som? – pediu o ruivo com calma. – Pra que não tenhamos que conversar gritado.

A mulher caminhou até o seu aparelho de som e diminuiu consideravelmente a música, a tornando quase uma música ambiente, e virou-se para encarar o homem novamente, com uma sobrancelha arqueada e uma posição que dizia claramente: _"então?"_.

\- Bella, desculpa por quinta-feira. – deu de ombros. – Ter que ficar me esquivando de você, fingindo que o que aconteceu semana passada não tinha acontecido foi uma merda. Os meninos estão desconfiados pra caralho de que está acontecendo algo entre nós, e ficam me pressionando dizendo que vou estragar todo o álbum. Aí veio o fato de que não estávamos concordando... e...

\- E quando fomos que concordamos com alguma coisa, Edward? – perguntou amargamente, caminhando para a cozinha atrás de uma bebida, pois definitivamente ela precisava de algo extremamente forte para lidar com o músico. Retirando uma garrafa de vodca do congelador a morena se serviu uma generosa dose que tomou em um gole só.

\- Nós parecíamos concordar bem semana passada. – falou galante aproximando-se dela. Bella bufou uma risada.

\- Era sexo Edward, quando pessoas estão com tesão, sexo sempre faz as pessoas concordarem demais uma com a outra. – respondeu ferina. O músico estudou o rosto inexpressivo da produtora.

\- Parecia mais que isso. – falou, tornando-se a aproximar dela. – Se eu não me engano você estava _muito_ participativa.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Como eu disse: _tesão_. Isso faz qualquer um se tornar participativo no sexo. – devolveu.

Edward bufou uma risada, e tornou-se a aproximar dela, finalmente a encurralando em um canto. A distância entre eles era de apenas alguns centímetros.

\- Não está com tesão agora? – perguntou com um sorriso torto.

\- Não! – respondeu Bella, que até mesmo nos seus ouvidos pareceu uma mentira descarada.

\- Não? – ele sondou, mas aproximando seu rosto do dela, que com uma agilidade o virou, fazendo com que ele apenas corresse o nariz por seu pescoço absorvendo seu perfume viciante. – Mesmo se eu fizer isso? – murmurou plantando beijos abertos e molhados em seu pescoço.

Bella engoliu em seco.

\- Não. – ele sorriu com a afetação em sua voz. E continuou a explorar com os lábios seu pescoço, enquanto suas mãos iam sem ordem para a cintura dela e a apertava levemente.

\- Nem assim? – perguntou colando seu corpo ao dela, fazendo-a sentir a ereção dele contra seu estomago, no mesmo instante que ele dava um beijo no canto de sua boca.

\- Não. – gemeu, mas virando o seu rosto para enfim seus lábios encontrarem os dele. Edward sorriu convencido contra seus lábios, antes de aprofundar o beijo que estava _sedento_ por dar nela durante toda a semana.

É irrelevante afirmar que logo o beijo se aqueceu e toda a hostilidade e até mesmo a irritação de Bella se esvaiu. Em segundos uma trilha de roupas os levava até o sofá, onde muito afoitos com o desejo, não deram sequer o trabalho de subir o mezanino, para deixarem ser consumidos com o desejo. Não foi o sexo tranquilo e cheio de descoberta que haviam partilhado na semana anterior. Não, foi bem longe disso. Foi violento, áspero, descontrolado, impetuoso, intenso. No fim ambos estavam esbaforidos, ofegantes, enrolados um no outro no espaço do sofá.

\- Ok. Puta merda! Não era essa minha intenção, caralho. Pelo menos não tão rápido. – ele disse com uma risada aos arquejos.

Bella riu contra o seu pescoço.

\- E qual era a sua intenção, senão sexo? – provocou.

\- Eu pretendia te levar para jantar. – explicou. Bella lançou um olhar para o visor do seu DVD percebendo que era pouco depois das 8 da noite.

\- Você ainda pode. – disse, apoiando suas mãos no peitoral dele para encarar seus profundos olhos verdes. – Só me dê meia hora para tomar um banho e colocar uma roupa. – falou com uma piscadela.

\- Posso me juntar a você? – pediu esperançoso.

\- Aí não será um banho de meia hora. – provocou. Ele riu, capturando os lábios dela em um beijo.

\- Não me importo. – outro beijo. – Felizmente estamos em LA, é fácil encontrar um restaurante.

.

Demorou quase duas horas para o casal, finalmente conseguir deixar o apartamento da produtora. O banho foi mais longo do que esperavam, mas isso não significa que não foi um dos melhores que ambos tiveram naquela semana; principalmente o momento que Edward depois de um boquete aterrador de Bella, a prendeu contra a parede e a fodeu apaixonadamente.

Como o carro do músico ainda estava no concerto, Edward estava munido de um BMW, M3 prata que pertencia a sua mãe, como ele havia explicado a produtora. E ouvindo a pancadaria melódica de _Motörhead _o casal seguiu para um restaurante japonês, localizado no topo de uma colina, chamado _Yamashiro_.

Da mesma maneira que o restaurante tailandês da semana anterior, esse também era extremamente romântico e exclusivo, o que deu certo conforto para o casal trocar carícias, beijos e risos cheios de paixão e desejo, bem como vez ou outra alimentar o parceiro com a variedade de _sushis_ e _sashimis_ que ordenaram.

Quando deixaram o restaurante quase duas horas depois que chegaram, levemente alcoolizados com os drinks que haviam tomado, satisfeitos com a comida e repletos de tesão, os dois seguiram diretamente para o apartamento da produtora para mais um domingo similar ao da semana anterior: cheio de sexo e momentos roubados.

.

Bella estava terminando de finalizar o disco, duas semanas depois, quando percebeu que o seu compromisso com a banda ainda não havia terminado. Faltava decidir a capa e o nome do álbum. Sabendo que uma reunião dela com Edward – que ela passou a ver mais constantemente em seu apartamentos todas as noites e nos finais de semana, quando esse não tinha shows – e com os outros membros da banda não seria algo tão simples, a produtora pediu para que Alec marcasse para a próxima semana no prédio da _Twilight Records_ na _Hollywood Boulevard_.

Dizer que a morena não estava ansiosa para ver os meninos da banda, que pelo que Edward havia dito estavam extremamente curiosos para saber como o álbum ficou, era uma mentira. Depois de conviver com os 4 por quase 5 meses, e quase todos os dias, ela já os via como grandes amigos.

Quando estes chegaram, quinze minutos depois dela, os rapazes cumprimentaram animadamente a produtora, que os recebeu tão animada quanto. Até com Edward – pelo menos publicamente – ela deu um abraço, para surpresa geral da banda, que os encarou atordoados.

\- Ué, gente? Terminamos de gravar o disco, só o fato de não ter que aguentar a TPM constante de Edward me faz vibrar. – provocou a morena.

\- Ha-ha-ha _Dorothy_. – replicou com um olhar divertido. – Quem vive num constante mal humor aqui é você!

Bella sorriu sedutora e _quase _discretamente para ele, pois Emmett e Jasper que observava a interação com muita curiosidade perceberam uma certa intimidade entre os dois, algo que definitivamente não estava ali da última vez que estiveram juntos. A tal garota misteriosa que o líder estava saindo, que o tirava de casa todas as noites e a maior parte do final de semana ainda era um mistério para os meninos da banda.

\- Então, os chamei aqui porque chegamos a última parte da produção do álbum. – sorriu animadamente, quando todos tomaram seu lugar na mesa redonda. Edward em frente a ela, com Emmett de um lado, Jasper do outro e James entre guitarrista e Bella. – Alec deveria estar aqui também, mas ele quer que seja tudo decisão nossa, mais de vocês até do que a minha.

\- Como assim Bella? – questionou James que estava completamente envolvido na conversa.

\- Precisamos definir a ordem das músicas no álbum, a capa e o título do álbum, se for isso que vocês querem. – sorriu. – Quanto a ordem eu pensei o seguinte, me diga o que vocês acham. A primeira faixa ser _Let Me Tell_, que a propósito eu achei o clipe fantástico! Pegou bem a essência de toda a banda. Emm, você é um ator nato! – divertiu-se. – Caso a carreira na música torne-se insuficiente para você, invista na carreira de ator, você se daria muito bem!

\- Obrigado Bella. – gabou-se o baterista. – É charme, sabe? – brincou com uma piscadela.

\- Emm estava em casa no set Bella, você tinha que ver, por isso que ele é quem mais aparece no clipe. – provocou Jasper.

\- Tá com inveja porque não é você o futuro rosto de Hollywood, Jazz? – provocou.

\- E a minha interpretação mais séria Bella, o que você achou? Fiquei parecendo bem _reflexivo_? – inquiriu James com um sorriso.

Bella bufou uma risada.

\- Você se saiu bem Jay, mas poderia ter sorrido mais um pouco. – provocou.

\- Ei! Eu sorri! – defendeu-se. – Quem ficou o clipe todo com a cara fechada foi o Edward. – apontou.

Bella que sabia que não poderia evitar dialogar com o ruivo, virou-se para ele. Ela que já havia lhe dito as impressões, ficou surpresa que todo o tom reflexivo e sem sorriso dele no clipe era porque sua cabeça estava muito cheia de pensamentos por ela. Dizer que ela corou intensamente com esse comentário era quase uma piada de mal gosto.

\- De fato, se tinha alguém bem reflexivo durante o clipe, esse alguém era Edward. – disse gentilmente. – O que aconteceu com você Edward? – questionou.

\- Muita coisa na cabeça. – deu de ombros. – Sem contar que é simplesmente _horrível_ gravar um clipe. Da próxima vez só vocês 3 participam. – pontuou arrancando risos de todos.

\- Edward, como vocalista você tem a _responsabilidade_ de aparecer nos clipes. – disse Bella, com o mesmo argumento que usara quando ele disse a mesmíssima linha para ela na semana anterior, quando via o vídeo na MTV.

\- Agrr! Caralho! Que Deus me ajude! – gemeu, arrancando uma nova onda de risos de todos.

\- Voltando aqui rapazes. – disse Bella depois de um tempo que as risadas se acalmaram. – A primeira é _Let Me Tell_, seguida de _I Need a Love_, _Something_, _Losing it All_, _No Games_, _Chains_, _Life of Ilusion_, _Burning Moon_, _Double Dose_, _Civil Code_, _Tamed_ e _Confessions_, o que vocês acham dessa ordem? – questionou, mesmo sabendo que aquela ordem quem havia lhe passado foram eles próprios ainda no início da produção do álbum.

\- Eu gosto desta sequência. – disse James. – Mostra bem a nossa personalidade, uma batida pesadona, seguida de uma batida mais _rock and roll_, algumas mais tranquilas, antes de finalizar com o pesado de novo. Acho que traz personalidade. – deu de ombros, olhando para os amigos.

\- Concordo com o Jay, Bella. Eu gosto demais dessa sequência, principalmente porque ela não é óbvia! – concordou Jasper.

\- Ela nos apresenta de maneira certeira. – completou Emmett. – Caralho, porra gente! Nosso álbum tá quase pronto! Puta merda! – se empolgou o baterista batendo suas grandes mãos na madeira da mesa animado.

Todos riram da sua animação contagiante.

\- E você, o que acha Edward? – perguntou com Bella, mordiscando o seu lábio inferior em expectativa.

\- Concordo com eles Bella, eu gosto demais dessa sequência. Ela mostra realmente quem somos, mas sem ser muito óbvia. – explicou com um sorriso torto, que já era de longe o preferido da produtora.

\- Bom, então é essa ordem. – disse ticando um item em sua lista. – Agora vamos falar da capa. Eu sei que Alec queria realizar uma sessão de fotos com vocês e colocar uma foto de vocês como capa, mas não sei, tenho medo que com vocês na capa o disco fique parecendo de uma _boy band_, que é o que temos que evitar de qualquer forma, porque desculpa meninos, você são atraentes, se um comprador aleatório vá numa loja de discos e vê essas carinhas de meninos bem cuidados de vocês, _jamais_ vão comprar o disco. – falou com um claro pesar.

\- Ser confundido com uma _boy band_ está fora de cogitação! – exclamou Edward. – Nós somos _rock and roll_, nada de pop chiclete. – defendeu-se.

\- Isso que vocês dois estão falando é sério. Sermos detonados por parecer uma _boy band_ não é um bom caminho. – concordou Jasper. – Que sugestão você tem, Bella? – perguntou educadamente, recebendo acenos de cabeça em concordância dos outros 3 membros.

\- Tem uma artista plástica que conheci em Boston que faz releituras de obras famosas – começou explicando. – ela é fantástica, ela dá um ar mais de fotografia a quadros, é surreal o trabalho dela. Enfim, de qualquer forma, como _eu sei_ que o nome de vocês foi baseado no quadro _A Noite Estrelada _do Van Gogh...

\- Como você sabe disso? – interrompeu Jasper.

Bella arregalou seus olhos surpresa com a interrupção e olhou aflita para Edward, finalmente lembrando que _ninguém_ deveria saber daquela informação.

\- Vocês... me disseram. – disse com um sorriso amarelo.

\- Definitivamente a gente não te disse isso, Bella. – concordou James desconfiado.

\- Então foi o Alec. – falou com rapidez.

\- Ninguém sabe a origem do nosso nome, Bella. Nem mesmo para o Alec nós já contamos de onde surgiu _Midnight Sun_. – pontuou Jasper.

Bella olhou ligeiramente em pânico para Edward, que havia abaixado sua cabeça e estava claramente tentando segurar uma risada. Emmett que ainda não se esquecera do fato que viu a produtora e o amigo partilhando o que parecia um beijo, olhou desconfiado para os dois, mas não falou nada.

\- Como você soube disso, Bella? – perguntou Jasper, cruzando os braços. Bella suspirou cansada.

\- Eu acertei? – perguntou inocentemente, não obtendo resposta dos rapazes ela se deu por derrotada. – Eu sou _louca_ por esse quadro, tanto que tenho um mural dele na minha casa – naquele momento ela optou pela verdade, nem que fosse uma verdade parcial. – e quando estava pensando na capa do álbum, algo no quadro me chamou a atenção, porque né, não sei se vocês concordam mais a lua que Van Gogh pintou parece muito com um sol a noite. Aí, só... bem... fiz uma ligação? – finalizou incerta.

\- Uau! – exclamou Emmett. – Puta merda! Parece a nossa própria narrativa de como o nome surgiu. – disse cheio de malícia, estreitando os olhos para Bella e Edward, que finalmente havia levantado o rosto para encarar a produtora, tentando sair daquela saia justa. – Na verdade _muito_ similar da forma como o nome veio.

\- Vocês se basearam nesse quadro para o nome da banda? – perguntou, fingindo surpresa e inocência.

\- Sim. – concordou Jasper, que parecia ler as entrelinhas do que Emmett estava querendo dizer. – Foi uma ideia de Edward, mas todos acabamos compartilhando. – explicou, testando o ambiente.

\- Juro que foi puro acaso! – defendeu-se falsamente a produtora. – Eu estava tão frustrada com a história da capa que... bem... nada me surgia, até que magicamente veio.

\- Claro... _magicamente_. – concordou Jasper com um aceno e uma piscadela para Emmett e James, que parecia finalmente entendeu tudo o que acontecia a sua frente.

\- É... humm... – ela coçou a garganta. – Eu vou buscar a tela para vocês darem uma olhada na ideia. – disse insegura afastando-se rapidamente da mesa.

Os quatro membros da banda observaram a produtora que usava uma combinação de shorts preto, tênis all star pretos de cano baixo e uma camiseta da _Eclipse_ desbotada deixar a sala. Um silêncio pesado caiu sobre eles, pelo o que pareceu dois minutos, antes de Emmett quebrar a quietude.

\- Então Edward, a quanto tempo você está fodendo a nossa produtora? – perguntou sem rodeios.

O vocalista que ainda estava ainda tentando controlar à vontade rir que sentia, pela situação que a morena havia se colocado, voltou seu olhar para o amigo confuso.

\- O que você está dizendo?

\- Não se faça de idiota Edward, a explicação que a Bella deu foi idêntica à que eu ouvi você falando para seus pais, quando falamos o nome. Inclusive sem mudar uma virgula sequer. Só faltou a parte do James sugerindo o sol e eu o meia noite. O resto está tudo ali. Sem por nem tirar. – deu de ombros.

\- Eu não sei do que você está falando. – negou o músico.

\- Ah é? – provocou Jasper, que com um movimento fluido pegou o telefone celular de Edward que estava sobre a mesa, e discou para o último número que ele havia chamado na noite anterior.

Imagine a não surpresa que foi quando o celular da produtora começou a tocar ao lado de onde James estava, esse com um sorriso torto simplesmente virou o telefone para que os outros 3 vissem o nome de Edward claramente escrito.

\- _Então_? – insistiu Emmett. – Você vai continuar a negar o inegável ou vai falar a verdade? – pediu.

O músico coçou seu queixo com barba por fazer cansado, seus olhos viajavam pelos olhos de cada um de seus amigos. Por fim, com um suspiro pesado ele disse:

\- A pouco mais de 4 semanas.

\- Uau! Caralho! – exclamou Jasper. – Então toda aquela desculpa de ter conhecido uma garota qualquer em um bar, ou "eu vou para a casa dos meus pais" era para estar com ela? – perguntou recebendo um aceno do vocalista. – Uau! Não posso dizer que estou surpreso, porra!

\- Ninguém está surpreso. – concordou James, que levantara de sua cadeira para buscar uma água na geladeira do canto. – Toda a hostilidade deles no fim era tudo tesão reprimido!

\- E põe reprimido nisso! – concordou Emmett. – Então eu realmente vi os dois se beijando na última semana de gravação. – refletiu. – E eu achando que estava ficando louco.

\- Você viu e não comentou nada? – perguntou James.

\- Não queria deixá-la constrangida. – deu de ombros. – Mas como fica o nosso álbum, hein Edd? Agora que você está fodendo a produtora.

\- O álbum está pronto, Emm! Não tem mais nada a ser feito. – disse Edward, dando de ombros. – Eu estou curtindo sair com ela, ok? Mas se tem uma coisa que Bella é, é ser profissional. Eu sabia de uma ou duas coisas dessa reunião. Quando estamos juntos, não falamos muito de trabalho... se é que vocês me entendem. – disse com um sorriso torto.

\- Não posso dizer que não entendo, ela é gostosa pra caralho. – concordou James com um sorriso. Edward somente acenou em concordância com o amigo, afinal, Bella era gostosa pra caralho, então qual era o intuito de mentir sobre aquilo?

\- Mas isso não vai causar problema com a gravadora? Um processo de assédio, ou sei lá? – perguntou Jasper ainda inseguro.

\- Não. – respondeu com simplicidade o vocalista. – Bella também estava preocupada com isso, mas o nosso contrato não diz nada sobre assédio ou envolvimento entre banda e produtor. – deu de ombros.

\- Uau! Isso é... porra! Caralho! _Uau_! – exclamou Emmett. – Você realmente está rendido por ela, hein? Porra! Em 20 anos nunca te vi de quatro por uma mulher, na verdade achei que isso nunca aconteceria.

\- Tudo pode acontecer, não é meu amigo? – provocou Edward.

\- Mas então quer dizer que vocês estão... _namorando_? – perguntou Jasper, ainda tentando entender o relacionamento do amigo com a produtora.

Edward deu de ombros.

\- Não definimos ainda as coisas, mas somos exclusivos.

\- Caralho! _Exclusividade_? – surpreendeu-se James. – Wow! Nunca vi você como um cara que curte exclusividade!

\- O que tem de _exclusividade_? – perguntou a produtora que entrou na sala surpreendendo a todos, carregando uma tela na mão.

\- A nossa capa! – disse um Emmett animado, surpreendendo a todos. Bella que enfim havia colocado a tela sobre a mesa, olhou para todos os 4 homens. Todos pareciam o gato que acabara de comer o canário, com caras de conhecedor de algo que ela _ainda_ não conhecia.

Ela fechou seus olhos em fendas.

\- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou desconfiada. Os quatro membros olharam para si mesmos e depois para a produtora. Por fim, decidindo que a honestidade era a melhor oferta, Edward disse:

\- Eles _sabem_ sobre nós, Bella.

.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Eu amo uma banda, e essa banda é a Midnight Sun! Eu simplesmente A-D-O-R-O essa interação deles, é maravilhosa! Juro quando coloco os 4 juntos, tudo sai com muita facilidade! E se tem Bella na equação, me segura! E óbvio que esse segredo iria durar muito pouco, certo?! Edward falando de "exclusividade", ain rapaiz! Tu tá muito gado! _

_Obrigada a todo mundo que leu e comentou, vocês são maravilhosos! Desculpa o atraso com esse capítulo, mas estava fora da minha cidade, e esqueci de upar o capitulo! Próximo vem no domingo e quarta tem aquele extra maroto no twitter [arroba]sophiequeen_, espero vê-los lá! Obrigada por tudo! Amo vocês!_

_Beijos, Carol._


	8. Hello America

**_Disclaimer:_**_ TWILIGHT não me pertence, mas esse Rockward e essa Rockella sim, então já sabe né: respeita aí!_

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 08 – HELLO AMERICA**

.

_**Well I'm takin' me a trip I'm going down to California  
**_Bem, estou falando de mim em uma viagem que eu vou descer para a Califórnia_**  
Yeah, I'm gonna try Hollywood and San Pedro Bay  
**_Sim, eu vou tentar Hollywood e San Pedro Bay_**  
I'll tell ya what I'm gonna do  
**_Eu vou te dizer o que eu vou fazer_**  
I'm gonna give my love to you  
**_Eu vou te dar meu amor por você_**  
I'm gonna take you where the lights are bright  
**_Eu vou levá-lo onde as luzes são brilhantes_**  
I'm gonna give you my love tonight  
**_Eu vou te dar meu amor hoje à noite

_**Hello America, hello America  
**_Olá América, olá América_**  
Hello America, hello America  
**_Olá América, olá América

_**I'm gonna get me a greyhound bus down the motorway  
**_Eu vou em um ônibus até a auto-estrada_**  
I'm gonna spend a little time in Frisco and L.A.  
**_Eu vou gastar um pouco de tempo em Frisco e L.A._**  
But when it gets to twelve o'clock  
**_Mas quando chega a doze horas_**  
And you feel that you gotta rock  
**_E você sente que você tem de rock_**  
You'd better let your hair hang down  
**_É melhor você deixar o seu cabelo solto_**  
So we can boogie all over town  
**_Assim, podemos dança por toda a cidade

_**Hello America ~ Def Leppard**_

.

A produtora olhou para Edward, em seguida passou seus olhos para cada um dos membros da banda que sorriam cheio de segundas intenções pra ela. Bella prendeu seu lábio inferior entre os dentes, e sentou-se lentamente na cadeira que antes ocupara.

\- Isso é um problema? – perguntou cheia de expectativa.

Os três integrantes da banda se entreolharam, em seguida encarando Edward e depois Bella.

\- Não – deu de ombros Jasper. –, pelo menos não pra gente. Mas isso vai ser um problema para _TR_ ou pro álbum? – perguntou, recebendo a concordância de Emmett e James.

\- Bem, não existe nenhuma cláusula no contrato proibido o envolvimento pessoal da banda com qualquer membro da produção, então vejo _necessariamente_ um problema, mas – ela lançou um olhar para Edward. –, eu acho que pelo menos até o lançamento do álbum devemos manter as coisas o mais discretas possíveis, só para evitar fofocas.

Edward apertou seu lábio inferior entre seu polegar e indicador, numa clara postura de que estava pensando.

\- Eu não quero ficar escondido. Quero sair para ir em restaurantes, bares, alguns shows com você. – disse por fim.

Emmett arqueou uma sobrancelha surpresa com a sentença do amigo. Bella sentiu suas bochechas ficando rubras.

\- Não vai ser um impedimento, só não vamos ficar fazendo alarde. – deu de ombros.

\- Vocês então são... tipo... _namorados_? – perguntou com um sorriso Emmett. Bella arregalou seus olhos e voltou seu olhar para Edward. Depois de uma troca de olhares, ela enfim respondeu:

\- Não sei Emm, a gente ainda está se conhecendo, é meio cedo para definir um _status_. – disse com um sorriso leve, recebendo uma piscadela de Edward. – Agora podemos voltar para a questão da capa?

\- Que o Edd linguarudo contou de onde saiu nosso nome. – brincou James com um sorriso leve.

\- Em minha defesa foi sem querer, de fato ela tem um mural d' _A Noite Estrelada_ no quarto. Imagine minha surpresa quando vi? Não resisti. – defendeu-se o vocalista.

\- Isso é verdade Bella? – perguntou Jasper ligeiramente incerto.

\- Completamente Jazz. – concordou com um sorriso. – Eu sou fascinada por esse quadro, quando morava em NY ia quase todos os dias ao MoMA para vê-lo.

\- Que coincidência enorme! – exclamou surpreso.

\- Eu disse! Imagine ver pessoalmente? – devolveu Edward.

\- Eu estou curioso pra ver isso. – pontuou Emmett, com um sorriso brincalhão.

\- Vamos combinar uma festinha em casa quando o álbum tiver pronto, pode ser assim, a todos veem com seus próprios olhos! – disse Bella com um rolar de olhos. – Voltando a trama da capa, essa é a tela.

Assim que Bella virou a tela para os músicos, não havia dúvida que aquela seria a capa do primeiro disco de estúdio deles. A imagem era, na falta de uma palavra melhor, uma fotografia real da pintura do título.

\- Eu sei que vai parecer obvio, porque vocês não querem que ninguém saiba a origem do nome, mas se escolhermos o nome do álbum com inteligência, nunca ninguém vai pensar na história. – disse a produtora.

\- E você tem sugestões de títulos? – perguntou Edward genuinamente curioso, uma vez que Bella havia recusado a lhe dizer qualquer coisa sobre a capa.

Ela sorriu brilhantemente.

\- Tenho três opções, elas ou são títulos de músicas ou algum trecho das músicas. – disse misteriosa, recebendo um olhar expectante dos integrantes da _Midnight Sun_. – Uma opção seria _Burning Moon_, é uma faixa do álbum e dá para ligar a ideia da lua na foto. – os quatro assentiram em concordância.

"A outra opção é um trecho de _Burning Moon_, "_Curves and Lights_" é algo que faz relação novamente com o original." – expôs com um sorriso, recebendo concordância dos membros. – "E tem também tem _Life of Illusion_ que aí já entra numa referencia direta a Van Gogh que via o vilarejo da sua "cabine" no sanatório quando pintou esse quadro como uma ilusão." – explicou com um sorriso. – "Então o que vocês acham, ou preferem outro?"

Os quatro membros se olharam por um longo tempo.

\- Gosto de _Burning Moon_, mas parece tão óbvio. – disse Emmett incerto. – Sei lá, não sei se queria que nosso primeiro disco tivesse esse nome. – concluiu.

\- Concordo com Emm, _Burning Moon_ é uma música ótima, mas o nome não é a melhor coisa, porém, _Curves and Lights_ é bem misteriosa, é uma boa opção. – ponderou James.

\- _Curves and Lights_, deixa intrigado, porque ninguém faz ideia do que realmente queremos dizer. – concordou Jasper. – Porém, _Life of Illusion_ é... sei lá, aquece a porra do meu coração. – riu.

\- Porra Jazz! Não acredito que você disse isso: "aquece a porra do meu coração", juro não vou esquecer isso nunca mais! – gargalhou Emmett.

\- Pensa numa entrevista na MTV, para o Carson Daly: "E aí Jasper, porque o nome _Life of Illusion?_", a resposta seria tipo "Ahh Carson, é algo que aquece meu coração!" – divertiu-se James, junto com Emmett.

\- Ha-ha-ha vocês são hilários. – bufou Jasper. – Eu voto para _Curves and Lights _ou _Life of Illusion_. E você Edward?

\- Eu gosto dos dois também, mas curti demais a explicação da Bella para _Life of Illusion_, esse nome... realmente "aquece a porra do meu coração". – brincou com um sorriso torto, recebendo um rolar de olhos de Jasper e risadas dos outros. – Qual você mais gosta Bella? – perguntou a produtora e amante.

Bella que divertia-se com a interação dos quatro, surpreendeu-se com a pergunta de Edward, e quando percebeu que todos a encaravam com expectativa, com um sorriso tímido respondeu:

\- Aquela que "aquece a porra do meu coração". – brincou. Todos gargalharam divertidos.

.

A partir da definição da capa, do título do álbum e a sequência das músicas, Bella finalizou todos os detalhes para enfim apresentar aos donos da _Twilight Records_. Stefan Hale e Marcus Miller ficaram felicíssimos com o resultado, felicitaram Bella e simplesmente acharam genial a ideia da capa com o título, por mais que não soubessem a proximidade do quadro: _A Noite Estrelada _do Van Gogh com a banda, compraram muito fácil por causa da letra da música, Bella não os corrigiu, ela iria guardar o segredo do nome da banda consigo, afinal não era a história dela para contar.

Com o lançamento do álbum há algumas semanas, e o início da turnê da _Midnight Sun _com a _Eclipse_ para começar, o tempo que Bella e Edward ficassem juntos, era demasiado restrito, mas não quer dizer que não era proveitoso. Cada dia o casal parecia se conhecer mais e mais, iam a diversos restaurantes, bares e até mesmo shows, por mais que Edward agora era constantemente reconhecido pelo clipe da banda que passava todos os dias na MTV, a discrição do relacionamento dos dois não foi um problema, ninguém parecia dar muita atenção a produtora, o que ela agradecia imensamente.

A experiência que os integrantes da _Midnight Sun_ estavam ganhando com a banda de Charlie Swan, era outro ponto animador. Participar de uma turnê grandiosa sempre foi o sonho dos rapazes, e além disso estar lado a lado com lendas do _rock and roll_ era ainda melhor. Na primeira reunião que tiveram com a clássica banda de _hard rock_, os rapazes mais ouviram do que falaram. Eles abririam o show da _Eclipse_ tocando 15 músicas, e depois eles tocariam algumas musicas com a outra banda.

Naquele dia, o empresário da _Eclipse_, Marcus Wood, pai de Alec, deu a Edward, Emmett, Jasper e James escolher 5 músicas da banda de Charlie para tocarem cada um com a banda e uma todos juntos, eles podiam ainda incluir qualquer música, inclusive as do ultimo disco da banda, _Opium Dreams_, que seria o carro chefe da turnê.

A banda escolheu tocar junto com a _Eclipse_, _Breaking Dawn_, do seu 13º álbum de estúdio. Emmett, optou pelo clássico _heavy metal _de _Forks Hell_ do 15º álbum; Jasper preferiu uma balada onde as guitarras são mais pesadas _Confederacy_, do álbum de estreia; James ficou em dúvida entre _Hunter_ do álbum de estreia, e _Smelling Like a Vampire_ do 10º álbum, porém no fim optou pela primeira, por causa dos baixos em evidência. Edward por sua vez, sentiu-se incomodado em ter que escolher alguma entre tantas composições consideradas suas favoritas, por fim optou por _Behuhell_ do último álbum.

Dizer que todos se surpreenderam com a escolha de Edward, era um eufemismo.

\- Por que essa música Edward? – questionou Jasper, quando o amigo lhe falou.

\- Porra, sei lá Jazz, só é uma música que curti. Não quero pegar uma clássica deles porque sei lá... – deu de ombros. – Essa música me faz lembrar da vida.

\- _Vida_? – bufou Emmett. – Vida ou você quer puxar saco do sogrão que confessou ter escrito essa música pra Bella?

\- Charlie escreveu um monte de músicas pra Bella. – replicou Edward na defensiva.

\- Mas nessa ele fala de como a filha ficou uma mulher sexy pra caralho e que deseja que ela encontre o cara certo, de preferencia igual a ele! – pontuou James com um riso.

Edward rolou seus olhos.

\- Só curti a porra da música, ok? Nada de problematizar! Caralho. – exclamou.

\- Charlie já sabe de você e a Bella? – inquiriu Jasper com os olhos em fendas. Edward simplesmente negou com cabeça.

\- E tem certeza que quer tocar essa música, Edd? – questionou Emmett ligeiramente preocupado. – Não é dando a porra de tiro no escuro, não?

\- Emm tem razão Edd, essa música, puta merda, é você praticamente confessando que tá comendo a filha dele. – disse James com uma ligeira provocação.

\- Vocês são ridículos! – exclamou Edward, levantando-se de seu lugar no sofá e pegando uma cerveja na geladeira. – De qualquer maneira o que vocês vão fazer no domingo? – perguntou aos amigos, mudando de assunto com agilidade, pois falar sobre Charlie saber do relacionamento dele e Bella era inquietante.

Os três trocaram olhares significativos.

\- O quê? – replicou o músico. – Minha mãe não tá pensando em fazer a porra de uma festa surpresa em casa, certo? – questionou, relembrando a última festa de aniversário surpresa que a mãe havia feito para ele há dois anos.

\- Não! – exclamou Emmett. – Depois da merda que aconteceu naquela festa, Esme quer todos nós longe do seu jardim, principalmente quando tem bebida envolvida.

\- Então? – incentivou.

Os outros três membros da banda trocaram um olhar.

\- Estamos pensando em fazer uma festinha aqui em casa para você. – explicou Jasper.

\- Festinha? Que tamanho de festinha? – perguntou desconfiado, pois conhecia seus amigos _bem_ demais, para o seu próprio bem.

\- Do tipo de sempre. – deu de ombros Emmett.

Edward gemeu.

\- A gente já chamou a Bella. – contrapôs James. – Por que você não contou a ela que se aniversário estava chegando? Ela ficou chateada.

\- Quando vocês falaram com ela? – perguntou ligeiramente alarmado.

\- De manhã. – respondeu Jasper desconfiado.

\- Porra! – exclamou o vocalista. – Eu queria... puta merda! Caralho!

\- Edd, o que está acontecendo? O que você estava planejando? – inquiriu Emmett.

\- Eu ia contar ela hoje, estava pensando em ir para Ensenada, querendo ou não é nosso último fim de semana mais calmo, depois disso, sabe lá quando vamos ter paz, com a divulgação do disco, turnês e afins... – explicou, sentando-se no seu lugar de antes.

\- Own! – exclamou Emmett com uma risada. – Você queria que nós passássemos um fim de semana com você em Ensenada? Caralho Edd, que lindo. – disse, fingindo uma emoção tocante.

\- Vocês iriam no domingo, idiota. – replicou. – Talvez no sábado a tarde, eu e Bella, bem... iriamos na sexta...

\- Você vai pedir ela em namoro? Caralho Edd! – surpreendeu-se Jasper.

\- Eu não vou pedir ela em namoro. – defendeu-se rapidamente.

\- Não? Então... – começou o outro guitarrista.

\- Caralho! Eu só queria passar um tempo de qualidade com ela longe de LA, só isso. – deu de ombros.

\- E receber aquele boquete a luz da lua e das estrelas. – provocou Emmett.

Edward sorriu enviesado, acenando minimamente com a cabeça.

\- Porra! Edward você é tão óbvio! – divertiu-se o amigo.

Todos os quatro riram da situação ridícula, mas concordaram com os novos planos para aquele final de semana.

.

Com a mudança de planos, para o final de semana em Ensenada, a banda dedicou os dias que antecederam a ensaiar suas músicas, e principalmente as da banda _Eclipse_, para não fazerem feio em frente aos seus ídolos. Quando Edward contou a Bella sobre o fato de ser seu aniversário no dia seguinte, e que estava planejando um final de semana longe de LA e os planos que tinham, a produtora ficou animada. Ela e Edward não haviam definido nada a respeito do lance deles, mas a cada dia ela podia se dizer mais e mais envolvida com ele.

O final de semana no México foi exatamente o que a _Midnight Sun_ e Bella, principalmente depois da produção do álbum e antes da turnê que os esperava, precisavam. Os meninos estavam animados para compartilhar o palco com a _Eclipse_, e quando confessaram quais músicas haviam escolhido para cantarem junto com eles, Bella ficou extremamente animada com os futuros duetos. Claro que quando Edward disse sua escolha, a produtora corou profundamente, antes de arrastar o vocalista para o quarto que estavam compartilhando, para realmente mostrar o que Charlie quis dizer na música, sobre a sua filha agora ser uma mulher adulta, e que deveria ficar vigiando como um falcão os pretendentes, mesmo aqueles iguais a ele.

.

Os dias que antecederam o inicio da turnê com a _Eclipse_, a _Midnight Sun_, gravou algumas entrevistas e principalmente se familiarizaram com o imenso palco de uma turnê do porte das protagonizadas pela banda de _hard rock_. Os inúmeros instrumentos, a iluminação, toda a estrutura, tudo aquilo era muito novo para os rapazes, e eles estavam completamente deslumbrados.

Cada novo ensaio com a banda formada ainda na década de 70 era animador, mesmo sendo músicos bons, Edward, Emmett, Jasper e James aprendiam algo novo com Charlie Swan, Billy Blackwell, Harry Cleaveward, Quill Ateara e Levy Uley, e eles, a grande parte na casa dos 50 anos, sentiam-se animados a contar aos rapazes de vinte e poucos anos o que esperar da vida como rockstar.

Porém, um dia antes do início da turnê, em que cada banda preparava seus instrumentos, e Edward estava sentado num sofá no camarim que seria para a _Midnight Sun_, tomando notas de uma melodia que estava na sua cabeça há dias, quando foi surpreendido pela visita de ninguém menos que Charlie Swan.

Charlie há muito tinha um estilo muito próprio, naquele dia vestia-se escandalosamente com botas estilo cowboy pretas, com detalhes em estrelas brancas, calça preta, camisa preta com alguns botões abertos, cinto com uma imensa fivela dourada, onde estava entalhado uma guitarra e escrito "vida longa ao rock n' roll", um colete jeans preto com patches pretos e brancos com caveiras, guitarras, cruzes e mais algumas coisas aleatórias.

Sua vasta bigodeira castanha escura, seus cabelos ligeiramente longos, seus óculos pretos estilo aviador, e um de seus clássicos chapéus pretos. O de hoje com um leve ar texano, com um detalhe em couro negro e fivelas pratas, e um logo azul marinho e dourado com dois ramos de oliveira adornando a palavra _"Chief"_.

\- E aí Edward? – chamou o guitarrista mais velho da porta. – Animado para os shows?

\- Oh, oi Charlie. – sorriu o jovem. – Muito! Porra, todos estamos animados pra caralho! – exclamou.

Charlie sorriu saudoso com a animação juvenil.

\- Cara, isso é muito bom! Porra! Vocês vão arrebentar, eu sinto isso. – disse lisonjeiro Charlie. – Mas será que podemos trocar uma palavrinha antes? – Charlie fechou seus olhos em fendas. – _De guitarrista para guitarrista_. – pontuou intensamente.

Edward franziu o cenho.

\- Claro, por favor, entre. – disse Edward, indicando para o músico entrar no camarim, enquanto Edward colocava sua guitarra ao lado do sofá onde estava sentado.

Charlie, como toda a sua altura e imponência, rapidamente passou pela porta do mesmo, fechando a em seguida. Edward olhou confuso para o homem. Diante do olhar atento de Charlie, Edward sentiu seu estomago se contorcer. Charlie encarou por vários minutos intensamente o músico, que estava temendo o que este pudesse dizer a ele.

\- Fiquei sabendo que você está "dormindo" com a minha filha. – disse sem rodeios o guitarrista, fazendo aspas no ar com a palavra dormindo.

Edward engoliu em seco.

\- Charlie... – começou com a voz falhando. – Senhor Swan – corrigiu rapidamente. –, eu... é...

\- Está transando com a minha filha, Bella Swan, a produtora do álbum da sua banda. – disse sem rodeios. – Eu sei. – Charlie bufou uma risada e se curvou para o seu rosto estar muito próximo ao do músico. – _Eu sei_ de tudo o que acontece com a minha filha.

Edward arregalou seus olhos.

\- Charlie... eu... – tentou, mais uma vez.

\- Olha Edward – começou Charlie, o cortando. –, a minha filha é uma mulher adulta, linda pra caralho, e vou parecer um pervertido falando, mas não sou cego, já vi muitos caras correndo atrás dela, porque Bella é gostosa, é uma merda ser pai de uma mulher sexy como a minha filha, mas não adianta eu ser cego, ou fingir que não vejo, porque isso só me faria ser estúpido, e isso é uma coisa que eu não sou. Bella já colocou muito marmanjo pra chorar, simplesmente com um olhar, ela é decidida pra caralho, mas parece ter um fraco por você.

Edward engoliu em seco, acenando com a cabeça.

\- De qualquer forma, eu sei que você e Bella estão se vendo há mais de um mês, e pelo o que parece, pelo menos, parece ouvindo a voz dela e observando você nos últimos dias, é que vocês estão juntos com bastante frequência e diria que até mesmo exclusivos, certo? – perguntou, novamente curvando-se sobre o músico. Edward assentiu fervorosamente, porém com o fechar de olhos em fendas de Charlie, respondeu com uma voz fraca:

\- S-sim.

\- Bom... – concordou com um assente. – E você pretende ficar nessa de só um caso ou vai assumir seu relacionamento com a minha filha? – perguntou com intensidade. – Bella é uma mulher única, ela é decidida, inteligente, foda pra caralho, mas ainda é _minha menina_, _minha princesa_, e se algum _guitarristinha_ a quer, tem que saber que eu vou estar sempre de olho, ok?

\- C-claro Charlie. – concordou com um assente Edward. – Bella é uma mulher incrível, ainda é meio cedo para assumirmos algo, porque... bem... porque é _tudo_ muito recente, mas sim, eu quero um relacionamento com ela... esse é meu plano pelo menos. – disse em um folego só.

\- Ótimo! – exclamou Charlie novamente, voltando a sua posição ereta. – Até mesmo porque não se esqueça Edward, eu sou legal, amigão de todos, mas se você fizer algo contra a minha filha... – ele sorriu sombriamente. – digamos que conheço um par de caras que podem acabar com você em um estalar de dedos, isso sem levantar qualquer suspeita sobre mim, ok?

\- C-claro _Chefe_. – disse Edward, admirando o logo no chapéu de Charlie.

\- Muito bom Cullen! – exclamou. – E, por favor, não conte essa nossa conversinha pra Bella, ok?

O vocalista da _Midnight Sun_, assentiu enfaticamente. Charlie sorriu brilhantemente e deixou o camarim. Assim que as botas do guitarrista saíram da visão de Edward, ele pode enfim respirar com mais tranquilidade.

Ele sabia que eventualmente teria uma conversa daquela com o pai de Bella, mas _jamais_ esperou que fosse assim, será que ele fazia aquilo com todos os interessados por sua filha? Ele jamais poderia saber.

Edward ainda estava se recuperando da sua conversa, quando Alec, com um sorriso enviesado entrou no camarim, segundos depois de Charlie deixar, gargalhando audivelmente quando viu a expressão em pânico do músico.

\- Charlie só faz isso com aqueles que ele gosta. – disse o empresário ainda sorrindo.

\- Não quero nem imaginar o que ele faz com quem não gosta. – bufou o músico, jogando sua cabeça para trás e cobrindo seu rosto com suas mãos.

Alec riu.

\- Bella está feliz, é isso o que mais importa para Charlie. – disse o empresário. – Principalmente porque você está fazendo Bella muito feliz.

\- Jeitinho meigo dele mostrar isso. – disse mau humorado a contra gosto.

Desta vez Alec gargalhou.

\- Charlie é pai. – deu de ombros. – Ele defende Bella com unhas e dentes, mas ei, relaxa Edd, ele _realmente_ gosta de você. Até mesmo atormentou a Bella quando ela fugia de você. – falou com uma provocação.

Edward limitou-se a gemer num meio nervosismo, meio contentamento. Alec deixou o camarim rindo audivelmente.

.

O dia da grande estreia da turnê da _Eclipse _com a _Midnight Sun_, havia chego. Edward, Emmett, Jasper e James estavam uma ansiedade pura. O primeiro show deles em um lugar imenso seria em um lugar que era como o quintal da casa deles: o _The Forum_, em Inglewood era quase o _Madison Square Garden_ de Nova Iorque, e isso era algo surreal, pois naquele lugar cabia facilmente mais de 15 mil pessoas.

Para os meninos da _Midnight Sun_ aquilo era surreal.

Bella tentou aclamar Edward durante o almoço que partilharam naquela tarde, mas nada foi o suficiente para acalmar os ânimos do músico, que parecia perto de ter uma sincope ou então desfalecer sobre a mesa de ansiedade. Nem mesmo uma troca de carinhos, foi suficiente para amenizar os ânimos do vocalista.

Tanto que quando a morena chegou ao camarim da banda, pouco mais de uma hora antes do show deles, Edward estava, previsivelmente, uma pilha de nervos. Na verdade, os quatro estavam extremamente nervosos. Alec tentava os acalmar, obtendo sucesso com Emmett, Jasper e James, mas nada com Edward. Bella, que conhecia o suficiente para saber que o nervosismo daquela forma, mais atrapalharia do que ajudaria o músico, se aproximou dele.

\- Você está bem? – perguntou idiotamente.

Ele lhe deu um sorriso nervoso.

\- Ei. – ela sorriu, segundo seu rosto com suas mãos. – Vai sair tudo bem, você irá arrasar. – tentou mais uma vez.

Novamente ele deu um sorriso nervoso, e se afastou dela.

Bella observou todos os membros da banda, levemente distraídos, conseguindo _finalmente_ controlar os nervos, o contrário de Edward, que andava de um lado para o outro, correndo os dedos pelos cabelos, quando não tentava os estalar nervosamente.

\- Al. – Bella chamou Alec, que imediatamente virou o olhar preocupado para a amiga. – Eu e Edward, vamos dar uma volta. Não devemos nos demorar. – disse, já agarrando a mão do vocalista e caminhando para a porta do camarim.

Alec sorriu cheio de sabedoria e agradecimento a amiga, murmurando um "obrigado" sobre a respiração.

\- Bella, eu não posso me atrasar. – argumentou Edward, enquanto Bella o manobrava pelos bastidores do _Forum_.

\- Você não vai se atrasar. – respondeu com voracidade. – Você só precisa relaxar. – disse, o puxando para um banheiro. Assim que a produtora trancou a porta, o músico olhou confuso para ela.

\- Bella, eu não estou enten-... – mas a frase do músico, foi interrompida, pois, a produtora avançou para beijá-lo sem sentido.

Com uma agilidade surpreendente ela desfez rapidamente os botões da calça preta que ele vestia a abaixando o suficiente com sua boxer, para manusear seu pau. Edward gemeu surpreendido, quando as mãos quentes e pequenas de Bella começou a massageá-lo em seu eixo.

\- Bell... _caralho_! – exclamou.

Sorrindo satisfatoriamente, Bella se ajoelhou levando seu membro em sua boca e o chupando com agilidade.

\- Baby... Deus! Porra! – balbuciou confuso.

Enquanto sugava, lambia e chupava o membro de Edward, Bella desfez os botões do short preto que usava, e num movimento ousado, colocou uma de suas mãos dentro deste, e passou a massagear seu clitóris. Edward que estava atordoado com a atitude da morena, surpreendeu-se com o gemido que ela deu com seu pau na boca, e quando viu que ela estava se masturbando, ele quase se perdeu.

\- Porra Bella! Puta merda! – exclamou atordoado. – Você é gostosa pra caralho!

Bella sorriu com o membro de Edward em sua boca, e o encarando sob os cílios. Com um "poc" suave, ela levantou-se de sua posição agachada, e com uma mão continuou massageando Edward em seu eixo, enquanto com a outra, deslizou seu short e calcinha por suas pernas. Com um sorriso sedutor, Bella o beijou com voracidade, mordiscando seu lábio inferior, antes de se afastar e correr sua língua pelo lóbulo da orelha do músico, e com uma voz grossa e rouca, murmurou:

\- Me foda, Edward.

O guitarrista grunhiu algo inteligível, antes de agarrar as pernas da produtora, que o abraçou com agilidade, antes de afundar no calor único e envolvente do sexo dela.

\- Porra! Era justamente o que eu estava precisando! Caralho! – exclamou, enquanto seus movimentos eram rápidos e erráticos. Bella sorria graciosamente, enterrando seus dedos pelos cabelos acobreados do músico, enquanto sua boca atacava o pescoço e lábios dele.

Foi literalmente uma foda. Uma rapidinha. Algo simplesmente para afastar o nervosismo e acalmar o espírito e alma de Edward. Quando ele gozou, seguido, quase que junto pela produtora, um gemido gutural escapou por seus lábios.

\- Você é incrível! – exclamou atordoado, entre arquejos, ajudando-a descer do seu colo. – Eu ainda vou me casar com você. – disse incoerentemente.

Bella sorriu com as palavras sem sentido que ele dizia.

\- Está mais calmo? – questionou, agarrando uma toalha que estava no banheiro e a umedecendo, passou a se limpar o melhor que podia.

\- Calmo, revigorado e com mais tesão. – disse com um sorriso enviesado, a puxando para um beijo urgente. Bella retribuiu o beijo com fervor.

\- Então minha missão está cumprida aqui. – falou com um sorriso. – O segundo round fazemos em casa. – provocou com uma piscadela, vestindo sua calcinha e short.

\- Oh! Eu não posso esperar! – exclamou Edward com seu sorriso provocante.

Bella o ajudou a se tornar apresentável e ele fazia o mesmo com ela, porém assim que adentraram novamente o camarim da _Midnight Sun_, era visível o que tinham acabado de fazer. Diante do olhar atento dos meninos da banda e de Alec, Bella corou intensamente, enquanto Edward sorria arrogantemente, feliz e principalmente calmo, algo que somente depois de uma boa gozada um cara como ele conseguiria.

.

O primeiro show da turnê foi um sucesso. Mesmo que a maioria ali no _The Forum_ estivessem para ver a _Eclipse_, se animaram com a banda da abertura. Edward, apesar do nervosismo anterior, parecia um homem completamente diferente diante daquela plateia. Interagindo, cantando suas canções com fervor, sua animação contagiante, tudo, absolutamente _tudo_ indicava que o vocalista seria memorável durante toda sua carreira. A banda também estava ótima, todos os rapazes cantaram juntos, interagiram com a plateia, foi um verdadeiro show de rock. Assim, como o show da _Eclipse_ que foi, talvez, segundo os membros da banda, um dos melhores de toda sua carreira.

A turnê que duraria 5 meses, e passaria por todas as capitais e/ou maiores cidades dos Estados Unidos se seguiu, porém, devido ao ferido de 4 de julho – e também por causa do lançamento do disco da _Midnight Sun_, a tour teve uma pausa de uma semana para a divulgação.

A simpatia dos rapazes nas entrevistas e principalmente seu talento musical, estava alavancando as vendas do primeiro disco deles. O clipe de _Let Me Tell a Story_ estava entre os mais pedidos no TRL da MTV, e a música estava no top 10 da Billboard.

Os meninos estavam vivendo _literalmente_ um sonho, porém eles eram humildes em dizer que se não fosse por Charlie Swan os apadrinhar e Alec Wood os empresariar, nada daquilo seria possível.

Outro nome recorrente em todas as entrevistas, dito quase como uma reverencia era o de Bella. E não era só Edward que tinha que agradecer a dedicação da produtora na produção do álbum, a cada programa ou entrevista um membro da banda a elogiava e agradecia por ela ter feito o sonho deles um sucesso.

No final de julho, o álbum _Life of Illusion_ da _Midnight Sun_ estava entre os 10 mais vendidos nos Estados Unidos. Um feito impressionante para um álbum de estreia. Mas talvez, a primeira coroação de que a carreira deles fosse realmente decolar foi a indicação de Artista revelação e melhor clipe de rock no _Video Music Awards_ da MTV de 2001, bem como o convite de tocar ao vivo na premiação.

Dizer que eles estavam animados, era um eufemismo absurdo, e mesmo com a carga de shows da turnê, os 4 membros da _Midnight Sun_, estavam levando o sucesso e a loucura de estar em uma banda muito bem. Para eles todas as noites insones, todas as vezes que tocaram em bares em troca de uma cerveja, ou alguns trocados, finalmente os havia levado ali: aquele momento, o momento em que o sucesso finalmente os alcançara.

As vésperas do VMA em 6 de setembro, Edward pediu para que Bella o acompanhasse na premiação, e por mais que o "relacionamento" deles não fosse um segredo, ainda não havia uma definição sobre se eram ou não namorados. Mesmo temerosa com a atenção que receberia, a produtora aceitou o convite para acompanha-lo.

Usando um vestido preto, de corte assimétrico no decote e curto, com botas de cano longo e cabelos soltos, enquanto Edward vestia-se tradicionalmente com suas roupas pretas – tênis vans preto, calça preta, camiseta preta e jaqueta de couro -, o casal-não-casal, chegou junto com o restante dos membros da _Midnight Sun_ no meio do _red carpet_.

Emmett vestia uma calça jeans acinzentada, com uma camiseta preta dos _Ramones_ e uma jaqueta de couro por cima. Jasper estava vestido como um típico texano: botas de cowboy pretas, calça preta, camisa de camurça caramelo com detalhes beges e chapéu preto. James, estava tipicamente como um garoto californiano: calça jeans e camiseta.

A animação dos quatro membros era contagiante, mas o burburinho no _red carpet_, era o fato do vocalista da banda do momento chegar de mãos dadas com ninguém menos que Bella Swan, filha do guitarrista e líder da banda _Eclipse_ e produtora do álbum da banda. Apesar da agressividade da imprensa, eles conseguiram passar praticamente ilesos ao _red carpet_, parando somente para tirar fotos dos dois juntos ou ainda da produtora com os membros da banda, e respondendo sobre a turnê e/ou o álbum.

Porém, quando estavam quase no final do _red carpet_, quase entrando no _Metropolitan Opera House_, onde aconteceria a cerimônia, uma jornalista, Gianna Rhodes, do TMZ, fez a pergunta que nenhum dos dois, ou mais ninguém esperava:

\- Ei Edward, tudo bem? – perguntou com seu sorriso estranhamente brancos e jogando seus cabelos falsamente tingidos de preto sobre os ombros. – Você e Bella Swan são um casal?

Edward que estava ligeiramente alcoolizado, distraído e animado para o show que fariam ao vivo e que seria transmitido para o mundo inteiro, e que já tinha planos de oficializar o seu relacionamento com Bella naquela noite, respondeu inocentemente:

\- Sim, nós estamos _namorando_.

.

* * *

_**N/A:**__Ufa! Nem acredito que terminei esse capítulo! Depois de uma leva de capítulos prontos, esse foi o primeiro que terminei de escrever no dia de postar! Preciso me organizar para escrever capítulos antes para a fic não atrasar! Enfim... gostaram?! Meio corrido né?! Não sei se fiquei 100% satisfeita, mas esse capítulo sempre foi muito problemático na minha concepção, por causa da passagem de tempo e por causa de todas as coisas que acontecem. De qualquer forma, está aí e espero que vocês tenham gostado!_

_Obrigada a todos que leram e comentaram! Vocês são incríveis! Obrigada por tudo, mesmo! Desculpa pelo capítulo meio fraquinho, mas para compensar, as atualizações no twitter [arroba]sophiequeen_ essa semana, vai estar cheia de mimos, confere lá! Amo vocês!_

_Beijos, Carol._


	9. Sabbra Cadabra

_**Disclaimer:**__ TWILIGHT não me pertence, mas esse Rockward e essa Rockella sim, então já sabe né: respeita aí!_

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 09 – SABBRA CADABRA**

.

_**Feel so happy since I met that girl  
**_Me sinto tão feliz desde que conheci aquela garota_**  
When we're making love  
**_Quando nós estamos fazendo amor_**  
It's something out of this world  
**_É algo fora desse mundo_**  
Feels so good to know that she's all mine  
**_Me sinto tão bem em saber que ela é toda minha_**  
Going to love that woman till the end of time  
**_Vou amar aquela mulher até o fim dos tempos

_**Someone to live for  
**_Alguém por quem viver_**  
Love me till the end of time  
**_Me ame até o fim dos tempos_**  
Makes me feel happy  
**_Me faz sentir tão feliz_**  
Good to know that she's all mine  
**_Bom saber que ela é toda minha

_**Lovely lady make love all night long  
**_Amável dama, faça amor comigo a noite toda_**  
Lovely lady never do me no wrong  
**_Amável dama, nunca faça nada de errado_**  
I don't wanna leave ya  
**_Eu não quero deixar você_**  
I never wanna leave ya  
**_Eu nunca quero deixar você_**  
Anymore no more  
**_Nunca mais, não mais

_**Lovely lady  
**_Amável dama_**  
Mystifying eyes  
**_Olhos mistificados_**  
Lovely lady  
**_Amável dama

_**Sabbra Cadabra ~ Black Sabbath**_

.

Ao ouvir a resposta de Edward Cullen, Gianna Rhodes do TMZ abriu um sorriso imenso, agradecendo ao músico e falando algo aleatório para a câmera. Bella que no momento da declaração de Edward estava distraída em uma conversa com Jasper e James não ouviu a resposta, o próprio Edward logo que disse a frase já esquecera que havia dito.

A cerimônia de entrega do astronauta de prata foi, como sempre, divertidíssima. Jamie Foxx, o host da cerimônia mostrou um jogo de cintura incrível, fazendo piadas pontuais e divertindo a plateia com seus diálogos e pequenos esquetes. Os shows da noite também foram impressionantes, e por mais que a cerimonia tenha sido dominada por artistas pop, as homenagens prestadas a cantora Aaliyah e a Joey Ramone – que haviam falecido naquele ano – foram emocionantes.

Todavia, os burburinhos de melhor show da noite foram para o show que a _Midnight Sun_ realizou. Em um mix-up de _Let Me tell You a Story, I Need a Love That Loves Rock e Life of Ilusion_, Edward, Emmett, Jasper e James saíram do palco aplaudidíssimos. Porém, a maior vitória da banda foi ter recebido aos dois prêmios que concorriam – melhor artista revelação e melhor clipe de rock, coroando-os como um dos maiores vencedores da noite.

Quando foram receber os prêmios, os meninos agradeceram a Charlie Swan, pelo apadrinhamento, a _Twilight Records_, a Alec Wood e principalmente a Bella Swan, a produtora do álbum deles. E por mais que a morena estivesse ao lado do músico durante toda a cerimônia, inclusive compartilhando uma comemoração intima quando anunciaram que haviam ganho algum prêmio, nenhum comentário ou conversa sobre o _status_ do relacionamento dos dois foi dito.

Pelo menos era isso que parecia dentro da cerimonia e nas _after party_, porque os sites de fofocas estavam esmiuçando o relacionamento do vocalista da banda do momento Edward Cullen, e da produtora do álbum deles, filha do guitarrista Charlie Swan e da ganhadora do Oscar de melhor atriz Renée Dwyer, Bella Swan. A mídia agia como urubu atrás de carniça, procurando cada misero detalhe do sórdido romance dos dois, entrevistando qualquer pessoa que tinha algo para dizer – seja isso verdade ou não.

.

Bella e Edward após a _after party_ que haviam ido em uma casa noturna em _Greenwich Village_, na companhia do restante dos meninos da _Midnight Sun_, das meninas do _The Civilians_ e Laurent, haviam chego ao quarto do hotel em que estavam ficando no _SoHo_ e deixaram-se consumir com o tesão que sentiam um pelo outro, aproveitando para fazer o melhor sexo que podia ser feito para comemorar o sucesso da noite. E quando finalmente deixaram o sono vencê-los o sol já havia a tempos nascido.

A sexta-feira pós VMA, infelizmente para o casal começou cedo demais. Devido a vitória que haviam tido na noite anterior, diversas revistas e canais de entretenimento gostariam de entrevista-los, assim como tinham um _photoshoot_ com _Rolling Stones_ _Magazine_ para o final da tarde. E por mais que fosse tentador ficar no hotel o dia todo, Bella iria aproveitar o dia na sua cidade favorita do mundo para visitar seus lugares preferidos, contudo, assim que encontraram o restante da banda no hall de entrada, notaram o movimento de inúmeros _paparazzis _na frente do mesmo.

De início todos achavam que o movimento dos _paparazzis_ fosse por causa do sucesso deles na noite anterior, porém, quando um Alec, completamente esbaforido, com grandes olheiras e roupas amarrotadas invadiu o _brunch_ que estavam tendo, todos sabiam que algo muito mais sério havia acontecido – uma vez que Alec, mandara sua assistente Chelsea Norris acompanhar os rapazes da _Midnight Sun_ na sua ida a Nova Iorque.

\- Ei, Alec! – exclamou Emmett animado. – Desistiu de ficar em casa e veio pra _Big Apple_ curti conosco?

\- Não vim curti. – disse rudemente o empresário. – O que exatamente vocês falaram ontem no _red carpet_? – perguntou sem rodeios, detendo o seu olhar em Edward e Bella.

\- Falamos principalmente da turnê e das vendas do álbum. – explicou Jasper. – Fizemos como havíamos combinado: passar pelos jornalistas todos juntos e darmos sempre as mesmas respostas.

\- Tem certeza que foi isso que vocês fizeram? – perguntou com um brilho atormentado em seus olhos.

\- Claro que sim, Alec. – concordou James. – Por que aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Alguém fez algo errado? – perguntou Emmett, percebendo que o tom do empresário estava longe do amigável.

\- Alguém _disse_ algo que não devia? – questionou Edward, ligeiramente irritado com todo o teatro de Alec.

\- _Alguém_ de fato disse algo fora do script. – disse Alec grosseiramente.

\- Porra! Quem foi que disse algo que não devia Alec? Fala logo! – exigiu Edward, já se preparando para xingar algum de seus companheiros de banda.

Alec fez um sinal para Chelsea trazer um televisor junto com alguns carregadores, rapidamente o televisor foi ligado, e assistente de cabelos castanhos entregou uma pasta cheia de recortes de revista, jornais e impressões de sites de fofocas.

\- Você Edward! – exclamou jogando para o vocalista a pasta com os recortes, no mesmo instante em que a entrevista que ele deu a Gianna Rhodes do TMZ soava ao fundo:

.

_\- Ei Edward, tudo bem? Você e Bella Swan são um casal?_

_\- Sim, nós estamos namorando._

.

Ao ouvir a frase de Edward em alto e bom som, Bella arregalou seus olhos e encarou alarmada Alec, depois Edward e depois o restante dos membros da _Midnight Sun_. No mesmo instante seu telefone celular começou a tocar, indicando que era sua mãe Renée. Encarando atordoada seu aparelho, a morena se levantou automaticamente e seguiu para uma área mais afastada para falar com a mulher.

\- Alô. – disse ainda afetada com o que ouvira.

\- _Isabella Swan!_ – exclamou Renée. – _Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer! Eu te avisei para parar de dormir com esse roqueirinho de merda e focar na sua carreira, ou qualquer outra coisa que você diga que faça! Agora a senhorita está em todas as mídias de fofocas desse país por causa desse casinho porcaria que você está tendo! Mas o pior não é apenas você estar com um roqueirinho, o pior é que todo seu trabalho está sendo colocado em suspeição, e meu nome e do seu pai estão sendo ligado juntos outra vez! A única coisa que te pedir quando foi entrar na vida artística é que fosse discreta, agora estou tendo que responder chamadas de tabloides, sem contar o quanto de urubu está na frente da minha casa neste exato momento, perguntando o que eu acho do _namorado_ da minha filha! Bella! Onde você estava com a cabeça em namorar um cara que vai te trair na primeira oportunidade? Ou que talvez já esteja te traindo, e só usou da sua inocência para conseguir palco para promover a carreira dele, afinal não é todo dia que o vocalista de uma bandinha de rock de merda começa a _namorar_ a filha de Charlie Swan, o lendário guitarrista da _Eclipse_ e de Renée Dwyer a ganhadora do Oscar! _

A chamada ficou em um longo silêncio por vários minutos, somente a respiração ruidosa de Renée e de Bella podiam ser ouvidas. Bella ainda estava absorvendo a declaração de Edward, e o escândalo que Renée havia dado no telefone estava longe de ajuda-la a compreender de fato o que estava acontecendo. Vendo que a filha não iria se defender, Renée tornou a provoca-la:

\- _Estou decepcionada com você Bella. Decepcionada! E sabe o que é pior? Você sequer está dizendo algo para se defender, porque sabe que estou dizendo a verdade. A vida inteira você me testou, definitivamente o gene podre do Charlie manifestou demais em você, mas isso é tudo culpa minha! Eu _jamais_ deveria ter autorizado você passar tanto tempo com ele. Eu deveria ter limitado a uma semana com ele por semestre, para você não sair idêntica a ele. Mas, eu tinha certeza que coloca-la em uma das melhores escolas do país, ou ainda leva-la a estudar em uma universidade da _Ivy League_, seria o suficiente para afastar a influencia de Charlie, mas como fui otária! O fruto podre nunca se afasta muito da árvore, e aí tá a prova!_

\- Chega! – gritou Bella para a mãe no telefone. – A vida inteira eu ouço você falar mal do meu pai e sempre fiquei quieta e não deixei que você me influenciasse, mas pra você a única coisa que é mais importante a sua carreira, nunca sou eu! Sempre me lembrando o quão inadequada eu sou, e isso ou aquilo, sempre exigindo que fosse igual a você. Um fato Renée: _eu não sou você_! Eu já sou adulta, tenho uma profissão, não dependo de você para nada, mas ainda assim você tenta manipular a minha vida!

\- _Isabella_. – interrompeu Renée com um bufo.

\- Não, Renée, não me venha com "Isabella", a vida inteira eu ouço você relembrar como meu pai te traiu em uma turnê com uma _groupie_, que ele ficava semanas, senão meses longe de casa e sequer esquecia de ligar para a filha dele e dar notícias. Mas e você?! Em algum momento da sua vida já percebeu que tipo de mãe você foi? Luxo, riqueza, boa comida, boa roupa, boa educação eu poderia ter em todo lugar, ou você esqueceu que a minha avó paterna era milionária? Você se preocupou tanto em criar uma cópia de você que esqueceu que eu não sou nem você, muito menos o meu pai, eu sou eu!

-_ Você é uma mal-agradecida._ – gritou Renée emocionada.

\- O quê? – exclamou Bella atordoada. – Mal-agradecida, mãe? Eu... – ela ficou sem palavras, vendo seu erro rapidamente Renée recompôs a sua voz e controlou seu tom:

_\- Eu fiz o impossível para te dar um lar saudável, quando Charlie e eu nos divorciamos. _– disse suavemente. –_ Eu todos os dias te mostrava o quanto você era amada, e por mais que Charlie seja um porra-louca, eu tenho certeza que ele também fez o impossível para te criar. Se estou tendo essa conversa com você, é porque quero te proteger. Bella... _– ela suspirou. –_ Você é uma mulher tão linda, tão inteligente, uma profissional fenomenal, porque eu ouvi o disco dessa bandinha aí, e andei conversando com Stef e Marcus, e ambos me disseram que você é uma produtora incrível e que sua carreira só vai crescer a cada dia a mais. Pensa comigo Bella, o quanto esse escândalo vai afetar sua carreira, todo artista que trabalhar com você vai achar que basta te levar pra cama para conseguir algo. Eu sei que parece que estou contra você, eu já tive a sua idade e quando a tinha estava com seu pai, mesmo contra os conselhos dos meus pais eu tentei, e veja o que deu, quase coloquei minha carreira em risco por causa dos escândalos que Charlie se envolveu, eu só não quero que isso aconteça com você! Principalmente nesse mundo novo que está vindo aí: cheio de tecnologia, com informações em um piscar de olhos. Eu temo que essa exposição seja prejudicial, Bella. Sei que exagero, mas..._

Bella suspirou resignada.

\- Eu sei reconhecer que você fez o que pode para me criar, que sua carreira não é maior por minha causa, eu reconheço e agradeço por ter sido uma mãe incrível, mas tudo o que tem haver com meu pai ou qualquer coisa envolvendo rock, você fica incoerente. – disse mais calma. – Eu e Edward não estamos namorando, estamos nos _curtindo_, pelo menos eu achava que era isso. Não era tão sério, estou tão surpresa quanto você com a declaração dele.

\- _Mas você quer um relacionamento com esse rapaz?_ – perguntou Renée com intensidade.

\- Eu não sei. – murmurou derrotada.

\- _Eu os ri no red carpet, vocês pareciam..._ – ela coçou a garganta. – _felizes. _Apaixonados_. Você está apaixonada por ele?_

\- Eu não sei. – murmurou mais uma vez.

\- _Bella. _– chamou Renée com intensidade. – _Desculpa pelo o que falei antes, as vezes eu fico incoerente, como você disse tudo que envolve a palavra rock, cantor ou guitarrista me deixa incoerente, e me assustei com seu nome em todos os tabloides, nunca imaginei ver seu nome ligado a uma fofoca. Mas se você realmente quer começar um relacionamento com esse Edward... bem... não é o homem que eu gostaria de ver a minha filha, mas se é isso que você quer, eu apoio. _– disse exasperada. – _Só não me transforma em avó antes dos 50, por favor._ – implorou.

Diante da frase da mãe, Bella soltou uma risada nervosa. Só Renée mesmo para se preocupar em ser avó antes dos 50.

\- Eu ainda não sei o que somos e se vamos ser alguma coisa, mãe. Pelo que parece Edward disse aquilo incoerentemente, Alec veio de LA o mais rápido para dar uma bela comida de rabo nele, porque deveria ter se focado apenas na divulgação da turnê e do álbum, e agora esse escândalo aconteceu. – ela suspirou. – Nós _nunca_ tínhamos conversado sobre o que realmente éramos, na verdade não acho que somos namorados, ou que seremos, acho que foi mais uma incoerência, um erro de comunicação com Gianna Rhodes.

\- _Não acredito nisso Bella_. – disse Renée com um sorriso amoroso. – _Se ele te trata longe das câmeras da mesma forma que estava te tratando ontem, esse rapaz está perdidamente apaixonado por você. Se ele usou a palavra namoro tão deliberadamente assim, é porque era a intenção dele oficializar._

Bella bufou uma risada.

\- Não. duvido. – ela disse aleatoriamente. – Edward está focado na carreira. A turnê está a todo vapor e o disco está vendendo horrores.

\- _Mas ele fez questão de te levar para uma premiação em que você sequer foi convidada._ – replicou Renée. – _Bella, como eu disse: não é o cara que vi para a minha filha, mas algo me diz que você também está apaixonada por ele, e que você quer esse relacionamento tanto quanto ele._

\- Mãe, eu não...

\- _Bella, querida, preciso desligar o Vlad chegou e quer conversar comigo, depois nos falamos. _– interrompeu a atriz, o discurso da filha. – _Desculpa pela grosseria, e nós falamos depois. Te amo, você estava lindíssima na TV ontem_. – e com isso Renée desligou a chamada, não deixando Bella responder a qualquer coisa.

.

A produtora olhou para seu aparelho de celular atordoada. Toda a conversa com Renée havia sido, na falta de uma palavra melhor _surreal_. Tentando clarear seus pensamentos a morena tomou várias respirações profundas e deixou o banheiro que conseguiu se refugiar para conversar mais privadamente com a sua mãe.

O salão do restaurante do hotel estava silencioso, Emmett, Jasper e James conversavam num canto com Alec, enquanto viam as fotos do evento da noite anterior, a agenda para os próximos dias e os planos de entrevista e _photoshoot_ que fariam naquele dia. Edward, por sua vez, estava próximo a entrada do banheiro com uma fisionomia atormentada.

\- Precisamos conversar. – pediu, assim que viu Bella sair do corredor onde ficava os banheiros.

A produtora apenas assentiu.

\- Acho que devemos ir para o nosso quarto, acho que vai ser uma conversa longa. – falou Edward, abrindo caminho para Bella passar. Enquanto ela caminhava alguns passos à frente, Edward que estava um pouco atrás repassava a sua entrevista a Gianna Rhodes e os artigos que falava sobre seu relacionamento com Bella, mas principalmente ele repassava a conversa curta, porém intensa que tivera com Alec.

Edward sabia o que queria: ele queria Bella. E a queria como sua namorada, isso era fato. Até aquele momento em sua vida ele nunca se vira tão envolvido com alguém como se vira com Bella. Há 3 meses ele jamais imaginaria que estaria com a produtora, por muito tempo ele acreditou que era só uma curtição e que ambos estavam aproveitando da intimidade e fervor sexual que partilhavam, mas conforme o tempo passava ele percebeu que tinha muito mais no que eles tinham, e havia ainda mais para ter.

No mês que ficara na estrada, longe de LA, excursionando pelos estados do norte e leste, ele sempre ansiava por voltar a Califórnia, nem que fosse para passar um dia com ela por semana. Ele vivia para aquelas 24, 36 ou 48 horas junto da produtora. E quando estava longe dela, fazia questão de falar com ela todos os dias. Todos seus companheiros de banda cansaram de lhe falar que ele _já_ estava em um relacionamento com Bella, que nunca tinham visto ele daquele jeito.

Que eles eram namorados, pelo menos era o que ele acreditava e todos a sua volta também, e era o desejo dele fazer a pergunta de maneira oficial a ela, porém sempre lhe faltava a coragem ou tempo de fazê-la. Mas ontem quando Gianna Rhodes o questionou, ele falou mais inconscientemente do que consciente, porque aquele era o seu desejo.

Edward mal registrou quando entraram no quarto que haviam compartilhado uma noite tórrida de amor. Bella foi até a janela e olhou o trânsito caótico de Nova Iorque, aguardando Edward iniciar a conversa.

Passado longos cinco minutos e vendo que ele não iniciaria a conversa, Bella virou-se para ele.

\- Por que você disse que éramos namorados?

Edward virou seu rosto em direção a ela, e seus intensos olhos verdes encararam os profundos cor de chocolate dela.

\- Por que é isso que eu quero.

Bella piscou confusa.

\- O-o quê?

\- Bella – disse lentamente, aproximando-se dela. – A cada dia eu quero mais e mais ficar com você. Será que você não tem percebido que mal coloco os pés em LA e já estou indo até onde você está? Ou que todos os dias conversamos? Eu gosto de você, ok? Puta merda, caralho, eu acho que estou apaixonado por você. Não sei quando isso aconteceu, mas eu quero estar com você.

Ele passou os dedos por seus cabelos, instaurando aquela desordem de sempre, se aproximando ainda mais dela.

\- O que eu disse ontem, de fato foi meio impulsivo, inconscientemente, mas há dias eu tenho considerado isso. Na realidade esse era meu plano para a próxima semana, já que temos uma pausa de 10 dias da turnê. – ele tomou uma respiração profunda. – Eu vejo no seu olhar que é isso que você quer também, sei que fui meio inconsequente... porra eu fui completamente um idiota em falar algo sem sequer te perguntar, mas... merda!

Ele tomou uma respiração profunda, pegando as mãos de Bella entre as suas.

\- Eu _quero_ ser seu namorado, eu quero que você seja minha garota, a mulher que eu fantasio todos os dias, que eu anseio por voltar para casa, a mulher que eu vou levar a restaurantes, bares, shows, que vai ser minha acompanhante em eventos, a mulher que eu vou escrever e dedicar músicas. Eu quero você na minha vida, e te quero não apenas porque o sexo entre nós é... caralho... transcendental, eu te quero porque você me completa de uma forma que sei lá... sempre achei que era mito das músicas românticas. – deu de ombros com uma risada tímida.

Bella piscou atordoada diante das palavras do músico. Quando o seguiu para o quarto para uma conversa esperava um pedido de desculpas, cheio de palavras de arrependimento por ter dito tão levianamente que eram namorados, mas ali estava Edward, com suas tatuagens cobrindo seus braços, suas características roupas pretas, seus cabelos na desordem costumeira, seus intensos olhos verdes brilhando, enquanto a encarava com expectativa.

\- Edward... eu... – começou atordoada.

\- Diga sim, Bella. – interrompeu com ansiedade. – Diga que quer isso tanto quanto eu. Me diga que toda essa ideia que criei sobre nós nos últimos meses não foi coisa da minha cabeça, que você também sentiu. Me diga que quer ser minha namorada, por mais infantil que seja esse título, diga que aceita ser minha companheira, parceira, minha amante. – implorou.

Bella encarou mais uma vez aquelas intensas e brilhantes esmeraldas que eram os olhos de Edward, e o que viu ali só comprovou que o que ele dizia era a mais pura verdade, engolindo em seco e dando um sorriso tímido, a produtora murmurou:

\- Sim. – assentiu. – Eu aceito.

Edward abriu o maior sorriso que Bella já o viu dar, para seguida puxá-la para um beijo cheio de urgência e sofreguidão.

.

Com a confirmação do namoro entre Bella e Edward, a mídia passou aquele fim de semana especulando e falando sobre como o vocalista da banda do momento estava com a filha do rockstar Charlie Swan e da atriz premiada Renée Dwyer, que por um acaso havia produzido o disco da banda dele. Alguns, eram maldosos em seus comentário afirmando que o relacionamento dos dois era uma jogada de marketing, outros dizia que era coisa passageira, e poucos afirmavam que realmente viam o amor entre os dois. De qualquer maneira _todas_ as revistas e sites de fofocas tinham algo sobre eles.

Mas antes pudessem escolher continuar falando deles e evitar as notícias decorrente do pior ataque terrorista da história dos EUA. Devido aos atentados de 11 de setembro, os integrantes da _Eclipse_ e da _Midnight Sun_, junto com a gravadora, a _Twilight Records_, optaram por cancelar os shows que seriam realizados no restante do mês de setembro e também na metade de outubro, em solidariedade as vítimas e suas famílias.

Os atentados inclusive, fizeram que toda a animação que o casal tinha para comemorar o aniversário da produtora fosse deixado de lado. Invés de uma festa de arromba, optaram por uma comemoração simples, só com os dois.

Em decorrência ao descanso forçado de um mês, Edward e Bella passaram o restante do mês de setembro e boa parte do de outubro juntos, construindo, principalmente, uma base sólida para o relacionamento deles. Edward, por exemplo, não sabia se era por causa da felicidade decorrente do sucesso do álbum, do sucesso da turnê ou do relacionamento com Bella, mas ele se sentia demasiadamente inspirado. Novas canções, melodias eram produzidas na sua cabeça em uma velocidade atordoante.

Cada canção abordava sobre o momento único que vivia. E, quando uma melodia que estava na sua cabeça desde quando começou a se envolver com Bella ganhou finalmente corpo, a letra saiu com mais facilidade que ele imaginava. A canção falava principalmente sobre seu relacionamento com a produtora, desde o começo turbulento até os momentos intensos que tinham passado.

No fim com a canção completamente pronta, Edward resolveu nomeá-la de _"Sexy Lady"_. E quando finalmente a tocou em sua guitarra e gostou do resultado, mostrou primeiro para Bella e depois da aprovação animada da namorada, o vocalista apresentou a canção aos seus companheiros de banda que receberam a canção de braços abertos, afirmando que talvez aquele seria o _hit_ da vida deles.

Deste modo, o jovem casal quando não estavam refugiados no apartamento dela, estavam em bares, restaurantes, na casa dele e dos meninos em Inglewood, ou então no estúdio trabalhando, principalmente porque, _Life of Illusion_, o primeiro álbum de estúdio da _Midnight Sun_ havia conquistado o patamar de um milhão de cópias vendidas nos Estados Unidos, e cumprindo a promessa que fizera a Bella, ainda na pré-produção, Stefan Hale e Marcus Miller, aceitaram que ela produzisse uma versão _deluxe_ do disco, com mais cinco músicas.

Voltar ao estúdio com os quatro, estando em um relacionamento com Edward foi ao mesmo tempo uma tarefa árdua e divertida. Bella e Edward vire e mexe entravam em uma discussão sobre a não concordância de tons ou notas, mas enquanto que outrora a briga deles se estendia por longos minutos, quiçá horas, agora elas eram resolvidas com palavras doces, beijos compartilhados, ou então idas desesperadas ao banheiro para uma rodada rápida de sexo.

No fim as cinco canções inéditas gravadas ficaram tão boas quanto as anteriores, e com a ajuda de Edward em algumas edições e mixagens, Bella enviou o trabalho, uns dias antes da _Eclipse _e a _Midnight Sun_ retomarem a turnê.

Por mais que quisesse acompanhar a turnê, Bella não conseguiu ir em todos os shows, ficando presa a LA, onde estava selecionando quais artistas entre as opções dadas pela gravadora seria um bom projeto seguinte. Contudo, sempre que surgia a oportunidade ela ia para alguma cidade, sem contar que devido a agenda que tinham, cheias de entrevistas, divulgação do álbum, gravação de clipes e _photoshoots_, praticamente toda semana os integrantes da _Midnight Sun_ estavam em LA, favorecendo ainda mais os encontros entre o recém casal.

Com a chegada de novembro o clima outonal ganhou força – até mesmo na Califórnia. Devido ao re-agendamento dos shows da turnê, que antes iria até final de novembro, agora iria prosseguir até alguns dias antes do Natal, e por mais cansado que todos estivessem, Edward, Emmett, Jasper e James só tinham que agradecer a _Eclipse_ pela oportunidade. A cada dia eles faziam mais sucesso, seus clipes estavam entre os mais votados e pedidos da MTV e da VH1, eles estavam entre os 10 mais da parada da Billboard.

Para os quatro era o sonho verdadeiramente se tornando realidade.

Com os ventos frios de novembro, a chegada do dia de Ação de Graças também se aproximava, e como Edward estava em meio da turnê pelo leste, Carlisle e Esme – que haviam sido convidados para tocar numa série de consertos na Áustria no mês de dezembro – não poderiam passar o Natal com o filho, e por isso trataram de providenciar o dia de Ação de Graças juntos para amenizar os efeitos da data. Edward que sentia falta de passar dias com Bella e notando que ela teria aquela semana de folga, insistiu que ela o acompanhasse nos shows em Boston, Lexington e Nashville, e principalmente que passasse o _Thanksgiving_ com ele e seus pais.

No início a produtora recusou-se a conhecer os sogros, mas quando Edward usou seu poderoso olhar de cachorrinho sem dono, e lhe teceu inúmeras promessas sexuais, restando a morena se vendo convencida em finalmente conhecer o casal Cullen.

Quando a produtora pousou no aeroporto internacional de Boston, uma ansiedade estrangeira de finalmente conhecer os pais de Edward a dominou. Ela estava tão dispersa que quase passou reto por Charlie que a esperava com seu estilo de sempre, atraindo menos atenção do que normalmente chamava em LA ou NY. Ao ver o pai a morena sorriu animada.

\- Não esperava que você viesse me buscar! – exclamou a produtora abraçando o pai.

\- Você fala como se eu _nunca_ tivesse feito isso antes, Bells! – exclamou revirando os olhos. – Você me magoa profundamente, sabia?

Bella rolou os olhos com um sorriso enviesado.

\- As vezes eu duvido que você não é ator sabia? Seu drama é típico de filmes. – provocou com um sorriso enviesado.

\- Quem diz que eu não tenha um nome artístico e você nunca me viu por aí? – replicou sorrindo. – Eu poderia ser um astro pornô, e você jamais saberia, Bells.

Bella bufou uma risada.

\- Se você fosse um ator pornô e um rockstar você não estaria com 50 anos e solteirão convicto! – exclamou com os olhos fechados em fenda.

Charlie alisou sua vasta bigodeira, e um sorriso enviesado apareceu em seu rosto.

\- Quem disse que eu sou um solteirão convicto? – perguntou com um sorriso. – Eu posso ser o perfeito amante roqueiro, assim como seu namorado! – provocou.

A conversa entre pai e filha continuou por todo o trajeto do aeroporto até o hotel. Depois de provocar Bella sobre o relacionamento dela com Edward – algo que ele faz constantemente quando está na presença da filha ou do namorado.

Depois entraram numa discussão sobre as possibilidades de produção que vinham aparecendo na mesa de Bella. Charlie tentava convencer a filha, que se ela quer se dar bem nessa indústria nesse começo ela deveria focar em artistas em ascensão e de estilos parecidos com o que ela se identifica, fugindo principalmente do rap, country e principalmente do pop. O guitarrista recomendou a Bella que o segundo trabalho dela profissionalmente fugisse do estilo da _Midnight Sun_ e da _Eclipse_, para não ficar tachada como limitada no mercado.

Bella que sempre presara a opinião do pai, refletiu sobre o que ele havia colocado, e realmente o ponto dele era extremamente importante. Ela decidiu que assim que retornasse a LA, iria fazer uma segunda varredura nas opções que tinha, deixando para o futuro bandas e artistas de rock, punk rock, hard rock e heavy metal.

.

O reencontro de Bella e Edward foi da forma que sempre eram as coisas entre eles: com muito sexo. Depois de satisfazerem seus desejos carnais, o casal tomou um banho demorado antes de encontrar o restante dos meninos da _Midnight Sun_, em um clube de punk rock, o _Royale_. Como sempre a chegada da produtora foi recebida com uma grande festa por Emmett, Jasper e James. Mesmo ela estando em um relacionamento com Edward, ela tinha uma ligação de amizade real com os outros integrantes da banda, e eles a viam como uma espécie de irmã, uma confidente, uma parceira, alguém que era um de membro honorário da _Midnight Sun_.

A noite deles no clube foi fantástica. Muitas bebidas, muitas risadas, muitas conversas e principalmente muitos beijos compartilhados dela e de Edward, e o momento que partilharam na intimidade do quarto de hotel, era facilmente colocada como a melhor experiencia sexual dos dois. Porém, no dia de Ação de Graças, eles sabiam que não poderia demorar tanto para encontrar os pais de Edward para o almoço, por causa desse fator o casal tomou um banho separado e se arrumaram longe um do outro para evitar qualquer atraso.

Edward trajando suas típicas roupas pretas, com seus cabelos bagunçados e óculos escuros para conter a claridade do dia. Bella por sua vez, estava extremamente insegura para conhecer os pais de Edward, vestiu-se com esmero – ou pelo menos o que ela achava ser esmero. Um vestido de inverno xadrez verde, vermelho e amarelo, meia-calça preta opaca, coturnos pretos e jaqueta de couro. Seus cabelos estavam soltos, com ondas suaves e óculos escuros fechavam a sua produção.

Com um sorriso incerto para o músico, os dois deixaram o quarto de hotel para irem ao encontro do seus pais.

.

Carlisle e Esme apesar de serem um casal há mais de 30 anos, e pais de Edward há 26 nunca antes havia visto o filho com uma namorada oficial – claro, já tinham visto ele com algumas garotas, principalmente quando ele morava com eles, mas a expectativa de conhecer a mulher que havia feito o filho deixar a solteirice era quase um evento para o casal Cullen.

Esme Cullen com seus cabelos bronzes, seus olhos castanhos claros e seu rosto em formato de coração gentil, sorria amplamente enquanto seu olhar focava-se na entrada do _The Artistry_. Já Carlisle, com seus cabelos loiros claros, seus olhos verdes e um rosto anguloso muito parecido ao do filho, sorria para a ansiedade latente da esposa, enquanto saboreava seu uísque. Quando finalmente o jovem casal passou pela porta do restaurante de mãos dadas, Esme sorriu amplamente.

\- Eles chegaram, Carl. – murmurou observando pela primeira vez ao vivo a bela namorada do seu filho.

Conforme eles se aproximavam da mesa, o casal Cullen levantou-se para comemorar o filho e namorada. Esme estava elegantemente vestida com calças de alfaiataria cinza, scarpins pretos, e uma blusa de chiffon azul acinzentada. Apesar de seus cabelos em um corte Chanel, Esme estava com eles meio presos. Em contraposição a esposa, Carlisle usava calças azul, terno azul marinho e uma camisa azul clara, apesar na cor dos cabelos, ela visível o quanto o pianista e maestro era parecido com seu filho. Os dois tinham a mesma estrutura corporal: alto e esguio, ombros largos, quadris estreitos, um sorriso enviesado e os mesmíssimos olhos verdes intensos.

Quando estavam a alguns passos da mesa dos pais de Edward, o músico apertou a mão da namorada para lhe dar conforto, antes de sorrir amplamente para os pais, genuinamente feliz em vê-los.

\- Edward! – exclamou Esme com um sorriso emocionado para o filho. Os cumprimentos do casal ao filho foram carinhosos e amorosos, Bella que ficara alguns passos atrás admirava tudo com um sorriso feliz em seus lábios.

\- Mãe, pai, deixa eu apresenta-los a minha namorada: Bella Swan. – disse com seu sorriso enviesado, apoiando uma de suas mãos nas costas da morena e fazendo ela chegar mais próxima a interação. – Bella, esses são meus pais, Esme e Carlisle Cullen.

\- Prazer em conhece-los, Sr. e Sra. Cullen. – disse timidamente.

\- Oh querida, o prazer é nosso. – disse amavelmente Esme. – Mas, por favor, nos chame de Esme e Carlisle.

\- Claro, Esme.

.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Oi gente! Esse capítulo nem aconteceu muitas coisas, e já peço desculpas por ele ser tão fraquinho. Como eu disse no twitter o HD do meu computador queimou e eu perdi boa parte desse capítulo que já estava escrito, e reescrever algo para mim – principalmente devido a minha culpa - , eu fico puta. E não consigo fazer as coisas direito. De qualquer maneira espero que vocês tenham se entretido com o capítulo. Agradeço imensamente a paciência de vocês, como sempre também! Juro minha intenção não é atrasar as postagens dos capítulos, mas as vezes acontecem imprevistos!_

_Obrigada a todos que leram e comentaram o capítulo anterior e o extra no twitter também. No próximo domingo tem capítulo novo, mas antes na quarta tem aquele extra maroto no twitter [arroba]sophiequeen_, espero vê-los por lá! Amo vocês!_

_Beijos, Carol._


	10. Young Lust

_**Disclaimer:**__ TWILIGHT não me pertence, mas esse Rockward e essa Rockella sim, então já sabe né: respeita aí!_

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10 – YOUNG LUST**

.

_**I am just a new boy  
**_Eu sou apenas um garoto novo_**  
A stranger in this town  
**_Um estranho nesta cidade_**  
Where are all the good times  
**_Onde está toda a diversão_**  
Who's gonna show this stranger around?  
**_Quem vai mostrar o lugar para este estranho?_**  
Ooooooooh I need a dirty woman  
**_Eu preciso de uma mulher safada_**  
Ooooooooh I need a dirty girl  
**_Eu preciso de uma garota safada_**  
Will some woman in this desert land  
**_Será que tem alguma mulher nesta terra deserta_**  
Make me feel like a real man  
**_que me faça sentir como um homem de verdade?_**  
Take this rock and roll refugee  
**_Leve este refugiado do rock and roll_**  
Oooh Babe set me free  
**_Ooh, querida, me liberte_**  
Ooooooooh I need a dirty woman  
**_Eu preciso de uma mulher safada_**  
Ooooooooh I need a dirty girl.  
**_Eu preciso de uma garota safada_**  
Ooooooooh I need a dirty woman  
**_Eu preciso de uma mulher safada_**  
Ooooooooh I need a dirty girl.  
**_Eu preciso de uma garota safada

_**Young Lust ~ Pink Floyd**_

.

Os pais de Edward, para a surpresa de Bella, eram totalmente diferentes do que Edward havia dito e do que ela esperava. Esme era a típica mulher moderna: dona de casa, zelosa com seu filho e uma profissional respeitada; sempre tecia elogios ao trabalho do filho e colocando o quanto a sua profissão de violinista e professora de violino eram importantes para ela.

Carlisle, era alguém completamente diferente – apesar da sua postura de pianista rígida, bem como a sua forma de se vestir, seu comportamento era atípico, nos melhores moldes de Charlie Swan. Sarcástico, com um humor negro que deixaria qualquer um encabulado, o homem parecia sempre ter uma piada na ponta da língua, e não importava para quem ela era direcionada: Edward, Esme e até mesmo Bella não passou em branco do ataque do homem. Parecia que Carlisle Cullen levava a ideia de: perco um amigo, mas não perco a piada, sério demais.

E por mais que no início Bella tenha se sentindo constrangida na frente dos pais do namorado, pouco a pouco ela foi se soltando. Seja participando de uma conversa com Esme sobre estilos musicais, ou com Carlisle acerca de produção musical. A produtora estava sentindo-se em casa ao lado do casal Cullen.

Infelizmente, cedo demais eles tiveram que encerrar o almoço para que Edward se preparasse para o show daquela noite, e com promessas de se verem depois o jovem casal despediu-se do outro casal.

.

Mesmo com a série de cancelamentos de shows da turnê por causa de 11/09, o público ainda ia em peso admirar os caras da _Eclipse _e os da _Midnight Sun_. No início o público era composto por fãs e admiradores da banda de Charlie Swan, mas pouco a pouco era visto um grande número de fãs e admiradores dos rapazes mais novos.

A cada show Edward ficava mais à vontade com seu público, provando que nascera para aquilo, o mesmo poderia se dizer para Emmett, Jasper e James que a cada dia davam amostras do talento inigualável que tinham. A participação deles nas músicas da banda mais antiga também foi recebido de bom grado pelos fãs, a mídia estava a cada dia fazendo mais burburinho a respeito do talento dos rapazes, seu disco estava vendendo a níveis astronômicos, e seus clipes e músicas estavam sempre entre as cinco mais pedidas.

A _Midnight Sun_ estava vivendo o seu sonho. E após o fim da turnê com a _Eclipse_, uma nova _tour_ em que eles seriam o _lead-up_ pela Europa e Ásia estava programada para iniciar na segunda quinzena de janeiro. Todos estavam bem animados com o caminho de possibilidades que se abria no futuro.

.

Depois de acompanhar a banda do pai e do namorado por quase 15 dias na costa oeste, Bella retornou a Los Angeles para uma reunião com Stefan Hale e Marcus Miller sobre o seu próximo trabalho. Como os dois empresários, proprietários da _Twilight Records_, estavam fascinados com a dedicação que ela havia feito com o disco de estréia da _Midnight Sun_, eles decidiram que ela poderia alcançar voos mais altos, e produzir o disco de algum dos seus artistas principais.

Bella que já havia recebido algumas possibilidades de artistas encarava suas opções com atenção. Ela poderia ir para o seguro e produzir o terceiro álbum de estúdio da banda de _hardcore_, _The Elementals_, ou produzir o oitavo álbum do multipremiado cantor de indie Rock Randall Reed, ou ainda produzir o segundo álbum do fenômeno pop Tanya Denali, ou se arriscar e produzir o quarto disco do ganhador do Grammy de melhor disco de Rap daquele ano, Jacob Black.

Todas as opções eram animadoras, porém assim como ela conversara com Charlie, uma dúvida pairava sobre sua cabeça. Ela gostaria de ser conhecida e respeitada como produtora, porém por mais que ela se identificasse com o estilo _rock 'n roll_ e suas variáveis ela tinha que arriscar, por isso que a banda de Amun Lewis estava fora da jogada, por mais que num futuro ela ainda gostaria de produzir um disco do _The Elementals_.

Trabalhar com Randall Reed era algo interessante, para a produtora, ela que o conhecera em uma das festas de Charlie há alguns anos sentia-se intimidada em trabalhar com o cantor. Seu talento era inegável, sua capacidade de composição e harmonia era atordoante e ela estava ansiosa para aprender com o artista, porém para o seu segundo trabalho como produtora era muito arriscado desenvolver algo com ele, principalmente com seu temperamento espinhoso. Contudo ainda era uma carta na mesa, não completamente descartada como o _The Elementals_, mas não tão viável como as outras opções.

Tanya Denali antes do lançamento do seu álbum de estreia, seria talvez o elemento sequer a ser considerado pela produtora, porém depois do sucesso da cantora pop e de observar o alcance vocal que a mesma conseguia, assim o quão poderosa era suas canções, Bella passou a considera-la. Contudo havia dois problemas em trabalhar na produção do álbum de Tanya: a primeira era que Bella _nunca_ foi do tipo de _pop-girl_, ela sempre achou as batidas pop extremamente repetitivas e enjoativas, sem contar que melodias serenas e absurdamente românticas nunca tiveram um apelo a ela, mas o talento de Tanya era algo que a fazia ignorar todos esses detalhes.

Mas aí ela enfrentava o segundo problema: ela nunca se deu bem com outras mulheres – mesmo com as meninas do _The Civilians_, Bella sentia-se incomodada, as vezes afastando-se de Maria, Lucy, Lety e Irina sem dar qualquer explicação. Porém trabalhar lado a lado de uma mulher como Tanya – que atraia a mídia e gostava de sempre estar em foco, por longos 4 meses seria um desafio, e a produtora não sabia se estava apta para tal desafio.

E por fim, havia o vencedor do Grammy, Jacob Black. Bella não o conhecia pessoalmente, mas o trabalho do cantor do estado de Washington chamava a sua atenção. Apesar de ser um estilo que não era o "seu", a produtora via o talento cru de Jacob. Suas canções não eram o rap simples, mas flertava com o R&B, o _Hip Hop _e o _funk_. Seu talento era primoroso, as letras repletas de poesias e rimas eram impressionantes. Seus _samples_ sempre deixava o público sem palavras. Jacob era o tipo de talento que traria visibilidade ao trabalho dela, mostrando outra faceta, mas sem perder a identidade do artista e a dela, como produtora.

Foi munida com esses argumentos que Bella seguiu para a reunião com os donos da _Twilight Records_, na quarta-feira, cinco de dezembro. A animação que os dois figurões da indústria musical a recebeu era contagiante, e mesmo que ela ansiasse em ser profissional diante dos homens, toda aquela aura de profissionalismo se esvaiu na primeira frase de Stefan.

\- Bella! – exclamou retumbante. – Menina! Que trabalho impecável o seu com a _Midnight Sun_, há anos não via um disco de estreia tão bem recebido em tão pouco tempo. E por mais que os 4 sejam talentosos, é a sua capacidade de produção que fez o disco um sucesso!

Bella sorriu timidamente.

\- Obrigada, Sr. Hale. – murmurou sentindo suas bochechas enrubescendo.

\- Bella não há necessidade de timidez – contrapôs Marcus. –, há alguns rumores pelos corredores da _NARAS*_ que seu nome está entre os finalistas de produtor do ano para o Grammy, sem contar, segundo nosso contato as possíveis 4 indicações da _Midinight Sun_.

\- Marcus! Shiu! – brincou Stefan com um sorriso fácil. – Nós não deveríamos saber disso. – falou com uma piscadela para a produtora.

\- Isso é verdade? – perguntou atordoada. – Meu nome foi indicado?

\- Claro Bella! – exclamou Marcus, ligeiramente ofendido. – Nós inscrevemos você pelo disco da _Midnight Sun_, Aro pelo das _The Civilians_, Seth Clearwater pelo da _Eclipse_ e Eric Yorkie pelo do _Laurent_, e pelo que ouvimos você, Seth e Eric estão entre os cinco finalistas, mas não podemos ter certeza absoluta, isso só saberemos na segunda. – completou com uma piscadela.

\- Wow! Isso... isso é... puta merda! – exclamou perplexa. – Porra! Desculpe, isso é surpreendente. – suspirou pesadamente. – Só o fato de ter sido uma das inscritas isso já é algo enorme! Eu... é... uau! _Obrigada_, eu acho. – disse por fim com um sorriso enviesado.

\- Querida, você foi absurdamente excelente no trabalho! Seriamos um bando de otários se não a inscrevêssemos como produtora. – contrapôs Stefan.

Bella riu nervosamente.

\- Obrigada. – disse com uma risada. – Obrigada mesmo pelo voto de confiança.

\- De qualquer maneira estamos aqui para discutir qual será o próximo passo da sua carreira tão promissora. – disse Marcus, assumindo a faceta de negócios. – Tenho certeza que você recebeu os portfolios que enviamos a sua casa, certo? – Bella confirmou com um assente. – O que você achou deles?

\- Todos os seis eram fantásticos, mas para esse segundo trabalho eu não gostaria de desenvolver o primeiro álbum de uma banda, então acredito que a _Redemption_ e _Mockingjay_, não seriam uma opção nesse momento, mas no futuro gostaria muito de trabalhar com eles, o material das duas bandas me impressionou. – explicou, afirmando que o disco da banda grunge e da rock clássico, respectivamente, não era uma opção para ela no momento, mas para um futuro ela os via em seu caminho.

\- Ok, nós já esperávamos essa resposta sua. – concordou Stefan com um sorriso amistoso.

\- Então ainda está na mesa _The Elementals_, Randall, Tanya e Jacob? – perguntou Marcus.

\- É... – concordou reticente Bella, chamando a atenção dos empresários. – Por mais que seja meu sonho trabalhar com Amun Lewis, acho que nesse meu segundo trabalho eu deveria me afastar da minha zona de conforto.

\- _Rock 'n roll_? – perguntou Stefan.

Bella assentiu.

\- Temo se produzir o disco do _The Elementals_, meu nome esteja associado a um estilo, e por mais que seria algo legal no futuro, para ser algo como Aro faz, acredito que nesse momento eu deveria ousar. – explicou com um sorriso tímido.

\- Concordo plenamente Bella. – expôs Marcus. – Nesse sentido você acha que está preparada para trabalhar com Randall e seu temperamento?

\- Sim! A dupla! – gemeu Stefan.

\- Adoro o Randall, acho ele um artista fenomenal, e quero muito no futuro trabalhar com ele, mas não sei se nesse momento aguentaria alguém como ele. – suspirou. – Se as histórias que contam dele são verdadeiras, acredito que ainda não estou no nível para tolerar as esquisitices de Randall Reed.

\- E são muitas esquisitices. – tornou a gemer Stefan, proporcionando uma onda de risadas entre os três.

\- Então temos Tanya Denali e Jacob Black, qual é a sua escolha? – perguntou um visivelmente animado Marcus.

\- O trabalho dos dois é impressionante. Tanya tem um futuro absurdo pela frente, a voz dela é tão doce e tão poderosa, que parece tocar no fundo da alma, sem contar as letras que são repletas de vida. Essa garota tem um talento nato. – elogiou a cantora ruiva. – Já Jacob, uau! O que dizer sobre Jacob Black? Ele é o tipo de artista que supera expectativas, ele é tão poético e tão real ao mesmo tempo, é como se tivesse lendo um livro quando o ouço, é uma mistura de Poe com Wilde e algo mais que não sei denominar. É atordoante, impactante, _único_! Ele é um tipo único nessa indústria. – pontuou com um olhar desfocado, lembrando das canções do rapper que havia ouvido.

Stefan e Marcus sorriram um para o outro.

\- Acho que já temos o seu próximo artista, certo? – perguntou Stefan.

Bella fechou seus olhos, enquanto um sorriso tímido aparecia em seus lábios, e ela acenou com a cabeça.

\- Vou pedir para o empresário de Jacob entrar em contato com você, para vocês começarem a se preparar para a gravação. – estabeleceu Stefan. A reunião durou mais alguns minutos, onde os três falaram sobre contratos, pagamentos e principalmente sobre a _Midnight Sun_, que estava sendo a menina dos olhos para os empresários.

.

A segunda-feira, dia 10 de dezembro começou cedo para Bella, Edward e os outros integrantes da _Midnight Sun _voaram de New Orleans, Louisiana para Los Angeles durante a madrugada, pois iriam gravar o clipe de _Life of Illusion _aquela semana. O vocalista que estava cheio de saudades da namorada seguiu direto para o apartamento da produtora assim que deixou o aeroporto, e a morena, com tantas saudades como ele, o recebeu com os braços abertos e em poucos minutos o desejo de ambos os deixou consumir.

Foi desesperado, cheio de paixão, cheio de luxúria. Cada toque, cada beijo, cada gemido, cada lamúria era o simples e claro sinal de o quanto eles estavam tomados pela paixão arrebatadora que sentiam um pelo outro. E depois de uma longa sessão de amor, eles se acomodaram no sofá para tomar um café da manhã simples e assistir ao jornal da MTV que falaria sobre os indicados ao Grammy.

\- Você está nervoso? – perguntou Bella, desenhando com a ponta dos dedos as tatuagens que estavam no peito de Edward.

\- Um pouco, você não? – perguntou com uma risada. – Alec disse que é quase certeza que sejamos indicados a artista revelação, mas não quero me animar muito. Teve muitos artistas fantásticos estreando esse ano. – ponderou com sabedoria.

\- Eu posso dizer o mesmo com os produtores. – rebateu Bella. – Há pessoas que fazem isso há anos, eu sou a novata, com toda certeza meu nome não vai estar na lista. – deu de ombros. – Sem contar que a indústria é extremamente machista uma mulher produtora não é algo visto com bons olhos, por mais competente que seja.

\- Mas não foi isso que Stefan e Marcus lhe disseram, certo? – perguntou o músico, provocando a namorada.

Bella rolou seus olhos.

\- Eles disseram que havia a _possibilidade_ de eu ser indicada, mas não era certeza. E mesmo se for indicada não ganharia, ao contrário de vocês que tenho quase certeza que vão ganhar de artista revelação e melhor álbum de rock. – replicou.

\- Você é delirante. – divertiu-se Edward, aumentando o volume da televisão quando o _MTV News_ começou já direto de Santa Monica na sede da NARAS para divulgação dos indicados.

Conforme a correspondente da _Music Television_ apontava os indicados, tanto Bella quanto Edward sorriam. Quando anunciaram o nome da _Midnight Sun_ como indicada a Artista Revelação, Melhor Álbum de Rock e Melhor Performance de Rock por Dupla ou Grupo com Vocais, o casal praticamente explodiu em felicidade, mas quando o nome de Bella foi dito como um dos indicados como Produtor do Ano, o ruivo a beijou longamente, tanto em agradecimento quanto em cumprimento pela indicação.

Mesmo com seus telefones tocando estridentemente o casal pouco se importou em atender, deixando-os consumir pelo desejo em uma comemoração intima, decidindo depois lidar com as ligações de parabéns.

.

Com o fim da turnê e o Natal se aproximando, todos os rapazes da _Midnight Sun_ estavam satisfeitos com o resultado de sua primeira incursão no _show business_. O penúltimo show da turnê foi realizado no dia 20 de dezembro em Nova York – e mesmo com a cidade ainda fragilizada pelos ataques terroristas, houve uma participação massiva de público.

Em um combinado prévio a _Eclispe _e a _Midnight Sun_ decidiram doar todos os rendimentos do show para as famílias das vítimas, sem contar da linda homenagem que as duas bandas fizeram ao final do espetáculo, levando o público as lágrimas.

O último show da turnê estava programado de ser em San Diego, na Califórnia – um local que tinha uma história para as duas bandas, e tanto os cinco integrantes da _Eclipse_ quanto os quatro da _Midnight Sun_ estavam animados de estar naquela cidade. Bella que estava a todo vapor organizando as coisas para entrar em estúdio na segunda quinzena de janeiro com Jacob Black, deixou todos seus planejamentos de lado e antes das bandas pousarem no aeroporto já seguia para a segunda maior cidade da Califórnia.

Quando Edward adentrou seu quarto de hotel e foi recebido pela sua bela namorada uma alegria e um sentimento de missão cumprida o tomaram. Bella estava orgulhosa pelo trabalho da banda nos últimos meses. O disco estava batendo a casa de dois milhões e meio de vendas – algo completamente atordoante para uma banda nova. A turnê para a Europa e Ásia estava com os ingressos praticamente esgotados, e havia conversas de Alec com empresários para leva-los a Austrália, Nova Zelândia e América Latina, dizer que Edward, Emmett, Jasper e James estavam animados era o maior eufemismo.

O _Viejas Arena_ estava lotado. E não só de fãs da _Eclipse_, mas também da crescente legião de fãs da _Midnight Sun_. O último show da turnê foi _memorável_. Edward, Emmett, Jasper e James, aumentaram o setlist de 15 para 22 músicas, e incluindo 7 _covers_, de bandas como _Queen_, _The Beatles_, _Guns 'n Roses_, _The Ramones_, _Metallica_, _Black Sabbath_ e _Nirvana_, o que levou o público ao delírio. A apresentação da _Eclipse_ também foi histórica, durante mais de três horas, onde a banda liderada por Charlie Swan visitou canções de todos seus álbuns, atenderam alguns pedidos da plateia. Foi um verdadeiro espetáculo.

Após o fim do show as duas bandas seguiram para comemorar o fim e o sucesso da turnê no _Brick by Brick_, um clube de rock que fora onde a _Eclipse_ fizera seu primeiro show ainda na década de 70. Muita animação, muito álcool e muitas drogas rolaram aquela noite, mas ninguém estava muito preocupado com as consequências futuras daqueles atos, somente que aquela noite era uma noite de comemoração.

Bella e Edward seguiram para o seu hotel nas primeiras horas da manhã e por mais que o desejo que sentiam um pelo o outro os consumia de maneira enlouquecedora, a necessidade de amenizar os efeitos do álcool e das drogas de usaram eram maior, por isso tomaram um demorado café da manhã no salão, antes de seguirem para o quarto, onde uma trilha de roupas os levava até a cama.

Quando Bella chegou na sua casa em Los Angeles no final do dia, Leonard, da floricultura estava lhe esperando com um imenso buquê de rosas vermelhas – as primeiras daquela coloração que a produtora recebia.

\- Paixão, certo? – perguntou a produtora quando pegava as flores em seus braços.

\- Não só. – disse o rapaz. – Mas também amor ardente, respeito, coragem e admiração. – enumerou.

Bella sorriu para as flores com carinho.

\- Já sabe quem está as enviando? – perguntou cheio de curiosidade o rapaz.

\- Não! – bufou uma risada. – Eu tenho algumas suspeitas que seja meu namorado, mas ele nega veemente, chegou a até ficar bravo que eu esteja recebendo flores tão românticas de alguém aleatório. – deu de ombros. – Mas não acredito muito nele.

\- Olha Bella, não sei quem é, mas essa pessoa parece estar bem interessada em você. Ele tem pagado minha mãe mensalmente, invés de por entrega. – explicou.

\- Esse vai ser um mistério que não vou descobrir tão facilmente. – riu, fazendo o rapaz concordar.

Com um sorriso no rosto a produtora colocou um arranjo em um vaso sobre a sua mesa, e mesmo que estivesse distraída com questões de trabalho – que necessitava de uma atenção antes das festas de final de ano e da sua viagem a Tailândia com Edward –, Bella sempre deixava seus olhos viajarem para onde as flores de pétalas rubras estavam.

.

A festa anual de Natal de Charlie daquele ano foi além de especial, pois o guitarrista comemorava o disco de duplo platina que a _Eclipse _havia recebido pelas mais de 20 milhões de cópias vendidas de _Opium Dreams_ e também porque esse ano na festa teria a presença dos rapazes da _Midnight Sun_.

Fora uma comemoração animada, com muitas risadas, muita bebida, muita música, e novas e inesperadas parcerias sendo discutidas. Bella e Edward estavam mais apaixonados do que nunca, sempre um perto do outro, trocando beijos e carícias, e por duas vezes eles sumiram da vista de todos para o quarto que a produtora ainda tinha na casa de Charlie.

No dia seguinte ao Natal, o casal seguiu para a sua primeira viagem de férias juntos, o destino foi aquele que eles discutiram na noite que iniciaram seu relacionamento: a Tailândia. Mesmo as quase 36 horas de voo não tiraram a animação do casal que estava ansioso para conhecer o país que tinha um apelo a mais aos dois.

O hotel que estavam ficando era extremamente privativo e único. Edward e Bella estariam hospedados em uma "vila", afastada da grande aglomeração, cercados por árvores e plantas exóticas e uma piscina de água limpa que rodeava toda acomodação. O quarto com uma ampla cama de dossel, um banheiro com uma banheira de pedra gigantesca, uma sala de estar, jantar e cozinha extremamente funcional.

Ali naquele lugar seria o paraíso perdido para o casal pelos próximos 12 dias.

\- Sabe, eu poderia viver aqui para sempre. – disse Edward numa manhã, o casal estava deitado na cama de dossel ainda nus, na verdade o casal pouco havia usado roupas nos últimos 4 dias, sentindo a brisa suave balançar as cortinas de linho do quarto.

\- E a banda? – perguntou Bella suavemente, traçando com as pontas dos dedos os padrões da mais nova tatuagem que Edward havia feito em seu peito no começo do mês.

\- Eu deixaria. – disse com simplicidade. Bella parou seus movimentos e apoiou em seus braços para encarar o namorado.

\- Edward! – ela exclamou confusa. – Você sonhou a vida toda em ter isso que você tem agora, e você deixaria tudo para ficar aqui? Na Tailândia, para sempre? – perguntou confusa.

Edward sorriu enviesado, pegando uma das mãos da produtora com as suas e a levando a boca, dando suaves beijos em seus dedos finos e elegantes. O silêncio entre eles perdurou por longos minutos, Bella fechou seus olhos sentindo a suavidade da carícia que os lábios de Edward faziam em seus dedos, a brisa suave que entrava elas portas francesas, o barulho da fonte da piscina ao longe e os sons da floresta em torno deles. Tudo ali era extremamente pacífico.

\- Eu te amo. – disse o músico acima de um sussurro. Imediatamente a produtora abriu seus grandes olhos castanhos para encarar os belíssimos verdes que brilhavam como esmeraldas líquidas. Havia tanta verdade naquela declaração do músico que Bella sentiu-se sem palavras. – Eu te amo. – repetiu Edward com mais clareza.

Bella afastou-se dele e sentou-se na sua frente, atitude que foi imitada pelo músico. Seus olhares estavam conectados, emoções passavam por eles que não era possível de ser decifradas. Um minuto inteiro se passou, antes que a produtora dissesse algo.

\- Eu também te amo. – disse com um sorriso tímido, mas o sorriso que brilhou no rosto de Edward foi daqueles que tiram o ar de quem os recebe, que deixa qualquer pessoa sem palavras, sem ação, ainda mais sendo seguido por um dos seus beijos arrebatadores, qualquer sentido que Bella tinha lhe foi tirado com a ação.

E, por mais que estivessem nus, envoltos na aura de luxúria e desejo que estavam partilhando nos últimos dias, Edward tomou seu tempo com a namorada. Com beijos lentos e demorados por seu corpo, ele mostrou todo o amor que sentia pela mulher com seus gestos.

O gosto dela na sua língua: azedo e doce. Ela ofegando em seu ouvido. A pressão suave de suas coxas em torno de seus quadris. As cócegas dos dedos dela sob o queixo dele, o braço dela envolvendo todo o caminho ao redor da parte de trás do pescoço dele. O tom alto e ofegante de seu nome em seus lábios quando os dois chegaram ao orgasmo. O peso de sua cabeça, deitada em seu peito, enquanto ele desenhava círculos preguiçosos em suas costas.

_Era a perfeição_.

.

Infelizmente o ano novo veio e com ele o retorno a realidade para o casal. Com um peso em deixar aquele paraíso perdido que nos últimos doze dias havia sido o paraíso deles, Edward e Bella retornaram para a agitada vida profissional que tinham em Los Angeles; ele, prestes a entrar numa turnê pelos próximos 3 meses e ela no incessante trabalho de produzir um álbum.

A despedida de Edward e Bella na terça-feira dia 15 de janeiro foi cheia de promessas e acordos para se encontrarem em breve, pois, diferentemente da turnê nos EUA que o músico podia voltar semanalmente para LA e ficar alguns dias com a produtora o caminho até a Europa era demasiadamente longo e o tempo que definitivamente ficariam juntos, por causa do trabalho dela era extremamente limitado.

No momento que o avião que Edward estava, junto com seus companheiros de banda e Alec decolou, Bella sentiu gordas lágrimas brotarem em seus olhos, e com um misto de tristeza e saudade a mulher voltou-se para o estacionamento onde estava seu carro e seguiu rumo ao estúdio 202, para começar o processo de gravação do álbum de Jacob Black no dia seguinte.

.

Jacob Black era totalmente diferente do que se era esperado. Sua pele castanho-avermelhada, seus cabelos ligeiramente longos de um preto intenso e seus olhos castanhos escuros quase como duas jabuticabas. Seu corpo atlético e suas tatuagens espalhadas por seus braços que contavam a sua trágica história, da qual ele contou no primeiro dia de gravação a produtora.

O acidente de carro que vitimou fatalmente a sua mãe e irmã caçula, e provocou sequelas eternas no seu pai – que ficara preso a uma cadeira de rodas. Não bastasse a tragédia acidental, uma outra tragédia culminaria na sua derrocada: a reserva onde fora criada no interior do estado de Washington foi destruída por um incêndio criminoso, vitimando não apenas a história e cultura do seu povo, mas alguns amigos e principalmente seu pai.

Evidente que o caminho que sua vida seguiu foi simplesmente uma consequência, mudando-se para Seattle, Jacob se envolveu com uma gangue extremamente perigosa, os _Death Wolves_, sozinho do mundo e desafiando a própria vida, o jovem Black deixou-se levar por pessoas e círculos que não eram nada saudáveis.

O crime, o tráfico de drogas era algo presente em sua vida, entrando e saindo do sistema prisional, foi num momento em que estava entre a vida e a morte no Hospital Geral de Seattle que ele, com seus 22 anos, decidiu que aquela não era a vida que queria.

Assim que recebeu alta do hospital, pegou suas coisas e saiu durante a madrugada para longe do estado que por toda sua vida fora sua casa. Ele não sabe se foi consciente ou inconscientemente que seguiu para Los Angeles, mas ali estava ele na cidade onde tudo era possível, na cidade dos sonhos.

No começo ele fez bicos de segurança, trabalhou como manobrista, até que um belo dia, quando ele participava despretensiosamente de uma batalha de rimas e _beatbox_, que conheceu Sam Uley – que imediatamente disse que ele era talentoso e virou seu empresário, o colocando no mapa do sucesso que tinha hoje.

Jacob apesar do sucesso que alcançara em pouco mais de 6 anos de carreira, tinha uma humildade ímpar, e mesmo com todas as tragédias do seu passado ele era um cara de bem com a vida e com um sorriso fácil no rosto. Todos os dias ele levava café e donuts para todos que estavam no estúdio trabalhando com ele: músicos, engenheiro de som e produtora.

Em poucos dias ao lado de Jacob, Bella sentiu um laço de amizade se formando. A conversa entre eles vinha fácil e era sempre cheia de aprendizado, pois Jacob fazia questão de explicar para ela coisas a mais sobre o mundo do rap dos quais ela conhecia tão limitadamente, como constatou a cada novo fato que o rapper dividia.

Contudo a mídia era extremamente cruel, e depois de ver Bella e Jacob em um jantar – mesmo que no mesmo estava todos os músicos de apoio do álbum, bem como o Dave, engenheiro de som – começou os comentários que o romance dela com o vocalista da _Midnight Sun _havia acabado.

Nenhum dos dois deram muita atenção aos comentários, porém quando Edward retornou a LA para a cerimônia do Grammy alguns dias antes do combinado e a encontrou tarde da noite no estúdio com Jacob, o casal teve sua primeira grande briga.

\- Você deve estar brincando comigo! – exclamou Edward assim que entraram no apartamento da produtora naquela noite.

\- Você que deve estar brincando comigo, Edward! – replicou a morena enfurecida. – Eu estava trabalhando, não fodendo o cara.

\- Porra! Caralho, mas ele quer te comer, você não consegue ver isso? – devolveu cheio de raiva. – Ele estava praticamente salivando nas suas pernas Bella! Pior que um lobo quando vê um pedaço de carne, se eu não tivesse chegado naquele momento ele teria enfiado a mão no meio das suas pernas!

\- Como se você não ficasse também salivando nas minhas pernas quando trabalhávamos juntos! – falou ferina. – Eu sei me cuidar Edward, se ele fizesse algo que eu não quisesse, coisa que não iria acontecer, eu sei me defender.

\- Eu não confio nele! Porra! Ele está te rodeando como se você fosse um pedaço de carne! – protestou.

\- Você acha que eu sou o quê? – disse incrédula. – Você realmente acha que eu dou confiança para qualquer um? Só porque eu transei com você quando você era meu cliente não quer dizer que farei isso como todos os homens com quem eu produzo um disco.

\- Não é isso que eu quis dizer.

\- Não? Tem certeza? Porque soou exatamente dessa forma, como se eu fosse uma prostituta. Você diz que me ama, Edward, mas essa sua atitude além de ser inapropriada, sequer foi condizente com você, você está sendo o idiota machista que foi quando nos conhecemos. – enumerou cansada.

\- Eu machista? – disse ofendido. – Então proteger a _honra_ da minha namorada me torna um idiota?

\- _Honra_? Do que você está falando? – gritou a produtora, perdendo o resto de paciência que tinha. – Você já me comeu de todos os jeitos possíveis, me viu nua mais do que eu mesma, se eu tivesse honra ela foi tirada por você!

Edward bufou, passando seus dedos por seu cabelo acobreado, deixando uma bagunça ainda maior.

\- Por que você tem que ficar sozinha com ele? – perguntou irritadamente.

\- Eu já te disse que só ficamos sozinhos por 10 minutos, Dave foi buscar um aparelho de mixagem no depósito, você viu quando ele chegou com o aparelho. – explicou pela terceira vez.

\- Sim, sim, mas o desgraçado do cachorro estava prestes a dar o pulo dele, eu _vi _nos olhos dele o ódio que brilhou quando eu cheguei no estúdio, era como se ele quisesse me matar! – ponderou.

Bella bufou impaciente, tirando seu coturno e jogando próximo ao sofá, onde ela depositou sua bolsa e jaqueta.

\- Chega! – gritou. – É melhor você ir para sua casa em Inglewood, amanhã talvez a gente conversa, porque no momento você é a última pessoa que eu quero ver na minha frente! Eu estou pronta para encher a porra da sua cara de tapas e se possível te machucar.

O músico arregalou seus olhos diante da fala da namorada, e deu um passo na direção da morena, que agilmente deu um para trás.

\- Bella... – implorou ainda fervendo de raiva da situação que ele viu no estúdio.

\- Edward, por favor, vai. – ela suspirou. – No momento eu estou com muita raiva de você, e definitivamente eu não te quero perto de mim.

Resmungando o vocalista da _Midnight Sun_, pegou suas coisas e deixou o apartamento da namorada literalmente derrotado. Ele se sentia um idiota por começar uma briga sem sentido com ela, mas o olhar que Jacob Black dava as pernas dela, as pernas que ele tinha se habituado estar entre elas, que nos últimos 30 dias fantasiou em apertá-las, acaricia-las, beijá-las foi o suficiente para leva-lo ao limite.

Seu humor estava tóxico quando encontrou seus companheiros de banda bebendo e jogando um jogo de poker sem sentido, e mesmo que insistiam para que ele ficasse junto com eles, Edward resmungou algo inteligível e se refugiou no seu quarto. Ele ficou não sabe se quanto tempo deitado em sua cama, refletindo o que havia acontecido nas últimas horas, seu temperamento havia vencido e ele sentia-se mais derrotado do que jamais se sentia. Com tanta raiva de si mesmo, ele pegou sua guitarra um velho caderno de composições e uma caneta e começou a trabalhar em uma nova canção.

.

Emmett, Jasper e James estavam ligeiramente bêbados, enquanto tentavam vencer uns aos outros em um jogo de cartas quando uma batida incessante na porta da casa os tirou da sua bolha. Com um olhar ressabido a James – que estava roubando descaradamente no poker, Jasper foi abrir a porta da casa, se sobressaindo ao encontrar Bella ali.

Ele havia se esquecido completamente que Edward voltara cedo demais depois do seu encontro com a produtora, e pelo humor que ele estava, e agora observando os olhos inchados da morena, o guitarrista poderia apostar que o casal tivera uma briga, pelo jeito a primeira entre eles desde que haviam oficializado.

\- Bells, o que aconteceu? – perguntou o loiro, preocupado. Emmett e James que haviam deixado seu lugar na mesa para verem quem era, assustaram-se com a forma como a amiga olhava.

\- Puta merda, Bella, você parece um defunto! – exclamou o baterista, notando a palidez atípica da produtora, olheiras arroxeadas e os olhos vermelhos, claramente de chorar por algumas horas.

\- Onde está o Edward? – perguntou ela com a voz fraca.

\- No quarto dele. – disse James. – Você está bem, Bella? Parece que você vai sucumbir ao seu peso a qualquer momento.

\- Eu só preciso falar com o Edward... – disse apontando para o andar de cima, onde ela sabia que ficava o quarto do namorado.

\- Claro, claro, mas ele tá com um humor do cão. Chegou e já se trancou e está a horas dedilhando a mesma melodia. – rebateu Emmett, no instante que os acordes de uma melodia triste enchia a casa.

\- Eu só vou... – ela indicou com um dedo, e os rapazes se afastaram para ela subir.

Quando ela estava distante os três se viraram um para os outros:

\- Eles brigaram. – disse em rodeios Jasper.

\- E apostaria um dos meus pratos favoritos que foi por causa dos ciúmes do Edd. – completou Emmett. – Ele estava puto com os rumores sobre ela e Jacob Black.

\- Será? Ele estava tão animado em ver a Bella. – refletiu James.

\- Escuta o que eu estou dizendo, isso não foi uma briguinha simples não, foi absurdamente dura. Você sabe melhor do que ninguém Jay, que quando o Edward dá para ser temperamental não tem ninguém que consiga demovê-lo disso. – ponderou Emmett.

\- Espero que eles se acertem, eu gosto demais da Bella, e ela e Edward formam um bom casal. – suspirou Jasper, caminhando em direção a cozinha para buscar uma nova cerveja, sendo seguido por seus amigos.

.

Bella caminhava lentamente em direção ao quarto de Edward, a melodia que ele tocava era quase fúnebre e combinava estranhamente com o estado de espírito em que ela estava. Tomando diversas respirações profundas, ela finalmente entrou no quarto. Edward estava apenas de cueca boxer preta, sentado na poltrona surrada no canto do quarto, apenas com a iluminação amarelada de abajur.

Sua guitarra estava conectada no amplificador, e o som de chiado enchia todas as paredes quase a um nível de sufocação. Um caderno estava apoiado no seu joelho e uma caneta presa em seus lábios. Apesar da sua concentração era visível o quanto ele estava chateado e de mau humor, com passos vacilantes ela se postou diante dele.

Seu olhar subiu lentamente, quando ele visualizou os converses de cano alto pretos que ele reconhecia ser de Bella. A perna de pele pálida, o vestido curto preto que ela usava, mas o que mais o perturbou foi seu rosto, que estava sem qualquer cor, suas olheiras arroxeadas estavam mais evidentes do que nunca, e seus olhos vermelhos – provavelmente de passar horas chorando. Imediatamente ele desligou o amplificador, e depositou sua guitarra no case, e depois tirou a caneta de seus lábios e a colocou sobre a pequena mesa de apoio junto com o caderno.

\- Bella? – perguntou ele incerto.

\- Desculpa. – ela pediu humildemente. Diante do olhar confuso dele ela completou: – Por ter te mandado embora.

\- Baby, sou eu quem deve te pedir desculpas pela forma como eu agi. – implorou, a puxando para um abraço.

No momento que a pele quente de Edward a abraçou carinhosamente, finalmente ela conseguiu respirar com facilidade, uma nova onda de lágrimas a dominou, mas como um verdadeiro cavalheiro de armadura brilhante o músico as enxugou com seus dedos.

\- Eu te amo tanto que dói. – murmurou a produtora contra o peito dele.

\- Eu sei. – concordou. – Eu também em sinto assim.

Era difícil mensurar quanto tempo eles ficaram ali abraçados, perdidos em suas emoções, mas eventualmente o cansaço os venceu e eles caíram exauridos na cama de Edward, parando somente para que ele tirasse os sapatos e a jaqueta da namorada, antes de se enrolarem um nos braços do outro.

.

O grande dia do Grammy 2002 havia chego, e todos estavam num estado de animação e nervosismo ímpar. Realizado no _Staples Center_, em Los Angeles, a cerimônia foi memorável. Edward e Bella atraíram a atenção para si, ele com seu costumeiro traje preto, que desta vez era composto por calças social pretas, camisa preta e um smoking preto. Seus cabelos displicentemente bagunçados, sua barba por fazer e seu sorriso fácil que encantava a todos.

Sua namorada, a produtora Bella Swan, também estava linda, um vestido preto com um decote com um V profundo com alguns bordados adamascados e seus cabelos castanhos soltos e ligeiramente bagunçados, lhe dando um ar despretensioso. Sua maquiagem marcava bem os olhos, enquanto seus lábios tinham um rosa quase natural.

Edward Cullen e Bella Swan eram um casal impressionante. A felicidade que eles transmitiam em seus olhares, toques e sorrisos era contagiante. E quando o músico deixou a namorada, para juntar-se aos companheiros da banda para uma apresentação musical, a morena se estabeleceu ao lado do pai, que também era um dos indicados da noite com sua banda.

Após a apresentação da _Midnight Sun_, Edward retomou a sua posição ao lado da namorada para curtir cada momento da cerimônia e celebrar os prêmios que venceram: Bella como a produtora do Ano na modalidade não-clássico, e a _Midnight Sun_ com os prêmios de Artista Revelação e Melhor Álbum de Rock.

Foi uma noite memorável para o casal, a primeira comprovação de que estavam no caminho certo na escolha de suas carreiras. Com as vitórias no Grammy, a _Midnight Sun_ passou a ser mais e mais assediada, toda a mídia sensacionalista tinha algo para falar sobre eles, e devido a isso mais uma vez o namoro de Edward e Bella estava na mídia, atraindo uma atenção desnecessária.

O fato de Edward estar em turnê pela Ásia por todo mês de março e com Bella produzindo o disco de Jacob Black os rumores cresciam ainda mais, sempre dizendo que haviam visto a produtora e o rapper próximos demais, ou que Edward e alguma cantora ou modelo aleatória foram vistos juntos de forma intima.

Tudo estava sendo um grande desafio, porém o maior desafio que Edward e a _Midnight Sun_ enfrentariam estava sendo entregue para os chefões da _Twilight Records_ no início de abril, a de que a música _Spinning Infinity_, gravada para a versão deluxe do álbum de estreia, era plágio de uma canção de uma banda country e um processo estava em andamento na Tribunal Estadual do Tennessee.

.

* * *

* NARAS – _The Recording Academy of Record Arts and Sciencies._

.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Que capítulo que foi uma verdadeira lenda para escrever! Me deu uma crise de falta de inspiração e nada nesse universo me fazia conseguir escrever isso aqui! Estava me sentindo frustradíssima! Mas espero que a espera tenha válido a pena. Como vocês podem ter visto as coisas agora vão começar a andar mais rápido, até mesmo porque a fic terá 25 capítulos e 2/5 dela já foram e temos ainda 10 anos até o período das one-shots para cobrir, então tenho que correr! Próximo capítulo teremos a chegada de uma loira que vai mexer com o imaginário de um certo baterista..._

_Obrigada a todos que leram e comentaram, eu sei que é chato uma autora que não responde as reviews, e não é porque eu não queira, mas infelizmente minha vida é tão corrida que no tempo que tenho livre opto por escrever, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não leia todas as reviews e não me emociono com elas, ok?! Continuem mandando! Próximo capítulo se os anjos permitirem sai no domingo e na quarta, na mesma vibe tem o extra no twitter [arroba]sophiequeen_, não esqueça de deixar seu like e comentar, ok?! Amo vocês,_

_Beijos, Carol._


	11. Copy of A

_**Disclaimer:**__ TWILIGHT não me pertence, mas esse Rockward e essa Rockella sim, então já sabe né: respeita aí!_

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11 – COPY OF A**

.

_**I am just a copy of a copy of a copy  
**_Eu sou apenas uma cópia de uma cópia de uma cópia_**  
Everything I say has come before  
**_Tudo que eu digo veio antes_**  
Assembled into something into something into something  
**_Montado em algo em algo em algo_**  
I don't know for certain anymore  
**_Eu não tenho mais certeza_**  
I am just a shadow of a shadow of a shadow  
**_Eu sou apenas uma sombra de uma sombra de uma sombra_**  
Always trying to catch up with myself  
**_Sempre tentando capturar a mim mesmo_**  
I am just an echo of an echo of an echo  
**_Eu sou apenas um eco de um eco de um eco_**  
Listening to someone's cry for help  
**_Ouvindo o grito de alguém para ajudar

_**Look what you had to start  
**_Olha o que você tinha que começar_**  
Why all the change of heart?  
**_Por que toda essa mudança de coração_**  
Well you need to play your part  
**_Bem, você precisa fazer sua parte_**  
A copy of a copy of a  
**_A cópia de uma cópia_**  
Look what you've gone and done  
**_Olha o que você foi e fez_**  
Well that doesn't sound like fun  
**_Bem, isso não soa como diversão_**  
See I'm not the only one  
**_Então eu não sou o único_**  
A copy of a copy of  
**_A cópia de uma cópia

_**Nine Inch Nails ~ Copy of A**_

.

Rosalie Hale, apesar de ter nascido em berço de ouro — por ser filha do dono da _Twilight Records_, uma das maiores gravadoras dos EUA —, nunca deixou de lutar pelo que queria. Não foi nenhuma surpresa quando ela foi aceita na faculdade de direito da Harvard com antecedência, ou ainda quando se formou com honras na mesma universidade.

Seus cabelos loiros, seus olhos azuis lápis-lazúli, seu corpo curvilíneo e sua beleza estonteante, poderia facilmente passar a sensação de que ela era muito mais uma "princesa" do que uma guerreira, mas pouco a pouco a loira mostrou que era uma verdadeira guerreira amazona. Feroz e decidida, Rosalie era o tipo de advogada única e seu trabalho na indústria musical, defendendo em sua maioria os artistas da gravadora do pai mostrava o quanto ela era boa no que fazia. Não era a toa que ela era a melhor do país, nunca perdia uma causa, por mais difícil que esta fosse.

Porém quando Rosalie recebeu a notificação do tribunal do Tennessee acusando a nova banda do momento, a _Midnight Sun_, de plágio, a advogada sabia que deveria agir com imediatismo — um processo de plágio, antes do primeiro ano poderia ser fatal para uma banda.

Apesar de anos de prática, a loira nunca teve que enfrentar um processo deste calibre com uma banda novata, o que era um grande problema, por isso que munida de todos os documentos do registro da canção e por menores, ela pegou o primeiro voo rumo a Nashville para se inteirar do processo e começar a preparar sua defesa.

A visita de três dias a terra do country foi produtiva e desesperadora para a advogada, o processo contra a _Midnight Sun_, não era tão simples e limitado a uma canção como a notificação judicial dizia, mas a três: _Spinning Infinity_, canção exclusiva da versão deluxe, mas também _Tamed _e _No Games_, canções que já estavam no disco original. Essa nova situação, deixava o problema maior do que a jovem advogada esperava e por isso ela deveria acionar o empresário da banda e a banda para uma reunião de emergência.

No conforto de seu escritório, no quinto andar do prédio da _Twilight Records_, onde nos últimos três dias redigiu a defesa prévia do processo de plágio da _Midnight Sun_, finalmente ligou para Alec Wood.

— Alec. — o empresário respondeu assim que atendeu o telefone.

— Bom dia Alec, aqui é Rosalie Hale do…

— Jurídico da _Twilight Records_, algum problema Rose? — questionou o jovem empresário, assumindo um tom sério diante da ligação da advogada.

— Alec — Rosalie hesitou por um segundo. —, recebemos uma notificação judicial de que está correndo um processo de plágio contra a _Midnight Sun_ na corte do Tennessee.

— _Plágio_? A _Midnight Sun_? — surpreendeu. — Não é possível, todas as canções dos rapazes são deles e eu mesmo as registrei, antes de sequer assinar com a _TR_!

— Eu sei. Estou com os registros das três canções que estão sendo investigadas.

— Três? Porra! Isso é ruim, muito ruim. — murmurou o empresário com um suspiro derrotado.

— De fato não é a situação mais fácil, e já tenho todos os dados e uma pré-defesa preparada, mas eu _preciso_ me reunir com você, os membros da banda e possivelmente Bella Swan, porque a produção das canções também está sendo contestadas. — expôs.

— Merda! — tornou exclamar o empresário. — A banda estará em LA por 12 dias na próxima semana, podemos marcar para a segunda as… — ele hesitou, conferindo na sua agenda. — as duas da tarde?

— Perfeito, estarei aguardando-os na minha sala no quinto andar do prédio da _TR_. — concordou a advogada, anotando em sua agenda. — Alec, peça que os rapazes tragam tudo o que tenham, cadernos, anotações, tudo que possam provar que eles são os compositores, tudo bem.

— Claro, claro. — concordou o homem. — Rose? — chamou Alec depois de um longo minuto de silêncio e hesitação.

— Sim?

— Na sua experiência… você acredita que esses processos são um tipo de… represália por causa dos prêmios Grammy que eles ganharam em fevereiro? — questionou.

Rosalie suspirou pesadamente.

— Alec, sinceramente? — perguntou retoricamente, o empresário gemeu em concordância. — Não há dúvidas, o primeiro processo referente a _Spinning Infinity_ data de uma semana após a premiação, e os processos de _Tamed _e _No Games_, da semana seguinte. Claramente a vitória da banda foi motivo de desconforto e… bem, você trabalhou com seu pai por anos, você viu uma porção de processos como este, causado por inveja e raiva, então sabe bem como funciona.

Ele murmurou um assente.

— Mas Alec, você me conhece há anos, você sabe que eu não vou perder esses processos, certo?

— Rosalie... Rose… eu sei, mas essa situação antes no primeiro álbum de uma banda que está ainda crescendo me deixa receoso. Não sei como os rapazes vão receber a notícia, eles são apegados _demais_ na sua música, principalmente Edward, que é o compositor principal das três músicas… vai ser difícil. — suspirou.

Rosalie concordou com um suspiro.

— Você lida com a banda, não precisa dizer que é um processo de plágio, diga que são uns problemas judiciais, e na segunda eu explico a situação para eles. E pode deixar que eu mesma ligarei para a Bella, apesar de não sermos tão próximas como vocês dois, acredito que ela vai ser compreensiva e vai evitar falar qualquer coisa a Edward. — disse com um sorriso.

— Obrigado Rose, a gente se vê. — ponderou o empresário, a advogada concordou e teceu despedidas a Alec, antes de encerrar a ligação e ligar para Bella Swan.

A chamada com Bella apesar de desconfortável, foi fácil. A produtora que apesar de estar produzindo apenas seu segundo álbum, conviveu tempo suficiente com o pai e a banda do mesmo sabia que esse tipo de situação acontecia com mais frequência do que se esperava, mas que confiava em Rosalie para lidar com essa ocorrência.

.

A turnê da _Midnight Sun_ na Europa estava sendo memorável. Apesar dos lugares menores que eram os shows — principalmente se comparado as grandes arenas que tocaram juntos da _Eclispe_, estes estavam sempre lotados. A cada dia mais e mais pessoas os acompanhavam nas canções e depois de uma série de shows na Inglaterra, Irlanda, Escócia, França, Holanda, Portugal, Espanha, Itália, Bélgica e Alemanha, os últimos 45 dias haviam sido _insanos_. e os próximos 45 seriam ainda mais loucos, porém uma pequena folga entre as duas partes era um descanso muito bem-vindo.

Contudo, no último show em Londres, a banda que estava em um nível de empolgação — apesar da conversa ligeiramente tensa com Alec sobre a reunião com a advogada da _Twilight Record__s _sobre um possível litígio de plágio, eles estavam animados com o último show na terra da rainha.

— Acho que podemos incluir _Sexy Lady_ no set hoje… o que vocês acham? — perguntou Edward, anotando em um papel o set que tocariam naquela noite.

— Porra! Mas não tocamos ao vivo ainda essa música. — pontuou James.

— Mas a gravação teste que fizemos, ficou do caralho! — exclamou Emmett.

— Seria uma boa inclusão, Alec disse que a produção do nosso próximo álbum está marcada para começar em novembro, acho que seria um bom teste para vermos o que o público acha da canção. — ponderou Jasper.

— Então incluímos ela? O que vocês acham de colocar no segundo bloco, entre _Something_ e _Chains to Break_? — perguntou Edward, já animado para tocar a canção que escreveu para Bella.

— Porra! Sim! — exclamou Emmett animado.

— Edd… não seria interessante você comunicar a Bella que vamos tocar essa música hoje? — questionou Jasper ligeiramente desconfiado.

— Acho que vai ser uma surpresa foda para ela. — rebateu James com um sorriso enviesado. — Peça para Alec gravar e depois mostre pra ela. Mulheres _amam_ essa merda.

— E com sorte eu tenho um bom agradecimento depois. — falou o vocalista, com um sorriso enviesado e uma piscadela para os amigos.

— Como se vocês já não transassem pra caralho. — brincou Jasper, arrancando uma série de gargalhadas de todos os outros.

O show daquela noite em Londres foi _surreal_. A plateia estava empolgada, animada com as canções da banda, e quando finalmente os acordes de _Sexy Lady_ ecoaram no salão, a plateia ficou atordoada com a canção, e ao final do show pediram bis da canção, entoando algumas partes do refrão, e a banda alegremente reprisou a canção, empolgando mais uma vez a plateia que inclusive acompanharam alguns trechos do refrão em coro.

.

A temperatura em Los Angeles em meados de abril estava relativamente fria, obrigando a todos continuarem agasalhados, como estavam em Londres. Enquanto Emmett, Jasper e James seguiam para Inglewood, Edward foi para a casa de Bella — afinal, ele estava com saudades da namorada, da qual não via há mais de 25 dias, o que significava também 25 dias sem sexo, tentando se conter somente com punheta e/ou _sexting_ não era a melhor coisa do mundo, e para um cara como Edward era extremamente difícil.

Apesar de ter uma chave do apartamento da namorada, Edward ficou incomodado em não encontrar a namorada em casa, principalmente em um domingo, sabendo que viciada no trabalho como a produtora era, Edward decidiu ir ao estúdio para verificar se ela estava lá, e verdade seja dita, que não foi uma surpresa total constatar que a morena estava trabalhando em pleno domingo.

Edward, que conhecia aquele estúdio muito bem, e por isso entrou o mais silenciosamente possível — pois, ao que parecia uma gravação estava acontecendo, mas a cada novo passo que o vocalista e guitarrista da _Midnight Sun_ dava ele percebia que não era uma gravação, mas sim a audição de uma gravação, pois ele ouvia a voz de Bella e de um homem.

— Jake a improvisação daquele _sample_ ficou fantástica! — exclamou animada a produtora.

— Senão fosse o seu toque e a alteração daquela frase e da batida, nada disso seria possível. — falou galante o rapper.

— Oh Jake! Minha contribuição é mínima, você que é talentoso e eu só te mostrei qual melhor caminho a seguir, esse é meu papel. — disse, com as bochechas tingindo de rubro.

— Você é absurda Bella — sorriu brilhantemente. —, sua capacidade de compreender uma música é surreal. Seu talento é algo que faz de você essa mulher incrível, única, _especial_.

Ousadamente o moreno aproximou seu rosto da produtora e colocou uma de suas mãos grandes e quentes na perna da mulher, fazendo um carinho intrusivo de subir e descer. Felizmente para ela e Edward, e infelizmente para Jacob Black hoje usava calças pretas; percebendo o desconforto da namorada, e principalmente sentindo o ciúme tomar seu corpo, o vocalista se fez presente, coçando a garganta audivelmente. Imediatamente Bella levantou-se da cadeira onde estava, visivelmente constrangida e incomodada, enquanto Jacob se reencostou na sua e bufou irritado.

— Edward! — exclamou Bella animada em ver o namorado. — Não te esperava tão cedo, achei que você chegaria de madrugada.

— Conseguimos antecipar o voo para ontem depois do show. — disse, fechando os olhos em fendas para o rapper que olhava com rancor a interação do casal. Para provocá-lo, Edward puxou Bella pela cintura e deu um beijo urgente nela, claramente para mostrar a Jacob que a morena já tinha dono.

Sim, era um pensamento machista e neandertal, e Edward odiava se sentir assim: vulnerável e ciumento, mas o olhar cobiçoso de Jacob Black na namorada, o deixava colérico.

— Oh! Que bom! — exclamou a produtora com um sorriso para o namorado. — Jake, acho que por hoje terminamos, como eu te disse amanhã não vou poder vir para o estúdio, porque tenho uma reunião na _TR_, mas nos vemos terça, pode ser?

— Tínhamos que avançar um pouco mais hoje Bella, quarta eu viajo para aquele festival em Chicago e só retorno na outra semana, tenho medo de atrasarmos muito a produção do álbum. — disse com falsa preocupação.

— Jake, fica calmo, nós estamos adiantados, nos dias que você estiver fora eu vou antecipar a mixagem e a edição de algumas músicas, aí quando você voltar, você dá a sua aprovação, o que acha?

Jacob sorriu amarelo, porém fechou a cara com rapidez, assim que viu o sorriso de gato Cheshire de Edward.

— Claro _Bells_. Claro. — murmurou mal humorado. Diante do apelido tão íntimo, que Edward só vira Charlie, Alec e Emmett chamando a namorada fechou seus olhos em fendas, mas não disse nada.

— Ótimo! — exclamou a produtora, tentando evitar qualquer constrangimento que claramente estava crescendo entre os três. Com um sorriso a Jacob, Bella agarrou a mão de Edward e caminhou com ele até a sala que fazia de escritório para pegar suas coisas, e em poucos minutos eles deixavam o estúdio 202.

Como nenhum dos dois estavam de carro, o jovem casal fez o caminho do estúdio ao loft da produtora a pé — felizmente era perto, e com uma conversa leve começaram a caminhada, que só foi interrompida para uma breve pausa numa pizzaria, uma vez que ambos estavam com fome. Apesar de manter uma conversa com a namorada, Edward ainda estava extremamente incomodado com a visão que teve de Jacob se aproveitando dela. A imagem da mão do rapper em suas coxas ainda estava queimando em sua mente, o deixando a cada segundo mais e mais irritado.

Todavia, a morena só questionou o que incomodava o namorado, muito depois de terem chegado ao conforto do seu loft, quando descansavam depois do jantar improvisado em seu sofá.

— Por que você está tenso? — perguntou a produtora.

— Eu não estou tenso. — defendeu-se rapidamente o roqueiro.

Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha em descrença.

— Edward. — disse a morena em tom de aviso. — O que está acontecendo?

Ele suspirou.

— Eu estou cansado Bella, a turnê está pesada. Cada dia em um lugar diferente, sempre tocando as mesmas músicas, tudo isso, por mais prazeroso que seja, é extremamente cansativo. Acho que é muito da pressão de tudo isso. — deu de ombros.

— Tudo bem, e o que mais? — insistiu, fechando seus olhos em fendas. Edward suspirou pesadamente.

— Eu não quero brigar Bella. — disse entre os dentes o vocalista, fechando seus olhos esmeraldinos.

— Eu sei que você viu o avanço de Jake…

— Eu não gosto dele, ok? — cortou com voracidade. — O cara olha pra você como se você fosse algo de comer, sem contar que seus olhos não saem dos seus peitos ou das suas coxas, isso não é profissional da parte dele. Parece que ele quer arrancar suas roupas com ferocidade e te comer em cima da mesa de controle. — suspirou. — Tudo bem que eu também queria isso, mas eu conseguia ser mais discreto que ele. — deu de ombros.

Bella virou seu pescoço de lado e um sorriso começou a crescer em seu rosto.

— Ciúmes, baby? — provocou, ajoelhando no sofá em frente a Edward. O vocalista bufou.

— É cuidado, não ciúmes. — replicou com um beicinho.

— Você está com ciúmes. — disse com finalidade a morena, sentando no colo do namorado. — Sabe, faz tanto tempo que não passamos um tempo de qualidade juntos que… — ela suspirou dramaticamente, deixando que suas mãos corressem pelo peitoral do músico por baixo de sua camiseta, arrancando um suave gemido dele. com aquele incentivo a morena correu suas unhas curtas antes de agarrar a bainha da camiseta preta que ele usava e arrancasse com um movimento fluido. — Estou com saudades do seu corpo. — murmurou arrancando a própria camiseta e expondo o sutiã roxo que usava, antes de colar seus lábios aos dele.

O beijo que compartilharam era cheio fervor. A luxúria estava presente, assim como o desejo, entretanto a paixão, o amor e a saudade que estavam sentido um do outro era mais mais evidente.

Suas línguas dançavam aquele tango tão conhecido e bem ensaiado deles. As mãos um do outro explorava os corpos, sentido o calor de cada um. No momento que Edward soltou o gancho do sutiã da produtora, e apertou seus seios, beliscando seus mamilos, um gemido cheio de necessidade escapou dos lábios de Bella.

— Cama. — disse ofegante, entre os beijos voluptuosos de Edward. Com um movimento ágil Edward levantou do sofá e a morena o abraçou com suas pernas, enquanto o ruivo apoiava suas mãos na bunda dela, mas sem deixar de quebrar o beijo urgente que partilhavam.

Quando alcançaram o mezanino, Edward colocou Bella sobre seus pés, e o casal trocou um olhar intenso. Com um sorriso cúmplice, cada um passou a desabotoar suas calças e retirando, até mesmo, suas peças íntimas, ficando em poucos segundos completamente nus, na frente um do outro.

Com um olhar de puro desejo, Bella prendeu seu lábio inferior com os dentes, enquanto seus olhos viajam pelo corpo tatuado e definido de Edward, absorvendo cada detalhe, a até seus olhos se focarem na ereção evidente do namorado.

— Na cama. Agora. — exigiu a produtora. Com um sorriso enviesado, Edward seguiu sua ordem, se acomodando confortavelmente no meio da mesma.

Quase quatro semanas longe da namorada estava o deixando louco, mas toda a expectativa do que ela pretendia fazer com ele já o deixava tonto, sua mente — nem um pouco inocente — já flutuava enlouquecidamente, fazendo com que a expectativa dele fosse aumentada. Seus intensos olhos castanhos refletiam um ar predatório, como o de um predador circulando a sua presa.

Edward sorriu enviesado, sentindo sua ereção ficando mais dura.

Bella parecia a epítome do foco: concentrada, alerta, calculista. Com um ligeiro piscar — devido a um gemido que saiu de seus lábios, ele finalmente sentiu o colchão afundar sob o peso dela. Num rápido vislumbre de seus olhos, Edward viu o brilho encapuzado de desejo que ali residia, seus olhos que novamente viajavam pelo corpo masculino, e pareciam queimar sua pele.

Com um sorriso enviesado, Bella finalmente montou em seu colo. O contato de suas peles nuas fez com que seus olhos rolassem enquanto aproveitava o toque íntimo, mas ainda modesto. Sorrindo com um gemido preso em seus lábios, ela girou sensualmente os quadris, mordendo o lábio enquanto se movia contra o comprimento dele. Com um gemido, ele a ergueu em resposta, as mãos deslizando pelas coxas, os dedos cravando na carne suave de seus quadris. Ela sabia que o tinha duro antes, mas agora o tinha como uma rocha sólida.

Ela soltou outro gemido suave enquanto balançava para frente e para trás e depois de alguns momentos de tortura divina, ela avançou, curvando-se para dar um beijo urgente nos lábios entreabertos. Ele a acolheu totalmente, a pele latejando enquanto as línguas se tocavam com ternura, enrolando-se suavemente junto com uma acumulação e uma necessidade inebriante. Quando se separaram, ela propositadamente rolou contra ele, arrancando um gemido baixo do peito.

Quando Bella se apertou contra ele, seu aperto aumentou; uma tentativa sem brilho para mantê-la quieta, encorajá-la, ajudar a guiá-la ou algo assim. Ele abriu a boca para falar, mas o balanço dos quadris dela o silenciava, e antes que ele pudesse reunir uma frase, uma onda de excitação percorreu todo o seu corpo, causando uma tremulação em seu corpo.

— O que há de errado, Edward? — ela perguntou de brincadeira, as palmas das mãos no peito dele, os dedos cavando a pele com cada rolar sensual de seus quadris.

Obviamente, nada estava "errado", ela podia sentir isso sem dúvida. Mas, Deus o ajude se ela não gosta de torturar um pouco a pobre criatura, ouvir seus gemidos, pedir e implorar por ela. Para saborear a facilidade com que ela era capaz de empurrá-lo até a beira, independentemente de qual vantagem ela tinha.

— Nada está... nada está errado… eu estou... um pouco fora de prática... quatro semanas é... é muito tempo. — Edward gaguejou, sua respiração presa nos pulmões quando ela empurrou provocante contra ele novamente. — Caralho Bella... você vai me fazer gozar.

Na realidade ele não estava tão longe disso acontecer, ele já se sentia começando a escorregar, a libidinosa inclinação do desejo o acolhendo, o absorvendo. Mas, de alguma forma, ele parou, tentando segurar o último fio de seu autocontrole enquanto sentia que poderia se desfazer a qualquer momento. Bella o censurou:

— Tão cedo Edward? Sem estar dentro de mim? — provocou. — Tsc, tsc... você já foi mais resistente.

Um sorriso cheio de segundas intenções formou em seu rosto, deixando-o ainda mais desejoso. Sabendo, plenamente o efeito que tinha no namorado, os dedos dela correram pelo torso dele para ajudar a guiar as mãos dele até seus seios. Ele se moveu com a orientação dela e segurou os dois seios alegremente:

— Você vai gozar assim como uma espécie de adolescente reprimida, carente e excitada? Hmm? Vai nos sujar tudo com nada mais do que eu te provocando? — ela segurou os pulsos dele com uma força controlada, as mãos fortes e os dedos mordiscando-a levemente. Ele empurrou a concentração dela, fazendo com que a cabeça dela ficasse frouxa de prazer, e ainda assim seus quadris implacáveis continuaram seu rebolado enfeitiçador. — Será que é assim tão fácil? — provocou, mais uma vez.

Edward inclinou a cabeça para trás, com os olhos rolando e se fechando.

— Deus! Porra, sim! Pode ser! — ele gemeu sua resposta, ainda tateando-a gentilmente.

Bella riu, voltando à visão apresentada sob ela e fez beicinho para ele de brincadeira:

— Você está tão tenso.

Ele já parecia exausto, suor na testa, olhos pálidos, peito arfante, lábios implorando para serem beijados novamente.

— Eu sou. — ele ofegou através de sua respiração entrecortada,

Bella manteve um ritmo inflexível, ainda lento, decidido e controlado, mas mais decidido agora:

— Você não se tocou enquanto estávamos separados?

— Não. — respondeu Edward. Seus polegares roçaram seus mamilos rosados antes de beliscar, fazendo-a se abaixar com um gemido e um rolar de seu quadril contra seu colo. — Porra! Só algumas vezes… — ele murmurou através da sensação.

— Meu pobre Edward.

Ele rosnou, o tom castigador suave na voz dela indo direto para o seu já sólido pau.

— Você… você se tocou? — ele perguntou com a voz implorativa.

Ela sorriu para ele.

— É claro. Aquele chuveirinho na banheira está lá pra isso, sem contar que eu tenho meu Bob pra esses momentos. — disse com um piscar lento.

Seu corpo reagiu a essa confissão antes que sua mente tivesse um minuto para calcular as palavras, seus quadris ergueram-se para encontrá-la. Seu gemido rouco disparou através dele como uma corrente, suas mãos a agarraram pelos quadris novamente antes de arrastá-la com força contra seu pau enquanto ele falava.

— Puta merda, Bella!

— Hmm, eu pensei em você lá comigo. Quente, úmido, nu e duro atrás de mim, trabalhando na sua mágica, me fazendo gozar… — ela parou, absorvida demais por suas próprias reboladas contra ele para continuar falando.

Edward já havia cedido completamente a ela a esse ponto, em paz com o fato de que ela queria que ele fosse desfeito sob suas proezas. Mesmo assim, ele não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Sua nudez era inebriante e atordoante, seus olhos pareciam focados em memorizar cada detalhe da sua pele pálida, cada sarda, cada detalhe das tatuagens que cobriam seus braços e pernas.

Sua mente voava no pensamento do que mais ela estava planejando para aquela noite, ao observar os lábios dela se abrirem e se curvarem em um sorriso malicioso, ele tinha quase certeza que ela era capaz de ler sua mente pervertida. Ela manteve os quadris em movimento, expondo sua pele macia e cremosa, corada de excitação. Mesmo completamente consumido com a imagem dela se dando prazer, ele conseguiu murmurar uma resposta:

— Essa visão… eu espero ter a chance de presenciar.

— Eu vou te mostrar um dia. — ela prometeu rapidamente, sorrindo agora. Ele gemeu, sentindo aquela onda de desejo enrolando firmemente em sua barriga, ameaçando, encorajando, exigindo:

— Você é incrível. — ele respirou.

Com um sorriso mais gracioso e os quadris ainda rolando, ela se inclinou para beijá-lo novamente, as mãos espalhadas em ambos os lados do corpo dele, seus cabelos perfumados como uma cortina de mogno ao redor deles.

— Você nem me disse como foi o show de ontem. — brincou Betty, afastando os cabelos e beijando-o na mandíbula e depois na garganta.

Ela beijou seu peito, em seguida, sentou-se pesado em seu pau mais uma vez. Pegando exatamente onde eles pararam, ela o embalou contra o calor úmido, balançando deliciosamente, até que o atrito se tornou quase insuportável para todos os envolvidos.

Edward engoliu em seco, levando as mãos até sua cintura fina. Seus dedos desenharam um padrão atrapalhado conforme ele via ela se contorcer em seu toque. Seu pau, parecia aço, duro a ponto de explodir a qualquer momento, e uma impaciência e irritação totalmente descaracterística parecia tomar seu raciocínio lógico.

— Tocamos _Sexy Lady_ ontem, duas vezes. A plateia ficou excitada com a música. — disse com rispidez.

— Claro que eles gostaram, a canção é ótima. — murmurou contra seu ouvido. — Sexy, intensa. É sexo em forma de música. — provocou, com um rebolar duro.

— Bella… — começou com um gemido, mas perdeu seu raciocínio, pois a beleza estonteante de Bella toda a vez o deslumbrava. Ele engoliu em seco, porque, para seu deleite, seus corpos nus pareciam a extensão um do outro.

Ela era a perfeição. Seus seios não muito grandes, mas tinham o tamanho ideal para caber em suas mãos, o seu olhar apaixonado direcionado a ele era nauseante. Edward sabia naquele momento, mais do que nunca, que Bella era sua, completamente sua, a mulher que Deus — se é que existia, havia projetado exclusivamente para ele, e ao focar seus olhos nos castanhos como chocolate derretido dela, ele sabia que ela tinha o mesmo sentimento. Eles pertenciam um ao outro.

— Linda. — ele elogiou, as mãos arrastando a extensão suave de sua barriga e até os seios novamente.

Ela o estudou enquanto ele a admirava, suas próprias mãos pousando sobre as dele, guiando, encorajando e seguindo o mapeamento de suas curvas. Bella continuou seu movimento sedutor no topo de sua masculinidade enquanto falava.

— Bem, eu pensei que a melhor maneira de mostrar o quanto estou com saudades de você, seria ser um pouco mandona, eu gosto de tê-lo a minha mercê. — confessou com a voz suave e grave.

Edward sorriu enviesado, apertando seus seios gentilmente.

— Uma provocadora.

Ela jogou um aceno sabedor em sua direção, mas recuou um pouco. As mãos dele caíram ao lado do corpo enquanto que as dela corriam por seu corpo, tocando com as pontas dos dedos sua ereção dura e pesada. Edward mal a registrou quando ela jogou os cabelos para o lado, e fixou seu olhar com determinação.

Em quase um ano de relacionamento eles já tiveram todo o tipo de experiência sexual: rápido, lento, e todas as situações eram memoráveis, mas quando Bella dedicava-se a alguma ideia, tipo a desta noite, ele sabia que não importava o quão ansioso estava para devorá-la, ele aguardaria com ansiedade e disposição o que ela queria lhe dar, porque ele sabia que o prêmio final valeria toda a pena.

— Você acreditava que eu seria toda ansiosa, não é?! Que não conseguiria te surpreender. — ela murmurou, enquanto seus olhos percorriam seu corpo completamente nu. Edward se contorceu sob o peso de seu olhar, as mãos segurando os lençóis em antecipação.

— Oh, baby. Tudo o que você me faz, me deixa feliz. E acho que você sabe disso. — ele respondeu suavemente.

Betty riu e passou os dedos pelo interior de suas coxas, parando na junção de seus quadris, observando o rápido aumento e queda de seu peito. Ele inconscientemente ergueu seus quadris para ela, ele estava tão excitado que se sentiu nauseado e meio louco. Mas, misericordiosamente, ela se moveu com fluidez, curvou-se e deslizou a língua quente e macia da base do pênis para a ponta em uma lambida contínua e úmida. Ela observou os olhos dele revirarem enquanto passava a língua em volta da cabeça dele antes de repetir o processo de chupá-lo repetidas vezes.

Edward gemeu, instável se apoiou nos cotovelos para vê-la trabalhar com sua boca em seu comprimento.

— Porra, isso é bom...

Ela sorriu maliciosamente e lambeu sua ponta sensível mais algumas vezes antes de tomá-lo completamente, deixando-o ofegante por ar. Um gemido profundo retumbou em sua garganta quando ele levantou uma mão trêmula para empurrar os cabelos para trás e para longe de sua vista. Ela então colocou os dedos em volta do comprimento dele, combinando a boca e a mão em movimento, caindo em um ritmo rápido. Ele sentiu-se começar a perder completamente sua compostura deslizando através de suas garras enquanto ela prolongava seu ataque entusiasmado.

Mas quando ele estava prestes a gozar, Bella cantarolou contra ele, certamente conhecendo os sinais reveladores de sua iminente libertação.

— Caramba, B-Bella... não pare. — ele choramingou, sem desculpas e desesperado agora, totalmente perdido dentro de sua boca escorregadia.

No entanto, ela estava claramente longe de terminar com sua provocação, seu desejo de ouvi-lo implorar pressionando demais para ignorar. Então, diabolicamente, ela diminuiu o ritmo e o soltou com um estalo, seu sorriso travesso se voltou para ele.

Edward soltou um longo gemido frustrado, permitindo que seu corpo caísse pesado contra a cama e sua cabeça caísse contra o travesseiro.

— Vamos, Bella. — ele protestou, inquieto e se contorcendo.

A voz dele não estava zangada, mas muito obviamente vacilante, e ela percebeu que ele estava à beira da libertação. Deixá-lo pendurado dessa maneira era estranhamente cruel, mas seus olhos silenciosamente prometeram que valeria a pena a espera dele.

— Nós temos a noite toda.

Ofegando, ele protestou fracamente:

— Baby...

— Qual é a pressa?

— Quatro semanas! — foi tudo o que ele disse, as palmas das mãos passando pelo rosto, o peito arfando.

Talvez ele não fosse um participante tão disposto, afinal.

— Você tem sido tão bom até agora. — ela ronronou, os dedos provocando as linhas duras de seu estômago, traçando as tatuagens da sua costela, mergulhando nos fios de seus quadris novamente antes de descer pelo interior de suas coxas mais uma vez. — Tão paciente.

Edward se contorceu, erguendo-se para ela, perseguindo seu toque.

— Caralho! Por favor, Bella...

Seu murmúrio não era uma pergunta, nem mesmo uma exigência. Era um apelo, um pedido choroso, reprimido, perturbado. As palavras e timbre eram exatamente o que ela queria, e se houvesse mais sangue em seu cérebro, ele poderia ter percebido esses detalhes mais cedo.

Bella sorriu para ele, arrastando as pontas dos dedos pelo corpo dele.

— Vamos chegar lá, Cullen.

Ela então subiu de volta ao corpo dele, as mãos apoiadas em ambos os lados da cabeça dele, beijando-o antes que ele pudesse protestar mais. Edward gemeu contra seus lábios, o enrolar de suas línguas desleixado e faminto, as mãos dele agarrando seus quadris e empurrando-a para seu colo novamente. Ele a sentiu sorrir contra seus lábios enquanto ela o embalava com seu calor mais uma vez. Ele então passou suavemente as mãos sob a cintura, obrigando-a a moer com mais intensidade em seu comprimento, o ato foi recebido com um suspiro igualmente afiado dela, efetivamente quebrando o beijo.

— Baby, eu te _quero_ tanto. — gemeu.

Provocativamente Bella se afastou dele, descendo do seu colo. Ela observou seu olhar encapuzado preso em seu corpo curvilíneo, a canção que compôs para ela tocou em sua mente.

"_Seu corpo curvilíneo e sexy que me atormentava."_

Ela poderia ter demonstrado isso, poderia ter prolongado muito mais, realmente alongado seus movimentos, mas quanto mais o empurrava, mais fraco ficava seu autocontrole. Então, ela decidiu aliviar um pouco o sofrimento deles, serpenteando o seu corpo no dele.

Sorrindo enviesado ela pegou as mãos dele e as levaram aos seus seios.

— Belisque. — ordenou com suavidade, assim que Edward o fez um gemido do prazer mais cru saiu pelos lábios dela. Quando ele acariciou suas mamas, com demasiado cuidado, e quando ele tornou a beliscar e rolar cada mamilo intumescido e firme antes que suas mãos deslizassem pelo corpo dela novamente, fixando-se na curva de seus quadris, os polegares roçando os sua umidade no ápice de suas coxas.

Ela soltou um gemido quando ele mergulhou um dedo nela e circulou, com o polegar, seu clitóris antes que ela finalmente permitisse que todo o seu peso caísse no colo dele novamente. O contato vertiginoso da pele quente e lisa fez um gemido baixo reverbar de cada um enquanto ela avançava deliberadamente.

Edward acelerou o passo, movendo-se para segurar os quadris novamente e guiá-la contra o colo dele com uma determinação clara mas suave:

— Você realmente se acha muito esperta, não é Isabella? Você realmente acha que não sou capaz de te provocar também?

Ela suspirou, a cabeça inclinada para trás, a mente nebulosa, mas o corpo focado, atravessando o prazer zumbido que corria por suas veias agora. A cada movimento, ela caía ainda mais, cada deslizamento de seu pênis contra seu clitóris, cada gemido de seus lábios, cada toque de suas mãos, puxando-a para baixo ainda mais.

Em um momento fugaz, ela registrou que ele havia lhe perguntado algo, então ela se curvou e beijou sua bochecha antes de arrastar os lábios pelo pescoço para responder:

— Eu sei que você pode... mas...

Ele bufou uma risada não convencido quando ela lambeu e chupou sua linha de pulso em seu pescoço. Então, com um balanço suave de seus quadris, uma inclinação graciosa de seu corpo e uma pressão de seus dedos, ele a guiou ao nirvana. Bella engasgou um gemido quando finalmente sentiu ele a preenchendo completamente.

— Como eu estava com saudade disso. — ela balbuciou. — Porra! Como seu pau é gostoso. Caralho que delícia!

O elogio colorido ondulou através dele, mas o prazer já havia tomado conta. Edward gemeu alto quando ela começou a se mover, o empurrão e o as reboladas dentro de suas dobras macias quase o levando em um instante.

Seu sangue parecia que já estava fervendo, sua cabeça girando. Tudo o que ele podia fazer era segurar firme e deixá-la foder seu cérebro. E, graças aos céus, foi exatamente o que ela fez, com um equilíbrio impecável de proporcionar a pressão inflexível que ele havia esperado do ser pecaminosamente belo acima dele.

— Você tem sido tão bom. Tão paciente. — ela tranquilizou sem fôlego, as mãos pressionadas no peito dele agora enquanto o montava. — E as coisas boas... Deus! — ela gemeu com o impulso firme dele. — Ah… as coisas boas _devem_ ser elogiadas.

Ele assentiu, irracionalmente, cativado e verdadeiramente envolvido. Os dedos dele cavaram seus quadris, empurrando-a e puxando-a em perfeita cadência. Ele ainda não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, observando a longa inclinação de seu pescoço elegante, a curva suave e o saltar de seus seios enquanto ela o levava, os músculos, tendões e ligamentos de seus braços e pernas trabalhando duro para manter-se equilibrada, firme e ereta. Em um rápido pensamento e movimento, ele se sentou, pegando-a nos braços. A mudança de ângulo tomou conta dela, um suave gemido estrangulado desabrochando de seu peito enquanto se ajustavam.

— Não se atreva a se segurar. — ele rosnou contra a orelha dela, cambaleando quando ela gemeu mais alto em resposta. — É isso. Deixe-me ouvi-la.

Na posição vertical, agora ele a mantinha de costas firmes, a outra mão segurando sua bunda, incentivando seus movimentos. Ele segurou o máximo possível de pele pressionada contra ela, amando o balanço sensual de seus quadris nesses lugares próximos, a maneira como a respiração e os gemidos caíam em seu ouvido com essa posição alterada.

Na verdade, ela simplesmente não tinha palavras, muito ocupada segurando o sentimento inacreditável de tropeçar juntos na euforia. Mas ela ouviu o melhor que podia, e deixou que todos os gemidos, suspiros ou gritos que ameaçassem a libertação passassem por seus lábios, altos e descarados. As unhas dela roçaram a omoplata dele e a parte de trás do pescoço masculino enquanto se moviam como uma só, estimulando-o a retribuir a gentileza vocal.

Então ele fez, com grande exuberância. E com os lábios dele tocando a concha da orelha dela, seu nome parecia mais um elogio rosnado do que o termo normal de carinho leve. Bella veio rápido e alto nesse ângulo, pressionando seu clitóris inchado contra seu osso pélvico através de cada impulso intencional. Com a cabeça inclinada, ela pulsou e se despedaçou ao redor dele, um grito baixo do nome dele ecoando em seu ouvido enquanto ela se afundava com todas as suas forças.

Naturalmente, Edward aumentou sua intensidade e velocidade, suas mãos ainda agarrando sua bunda e agora agarrando a parte de trás de seu pescoço. Ele a segurou com toda a força que lhe restava, seu próprio clímax o reivindicando momentos após o dela ter diminuído. Ele pressionou os lábios e os dentes no ombro dela enquanto seu corpo se enrijecia, sacudindo-o de seu núcleo primitivo mais profundo. Ele se lançou nela com um grunhido duro e gutural, os quadris dela ainda se movendo junto com os dele.

Tonto, ofegante e vendo estrelas, ele a puxou impossivelmente mais para perto, passando os braços em volta do meio dela enquanto tentava se recompor de volta à terra. Ela suspirou profundamente em retorno e passou os braços em volta dos ombros dele, dedos profundamente em seus cabelos. Uma vez que ele estava voltando do seu orgasmo, ele aliviou o aperto e se jogou contra a cama macia com um suspiro pesado.

Recuperando o fôlego, Bella riu e deu um tapinha vitorioso no peito dele.

— Puta merda... — Edward sorriu cegamente, um braço sobre os olhos e a testa enquanto sua própria respiração agitada regulava. — Baby... Isso foi incrível.

— Sim. — ela respondeu com uma risadinha doce antes de deslizar de seu poleiro e entrar no banheiro. Momentos depois, ela voltou com um copo de água e uma toalha quente e, após uma limpeza e hidratação necessária, estava de volta à cama, encolhida contra o corpo dele, usando-lhe um travesseiro humano.

— Eu te amo. — disse Edward depois de um tempo, Bella que estava quase adormecendo, sorriu contra a pele dele.

— Eu também! Vinte e cinco dias foi muito tempo. — disse com a voz chorosa.

— Definitivamente. — concordou depositando um beijo nos cabelos dela.

.

Apesar de saberem do que se tratava a reunião com o departamento jurídico da _Twilight Records_, a ida ao prédio foi tranquila, afinal ninguém a não ser Rosalie, realmente sabia a gravidade da situação, todos acreditavam que era uma acusação de plágio boba, mal fundamentada, por isso quando encontraram o restante dos membros da _Midnight Sun_, Edward e Bella riram e brincaram com os amigos, antes de seguirem para o quinto andar, onde teriam a reunião.

Emmett assobiou ao ver a sala de reuniões do departamento jurídico:

— Chique.

Bella e Edward que estavam mais próximos do baterista, sorriram cúmplices. Conforme a banda assumia seus lugares ao redor da banda e aguardavam a chegada de Alec e da advogada da gravadora, os cinco deixaram-se envolver numa conversa leve.

— Adorei vocês tocando ao vivo _Sexy Lady_. Edward me mostrou a gravação, Jasper, James adorei aquela sobreposição que vocês fizeram, e a batida acelerada! Emm! Você estava inspirado! — elogiou a produtora.

— Bella você tinha que ter visto pessoalmente o público entoando o refrão! Foi foda! — exclamou James animado.

A conversa leve fluía com facilidade, porém quando a porta da sala de reuniões foi aberta e por ela passaram Alec e Rosalie Hale, Emmett que estava ao lado de Bella, literalmente engasgou com a água que bebia.

— Caralho! — exclamou admirando a beleza estonteante da loira escultural, que usava um vestido vermelho, que na falta de uma palavra melhor era típico de uma Femme Fatale. — Quem é esse anjo? — perguntou aos cochichos a produtora.

— Essa é... — começou a produtora.

— Rosalie Hale, advogada da _Twilight Records_ e a representante jurídica de vocês. — disse com sua voz firme e feminina, encarando os olhos castanhos de Emmett. — Emmett McCarthy, eu presumo? — perguntou arrogantemente.

— Isso. — balbuciou, sem realmente conseguir dizer algo mais claro.

— Senhorita Hale — disse Alec, recebendo um franzir de olhos de Bella, afinal ela sabia que ele e Rosalie haviam estudado juntos no _H__igh __S__chool_, e que inclusive tiveram um breve namorico quando eram _juniors_. — Bella Swan você já conhece, esses são Edward Cullen, Jasper Whitlock, James O'Connell e Emmett McCarthy, a _Midnight Sun_. — apresentou.

— Prazer em conhecer a todos, só lamento ser uma situação tão desagradável. — disse a loira. — Bella, prazer em revê-la. — disse a loira com um sorriso.

— O mesmo Rose. — concordou com um assente a produtora.

— Bem, vamos aos negócios. — disse sentando-se na ponta da mesa. — Eu conheço Alec bem o suficiente para saber que ele não deve ter dito a gravidade da situação, até mesmo porque não é algo que diz a uma banda antes de um show, ou depois de qualquer maneira. E nem mesmo para você eu disse com clareza Bella, mas três canções de vocês estão sendo acusadas por plágio.

— Mas deve ser coisas simples, certo? — questionou Edward de humor leve.

— Não exatamente. — disse. — A acusação não é só pelo plágio da melodia, mas principalmente por causa da letra.

— _Da letra_? — replicou Edward irritado. — Quais são as canções?

— _Spinning Infinity, Tamed _e _No Games_.

— Não! — exclamou Edward com força. — Eu quem escrevi essas músicas! Eu quem compus cada detalhe da porra dessas letras!

— Edd, calma. — pediu Emmett. — Senhorita Hale, quem está nos acusando?

— _Spinning Infinity _um tal de Miguel Lopez. E _Tamed_ e _No Games_, uma tal de Jennifer Williams.

—Miguel Lopez... esse nome não me é estranho... por quê? — inquiriu Jasper confuso.

— Não era o nome do filho daquela nossa empregada? Joana? — perguntou James. — Lembra que pegamos ele invadindo a nossa casa?

— Vocês têm o boletim de ocorrência? — pediu Rosalie esperançosa.

— Devo estar em algum lugar em casa. — disse Edward, James e Jasper assentiram em concordância.

— Eu trouxe. — rebateu Emmett para surpresa de todos. — Ué? Alec pediu para trazermos todo e qualquer documento que poderia ser relevante... achei que... — deu de ombros. — poderia ser útil.

— Extremamente útil, senhor McCarthy. — sorriu Rosalie para o baterista.

— Deus! Eu acho que estou apaixonado. — murmurou sobre a respiração, fazendo somente Bella e Edward ouvirem.

O casal riu pela reação do amigo a advogada, independentemente da situação. Não era segredo para ninguém que Emmett era um homem das mulheres, ao contrário de James e cada semana se dizia apaixonado por uma nova conquista, Emmett, saia com várias mulheres, mas nenhuma captava a sua atenção por muito tempo. Diversas vezes ele se declarou incapaz de se apaixonar.

Pelo menos sua vida era assim até Rosalie Hale entrar vestido vermelho e ser toda a encarnação de seus desejos em saltos de 10 centímetros.

— Felizmente é a mesma pessoa, isso é uma prova cabal, pois prova que vocês foram roubados, afinal o registro da música data de duas semanas depois do boletim de ocorrência, por isso podemos contestar o registro e pedir uma indenização ao senhor Lopez. — falou Rosalie. — Quanto essa Jennifer Williams... essa acusação é mais preocupante que a anterior...

— Jennifer Williams, Edd, como chamava aquela garota que você pegava e... — James começou, mas diante do olhar de Bella, ele parou. — Desculpa Bella.

A produtora sorriu amigavelmente.

— Pode continuar James, eu e Edward já conversamos sobre essas coisas antes. — disse a produtora com um sorriso. Edward apertou a mão dela por debaixo da mesa, agradecendo a confiança.

— Mas o nome dela não era Lynn? — perguntou Jasper.

— Essa que acusam vocês, se chama Jennifer Lynn Williams. — deu de ombros Rosalie.

— Não pode ser a mesma pessoa. — murmurou Edward descrente.

— Ela não queria ser cantora? Lembro que ela vivia te atormentando Edd, se existe a tal da personificação do tipo de _groupie _era aquela garota. — refletiu Emmett.

— Pessoal, a Lynn era louca, mas ela não faria isso. — defendeu Edward.

— Mas você lembra quando a pegou mexendo no seu caderno de composições? Aquilo não foi tão displicente. — ponderou James.

— Vocês têm alguma prova disso? — pediu Rosalie com ansiedade. — O registro desta tal Jennifer data de uma semana antes da de vocês, se vocês tiverem algo podemos contestar a acusação.

— Não foi ela! — disse Edward. — Ela queria ser uma cantora country, nosso tipo de música não tem nada a ver com o estilo dela.

— Mas essa pessoa é uma cantora country, senhor Cullen.

— Tem alguma fotografia? — pediu com meia esperança. — Só para confirmar se é a mesma pessoa, o que eu duvido.

— Não, mas posso conseguir. — disse a loira, pegando seu celular e discando para sua secretária buscar na internet alguma imagem da tal cantora.

Em pouco mais de 10 minutos a secretária de Rosalie entrou na sala de reuniões munida de algumas fotografias da tal cantora, e foi com total surpresa e desgosto que Edward constatou — apesar de algumas coisas diferentes, que era claramente a mesma pessoa. Na ocasião como Edward não havia feito qualquer tipo de acusação formal contra a garota, não havia como garantir uma defesa sólida, mas Rosalie tranquilizou a todos que ela conseguiria ganhar aquele processo, custasse o que fosse, mas que eventualmente eles teriam que fornecer depoimentos e participar de audiências para provarem ser os compositores oficiais da canção.

A reunião fora tão desgastante que ao final desta, Edward saiu não apenas derrotado, mas desanimado. Ele não acreditava que aquele pesadelo estava acontecendo com eles. Ter seu trabalho — por mais que ele saiba da sua originalidade e inocência — em suspeição era um golpe terrível.

E esse desânimo que o dominou pós a primeira reunião com Rosalie Hale o acompanhou durante toda a segunda parte da turnê europeia. — toda vez que tocavam as referidas músicas, uma raiva descomunal inundava seu corpo. Esse desânimo afetou também na inspiração de Edward, toda vez que ele tinha um tempo livre, e que normalmente tirava para compor algo, agora era momentos de pura frustração. Foi com uma verdadeira paz de espírito, que finalmente encerrou a turnê europeia e asiática na primeira quinzena de junho, e enfim eles puderam retornar aos EUA para um merecido descanso, antes de iniciar uma nova leva de shows pelo país, para enfim entrarem em estúdio em novembro.

Afortunadamente o processo movido por Miguel Lopez foi vencido com facilidade, diante das provas incontestáveis, o jovem havia confessado o seu crime, diante disso ele ficou proibido de tocar a canção novamente, e o registro que fizera fora anulado. Ele também foi condenado a pagar uma indenização por danos morais e as custas do processo.

Todavia, o processo movido por Jennifer Williams a cada dia tinha uma reviravolta o que piorava cada vez mais a situação da _Midnight Sun_.

Era um pesadelo sem fim.

Aquilo estava deixando Edward tão atordoado e frustrado, que ele passou a se recusar em ir nas reuniões que Rosalie marcava, nomeando, inclusive, Emmett como seu procurador, o que foi muito bem recebido pelo baterista, que estava empenhado em conquistar Rosalie Hale. Ele flertava descaradamente com ela, o que era muito bem recebido pela advogada, que parecia mais interessada no baterista do que realmente demonstrava.

Nenhum dos dois diziam se haviam ou não dormindo juntos, mas verdade seja dita, uma aposta já estava correndo entre os rapazes da _Midnight Sun_ e Bella, e a suspeição de que estava acontecendo algo entre os dois cada dia ficava mais evidente, afinal, as saídas para encontrar a advogada no meio da semana e as constantes desculpas para não acompanhar os amigos em shows, bares ou em uma simples noite de jogos, como constantemente faziam, chamou a atenção de todos, porque sempre o indisposto para compartilhar os momentos de fraternidade entre os rapazes era Edward, e nunca Emmett.

Soma-se o fato de que mais de uma vez Bella percebeu a troca de olhares entre os dois em algumas reuniões, ou ainda algumas manchas de batom no pescoço do baterista da mesmíssima cor dos da loira.

Apesar do peso da turnê que estavam fazendo por todo EUA, sempre Edward dava um jeito de retornar a LA para passar um tempo com Bella, que havia finalizado o álbum de Jacob Black em maio e o disco estava com uma vendagem absurdamente boa. Bella estava tão feliz com o sucesso do álbum, que sequer quis dar uma pausa merecida, optando por já começar a trabalhar no novo álbum das _The Civilians_, pois a _TR _queria lançar o disco no Natal — por isso ela tinha que correr na produção.

Apesar da carga de trabalho, ela e Edward estavam muito bem. O relacionamento deles estava mais firme do que se podia esperar, e apesar dos sites de fofoca e tabloides insistirem em traições e no término do relacionamento, o casal estava feliz, vivendo o romance deles com toda a intensidade, paixão e desejo que qualquer jovem casal partilhava.

E, por mais que Edward passasse cada dia mais tempo na casa de Bella, do que na sua em Inglewood a produtora não se incomodava, o que a deixava triste era a frustração do namorado, que desde o início do processo de plágio não estava conseguindo compor muito bem, na verdade ele mal conseguira escrever uma letra completa desde abril..

— Baby, você tem que relaxar. — pediu certa noite, depois de chegar do estúdio e encontrando Edward deitado no chão de sua sala ouvindo um disco do _Slayer_ no volume máximo, enquanto sua guitarra estava deitada de um lado dele e do outro o caderno com desenhos aleatório invés de canções.

— Eu não consigo Bella! — gemeu cansado. — Tudo o que surge na minha cabeça parece que já foi escrito, sem contar que eu estou frustrado. Acho que eu realmente não estava pronto para a fama. — depreciou.

— Qual é Edward! — exclamou a morena irritada, sentando ao lado dele no chão. — Você é extremamente talentoso, só está passando por uma fase difícil. Semana que vem é dia de Colombo, o que você acha de nós dois fugirmos para o Havaí? Acredito que uma mudança de ares será muito bom para você, para nós. — disse com um sorriso. — O que você me diz? — pediu esperançosa.

— É uma ideia. Mas você consegue se afastar da produção do disco das _Civilians_ por 6 dias? — perguntou confuso.

— Felizmente as meninas são muito fáceis de trabalhar, o que significa que estamos adiantada, então alguns dias não serão um problema, sem contar que elas me pediram uma folga no _Columbus Day_.

— Então vamos para o Havaí! — exclamou o músico com um sorriso enviesado.

Exatamente 10 dias depois o jovem casal estava aterrissando em _Hanauma Bay_, onde ficariam em um hotel superexclusivo que Bella conseguiu utilizando o nome da mãe que era uma cliente vip do lugar.

Realmente o lugar era o que principalmente Edward precisava. A mudança de ares era muito bem-vinda, e depois de uma pequena maratona de sexo, Edward, que normalmente sempre dormia, sentia-se inspirado para escrever e compor novas canções, Bella apesar de sentir a falta do namorado, reconhecia que aquele lapso de inspiração era importante demais para ele, por isso não o incomodou, optando por ler um livro enquanto ele escrevia sua música.

Contudo, no último dia de estadia, naquele paraíso perdido o jovem casal aproveitava o sol quente e a piscina do chalé em que estavam, para nadar sem qualquer roupa, e depois quando deitaram nas espreguiçadeiras para relaxarem, deixaram-se envolver pela paixão deles. O casal conversava amenidades, seja sobre a produção do álbum que ela estava produzindo, como também sobre o fim da primeira turnê da _Midnight Sun_, e também sobre a produção do segundo disco deles, que desta vez seria produzido por Seth Clearwater.

— Edward? — chamou Bella depois de um tempo em silêncio.

— Hmm. — murmurou ele que brincava com as pontas dos cabelos dela.

— Posso te perguntar uma coisa? — pediu incerta.

— Outra? — divertiu-se, recebendo um tapa da morena. — Claro baby, o que você quer me perguntar.

Diante da confirmação do músico, a morena sentou-se com agilidade na frente dele, o que rapidamente foi imitado por ele. A nudez dos dois já era tão comum, que as vezes eles se esqueciam da necessidade de roupas quando estavam juntos.

— Você tem ficado bastante tempo em casa, certo? — ele acenou em confirmação. — Boa parte das suas coisas já estão lá, você até conquistou minha mãe no 4 de julho. — deu de ombros.

O casal riu com a memória do encontro do vocalista com a famosa atriz, depois de mais de um ano depois de iniciarem o relacionamento. Naquela circunstância ambos estavam temerosos de como Renée agiria com Edward, mas principalmente para surpresa de Bella, a mãe foi extremamente amigável e solícita com ele. No final daquele atordoante final de semana, Renée até mesmo disse a filha que Edward era um rapaz adorável, e que torcia pelos dois.

Surpreendente certo? Bella que o diga.

— Quem diria que Renée Dwyer seria tão fácil de se conquistar? — brincou com seu característico sorriso enviesado.

— Convencido! — brincou, dando outro tapinha no braço do ruivo. — Enfim, como estava dizendo, suas coisas estão na sua maioria na minha casa e você tem passado bastante tempo lá... então...

— Então...? — perguntou em expectativa.

Bella sentiu suas bochechas se tingirem de rubro, e num momento de hesitação prendeu seu lábio inferior com os dentes. Fechando seus olhos com força e soltando uma respiração profunda, ela enfim entonou:

— Você quer morar comigo?

.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Aí esses dois! Como eu amo um casal! Definitivamente esse casal é o casal que mais estou gostando de escrever, essa Bella é simplesmente perfeita! E o Edward?! Apesar de intenso, é tão apaixonado, tã__o gado da Bella__! Feliz demais com esses dois! Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo, eu gostei de escrevê-lo, sem contar que esse foi o maior capítulo até agora! Espero que tenha valido a pena!_

_Obrigada a todos que leram, comentaram e mandaram aquela recomendaçãozinha marota, vocês não são gente, são tudo anjo! Como vocês sabem o capítulo vem (espero) no próximo domingo e o extra, se tudo permitir, na quarta no Twitter [arroba]sophiequeen_. Segue lá! Obrigada mais uma vez, eu amo todos vocês!_

_Beijos, Carol._


	12. Be My Wife

_**Disclaimer:**__ TWILIGHT não me pertence, mas esse Rockward e essa Rockella sim, então já sabe né: respeita aí!_

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12 – BE MY WIFE**

.

_**Sometimes you get so lonely  
**_Algumas vezes você se sente tão sozinha  
_**Sometimes you get nowhere  
**_Algumas vezes você não tem para onde ir  
_**I've lived all over the world  
**_Eu vivi pelo mundo inteiro  
_**I've left every place  
**_Eu vivi em todos os lugares

_**Please be mine  
**_Por favor, seja minha  
_**Share my life  
**_Partilhe de minha vida  
_**Stay with me  
**_Fique comigo  
_**Be my wife  
**_Seja minha esposa

.

_**David Bowie ~ Be My Wife**_

.

Edward admirou a namorada. Não é que ele não achava que isso eventualmente aconteceria, mas ele esperava que demoraria um pouco mais e que seria ele quem somente mudaria para o apartamento dela um belo dia. Mas a pergunta dela — tão cheia de insegurança, mas muito clara e convicta, o deixou completamente surpreso.

— Você quer que eu vá morar com você? — perguntou em um tom de confirmação.

— Sim — ela deu de ombros. —, como eu disse, suas coisas estão em sua maioria na minha casa já, e você passa mais tempo por lá também, acho que seria uma boa ideia, mas se você não quiser, tudo bem, eu entendo que você queira continuar na casa com os meninos. — disse com rapidez.

Edward ampliou seu sorriso.

— Essa é uma daquelas propostas irrecusáveis, certo? — provocou, mas sequer deu chance dela responder. — Vocês Swan's são cheios dessas propostas — riu. —, mas essa é a melhor proposta irrecusável que já recebi.

— Isso é um sim? — pediu esperançosa. Edward simplesmente se inclinou para frente para capturar os lábios dela em um beijo cheio de necessidade.

— Sim. — murmurou entre os beijos, fazendo a produtora gargalhar.

.

Retornar a realidade de LA por mais necessária que fosse, era também terrível para o casal. Bella gostaria de continuar dando apoio a Edward — principalmente na audiência que teria em Nashville contra o processo movido por Jennifer Williams, mas devido a sua carga de trabalho com o disco das _The Civilians_ a produtora não pode acompanhar o namorado e os rapazes da _Midnight Sun_.

Desde que passaram morar oficialmente juntos, Bella e Edward, estavam vivendo uma vida cheia de cumplicidade. Apesar da produção de um álbum ser muito desgastante, ela conseguia dar o apoio moral a Edward, que ainda sofria para compor as músicas e os arranjos para o álbum que deveriam entrar em breve no estúdio para gravar, algo que ele não sentia muito feliz, para eles as canções estavam longe do patamar que ele esperava, por mais que todos diziam que elas estavam ótimas.

Mas o pior ainda para o músico e seus companheiros era a audiência preliminar onde enfrentaram cara a cara a tal Jennifer Williams, a mulher que os acusava de plágio. Nos dias que antecederam a esse encontro foram desgastantes. Repassar com Rosalie dados e depoimentos, provarem que de fato as canções eram deles, que foi composta em momentos da juventude era torturante, e por mais que a advogada sentisse confiante, Edward não conseguia ver uma luz no final do túnel.

A primeira audiência foi dura, enquanto os rapazes reconheceram como a Lynn ué Edward saiu algumas vezes na faculdade, a mulher parecia a etíope da frieza não demonstrando qualquer tipo de reconhecimento por parte do vocalista ou dos outros membros.

A audiência foi bem, ou pelo menos foi tudo bem até Edward dar o seu depoimento sobre a composição das músicas. O músico deixou seu humor se sobressair e tudo o que havia ensaiado com Rosalie saiu erroneamente, graças ao jogo de cintura da advogada, caso contrário teriam perdido aquele processo ali mesmo.

No carro que os levaria ao aeroporto e de lá para Los Angeles, os outros membros da banda censuraram a atitude do vocalista:

— Porra Edward! Você quase colocou tudo a perder! — exclamou Jasper que tentava controlar a raiva.

— Não duvido nada que a gente vá perder esse processo. — lamentou Emmett.

Edward fechou seus olhos e suspirou pesadamente. Por mais que odiasse admitir ele sabia que havia fodido com todas as chances deles de vitória, mas a frustração que sentia com aquilo tudo só piorava ainda mais o sentimento de culpa.

— Não adianta lamentar Edward, você deveria ter seguido a porra do script que ensaiamos! — enumerou James depois de uma série de impropérios dos outros.

— Eu me excedi, ok? — bufou o vocalista. — Eu estava… estou tão puto com toda essa situação, que quando aquele advogado me perguntou aquelas coisas eu só… porra! Eu só fodi tudo! — exclamou derrotado.

Os rapazes continuaram ralhando com o músico, porém depois de verem que ele era a própria cara da culpa, se odiando mais que tudo pelo papelão que havia cometido, os outros diminuíram o fervor de suas acusações.

Mesmo Rosalie que os havia preparado com esmero para a audiência não estava chateada com Edward, compreendendo que ele foi mais movido pela emoção do que pela razão e que provavelmente ele possa ter convencido o juiz. Obviamente que a fala da loira não ajudou em nada o vocalista em diminuir a sua derrota.

Por mais que não gostasse de externar para os rapazes da _Midnight Sun_, a gravidade da situação, ela sabia que o depoimento de Edward foi um verdadeiro fracasso, mas como o próprio músico sentia-se um lixo, a advogada tentou ao máximo minimizar os efeitos, mesmo que internamente ela achava que seria uma causa perdida.

Nem mesmo a Emmett que ela vinha mantendo um _affair_ desde quando conheceram ela expressou suas preocupações, pois sabia que o baterista ficaria mais nervoso do que ele já estava — o que não era pouco, uma vez que ele já lhe dissera quanto aqueles processos de plágio estavam interferindo na forma da banda se relacionar com a música, o que era de extrema preocupação, pois em pouco mais de um mês eles estariam entrando em estúdio para gravar o segundo álbum.

O segundo álbum estava sendo um drama a parte para os quatro rapazes. Edward estava com tanta falta de inspiração que suas letras e suas melodias eram pouco inspiradores. Jasper, que depois do vocalista, tinha mais versatilidade em compor tentou produzir algo, e apesar de não estar no patamar do amigo, esse achou que as canções estavam boas. Mesmo Emmett e James que não tinham muita confiança em composição deram uma ajuda muito bem vinda aos dois.

— Edd, será que a Bella não pode nos ajudar com essa melodia? — perguntou Emmett certa tarde, onde eles tentavam encaixar uma melodia numa música que tinha o título provisório de _High Life_.

— Emm, Bella já ajudou em muita coisa, daqui a pouco vamos ter que credita-lá como co-autora. — expôs um cansado Jasper.

— Ela não faria isso — interveio Edward, tão cansado quanto Jasper. —, mas se eu continuar pedindo ajuda dela para tudo, daqui uns dias ela vai achar que não somos músicos tão brilhantes.

— Mas ela poderia nos trazer perspectiva. — interveio James.

— Quem poderia trazer perspectiva? — perguntou a produtora entrando na sala em que os rapazes tinham em Inglewood.

— Você. — expôs com simplicidade Edward, levantando para dar um leve beijo nos lábios da namorada.

— Vocês ainda não estão conseguindo se encontrar com as composições?

— Seth disse que quer doze canções, mas até o momento temos cinco finalizadas, e cinco bem das sem-vergonha sem destino. — expôs Jasper a amiga. — Além de uns rabiscos sem sentido.

— Vamos fazer o seguinte: deixe-me ouvir as cinco finalizadas e depois discutimos as outras cinco, o que vocês acham? — perguntou com aquele sorriso arrasta quarteirão.

— Bella, você não precisa fazer isso, eu sei o quanto o álbum das _The Civilians _está te consumindo. — interveio Edward. — Nós vamos conseguir nos virar.

A morena fez um gesto com a mão, mostrando que aquilo não seria nada.

— Vou me sentir bem em ajudá-los. — sorriu. — Maria e Irina são tão condescendentes que me faz sentir falta dos seus surtos quando gravamos. — brincou com o namorado.

— Ha-ha-ha… engraçadinha. — protestou Edward. — Eu não dou surtos, só defendo meu ponto! — disse com um beicinho, arrancando risos de todos na sala.

Por quase uma hora lá rapazes mostraram algumas das canções já finalizadas para a produtora. _Sexy Lady_, _Don't Leave Me Now_, _Passing Me Around_, _Over the Edge_ e _Rebel Rebel_. Por mais que as canções estivessem excelentes a produtora os ajudou a dar uma lapidada em alguns riffs e em algumas estrofes da letra para que essas ficassem perfeitas. Depois quando ouviram as músicas com as alterações, todos concordaram que a produtora havia feito uma mágica.

As próximas canções, a que eles sentiam que estavam bem abaixo do nível deles foi outra conversa. Bella gostava de alguns detalhes — como algumas frases soltas, ou o refrão, porém mesmo se odiando ela concordava que faltava algo naquelas músicas.

Principalmente quando ela percebeu que _After Dark_, era extremamente similar a outra que tinha o título provisório de _Darkness_, com calma e particularmente respeito, a produtora pediu para que os rapazes unissem as duas músicas e sugeriu um baixo mais evidenciado — inclusive dando a sugestão que Jasper tocasse baixo também naquela canção, deixando a guitarra mais melódica e suave para Edward.

Apesar da resistência de Edward, eles tentaram seguir a ideia da produtora, e ao final eles tinham uma canção que se orgulhavam, que seria facilmente uma das melhores que já produziram.

As sugestões da produtora também os levou à mudança e conclusão de outras cinco músicas: _I Do Bad Things When I'm Bored_, _Wild Side_, _High Life_, _Nostalgia_ e _Breaking All The Rules_.

Com onze canções definidas, que aguardava somente os ajustes de Seth Clearwater, e cerca de nove horas depois, Bella e Edward retornaram ao loft que compartilhavam quase ao alvorecer.

— Obrigado. — disse mais uma vez Edward, enquanto conduzia seu _Mustang_ pelas ruas estranhamente tranquilas de Los Angeles. Diante do olhar confuso da namorada ele completou: — Porra! Você é fantástica Bella, sério! Estávamos fodidos, se não fosse por você definitivamente não sei se conseguiríamos terminar esse disco.

— Agradeço a consideração Edward, mas as canções estavam ali, todas as ideias de ajustes foram de vocês, vocês só precisavam de orientação, foco… e esse é o trabalho do produtor, Seth também vai dar essa perspectiva a vocês.

— Baby, você é muito humilde pra caralho. Você tem um talento! — disse o músico com seu sorriso enviesado. — Eu sei que já te agradeci várias vezes pelo seu trabalho no primeiro, mas hoje eu reconheço ainda mais que sem a sua orientação, sua teimosia — ela riu afetada. —, tudo o que conquistamos nesse último ano não teríamos conseguido sem você.

— Amor… — murmurou timidamente. — Eu agradeço imensamente seu carinho, mas esse é meu trabalho: ser o filtro do talento dos músicos. Pode ser um dom também, mas quando o material é bom… bem todo trabalho fica mais fácil.

O casal continuou uma conversa leve até chegarem em casa, e depois de um banho rápido que partilharam, ambos caíram exaustos na cama.

.

Quando a data para o início das gravações do segundo álbum da _Midnight Sun_ chegou na segunda quinzena de novembro, a banda tinha a última canção, ainda sem título, meio pronta. E Seth, como um produtor excepcional, pediu para que eles primeiro trabalhassem nessa composição, antes de iniciar a produção.

Seth, não entendia os rapazes como Bella parecia entender, mas no final de uma semana de trabalho árduo eles finalmente tinham a última canção que comporia o segundo álbum de estúdio da _Midnight Sun_. A música, _Noir et Blanc_, era justamente sobre esse universo preto e branco que muitas pessoas vivem, que não conseguem entender que a vasta gama de cores existentes entre os pontos preto e branco, são essenciais para compreender a vida.

Com guitarras pesadas e um vocal com modulações e agudos atordoantes, _Noir et Blanc_, acabou sendo uma das faixas favoritas da banda, pois nela eles exploravam muito mais a veia _heavy metal_, do que seu rock clássico, melódico e glam que a banda encaixou seu caminho.

A segunda música que eles gravaram foi _Sexy Lady_, onde não houve qualquer resistência em dizer que aquela seria o primeiro single do álbum. A canção por si só já era um sucesso, todas as vezes que tocaram em seus shows receberam um feedback grandioso dos fãs, que já cantavam trechos da música em um coro bem ensaiado.

E foi assim, que uma semana antes do Natal a banda gravou o videoclipe da música. O conceito do clipe era simples: cada membro da banda em uma das situações retratadas na música, com a sua _"Sexy Lady_" — Edward com uma morena, muito similar a Bella, Emmett com uma loira, que tinha muito de uma musa hitchcockiana, James com uma ruiva, que tinha um quê irlandês e Jasper com uma negra, que era não apenas exuberante, mas também exótica. Foi essa a combinação de mulheres que desfilavam com trajes extremamente sexy pelo ambiente do vídeo.

O vídeo apesar de sexy, ficou de muito bom gosto. A temática sombria — que parecia ser uma característica desse novo álbum da banda —, totalmente em preto e branco completava o ar de mistério e rock and roll em volta da canção. Quando os rapazes viram alguns takes da gravação eles ficaram animados e felizes com o resultado.

— Porra! Esse sem dúvidas é o nosso melhor clipe. — animou-se James.

— Puta merda! Ficou uma obra de arte! — sorriu Jasper com a mesma animação do baixista. — Olha essa estética! Caralho, Chris você é do caralho! — exclamou para o diretor do vídeo.

Chris Banner fez um gesto de descaso com a mão.

— A música dizia por si própria, eu só dei textura e imagem a tudo. — disse humildemente.

— Chris, cara, sério, puta merda! Esse clipe vai ser daqueles memoráveis! Daqui 20 anos vamos olhar para ele e sentir o mesmo que sentimos agora. Porra! É atemporal! — exclamou Edward.

— Atemporal! Porra Edd, era essa a palavra que eu procurava! — interveio Jasper.

— Chris, eu não sei como você vai fazer para editar esse material, porque cara… Porra! Eu ainda estou sem palavras! — expôs Emmett, recebendo acenos positivos de seus amigos.

Com a gravação do clipe, a banda entrou num pequeno recesso das gravações do álbum para curtirem as festas de final de ano. Mais uma vez, os rapazes da _Midnight Sun_ foram a festa de Charlie, que este ano tinha como tema Las Vegas — inclusive com mesas com roletas, blackjacks, poker e vários caças níqueis.

A exuberância de mais uma festa natalina de Charlie foi outro momento icônico que Bella passou ao lado do namorado e dos amigos, uma vez que eles ficaram atordoados com todos os detalhes da mesma.

— Caralho Bella, seu pai passa o ano todo pensando no tema da festa de Natal? — questionou Emmett impressionado. — Achava que O Grinch era o melhor tema para o Natal, mas isso foi até me deparar com um tema de Vegas!

Bella riu com a animação do baterista.

— Algo assim Emm. — deu de ombros.

— E você diz assim? Tão despreocupadamente? Bells é Vegas! Vegas baby!

Todos riram.

— Bella, seu pai é a figura mais incrível que eu já conheci. — ponderou Jasper. — Você disse que seu pai era um louco escandaloso e exagerado, mas cara! Eu jamais imaginaria que ele fosse tudo isso, ele é surreal!

— Odeio me gabar, mas eu tenho realmente o pai mais incrível do mundo! — riu a produtora.

— Sortudo é o Edd, que pode chamar o Charlie de sogrão! — provocou James. — E aí já fez a pergunta pra ele?

Assim que a frase saiu da boca de James, Edward encarou o amigo com um olhar que dizia tantas coisas que até mesmo Bella sentiu-se incomodada, por mais que não entendesse o conflito de olhar de Edward, Emmett e Jasper ao baixista.

— Perguntar o que a Charlie? — questionou Bella interessada.

— Nada demais baby… — respondeu Edward com um sorriso falso. — Estávamos pensando em pedir ao Charlie pra tocar guitarra em Rebel Rebel, afinal a música parece tanto com ele. — mentiu, com seu sorriso enviesado.

A produtora fechou seus olhos em fendas estudando o rosto do namorado e depois dos companheiros de banda dele. Edward sorriu nervoso, enquanto James deu um sorriso amarelo e mudou de assunto falando sobre um show de uma banda universitária que havia visto no _Vixen_, em Inglewood.

Apesar da desconfiança de que o namorado estava lhe escondendo alguma coisa, Bella não insistiu no assunto, curtindo a festa de Natal do seu pai. O resultado daquela noite, cheia de excessos — de bebidas, de cigarros e de drogas —, foi que ela e Edward acabaram se ajeitando no antigo quarto da produtora na suntuosa mansão do guitarrista da _Eclipse_ em Malibu.

A semana que antecedeu o Ano Novo, foi marcado por uma dupla apresentação da _Midnight Sun_ no _The Viper Room_ e no _The Roxy_. Apesar de ainda estarem cansados das longas turnês que enfrentaram aquele ano, a banda proporcionou dois shows inesquecíveis, pois além das canções do primeiro álbum, eles deram algumas prévias do que esperar o segundo — _Sexy Lady_, _After Dark_ e _Noir et Blanc_, que agradou muito os fãs.

Bella que estava curtindo o recesso de final de ano, e por isso não estava trabalhando no álbum das _The Civilians_, ficou impressionada com a plateia cantando já a plenos pulmões _Sexy Lady_, canção que havia estreado nas rádios no começo do mês, e com a previsão do videoclipe para sair na segunda quinzena de janeiro.

Com o último show do ano no _The Roxy _— lugar que havia dado aos quatro a oportunidade da vida, Edward, Emmett, Jasper e James sentiam que finalmente estavam fechando esse primeiro ciclo da carreira deles que se iniciou no dia em que Charlie Swan disse que os apadrinharia.

Bella estava a felicidade em pessoa quando ela e Edward tropeçaram na entrada de seu apartamento, e apesar de terem se deixado consumir pelo desejo que sentiam um pelo outro no banheiro antes do show e depois deste, os dois estavam com o tesão aterrador de sempre — quem pensava que morando juntos o desejo acabaria, estava muito enganado.

No dia seguinte, por mais que estivesse cansado, Edward não conseguia mais dormir, e ficou por longos minutos admirando a beleza nua da sua estonteante namorado. Sua pele clara, suas curvas tão femininas que o enlouquecia, sua pele marcada por suas tatuagens cheias de significados, como um dia ela contou para ele. Seus cabelos longos e ondulados, como uma cortina de mogno escondia ligeiramente seu rosto corado, com penas sardas na ponta do nariz e um sorriso tímido.

Bella era definitivamente a mulher que ele sempre sonhou, a mulher que havia sido feito sob medida para ele. Tudo nela o chamava, ela era seu céu e seu inferno, tudo muito bem esculpido para ele.

Ele sorriu mais uma vez, enquanto uma das estrofes de _Sexy Lady_ rondavam em sua mente:

_Seus lábios eram como poesia, quente, doce e envolvente  
__Suas lamúrias e gemidos eram como a melhor música já ouvida  
__Seu corpo era o pecado me chamando (me chamando)  
__Me envolvendo (me envolvendo)  
__Me consumindo (me consumindo)_

_Você me puxou com seus braços finos e fortes  
__Juntos caímos nos seus lençóis azuis  
__Eu vi um oceano de possibilidades ao seu lado  
__E um novo propósito me chamava (me chamava)  
__Me envolvia (me envolvia)  
__Me consumia (me consumia)_

_Mesmo sendo um babaca pretensioso que eu sou  
__Agora eu seria o seu babaca  
__Aquele que você teria em seus braços  
__Seduzindo com seus flamejantes olhos de chocolate  
__Clamando meu nome, noite e dia em seus lábios vermelhos  
__Eu me perderia para o resto da minha vida em você  
__Seu corpo curvilíneo e sexy que me atormentava  
__Oh sexy (sexy)_

_Você é minha Sexy Lady (Sexy Lady)  
__Me deixa ser seu Lord, eu vou deixar você me chamar (me chamar)  
__Me envolver (me envolver)  
__Me consumir (me consumir)  
__Oh sexy (sexy)  
__Sexy Lady (Sexy Lady)_

— _Sexy Lady_ — ele cantou em seu ouvido, fazendo-a se mexer. Edward correu suas mãos quentes e grandes pela lateral do seu corpo, recebendo um gemido de satisfação dela. — _Eu sou seu Lord, eu sou seu_. — Bella finalmente virou para encarar aqueles belíssimos orbes esmeraldinos.

— Eu posso começar a exigir ser acordada sempre assim. — provocou um sorriso sonolento.

— E eu o faria sem qualquer problema. — respondeu, correndo seu nariz pelo pescoço alvo e longo dela, em seguida mordiscando o lóbulo de sua orelha. — Você é uma visão, sabia? A coisinha mais gostosa que meu olhos já colocaram. — falou, recebendo um arrepio e um gemido dela.

— Baby… — ela disse em tom de aviso. — Não comece nada que você não possa terminar.

Edward afastou minimamente dela e a encarou com um sorriso de canto.

— Tudo que eu começo eu termino. — disse sensualmente. — Você já deveria saber disso, se não sabe, devo estar fazendo algo muito errado. — provocou.

Bella riu afetada.

— É que já faz muito tempo, e minha memória é tão ruim… — entrou na brincadeira a produtora.

— Então me deixa lembrá-lá. — disse com finalidade, virando o corpo dela para que ela estivesse sob ele, e em seguida distribuiu inúmeros beijos por todo o corpo dela a levando à loucura.

.

Depois de um banho, que foi na verdade uma continuação do que faziam na cama, o casal se acomodou na pequena cozinha do loft para um brunch preparado pelos dois. Eles estavam no meio da refeição quando a campainha tocou, sobressaltando os dois. Bella olhou confusa para Edward.

— Você está esperando alguém? — questionou. — Sei que combinamos uma reunião com os meninos, mas achei que fosse mais tarde.

— Nós combinamos? — perguntou o músico confuso. — Se Eu não lembro, duvido que eles vão lembrar. — deu de ombros, franzindo o cenho a produtora foi abrir a porta, surpreendendo-se ao encontrar Leonard, da floricultura, com seu arranjo de rosas costumeiro.

— Oh! Olá Leonard! — sorriu a produtora ao encarar o entregador. — Não esperava essa entrega.

— Bella, como não? Você recebe ela toda semana, achou que só porque é semanas das festas de final de ano, seu admirador não mandaria nada? — brincou o entregador, que ao longo de quase dois anos já havia se tornado um amigo para a produtora.

— Você não faz ideia o quanto é frustrante receber essas flores e não fazer ideia de quem manda! — bufou ligeiramente irritada, pegando o ramalhete de rosas vermelhas das mãos do entregador.

— Algo me diz que nesse novo ano você vai descobrir quem te envia essas rosas. — profetizou o rapaz.

— Você está vivendo no mundo apaixonado por causa da Jessie, eu duvido que essa pessoa se revele para mim. — suspirou cansada.

— Talvez você descubra por si só? — sorriu. — Eu preciso fazer mais uma entrega de um buquê _igualzinho _a esse seu em Newport, antes de finalmente curtir meu feriado. — disse o rapaz. — Tenha um bom ano novo, Bella.

— Você também Leo. Manda um abraço para Jessie, ok? — pediu com um sorriso a produtora, que recebeu um maior do entregador, dizendo que mandaria para a namorada.

Com o buquê em mãos e um ar de confusão, Bella voltou para a cozinha, para encontrar Edward lendo o jornal.

— Porra! Outro buquê? É do mesmo cara? — ele ralhou. — Sabe Bella eu estou cansado de você estar recebendo flores de outro cara!

Ela depositou as flores num vaso e encarou o namorado.

— Você acha que eu gosto? — devolveu irritada. — A última vez que me recusei a recebe flores dele, meu loft virou uma loucura, esqueceu quantas flores tinha aqui? — replicou, lembrando quando começou a recusar as flores quando Edward passou a morar com ela.

— E você realmente não sabe quem é esse cara? — perguntou ele.

— Você sabe que não. — disse cansada, sentando-se na cadeira que antes ocupava. — Por muito tempo eu achei que fosse você quem as enviava, mas… — deu de ombros.

— Mas…? — insistiu o músico.

— Sua forma de expressar meu amor por mim é através de músicas não de gestos como esse. — disse indicando com o queixo as flores.

— Por que você acha que eu não sou capaz desse gestos grandiosos?

Ela tornou dar de ombros.

— É um tipo de cortejo muito antigo, não é seu estilo, você é todo modernoso… — disse, mas observando o olhar do namorado, completou com rapidez: — Mas eu _amo_ seu jeito modernoso, todo rock and roll.

— Sei… — disse com um biquinho, voltando sua atenção para o jornal.

O véspera de ano novo de Bella, Edward e os meninos da _Midnight Sun_, foi extremamente prazerosa, apesar de simples. Bebidas em excesso, algumas pizzas e muitas drogas, eles riram e falaram besteira, e quando o sol já estava nascendo no horizonte os meninos deixaram o loft do casal na promessa de se encontrarem mais no final da tarde no jantar que Esme Cullen, mãe de Edward estaria oferecendo naquela noite.

Até o momento que seguiram para a casa dos seus pais em _Newport Beach_, Bella e Edward passaram um dia preguiçoso, cansados e com ressaca demais para outra coisa que não fosse ficar deitados na cama.

No caminho para a casa dos pais do Edward, o casal ficou em um silêncio confortável ouvindo Beatles. Depois de quase uma hora eles atravessaram os portões da propriedade dos Cullen, com Edward digitando a senha — seu ano de nascimento. Quando chegaram a casa em que Edward fora criado, o restante dos convidados ainda não haviam chego, fazendo o casal ser os primeiros.

— Bella! — saudou Esme com seu sorriso suave e sua voz maternal. — Feliz ano novo, minha querida. — disse abraçando a produtora.

— Obrigada Esme, feliz ano novo para você também. — disse a morena, se afastando para abraçar Carlisle.

— Encantadora como sempre. — disse o pianista todo galante de um jeito muito similar a de Edward. — Feliz ano novo, Bella.

— Feliz ano novo, Carlisle. — sorriu, tendo a atenção capturada novamente pela sogra que conversava com ela, enquanto pai e filho adentravam a casa.

As duas conversavam amenidades — algo que ela adorava quando estava com Esme, pois a mulher era o exemplo de mãe que ela sempre quis que Renée fosse —, se ela tivesse mais distraída ela não teria percebido o belo buquê de milhas sobre o aparador de entrada, muito similar ao que ela receberá no dia anterior. Imediatamente ela estancou, chamando a atenção da sogra.

— Algum problema querida? — pediu Esme confusa com a linguagem corporal da nora.

— Essas flores… — disse reticente, imediatamente Esme voltou seu olhar para o elo buquê de rosas vermelhas. Um sorriso carinhoso brilhou em seu rosto.

— Carlisle que me enviou. Na verdade ele faz isso todo o final de semana, desde antes de começarmos a namorar. No começo ele me enviava flores brancas, aí aos poucos foi incluindo algumas de outras cores conforme nossa amizade avançava, e depois que começamos a namorar vieram as cor de rosa, até que finalmente surgiram as vermelhas quando… enfim… nos tornamos mais íntimos. — sorriu timidamente.

— Uau! — exclamou a produtora, se curvando para admirar mais de perto o buquê que tinha um praticamente idêntico na sua casa.

— Algum problema querida? — repetiu confusa.

— Não… não… é só que… bem eu tenho recebido flores como essas nos últimos dois anos e não faço ideia quem manda, na realidade recebi uma igualzinha a essa ontem. — disse.

Esme estreitou os olhos.

— E você não sabe quem as envia? — pediu desconfiada.

— Não… — disse reticente.

Esme riu.

— Vou contar uma coisa para você, quando Edward era mais novo, ele e Carlisle que me enviavam flores, Carl sempre com as rosas vermelhas e Edward me mandava lírios cor de rosa. Toda semana eu era presenteada com dois buquês maravilhosos, _sem _qualquer assinatura. — riu com a lembrança. — Lógico eu sabia que Carl enviava as rosas, pq ele me contou logo depois que casamos, mas os lírios eram um mistério, fui descobrir que era Edward ele já estava na faculdade e foi porque Carlisle me contou. Aquele menino sabe guardar segredo. — falou com uma piscadela.

Bella virou seu rosto para a sogra.

— Edward? — perguntou sem realmente fazer uma pergunta, mas claramente a sogra sabia o que ela tava questionando.

— Eu apostaria com 99% de chances de acertar. — respondeu com uma piscadela.

— Mas ele…

— Agiu como se tivesse ofendido com as flores? Como se você receber elas fosse uma ofensa ao relacionamento de vocês?

Bella arregalou seus olhos para a sogra, que sorriu conhecedora.

— Esse menino se não fosse músico poderia facilmente ser ator… ou padre! Consegue manter um segredo até o túmulo! — ela riu.

Bella sorriu atordoada.

— Inacreditável! — murmurou. — Esme, me perdoa. — disse.

A sogra limitou a sorrir e se afastou do Hall de entrada onde estavam.

— Edward! — gritou. — Venha aqui, por favor. — pediu, em questão de alguns segundos o músico estava ao lado da namorada com um copo de uísque em sua mão.

— Baby? — pediu confuso, mas Bella seque lhe respondeu alguma coisa, começando um ataque de tapas nele.

— Você é ridículo Edward Cullen! — exclamou enquanto continuava a desferir golpes nele. — Me fazendo sentir culpada, quando era você que enviava as flores! — exclamou.

Com a frase da namorada Edward lançou um rápido olhar para o arranjo que ele sabia que o pai mandava semanalmente para a mãe, gemendo internamente percebendo que era idêntico o que enviou para Bella no dia anterior.

— Ok! — exclamou, afastando-se do ataque da namorada. — Sou eu! — assumiu derrotado.

— Dois anos Edward! — exclamou voltando a atacá-lo com tapas. — Pela porra de quase dois anos você me manda flores e sempre achei confuso e você fingiu que não era contigo! Como você soube meu endereço antes de ficarmos juntos? — perguntou afastando-se dele e colocando as mãos na cintura.

Ele suspirou cansado.

— Eu te segui! — assumiu derrotado. — Depois daquela primeira semana desastrosa da gravação do álbum eu te vi numa pizzaria e te segui. Eu estava todo fodido, porque Emm havia me dado uma surra e eu queria _tanto_ te pediu desculpa, mas meu orgulho sempre foi uma merda, aí segui você, descobri onde você morava e comecei a enviar as flores. — confessou.

Bella arregalou os olhos.

— Você me seguiu tipo um _perseguidor_?

— Baby… — começou. — Não foi bem assim…

— Edward, você invadiu minha intimidade! — exclamou irritada.

— Bell… — ele começou.

— Edward! Como você pode? — sussurrou. Ela tomou uma respiração profunda. — Baby, obrigada pelo gesto, foi _super_ romântico, mas Deus! Eu estava pensando em ir na polícia amanhã e dar queixa para pedir para quem quer que fosse parasse de me mandar as flores! Tudo porquê… — ela deu outro tapa no namorado.

— Aí! — exclamou massageando o lugar onde ela desferiu o golpe.

— E você todo cínico reclamando das flores ontem, juro Edward! Agrr! — ela gemeu, agarrando seus cabelos. — Eu não sei se te bato ou te beijo!

Ele sorriu enviesado.

— Você pode fazer os dois. — disse galante, a puxando para seus braços e capturando seus lábios em um beijo urgente.

O beijo estava carregado da luxúria e do desejo, típico que o casal compartilhava. Suas línguas dançavam aquele tango tão bem ensaiado de sempre, se enrolando e se envolvendo naquela dança tão íntima e pessoal. Uma das mãos dele enterrava em seu cabelo castanho, enquanto a outra apertava sua cintura, ela por sua vez, perdia seus dedos nas ondas acobreadas dele.

— Eu disse para vocês que não estávamos atrasados, que provavelmente Edd e a Bells ainda estavam fodendo! — exclamou Emmett com seu jeito escandaloso de sempre.

Trocando um sorriso o casal se separou para encarar os recém-chegados. Jasper com a Maria das _The Civilians_, James com uma atriz de um seriado adolescente e Emmett com uma loira que definitivamente não era Rosalie — com quem ele estava na noite passada.

— Sempre tão conveniente, Emm. — disse Edward, abraçando Bella.

— Cara, você ama minha inconveniência.

Edward rolou os olhos.

.

A descoberta de que era Edward quem mandava as flores foi apenas um detalhe do mês de janeiro. Os meninos no dia seguinte ao ano novo, voltaram ao estúdio para continuar a gravação do segundo álbum, Bella finalizou as gravações com as _The Civilians_, partindo agora para a edição final. Jacob Black foi indicado ao Grammy de melhor música de rap e convidou Bella para acompanha-lo, o que foi recusado com muita gentileza pela produtora — principalmente para Edward, que gostaria dele mesmo recusar o convite do rapper com uma boa surra.

Outra situação que marcou o mês de janeiro foi a estréia do videoclipe de _Sexy Lady_, que estreou em primeiro lugar no TRL da MTV. Claro que o clipe chamou atenção da mídia para a banda, o tom sombrio e sexy da música deixou os rapazes da _Midnight Sun_ figurarem a lista de homens mais desejados da América. Toda semana eles figuram a capa de todas as revistas nos próximos meses, o sucesso deles estava estrondoso, inclusive foram chamados para tocar na cerimônia do Grammy, mesmo sem ter qualquer indicação.

Em meados de março, o processo de plágio que estava sendo movido contra eles em Nashville sofreu uma reviravolta. Uma ano após o início do litígio, Rosalie conseguiu uma prova de que _Tamed_ e _No Games_ de fato era deles — uma gravação e baixa qualidade deles tocando as duas músicas, alguns anos antes da data de registro da tal Jennifer Lynn Williams.

Com a reviravolta, a jovem assumiu que roubou as composições da banda quando teve um breve relacionamento com o vocalista. Por fim o juiz decidiu que a cantora deveria pagar de indenização tudo o que recebeu com as duas canções, mas danos morais e as custas do processo.

A vitória foi a gota de ânimo que a banda estava precisando, principalmente depois do ano confuso e cheio de derrotas a respeito do plágio. E com o ânimo renovado, no final de março a banda terminou de gravar seu segundo álbum de estúdio, nomeado de _Noir et Blanc_.

Seth Clearwater não era Bella Swan, mas o trabalho que ele havia feito com a banda foi primoroso. Ele sabia reconhecer e explorar o que cada um tinha de melhor, fazendo-os crescer como banda.

Com a finalização do álbum, e uma turnê pelo país para iniciar em maio e Bella indicando uma nova produção no mesmo mês, o casal resolveu tirar umas férias nas ilhas Maldivas.

Em um bangalô no meio do oceano índico, o casal desfrutou de um bom descanso, aproveitando o tempo juntos e de qualidade. O casal que mesmo vivendo junto, ainda tinha fôlego para se amar e passar um tempo trocando conversas sobre os mais diversos assuntos.

Na terceira noite do casal na paradisíaca ilha, os dois curtiam o sol asiático tomando bebidas refrescantes, na piscina particular do bangalô. Edward corria seus dedos pelos cabelos castanhos da namorada, enquanto ela desenhava com a ponta dos dedos suas tatuagens.

— Bella?

— Humm? — ela murmurou meio sonolenta.

— Você está feliz? — Bella levantou seu rosto e franziu o cenho para ele. — Com nosso relacionamento? — perguntou incerto.

— Claro baby, por que dessas perguntas? — ela respondeu confusa.

Ele deu o seu sorriso enviesado característico, levantando-se com agilidade da cama e indo para dentro do Bangalô, antes que Bella registrasse a ação e seguisse o namorado esse retornou para onde ela estava com um sorriso amplo e brilhante.

— O que foi? — ela perguntou rindo, completamente contagiada com o sorriso de gato Cheshire dele.

— Você sabe que eu te amo, né? — ela franziu o cenho. — Que eu te amo pra caralho, certo?

Ela acenou afirmativamente.

— Certo. Puta merda! Isso é difícil. — ele riu, passando seus dedos por seus cabelos acobreados.

— Edward, fale logo. — pediu curiosa.

— Bella… — ele começou, fazendo um gesto amplo com os braços. — desde que te conheci, minha vida mudou completamente, e eu não falo só de quando você produziu o disco da minha banda, mas antes disso, quando te vi no _Roxy_ junto com Charlie naquela noite tão memorável.

Ela riu com a lembrança o que foi seguido por ele. Com um gesto tão antigo quanto qualquer outra coisa romântica e tão inesperado para ele, ele ajoelhou-se na frente da produtora retirando uma caixinha preta do bolso de sua bermuda. No veludo preto estava aninhado um belo anel de ouro branco com uma pedra de ônix preta e diversos diamantes em torno dele.

Bella encarou boquiaberta para o anel.

— Bella Swan, você quer casar comigo?

.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Aí meu Deus do céu! Eu amo esse casal! Eu amo tudo que eles fazem, mesmo que às vezes eles me irritem! Hahahaha. Obrigada a todos que leram e comentaram, vocês sabem que minha vida é meio atribulada e que isso me impede as vezes de ser pontual nas postagens, mas vocês são incríveis! Fodas mesmo! Obrigada de coração._

_Não esqueçam que em algum momento na semana o extra aparece lá no Twitter [arroba]sophiequeen_. Não esqueçam de acompanhar. Obrigada por tudo!_

_Beijos, Carol._


	13. Forever

_**Disclaimer:**__ TWILIGHT não me pertence, mas esse Rockward e essa Rockella sim, então já sabe né: respeita aí!_

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 13 – FOREVER**

.

_**I gotta tell you what I'm feeling inside**_

_Eu tenho que dizer o que estou sentindo por dentro_

_**I could lie to myself, but it's true**_

_Eu poderia mentir para mim mesmo, mas é verdade_

_**There's no denying when I look in your eyes**_

_Não há como negar quando olho em seus olhos_

_**Girl, I'm outta my head over you**_

_Garota, eu estou perdendo a cabeça por você_

_**I lived so long believing all love is blind**_

_Eu vivi tanto tempo acreditando que todo amor é cego_

_**But everything about you is telling me this time it's**_

_Mas tudo em você está me dizendo que desta vez é_

_**Forever**_

_Para sempre_

_**This time I know**_

_Desta vez, eu sei_

_**And there's no doubt in my mind**_

_E eu não tenho dúvidas_

_**Forever**_

_Para sempre_

_**Until my life is through**_

_Até que minha vida termine_

_**Girl, I'll be loving you forever**_

_Garota, eu vou te amar pra sempre_

_**I hear the echo of the promise I made**_

_Eu ouço o eco da promessa que eu fiz_

_**When you're strong you can stand on your own**_

_Quando você é forte, pode seguir sozinho_

_**But those words grow distant as I look at your face**_

_Mas estas palavras soam distantes quando olho pra você_

_**No, I don't wanna go it alone**_

_Não, eu não quero seguir sozinho_

_**Kiss ~ Forever**_

.

Bella encarou a posição de Edward e depois o anel, a pergunta que lhe fazia foi perdida em meio ao zumbido nos ouvidos dela, e lágrimas brotando em seus olhos. Com os olhos marejados de emoção por aquele momento, ela limitou-se a sussurrar:

— Sim!

Edward sorriu enviesado antes de deslizar o anel que havia escolhido com tanto esmero em seu dedo, em seguida capturando os lábios da namorada em um beijo urgente. A felicidade do momento era tamanha, e mesmo com poucas roupas na beira da piscina no bangalô em que estavam, as que limitavam a nudez de seus corpos foram retiradas com agilidade.

O casal, agora, noivos, se amaram lentamente, apaixonadamente, e mesmo com a carreira dos dois a pleno vapor, juraram realizar a cerimônia até o começo do próximo ano. Não havia necessidade de esperar mais do que isso, ambos sabiam o que queriam, e desejavam um ao outro. Dividir uma vida juntos,

Com retorno a Los Angeles com seu calor primaveril e a correria das vidas profissionais, o casal até tentou começar a planejar o casamento, mas a carga de trabalho de Bella estava exigindo dela: Randall Reed, não era fácil de trabalhar como a _Midnight Sun_, Jacob Black ou as _The Civilians_, o cantor de rock indie era temperamental e marrento, e toda a pré-produção de um álbum, que normalmente era o momento de aproximação da produção com o músico estava tornando-se um grande pesadelo.

Apesar do estresse diferente, Edward também estava passando por um desafio que beirava a insanidade. A popularidade da _Midnight Sun_, depois do segundo álbum de estúdio, fez com que a carga de divulgação do álbum e de shows se tornasse maior. Toda semana eles tinham entrevistas com rádios, revistas ou canais de televisão, ou então preparavam-se para shows que estavam acontecendo a base diária.

Tudo estava ficando muito maior do que o sonho dos quatro membros da banda imaginavam, e junto com isso o desgaste de ficar longe de casa também os consumia. O que levava a um problema, que nenhum deles, nem mesmo Alec, o empresário, via como um problema real: o excesso de álcool e drogas.

Não é que os rapazes fossem imunes a qualquer um dos dois antes de todo o excesso da carreira ou até mesmo depois, mas a divulgação de _Noir et Blanc_, estava tão intensa, exigindo tanto deles, que a cada dia mais eles se permitiam manter a adrenalina alta com bebidas ou drogas, quando não uma combinação dos dois. Que apesar de afirmarem serem somente de "uso recreativo", pouca verdade havia nisso.

De qualquer maneira com a exigência das carreiras os consumindo, Bella e Edward pouco se viram em maio e junho, o que fazia com que seus planos acerca do casório ficasse em suspenso, apesar de ainda manterem a data para breve.

Produzir o disco de Randall Reed estava consumindo tanto de Bella, que até mesmo o aniversário de Edward, na segunda quinzena de junho, ela teve que deixar passar, comemorando com ele, alguns dias depois. Apesar de ficar chateado o músico entendeu, e não ficou bravo com a noiva, até mesmo porque no dia de seu aniversário eles tinham um show gigantesco acontecendo na Filadélfia.

Junho deu lugar a um julho extremamente quente, e uma folga mais que merecida para o feriado de quatro de julho, brilhava no horizonte do casal, que mesmo com os protestos de seus familiares, necessitando de um momento a sós, se embrenharam em um chalé no interior do estado de Washington, pertencente ao pai de Bella, Charlie, para recarregar as energias, se reconectarem, e principalmente pensarem sobre os planos de casamento.

Bella e Edward perceberam, ainda nos meses anteriores que se dependesse deles, o casamento jamais sairia, seja porque suas agendas na maioria das vezes eram incompatíveis, seja pelo estresse que o trabalho estavam lhe causando, e invés de ficarem se preocupando com detalhes do casamento, eles preferiam ficar, necessariamente, curtindo um tempo a sós.

Por isso eles contrataram o trabalho de uma empresa de organização de casamentos, a _Fitzpatrick Weddings_, altamente recomendada pela a organizadora de eventos dos pais da produtora.

A reunião que tiveram com Renata Fitzpatrick, uma das proprietárias da empresa, e a principal responsável pela organização do casamento, assim que retornaram de Washington foi longa e desgastante, mas infinitamente decisiva para eles, que marcaram a cerimônia para o segundo sábado de janeiro — 10 de janeiro de 2004.

Outro ponto decidido na reunião foi o local onde aconteceria o enlace, como faltava pouco mais de 6 meses, poucos lugares ainda estavam disponíveis, mas depois de muita conversa e muitos dólares envolvidos, o casal optou por celebrar o casamento em um rancho espanhol de estilo vintage aos pés das montanhas de San Gabriel em Claremont, um vilarejo localizado a pouco mais de 40 minutos do centro de Los Angeles.

Com algumas decisões sobre que tipo de decorações queriam, como aconteceria a cerimônia e o que eles gostariam de servir aos convidados, o casal encerrou a reunião com a organizadora, deixando tudo em suas mãos muito capazes.

Assim, julho deu lugar a um agosto, seguido de setembro, outubro e novembro, e quando dezembro brilhou com suas temperaturas amenas em Los Angeles, o casal estava ansioso com o enlace eminente. Bella, que encontrou um tempo entre a produção do álbum de Randall Reed, encomendou o seu vestido com um recém descoberto e talentoso designer, que a stylist de sua mãe indicou, dizer que ela estava apaixonada pelo vestido era um mero eufemismo.

Até mesmo Edward, que normalmente usava suas roupas pretas, estava animado com a cerimônia, inclusive escolhendo o que vestiria no dia do enlace, nada que fugia do seu estilo diário — botas de combate pretas, calça social preta, camisa preta e jaqueta de couro —, sem gravata ou nada que fizesse com que ele se destacasse.

A iminência do casamento estava deixando todos ansiosos. Carlisle e Esme, que sempre participavam, de recitais das grandes orquestras na Europa em dezembro e janeiro, naquele ano recusaram os convites.

Renée, conseguiu que a produção de seu próximo filme fosse adiada para a segunda quinzena de janeiro e Charlie decidiu que a _Eclipse_ só entraria em estúdio em meados de fevereiro.

Até mesmo Emmett, Jasper e James estavam animados com o casamento, sempre fornecendo sugestões de músicas e dando ideias a Edward para seus votos.

Nem mesmo a festa anual de Natal de Charlie, que era um evento por si só, aquele ano aconteceu de maneira mais amena. Nada dos exageros passados, tudo mais simples e menor, afinal como o guitarrista disse a todos seus convidados: estava economizando energia para o casamento da filha.

Passada as festas, o tempo parecia voar, e dia dez de janeiro estava a três dias de distância. Os rapazes da _Midnight Sun_, fizeram uma despedida de solteiro para Edward em Las Vegas, que contou com a presença de grandes nomes do rock — a imprensa enlouqueceu. Já Bella, se reuniu com poucas pessoas que considerava amigas e seguiu para Nova York onde aproveitou pela última vez a veia do rock underground da _Big Apple_.

Mesmo com toda a ressaca proveniente das suas despedidas, o casal estava de volta à Los Angeles, e na véspera do casamento, no ensaio, a paixão entre eles era palpável. A troca de olhares, os sorrisos compartilhados quando parecia que ninguém estava vendo, os toques singelos, as conversas a pé de ouvido, os beijos e os abraços, tudo que envolvia os dois parecia estar tomado pela a aura do romance.

E mesmo contra as tradições antiquadas que toda a instituição casamento pregava, os dois passaram a noite juntos em um bangalô que ficava na propriedade onde seria realizada o casamento e que serviria para eles passarem a primeira noite como marido e mulher.

Apesar da paixão sempre voraz entre os dois, naquela noite — a última deles solteiros —, o casal se amou lentamente, e mesmo contrariando a todas as dicas de beleza eles ficaram acordados até tarde, envolvidos um no outro, seja em silêncio, meramente contemplando o outro, seja conversando sobre coisas aleatórias, ou projetando o futuro dos dois.

E, quando finalmente adormeceram estavam embrulhados um no outro, envolvidos pela paixão, o desejo e o amor que sentiam. Mas, o grande dia que todos ansiavam, chegou cedo demais para ambos e quando o despertador tocou por volta das dez da manhã, ambos gemeram em uníssono, ansiando em ficar um pouco mais na cama.

— Eu não quero levantar. — murmurou Bella, enterrando seu rosto no peito de Edward, e deslizando suas pernas para se entrelaçarem com as do noivo. O guitarrista e vocalista riu sonoramente, apertando-a em seus braços e enterrando seu nariz no cabelo castanho dela.

— Eu sei baby, mas pensa que a próxima vez que estivermos aqui, estaremos casados. — falou suavemente correndo seus dedos pelas costas nuas e macias dela.

— Uhum… — ela assentiu. — Por que mesmo não fugimos para Vegas e não nos casamos com o Elvis? Seria _tão _mais fácil.

Edward tornou a rir.

— Caso você não se recorde, você prometeu a sua mãe que não faria isso.

— Mas ela e meu pai casaram em Vegas, porque eu tive que ser privada disso? É tradição familiar! — protestou, afastando seu rosto do peito de Edward para encarar seus belos olhos esmeraldinos.

— Nós sempre podemos fazer isso no futuro. — ele expôs.

Ela sorriu apaixonadamente o que foi seguido por ela.

— Oi. — ela disse timidamente depois de alguns segundos em silêncio.

— Oi. — repetiu Edward, que corria sua mão com delicadeza pelo rosto e cabelos da noiva. — Porra! Você é tão linda! — exclamou, dando um beijo leve nos lábios femininos.

— Que bom você acha isso, pois em algumas horas você se tornará o senhor Bella Swan. — provocou com uma piscadela, deixando os braços dele.

Ele gargalhou, aquela desde quando noivaram era uma brincadeira constante dela, afirmando que ele quem adotaria o nome dela, não ela o dele.

— Eu vou me tornar o senhor Bella Swan com muito orgulho, mas só se você se tornar a senhora Edward Cullen. — provocou, agarrando-a pela cintura e puxando para debaixo dele, onde ele pressionou todo seu corpo contra o dela, revendo um gemido cheio de segundas intenções dela.

Ele sabia que não havia tempo para continuar o que provavelmente ambos queriam, mas mesmo assim o beijo que trocaram foi de tirar o fôlego. Profundo, cheio de promessa, urgência, paixão e amor, eles deixaram seus lábios dizerem tudo o que seus corpos não podiam naquele momento, e quando se separaram, completamente sem ar, Edward apoiou sua testa na dela e murmurou:

— Eu te amo pra caralho, Bella. Você é meu tudo.

— Você que é meu tudo. — ela replicou. — E eu também te amo pra caralho, Edward.

Mesmo ansiando em ficar envolvidos ali, o casal se separou, inclusive optando por tomar banho separados para que ela encontrasse a equipe que Renée contratou para prepará-la, e Edward fosse encontrar seus amigos, para algumas partidas de sinuca e poker antes de se preparar para o grande momento.

.

Trevor Ballard estava terminando de trançar uma parte de seus cabelos, quando Leonard, da floricultura — que inclusive cuidava das flores da cerimônia—, bateu na porta do quarto com um imenso buquê de rosas vermelhas.

Depois que Bella descobriu que era Edward quem mandava as flores, ela contou a Leonard, quando esse trouxe sua remessa de flores semanais, e mesmo com a descoberta, Edward não deixou de surpreender a produtora com as flores, porém agora, toda entrega vinha com cartões com palavras doces e apaixonadas do vocalista, e naquela tarde não foi diferente.

— Oi Bella. — ele cumprimentou, entrando no quarto. — A cerimônia vai ser linda, o pátio e o salão estão incríveis! Sério, usar as rosas foi o que fez a diferença.

— Fico feliz Leo! Sua mãe garantiu a Renata que seria quase uma homenagem a todos os buquês que Edward me enviou.

— E é. — concordou. — Falando em Edward ele me pediu para te entregar mais esse aqui: 50 rosas colombianas.

— Uau! Cinquenta? — provocou. — Algum mistério específico para essa quantidade.

O jovem entregador deu de ombros.

— Nenhum aparente. — disse. — De qualquer maneira, eu preciso ajudar minha mãe. Vai ser uma cerimônia linda Bella. Parabéns. — e com isso ele deixou o quarto, com a produtora ainda olhando para o buquê atordoada.

— Quem imaginaria que Edward Cullen, com toda aquela carranca e roupas pretas fosse um romântico? — provocou Trevor, o cabeleireiro.

Bella jogou a cabeça para trás e riu.

— Você não faz ideia de todas as surpresas que se escondem por trás daquelas roupas pretas. — brincou a produtora com uma piscadela.

Trevor fingiu um desmaio.

— Bella Swan, é tão feio ficar provocando os outros com esses mistérios! — disse com fingido receio. — Espero realmente que seja _tudo_ incrível por baixo daquelas roupas pretas. — replicou se abanando.

Bella gargalhou.

— Ah!, doce Trevor Ballard, digamos que apenas nunca me senti _tão _cheia.

— Ugh! — gemeu o cabeleireiro. — Agora realmente estou com inveja. O que seu amante-futuro-marido-pauzudo-gostoso-e-apaixonado te diz neste cartão?

— Quem disse que vou te mostrar? — provocou, arqueando uma sobrancelha, recebendo um tapinha do cabeleireiro ela abriu o cartão.

.

_Bella, _

_Cada rosa simboliza os anos que quero ficar ao seu lado, mas como eles não tinham mais rosas vermelhas, afinal alguém resolveu usar tudo em um casamento, vamos determinar que 50 é um bom começo para o nosso para sempre._

_A vejo em breve. Te amo._

_Edward._

.

— Oh! Meu Deus! Onde você encontrou ele? Será que encontro um para mim também? — perguntou Trevor.

— Eu não faço ideia Trev, mas definitivamente esse aqui é todo meu!

O cabeleireiro de cabelos descoloridos, olhos azuis e pele azeitonado riu afetado.

Com uma conversa suave, Trevor terminou de arrumar o cabelo dela — uma trança lateral embutida e o restante solto em ondas suaves. A maquiagem, feita por ele, era impactante nos olhos, uma sombra preta esfumaçada e várias camadas de máscaras de cílios, que faziam seus olhos castanhos brilharem de uma maneira atordoante. Seus lábios um batom rosa claro dava um ar singelo.

Quando finalmente se olhou no espelho a produtora ficou não apenas feliz com o resultado, mas animada com a perspectiva de Edward a vê-la assim, no dia do casamento deles.

Vestindo a sexy lingerie nupcial branca com detalhes em preto, Bella calçou as botas pretas de salto grosso que usaria na cerimônia. Ela sabia que a escolha de um sapato pesado, causaria estranhamento, mas era o seu casamento, e nada melhor do que honrar a si mesma e o seu futuro marido naquele momento, vestindo-se do jeito que mais confortável se sentia.

O modelo de seu vestido de noiva, apesar de simples a fazia se sentir maravilhosa. Um decote tomara que caia reto, feito em cetim e uma longa e cheia saia esvoaçante de tule, que era ligeiramente mais curta na frente, evidenciando suas botas.

A tonalidade do vestido era de um branco que flertava com o bege claro, algo como _off white_, segundo o estilista. Mas o que deixava o vestido simples arrebatador, era a jaqueta de couro preto feita especialmente para usar naquele momento.

Ela era ligeiramente mais curta, para necessariamente acabar quando inicia o cós da saia. Suas linhas, costuras e detalhes em metal lembrava as clássicas jaquetas de couro que migraram dos motociclistas ao _rock and roll_.

Todo o conjunto deixava Bella uma verdadeira noiva _rocker_, e quando agarrou o buquê de seis rosas vermelhas, todo o conjunto fez sentido. A idealização do sonho, que Bella mal imaginou que tinha estava ali na sua frente, até mesmo Renée, que é tão crítica as escolhas fashionista da filha, deu o braço a torcer afirmando que ela estava a noiva perfeita para o tipo de casamento que ela estava tendo.

Charlie Swan, quando chegou ao quarto para buscar a filha e acompanhar seu caminho até o noivo, chorou copiosamente. O _rockstar_ sempre viu a filha como sua princesinha, mas ali vestida naquele vestido ligeiramente branco, com jaqueta e botas de couro preto, arrumada para o dia do seu casamento, o músico não pode deixar de perceber o quanto a sua menininha cresceu.

Bella, para Charlie, sempre foi linda. Quando bebê era o bebê mais lindo da maternidade, na sua infância ele a via como uma verdadeira princesa de contos de fadas, na adolescência — apesar da rebeldia implícita —, ela sempre teve uma beleza e um ar quase aristocrata, muito típico de Renée e até mesmo da sua própria mãe.

A forma segura de andar, a atitude, o olhar que dizia tantas coisas. A Bella da adolescência já dava deslumbres da mulher incrível que seria na vida adulta, e realmente ela era. Ela não era mais a garotinha do papai, ela era uma mulher cheia de opinião própria, pensamentos afiados, uma inteligência que deixava qualquer um atordoado e uma beleza impressionante.

Porém, Bella vestida de noiva, era um espetáculo de se admirar, e Charlie estava feliz que a filha encontrou alguém que aceitava ela do jeito que era, sem exigir qualquer mudanças, alguém que parecia entender melhor do que até mesmo ele, seu pai, entendia. Ele sabia que isso eventualmente aconteceria, mas ainda o deixava boquiaberto com o quanto os dois se complementavam.

Ele só esperava que continuassem assim para sempre.

Quando Bella apareceu no campo de visão de Edward, o músico ofegou deliciado. Emmett, seu amigo mais antigo e um de seus padrinhos, que estava ao lado dele murmurou:

— Nem se você tivesse projetado sua mulher ideal, ela seria como Bella nesse momento. Ela definitivamente saiu dos seus sonhos.

Edward sorriu enviesado.

— Ela é a mulher da minha vida. — replicou, quando ela estava a poucos passos dele, com um sorriso que parecia aquecê-lo completamente.

Quando Bella e seu pai, chegaram ao lado do músico, Edward sorriu amavelmente para a noiva, não conseguindo tirar os olhos da beleza estonteante dela. Bella sempre foi linda, desde a primeira vez que a vira ele a achou surpreendentemente linda, mas ali, com aquele vestido branco, pronta para se casar com _ele_, Edward teve mais certeza do que nunca que ela é a única para ele, e que o universo permita que ele não faça nada para perdê-la, pois ele tinha certeza que jamais encontraria alguém como ela.

Charlie coçou sua garganta audivelmente para chamar atenção do genro. As bochechas de Edward ganharam um leve tom de vermelho, enquanto ele tirava os olhos de sua noiva e encarava o sogro.

— Cuida bem dela, Edward. — disse com sua voz profunda.

Edward assentiu. Charlie sorriu por baixo de sua grande bigodeira, antes de dar um abraço no jovem.

— E não esqueça, se você fizer algo para magoar ela, eu não me incomodarei em fazê-lo sofrer. — murmurou baixinho. Edward engoliu em seco.

— Claro Charlie. — concordou efusivamente.

Com um sorriso vitorioso, o guitarrista da _Eclipse_ virou para a filha, murmurando algo em seu ouvido, que fez com que Bella sorriu e balançou a cabeça em negação, Charlie deu de ombros, em seguida depositou um beijo na testa da filha e a deixou com o futuro marido.

— Oi. — murmurou Bella a Edward, com um sorriso contagiante.

— Oi. — ele replicou, com um sorriso tão contagiante como o dela. — Porra! Você está linda pra caralho! — exclamou.

Bella sorriu enviesado.

— Você também não está tão mal. — provocou com uma piscadela. Foi a vez de Edward sorrir enviesado e se inclinar para sussurrar em seu ouvido:

— Mas esse vestido vai ficar bem melhor no chão da nossa cabana e comigo enterrado profundamente dentro de você.

Bella arrepiou com a provocação de Edward, sentindo suas bochechas corarem, mas com seus olhos piscando preguiçosamente ela replicou:

— Promete? — ele assentiu efusivamente, fazendo com que ela mordesse seu lábio inferior para conter o gemido que queria escapar dos seus lábios.

A cerimônia passou em um piscar de olhos, ouve risos, lágrimas e até mesmo alguns xingamentos; mas foi perfeita em todos os sentidos. Os votos que o casal trocou foi cheio de momentos de carinho e promessas veladas que somente eles entendiam. Quando o cerimonialista os declarou marido e mulher, e permitiu que se beijassem, Edward beijou, sua agora esposa, com fervor, a curvando num típico beijo hollywoodiano, arrancando risos de todos, inclusive de Bella.

A recepção também foi memorável, cheia de momentos alegres e inesquecíveis. O discurso de Carlisle levou Bella às lágrimas, tamanha a felicidade e o carinho que ele demonstrou a ela. Esme optou por dizer breves palavras, mas ainda assim repletas de carinho e amor.

Renée, que parecia ter deixado todo e qualquer problema com Edward no passado, ao terminar seu discurso, proporcionou um dos momentos mais belos da cerimônia — Edward deixou o lado de Bella, e abraçou a sogra como se ela fosse uma mãe, a mulher o recebeu com tanto carinho, que mais uma enxurrada de lágrimas tomou os olhos de Bella.

O de Charlie começou falando da filha, depois do genro, depois ameaçando Edward, e por fim desejando felicidade aos dois. Levando todo o salão às gargalhadas. James foi breve em seu brinde, agradecendo principalmente Bella por acabar com o mau-humor de Edward. Jasper — sempre o mais polido dos quatro —, fez um discurso que deixou Edward sem palavras, e Bella o abraçando cheia de amor.

Emmett, fez um discurso que misturava história e prosperidade, relembrando os momentos que passara ao lado do amigo de infância, e como Bella, nos últimos 3 anos havia mudado completamente a vida deles. Ele terminou fazendo piadas que levaram todos os convidados rirem divertidos e constrangidos ao mesmo tempo.

Bella em seu brinde, foi breve em agradecer Carlisle e Esme, seus pais, aos membros da _Midnight Sun_, e quando falou de Edward, limitou-se a dizer que ele havia mostrado a ela coisas que ela sequer imaginava que queria descobrir e, que ela esperava que todos os dias fossem como tinha sido os últimos anos que estiveram juntos.

Edward, por sua vez, fez um declaração a sua esposa, que deixou todas as mulheres presentes suspirando e os homens incomodados, por nunca ter conseguido dizer algo daquele jeito. Antes de finalizar seu brinde, chamou seus companheiros de banda e os quatro juntos, fizeram um medley de _Sexy Lady_, música que ele escreveu narrando a história deles, com _Love of my Life_, do Queen e _Your Song_, do Elton John — duas das músicas favoritas de Bella—, fazendo mais uma vez a morena se emocionar.

Quando o casal deixou a recepção, nas primeiras horas da madrugada, eles estavam casados, levemente embriagados e principalmente cheios de tesão. Tanto que quando tropeçaram no bangalô, onde passariam sua noite nupcial, o casal sequer se preocupou em ir devagar, arrancando suas roupas de qualquer jeito e deixando se consumir pelo desejo primitivo — sem qualquer lentidão, atenção ou cuidado. Foi voraz, urgente, sedento, sôfrego, e quando caíram na cama satisfeitos sexualmente, mas principalmente exaustos em poucos minutos deixaram o sono os consumirem.

No dia seguinte, Bella foi acordada com Edward distribuindo beijos preguiçosos em seus ombros e pescoço. Ela conscientemente se mexeu para colar seu corpo no do marido, sentindo sua dureza matinal.

— Humm… — gemeu. — Se eu vou ser acordada toda manhã assim, eu definitivamente posso me acostumar com a vida de casada.

Edward sorriu contra o seu pescoço.

— Prometo que tentarei te acordar sempre assim. — ele murmurou. — Mas agora eu tenho a obrigação de te amar corretamente como minha esposa, algo que não consegui fazer adequadamente ontem.

Bella sorriu afetada.

— Eu concordo. — disse assentindo com a cabeça. — Mas antes, deveríamos tomar um banho. Me sinto meio nojenta, e tenho certeza que minha maquiagem está toda borrada e meu cabelo um ninho de vespas.

Edward se afastou dela e a observou atentamente.

— Você nunca esteve tão linda, Senhora Cullen. — disse beijando-a nos lábios.

— Você não precisa me elogiar para ter o que quer, Senhor Swan. — provocou.

— Ugh! — gemeu Edward. — Vamos logo tomar esse banho, para que eu possa ter meu tempo adequado com você, mulher! — provocou, dando um leve tapa na bunda dela, quando essa virou de bruços na cama.

O banho compartilhado pelos dois foi cheio de carícias, beijos, risos e até mesmo uma rapidinha debaixo do chuveiro, uma vez que não conseguiram resistir ao desejo que estavam sentindo um pelo outro, e quando caíram na cama, ainda úmidos do banho. Bella riu despretensiosamente, seguido de Edward.

Inesperadamente a risada dos dois morreu, e ele a encarou com toda ferocidade dos seus intensos olhos verdes.

— O que foi? — perguntou Bella com um meio sorriso.

— Deus, você é tão linda, porra! — ele sussurrou, levantando a mão e arrastando dos seios até o estômago. As mãos dela foram para os cabelos dele, puxando-os levemente, guiando suas bocas num beijo urgente. Edward agilmente prendeu suas mãos sobre a cabeça dela e a admirou com intensidade.

Bella estava tremendo quando seus olhos se moveram sobre ela, seu olhar acariciando cada centímetro de seu corpo. Sua mão seguiu os olhos e, quando ele correu de volta para a perna dela, ele abaixou a cabeça e a beijou novamente. Um beijo lento e gentil que a fez choramingar por mais quando ele provocou sua boca, sua língua entrando e saindo.

Quando se estabeleceu adequadamente sobre a dela, ela gemeu ao redor de sua língua enquanto afundava o beijo, provando-a, marcando-a. As unhas dela, arranharam suas costas, arrancando uma lamúria de desejo dele, que a beijou com mais ferocidade. As mãos dele provocaram sua pele, vagando sobre ela apenas o suficiente para deixá-la louca e ela gemeu e ofegou, precisando de mais.

— Por favor, Edward. — ela implorou. Ele levantou a cabeça e deixou a boca descer pelo pescoço dela.

— O que você quer, Bella? — ele murmurou contra a pele dela e, ela estremeceu quando a língua dele arrastou para seu seio.

— Eu quero que você faça amor comigo. Adequadamente. Como sua esposa. — ela respirou. Os dedos de Edward cravaram no seu quadril com suas palavras.

— E como devo fazer isso? — questionou, sua boca se movendo sobre o inchaço de seu mamilo direito, sua língua arrastando pela carne macia e firme de seus seios.

— Com suas mãos e sua boca.

— Onde você quer minhas mãos e boca? — ele provocou

— Em todo lugar. — implorou.

A mão dele subiu por dentro da coxa dela e gentilmente roçou o lugar que ela já estava molhada e convidativa para ele entre suas pernas. A língua dele girou em torno de seu mamilo, e ela ofegou e arqueou, precisando de mais. Ele pegou a carne intumescida do seio em sua boca e chupou quando sua mão deslizou por seu estômago, em direção a sua fenda. Ele gemeu contra sua pele, quando sentiu o calor acolhedor de sua boceta.

— Você está tão molhada. Nem parece que acabei de fazer sexo com você no banho. — ele murmurou, sua boca se movendo para o outro seio.

Bella apertou os lençóis quando os dedos dele encontraram o clitóris, circulando suavemente e depois se movendo para baixo e deslizando lentamente dentro dela.

— Oh meu Deus, Edward, eu… — ela gritou de repente e ele levantou a cabeça e olhou para ela quando de repente a sentiu apertando seus dedos.

Ela nunca tinha gozado tão rápido e era a coisa mais quente que ele já tinha visto. O rosto dela brilhava de surpresa e êxtase. Edward deu outro puxão no mamilo com os dentes e se moveu até que ele estava ajoelhado entre as coxas dela. Ele sorriu para ela e ela estava corada e atordoada.

Ele correu suas mãos por suas pernas, levando-as aos seus ombros onde distribuiu beijos, molhados e preguiçosos por toda sua extensão. Ela gemia vulgarmente, mas nem ela, tampouco ele se importava.

Logo, as mãos dele estavam lentamente separando as coxas dela, empurrando as pernas novamente para cima de seus ombros até que ela se abrisse para ele. Ele sorriu enviesado com a visão, e ela apesar de sentir suas bochechas corarem sorriu de uma forma completamente sexy.

Ele já a tinha visto em posições ainda mais expostas, mas naquele momento ela sentiu como se Edward estivesse a olhando como se fosse a primeira vez: cheio de desejo, paixão, amor, necessidade. Ela queria mais do que tudo que ele tomasse tudo que ela pudesse dar a ele.

Mesmo com sua respiração ainda ofegante por seu orgasmo rápido, ela sentiu ficar ainda mais quando ele se inclinou lentamente para ela. Edward não provocou, ele apenas passou a língua pesadamente sobre ela, seu corpo inteiro tremeu com o toque, um soluço que era quase um gemido saiu por seus lábios. Ele fez isso de novo e ela tremeu novamente e ele a segurou imóvel com as mãos, a língua girando em torno de seu clitóris sensível.

— Você tem um gosto tão bom. — ele gemeu contra ela, fazendo-a arquear o corpo.

Todo seu corpo estava tenso como as investidas de sua língua e o desejo em suas palavras. Ele se moveu, para afundar ainda mais entre suas pernas, afundando seu rosto contra sua boceta, sua língua girando, saboreando, pressionando profundamente e ela apertou a mão em seus cabelos, tentando pressionar mais perto. Ele voltou para o clitóris e a penetrou com dois dedos, seja tomada pela surpresa, seja pelo desejo, Bella gritou e suas pernas começando a tremer.

A língua dele se moveu sobre ela de novo e de novo e quando seus dentes roçaram seu clitóris levemente, ela apertou seus calcanhares nas costas dele, pressionando mais perto.

— Goza na minha língua, amor. Vem em todo meu rosto. — ele gemeu, e pressionou sua boca nela, chupando com força e ela se desfez, seu nome ecoando pela cabana.

— Porra! — ela gemeu, apertando as coxas na cabeça dele. Edward riu contra ela, sua língua e boca não cederam. — Edd... para, eu não posso… — ela gemeu, enquanto sentia um novo orgasmo ondular por seu corpo.

— Para mim, baby, faça isso por mim! — ele exigiu, movendo os dedos mais rápido e sua língua sacudiu enquanto a chupava e novamente ela desmoronou. Seu corpo tremia enquanto seu orgasmo a consumia mais uma vez.

Ele continuou circulando preguiçosamente sua língua em sua boceta, absorvendo toda seu desejo, quando notou que ela havia parado de tremer, ele levantou a cabeça e sorriu arrogantemente para ela, limpando com as costas de sua mão a umidade dela que se acomulava por todo seu rosto.

— Delicioso. — provocou. — Como eu gosto de te comer. — replicou sensualmente.

— Edward! — ela ofegou.

Ele lhe deu um momento para recuperar o fôlego quando se sentou ao lado dela, sua boca pressionando beijos suaves e lambendo seu peito novamente. Ela se moveu de repente, empurrando-o para trás e subiu em cima dele. Ela ainda estava respirando pesadamente e estava olhando para ele com tanto desejo que ele endureceu ainda mais do que já estava.

Ela o beijou, sua língua selvagem e molhada. Ele gemeu surpreso, movendo-se contra ela. Ela se afastou e beijou seu peito e estômago. Ela passou um tempo correndo a língua pelos vincos e curvas dos músculos e depois se moveu para baixo. Suas unhas correram sobre suas coxas, fazendo Edward soltar uma lamúria aguda.

Ela riu da sua reação, o que foi seguido por ele, mas logo a risada sumiu e ela encarava seu pau duro com um olhar tão faminto que fez o mesmo ficar ainda mais rígido, se possível. Um sorriso sexy cruzou seu rosto quando percebeu o quanto ele estava afetado.

— Agora é minha vez de saborear tudo o que posso. — ela disse sensualmente.

Edward soltou um gemido assobiado, enquanto ela segurava seu olhar, no mesmo instante que suas mãos pequenas e quentes agarravam seu pau. Com um sorriso enviesado, ela abaixou a cabeça e sua língua circulou a ponta, lambendo a gota que estava se formando. Ele respirou trêmulo e observou quando ela arrastou a língua da base para a ponta e se moveu com graciosidade, e quando ela o levou completamente em sua boca, um grito ficou preso em seus dentes.

— Caralho! — ele gemeu, sentindo a língua dela envolver em torno dele, sua boca puxando e chupando. A mão dela se juntou e se moveu sobre ele lentamente, até os quadris dele se moverem no ritmo da boca dela. Ele rapidamente se encontrou nas mesmas condições que ela, sua libertação querendo romper sobre ele. Ele trabalhou desesperadamente para segurá-lo, não querendo que a sensação da boca dela terminasse. Depois de mais alguns momentos, de repente ele se sentou e a puxou para cima.

— Eu não terminei. — ela protestou ofegando, com um bico quando ele a puxou para o colo, suas pernas ficando aos lado de seus quadris.

— Eu preciso estar dentro de você. — ele rosnou. — Agora! — ele a ajustou e ela lentamente deslizou sobre seu pau, a cabeça caindo para trás, os braços em volta dos ombros. A sensação dele, enorme e duro dentro dela, esticando-a, indo mais fundo do que ela lembrava que ele poderia ir, a fez estremecer e ofegar contra sua boca. Ela segurou o olhar dele, observando os olhos dele brilharem com paixão enquanto se movia lentamente sobre ele.

— É tão bom ter você dentro de mim, baby. — ela gemeu.

— Você não faz ideia o quão delicioso é estar enterrado dentro de você, porra! — respondeu ele, gemendo quando o calor liso dela subiu e caiu sobre ele. Ele a beijou apaixonadamente, seus braços a segurando firme, ajudando-a se mover. Ela trancou os olhos nos dele, o intenso verde dele fazendo seu corpo tremer e arrepiar. Ela sentiu seu corpo começar a se apertar novamente e choramingou, fechando os olhos. — Olhe para mim. — ele sussurrou. Ela os abriu novamente e segurou o olhar dele.

— Eu te amo. — ela choramingou, seu corpo começando a se desfazer. — Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo. — ela não tinha controle sobre sua boca quando chegou ao seu quarto orgasmo, apertando-o mais uma vez e suas palavras e corpo o empurraram para o limite e ele veio duro e profundo dentro dela, seu gemido vibrando contra o pescoço dela quando ele caiu na cama, levando-a com ele.

Edward a abraçou, como se tentasse absorvê-la enquanto ela deitava em cima dele, tremendo e ofegando em seu pescoço. Ele a abraçou, tentando ganhar o controle de si mesmo, seu coração batendo forte no peito por mais razões do que apenas um orgasmo. Depois de um longo tempo, ela deslizou para fora dele e se aconchegou ao seu lado, mantendo o rosto escondido. Edward a rolou gentilmente e se inclinou sobre ela.

— Sexo depois de casado, realmente é bem melhor. — brincou. — Você é maravilhosa, baby. Eu te amo. — sussurrou, distribuindo beijos em seus ombros e pescoço, até encontrar suavemente seus lábios.

— Se o sexo entre nós não for sempre assim, eu vou pedir reembolso, senhor Swan. — brincou, fechando seus olhos para tomar uma respiração profunda. Edward sorriu contra sua pele.

— Prometo que tentarei fazer o meu melhor para sempre superar.

.

Depois de um dia preguiçoso no bangalô nupcial, o casal retornou a sua casa em Los Angeles, e passaram a se preparar para a viagem de lua de mel que fariam no dia seguinte. Vinte dias de pura paixão e desejo, em Bali. E apesar de ser um voo longo até a Indonésia, o casal foi extremamente criativo para diminuir o desejo que sentiam um pelo outro — sexo no banheiro do avião aconteceu pelo menos 7 vezes em pouco mais de 16 horas de voo, por exemplo.

Bali, assim como todos os outros destinos exóticos que o casal conheceu desde quando estavam juntos, os surpreendeu. A beleza natural, os templos, a pequena vila particular onde ficaram hospedados. Tudo parecia contribuir para a aura de paixão e amor que os dois sentiam.

Apesar do apetite sexual intenso, o casal explorou os templos e a natureza selvagem que rodeava a cidade, e mesmo cansados de suas andanças e do calor sufocante que fazia, aproveitaram todas as noites e momentos a sós para se amarem em completude.

Depois de quase um mês fugindo da realidade, seja por causa do casamento, seja por causa da lua de mel, o jovem casal retornou a Los Angeles para a retomada de suas carreiras. Bella tinha que finalizar o álbum de Randall Reed — que já dera, surtos demais por causa do atraso, e Edward sairia para uma turnê com a _Midnight Sun_, pela Ásia.

Retornar a realidade de Los Angeles e de suas carreiras, significava ficar longe um do outro, e por quase quarenta dias, o casal teve que se contentar com telefonemas e vídeos-chamadas de baixa qualidade. Mas quando Edward abriu a porta do apartamento que ele e Bella ainda viviam em _Downtown_, e foi recebido com uma alegria contagiante da esposa, ele sabia que apesar da distância, ser recebido daquele jeito quando voltava era sempre a melhor parte de tudo.

Na breve folga de um mês que tiveram entre a nova etapa da turnê da _Midnight Sun_ e o novo trabalho de Bella com a _The Elementals_, banda de hardcore liderada por Amun Lewis, o casal aproveitou todo tempo que tinham juntos. Seja se amando, seja dedicando ao novo formato do relacionamento deles.

.

Bella estava ouvindo algumas demos da banda _The Elementals_, em um domingo preguiçoso, enquanto fazia o jantar, quando Edward sentou na banqueta do buffet e desligou o som. A morena o encarou confusa, pois aquilo era tão atípico de Edward.

— Acho que devemos nos mudar. — disse ele sem rodeios. Bella piscou atordoada.

— Oi? Por que? — balbuciou.

Edward sorriu enviesado.

— Desculpa, saiu errado. — ele disse. — Acho que devemos nos mudar para um lugar maior, um lugar _nosso_, que compramos juntos. — deu de ombros. — Daqui a alguns meses devemos começar a produção do terceiro álbum, e eu queria _muito_ compor algumas coisas no piano, e ter que ficar me deslocando para a casa dos meus pais é um incômodo do caralho. — explicou.

Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha surpresa.

— Um lugar maior viria a calhar para nós. Poderíamos cada um ter um estúdio, eu com meus instrumentos, e você com toda aquela aparelhagem que tanto quer, para evitar ter que ficar indo todo dia para o estúdio para mixar, editar e produzir os discos. Poderíamos ter uma piscina privada, e mais alguns quartos, sabe… para o futuro.

Bella continuou em silêncio, fechando seus olhos em fendas.

— É uma ideia, não sei. Não precisamos nos mudar agora, e eu sei que você ama esse apartamento, mas devemos começar a pensar nisso… sabe… a longo prazo. — disse seu discurso de forma inquieta.

A produtora estudou por vários segundos o marido.

— Baby, porra! Fala alguma coisa. — implorou o músico.

— Em que lugar você quer morar? Inglewood, Santa Monica, Los Feliz, Encino…? — enumerou.

Edward deu de ombros.

— Qualquer lugar, mas preferencialmente longe da loucura do centro da cidade.

— Bem, por sua sorte, estamos conectados e eu já tinha falado com uma corretora de imóveis, e ela disse que tem uma casa em Encino, que parece atender a todas as nossas necessidades, você quer ir vê-la amanhã a tarde? — perguntou despreocupadamente, voltando a preparar o jantar.

— Por isso que eu te amo. Você consegue antecipar todas as minhas necessidades. — declamou com um sorriso enviesado o vocalista da _Midnight Sun_.

— Claro, claro… — murmurou Bella com um sorriso.

No dia seguinte eles visitaram a casa em Encino e ficaram animados com todas as possibilidades que ali havia. A casa havia sido construída para um rockstar, mas que devido a uma declaração de falência nunca havia vivido ali. Claro a casa, que havia ficado fechada por quase 3 anos, precisava de algumas pequenas reformas para acomoda-los adequadamente, mas segundo a empresa de empreiteiros, em pouco mais de 3 meses eles poderia se mudar.

Foram 3 meses longos, cheios de decisões e brigas com empreiteiros, arquitetos e principalmente com Susan, a decoradora, mas no fim a casa ficou pronta e era definitivamente o refúgio que o casal tanto desejava para estabelecer seu lar.

Eles estavam retornando da última vistoria, com Bella conduzindo o carro, quando ela inesperadamente parou o carro em uma rua movimentada e virou para Edward:

— Vamos fazer uma loucura?

Ele fechou os olhos em fenda e sorriu para a esposa.

— Eu sempre estou disposto a fazer uma loucura com você. — disse divertido. — Mas qual seria essa loucura?

Sorrindo enviesado, ela fez uma manobra extremamente perigosa e mudou o sentido de direção.

— Você vai ver.

.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Oooiiii! Eu sei, tava super sumida, mas eu tive uma série que problemas nos últimos meses, e a última coisa que tava com cabeça era para escrever. Mas, aí está! Antes tarde do que nunca! Obrigada a todos que tiveram paciência, carinho e amor por mim, isso aqui é para vocês e são vocês que me motivam a continuar! Obrigada a todos os comentários, recomendações e apoio, sério, vocês são espetaculares!_

_Antes que questionem, eu optei por deletar do Twitter os extras que estava fazendo dessa fanfic, acredito que logo, logo, os postarei por aqui como uma nova fic, ok?! Obrigada pela compreensão. E se vocês gostaram do capítulo, não esqueça de deixar aquela super review comemorando meu retorno, ok?!_

_Amo vocês!_

_Beijos, Carol._


	14. Masters of Puppets

_**Disclaimer:**__ TWILIGHT não me pertence, mas esse Rockward e essa Rockella sim, então já sabe né: respeita aí!_

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 14 – MASTERS OF PUPPETS**

.

**_End of passion play, crumbling away_**

_Fim do drama, esfarelando-se_

**_I'm your source of self-destruction_**

_Eu sou sua fonte de autodestruição_

**_Veins that pump with fear, sucking darkest clear_**

_Veias que pulsam com medo, sugando a mais escura claridade_

**_Leading on your death's construction_**

_Comandando a construção da sua morte_

**_Taste me, you will see_**

_Me experimente, você verá_

**_More is all you need_**

_Você só precisa de mais_

**_You're dedicated to_**

_Você está dedicado a_

**_How I'm killing you_**

_Como eu estou matando você_

**_Come crawling faster_**

_Venha rastejando rápido_

**_Obey your master_**

_Obedeça seu mestre_

**_Your life burns faster_**

_Sua vida queima rápido_

**_Obey your master_**

_Obedeça seu mestre_

**_Master_**

_Mestre_

**_Master of puppets, I'm pulling your strings_**

_Mestre das marionetes, eu controlo suas cordas_

**_Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams_**

_Retorcendo sua mente e esmagando seus sonhos_

**_Blinded by me, you can't see a thing_**

_Cego por mim, você não vê nada_

**_Just call my name 'cause I'll hear you scream_**

_Apenas chame meu nome, pois eu ouvirei seu grito_

**_Metallica ~ Masters of Puppets_**

.

.

Com um sorriso enviesado que beirava o travesso, Bella parou em frente ao _Shamrock Social Club_, estúdio de tatuagem do famoso Mark Mahoney, tatuador conhecido por ser o queridinho das celebridades, que já era tatuador tanto do casal, quanto de Charlie Swan há muitos anos.

— Que loucura você está pensando mesmo? — Edward inquiriu divertido, quase conseguindo ler os pensamentos da esposa.

Bella sorriu, piscando seus olhos brilhante lentamente para o marido.

— Bom… eu te amo, e nós estamos construindo uma vida nossa… sabe? — deu de ombros. — Casamento, casa… e tudo mais. Eu vejo que você é meu grande amor. Me vejo com você para o resto da minha vida — mordiscou seu lábio inferior, hesitando por um breve momento. —, então… porque não eternizar isso? — disse meio incerta. — Não sei se é isso que você quer…?

Edward que admirava a esposa durante todo seu discurso ficou com o rosto impassível, sem qualquer tipo emoção, o que fazia a produtora ficar extremamente nervosa. Bella engoliu em seco audivelmente.

— Bem… — ela começou, mas Edward a calou com um beijo. Quando ficaram sem ar, o músico se afastou e disse:

— Porra! Eu amo tanto suas ideias malucas e amo ainda mais você. — ele sorriu enviesado. — Com você eu sei que é para sempre, linda. — disse, passando as costas de sua mão suavemente pelo rosto feminino. Bella sorriu afetada com o carinho.

— Eu também te amo. — sussurrou. — Então? Vamos? — incentivou o vocalista da _Midnight Sun_, que limitou-se a assentir e saiu do carro.

Apesar de ser um estúdio concorrido e famoso, o fato dos dois serem o tipo de "clientes vips", conseguiram fazer as tatuagens — a inicial do nome um do outro, acompanhada da data do casamento deles — no dedo anelar. Como já estavam ali, e Mark estava livre, Edward aproveitou e fez uma tatuagem em sua costela em homenagem a Bella. Uma pin-up com tatuagens idênticas às dela, deixando a morena completamente atordoada com a homenagem do marido.

— Agora realmente eu acredito que seja para sempre. — provocou a produtora puxando o marido para um beijo urgente, que foi interrompido com Mark Mahoney deixando a sala em que estavam.

Com aquela paixão enlouquecida que sentiam um pelo outro, o casal não conseguiu esperar chegar na casa deles, por isso que Edward guiou a morena para o banheiro onde eles fizeram o que sempre faziam quando o tesão e o desejo um pelo outro supera a própria necessidade por ar: se amaram de forma rápida e deliciosa.

.

A mudança para a casa em Encino, no norte de Los Angeles, foi realizada uma semana depois da ida ao estúdio de tatuagem, e por mais que uma empresa tenha feito a parte pesada do trabalho, tanto Bella, como Edward dedicaram muitas horas e alguns dias para organizar seu novo lar, aproveitando para deixá-lo com a cara deles — principalmente no que condiz com a disposição dos seus objetos pessoais mais valiosos.

— Eu vejo que nós vamos ter bons momentos aqui. — disse Edward, a noite, quando eles jantavam uma pizza, ao luz do luar na beira da piscina.

— Bons, maus, memoráveis, e histórias que renderam músicas e lembranças inesquecíveis. — ela replicou com sagacidade, a Edward coube somente concordar com um aceno de cabeça conforme sorria enquanto mastigava a pizza marguerita.

.

Com o clima leve no sentido familiar, e principalmente no sentido profissional, Edward se reuniu aos seus companheiros de banda para a última parte da turnê do segundo álbum deles, o campeão de vendas e notório _Noir et Blanc_. A turnê que estava completando dois anos, soava para os integrantes como se eles tivessem na estrada há muito mais.

Com os compromissos pré-agendados, por três semanas a _Midnight Sun_, excursionou pela América Latina começando com o México, seguido da Costa Rica, Colômbia, Chile, Argentina e finalizando no Brasil. Foram shows memoráveis, todos com venda completa e uns até com data extra.

Porém, como qualquer pessoa no universo, o tédio começa a dominar e os integrantes da _Midnight Sun_, não eram imunes, pois quando você está em turnê por tanto tempo, com tantos shows que tornam-se iguais, por mais diferentes que sejam, é que alguns maus hábitos se tornam recorrentes.

_Muito _recorrentes.

Humanos que são, Edward, Emmett, Jasper e James, não ficaram imunes aos efeitos da fama, e mesmo que eles se declarassem apenas "músicos", o deslumbramento com a vida de _rockstar_, principalmente no que concerne a constante companhia de mulheres, bebidas e drogas, fez seu caminho nos rapazes.

Enquanto Emmett, Jasper e James se dedicavam não apenas em explorar o uso de drogas lícitas e ilícitas, como fazia Edward, o baterista, o guitarrista e baixista, também se devotavam a conhecer todas as fãs que eles tinham — principalmente se fosse no sentido carnal.

Edward, como um homem muito bem casado e apaixonado por sua esposa, apenas ria e divertia-se das peripécias de seus amigos, entretanto, o vocalista assim como os outros, fazia uso indiscriminado de drogas.

Quando a vida noturna é a principal constante da sua vida profissional, como é no caso de um roqueiro, drogas e bebidas sempre estiveram na equação, e todos os quatro já tiveram seu quinhão de momentos "recreativos" com entorpecentes.

Mas a constante que estava acontecendo desde a metade da turnê de _Noir et Blanc_, era que o uso parecia ter deixado a faceta recreativa e passou a ser um padrão, um comportamento frequente. Como qualquer outra banda, a _Midnight Sun_, tinha seus próprios rituais do pré, durante e pós show, e isso nunca foi um problema, pois sempre consistia em algumas cervejas antes do show, uma dose de tequila antes de entrar no palco, e durante o show o contínuo revezamento entre cerveja e água, terminando a noite com todos compartilhando um ou dois cigarros de maconha, para relaxar.

Mas com a carga de shows mais frequentes, mais lotados, a fama crescente e o peso que ficar longe de casa por semanas, fizeram esses hábitos sofreram algumas mudanças, de ínicio pequenas e pouco notáveis.

As poucas garrafas de cerveja, foram substituídas por muitas, ou então por garrafas de uísque. As doses de tequila, não se limitavam mais a uma, mas a três ou cinco para cada. No palco, as garrafas de cerveja de outrora, foram pouco a pouco sendo substituídas pelas de uísque, as águas eram cada vez menos vistas, e foi nesse momento — entre o intervalo para o bis —, que na tentativa de dar um gás eles começaram a usar cocaína.

Não é que eles _nunca_ antes tivesse usado a droga, eles não eram inocentes no uso da _blanca_, mas não era algo comum, como vinha se tornando, mas quase como uma determinação eles usavam apenas ali, naquele breve momento para conseguirem ter força para terminar o show. Era a dose de energia que precisavam.

Nada fora do normal, nem nada alarmante.

.

Enquanto a _Midnight Sun _finalizava a turnê do tão bem sucedido _Noir et Blanc_;Bella, iniciou a produção do sétimo álbum de estúdio dos _The Elementals_, uma banda que a morena sempre admirou e que ansiava por trabalhar com eles, uma vez que foi uma das bandas mais importantes para ela no período que viveu em NYC e depois em Rhode Island, já que a banda surgiu nos subúrbios da _Big Apple_.

Amun Lewis, Benjamin Johnson e Kebi McNamara, eram fáceis de trabalhar. Solícitos em suas opiniões e sempre dispostos a ouvir a produtora nas sugestões e críticas, facilitando a composição do álbum. Evidente que o material que tinham para trabalhar era impressionante, e Bella, como boa apreciadora da boa música, tinha certeza que esse álbum seria um daqueles que entraria para a história do _rock and roll_.

E por isso que ela se dedicou arduamente naquele trabalho, ela queria mais do que nunca sedimentar seu lugar na indústria musical como uma das produtoras mais versáteis da indústria na atualidade.

.

Com o fim da turnê, Emmett, Jasper e James decidiram tirar umas férias. Edward, preferiu fazer companhia a esposa e ficou em Los Angeles, revezando entre acompanhar Bella nas gravações do disco dos _The Elementals_ ou enfurnado no seu estúdio em casa compondo exaustivamente.

Tanto é, que no final de um mês, Edward tinha uma série de composições das quais estava extremamente orgulhoso, que ao mostrar aos seus companheiros de banda o material, todos ficaram animados com o que esse novo disco poderia trazer a eles.

Na véspera de se encontrarem com o produtor que seria responsável pela produção do novo álbum da banda, Edward, Emmett, Jasper e James, se reuniram na casa que os rapazes ainda dividiam em _Inglewood _para conversarem sobre o álbum e a própria carreira deles, algo que ainda continuavam fazendo, quase como um momento de terapia em grupo.

— Então… — começou Emmett. — Vamos começar a gravar nosso terceiro álbum! Caralho! Quando nos nossos sonhos mais loucos imaginamos que isso aconteceria? — disse com uma risada nervosa.

— Toda vez que paro para pensar nisso, eu tento não surtar, mas… porra! — exclamou James com a boca cheia do hamburger que comia.

— É… terceiro… — refletiu Edward. — Vocês lembram a primeira vez que tocamos juntos? Naquela festa da UCLA? — ele riu. — Cara! Eu nem lembro o que a gente tocou, só sei que depois nós enchemos a cara e…

— Dormimos no quintal da sua mãe, e acordamos com os irrigadores! — gargalhou James. — Achei que morreria congelado!

— James, você era o cara mais chapado de nós! — riu Emmett. — Até hoje não sei como chegamos na sua casa.

— Maria que nos deu uma carona. — interveio Jasper desanimado.

Os outros três, trocaram um olhar antes de virarem para o guitarrista.

— Está tudo bem Jazz? — questionou Edward. — Você está…. meio _off_…? — completou reticente.

— Aquele famoso ditado sabe? Sorte no jogo, na carreira, no nosso caso, azar no amor. — deu de ombros.

Edward riu, mas Emmett que respondeu.

— Eu te entendo, Jazz… Rose e eu… — ele suspirou. — Sei lá… tem toda aquela paixão. Quando estamos juntos parece inflamável! O sexo entre nós é gostoso pra caralho, mas… sei lá… parece que sempre estamos evitando ser sérios. É como se ela só quisesse se divertir, e eu não sei se é o que quero. Por exemplo, toda vez que saímos de turnê, ela diz que eu posso fazer o que quiser, porque não temos um compromisso sério. Que ela entende que ser um _rockstar_ significa ter uma mulher em cada lugar, na real é como se ela me obrigasse a ter uma mulher a cada noite…

— Isso é sério? — perguntou James, surpreso, ele _nunca _conheceu uma mulher que ficava de boa com o fato dele ter tantas na facilidade de um piscar de olhos.

— Qual é Jay? Não é porque eu estou sempre de bom humor, que eu não sinta as coisas. Acho que todos nós queremos o que o Edd e a Bella tem. — disse o baterista dando de ombros.

— Isso é verdade... — concordou o baixista reticente. Ele próprio já se pegou mais de uma vez, desejando alguém como Bella em sua vida.

— Daria _tudo_ para encontrar alguém como a Bella para mim. — suspirou Jasper desanimado.

Edward que ouvia o lamento dos seus amigos, ficou atordoado com as ponderações do três.

— Puta merda! Isso é sério? — surpreendeu Edward, levantando do sofá e caminhando até o refrigerador para pegar uma cerveja. — Vocês tem… — ele bufou. — _inveja_ do que eu tenho com a Bella?

Os três encaram o líder da banca com descrença, soltando bufos indignados.

— Edward, todo mundo quer um relacionamento saudável como o seu e o da Bella. — replicou Jasper irritado. — Vocês se completam de maneiras que… cara, se existe o lance de almas-gêmeas, vocês definitivamente são. Vocês são apaixonados um pelo outro, só pelo olhar de vocês dá pra perceber, então se soma os gestos, tudo! Cara, vocês fazem sexo constantemente, pessoalmente, por telefone, antes dos shows… é… — riu sem humor. — Eu não sei... vocês são tão iguais e tão diferentes, ao mesmo tempo, vocês são mais que um casal apaixonado, vocês são cúmplices, parceiros, amigos, confidentes… é surpreendente! Eu queria _muito_ algo assim. — confessou com um tom de derrota.

— Porra! — suspirou o vocalista, tomando um gole da sua bebida. — Se você quer tanto isso, e sabe o que você quer, por que você não tenta com Maria? — perguntou, visivelmente constrangido com a confissão do amigo.

Jasper riu sem humor.

— Você acha que eu fiz o quê, depois que voltamos do Brasil? — replicou sem paciência. — Fui me declarar a ela, dizendo que queria algo mais sério… e… e ela me dispensou. — riu sem humor. — Ela disse que… a nossa história foi legal, mas nunca foi para ser sério. Que ela está apaixonada por outra pessoa, alguém que a completa de uma forma que eu jamais consegui.

— E quem seria essa pessoa? — divertiu-se James, achando engraçado que Jasper com seu jeito de príncipe sulista, homem das mulheres, ser dispensado por Maria Gonzales, uma pessoa que claramente corria atrás do guitarrista como um cachorrinho há muito tempo.

Jasper bufou uma risada.

— Ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Gianna Lacroix.

— A atriz? — perguntou James surpreso.

— A própria. As duas estão juntas. Inclusive se assumiram publicamente ontem. — explicou.

— Uau! — surpreendeu-se Edward. — Eu jamais esperaria isso… uau!

Um silêncio pesado recaiu sobre os quatro, e o vocalista sabia que precisava ajudar o amigo naquele momento, da mesma forma que Jasper fizera por eles tantas vezes, quando ele estava aflito, principalmente quando era algo relacionado a Bella.

— Jazz… talvez Maria não fosse a mulher da sua vida, talvez ela ainda vai surgir… eu mesmo jamais esperaria conhecer uma mulher como a Bella, mas ela entrou na minha vida de repente e… — ele riu com a lembrança dos primeiros momentos ao lado da esposa. — Vocês lembram tão bem como eu, quando a conheci como fui um babaca.

— Você foi mais que um babaca, um completo cuzão! — gargalhou Emmett.

— Sim! Caralho! Até hoje eu não sei como ela me deixou toca-lá. — ele riu, aliviado por ter conseguido dissipar o clima azedo que os rondava. — De qualquer forma, você vai encontrar uma mulher a quem você pode dar todo seu amor, Jazz. Tenho certeza, que você logo, logo vai colocar todas as suas técnicas sexuais para seduzir a futura senhora Whitlock. — provocou com uma gargalhada, sendo acompanhado pelo restante dos membros da banda.

— Edward, como sempre você sendo _tão_ sofisticado, não sei como a Bella te suporta. — replicou Jasper forçando um sotaque texano e um sorriso enviesado, dando um soco de leve no braço do vocalista, fazendo todos gargalharem.

Com o clima mais leve, eles começaram a conversar sobre o que queriam explorar no novo álbum da banda, e como queriam que este mostrasse a evolução do som da _Midnight Sun_, e como eles tinham muito ainda a crescer.

Tudo parecia maravilhoso, e _soava_ maravilhoso.

Eles estavam esperançosos.

.

A primeira reunião com o produtor do terceiro álbum de estúdio, o ousado, Afton Sweeney, foi surpreendente. Talvez uma das melhores reuniões que já participaram, tanto que depois que finalizaram a reunião, o clima de leveza e animação dominava a todos, para o que chamavam de nova era da _Midnight Sun_.

Até mesmo Bella, que por mais que não quisesse se sentir chateada com a animação dos rapazes com o Sweeney, sentiu-se invejosa da facilidade de como os quatro se entrosaram com o produtor. Algo que ela daria tudo para que desde o começo, quando produziu o primeiro álbum da _Midnight Sun_, acontecesse.

Tanto que quando a produtora confessou seu sentimento de ciúme para o marido, Edward tentou fortemente não rir da insegurança de Bella, mas foi difícil, ocasionando uma briga entre os dois.

— Você é um idiota insensível, Edward! — Bella gritou. — Sempre tão machista e mesquinho!

— Você que é dramática, Bella! Qualquer pessoa que tenha um relacionamento mais fácil com a gente você fica assim! — ele argumentou exasperado. — Aconteceu a mesma coisa quando Seth produziu nosso segundo álbum. Eu já te pedi um bilhão de desculpas por ter sido um idiota com você no primeiro, mas… isso é ridículo!

— Você sempre duvidou do meu trabalho! Você, assim como todo homem nesta indústria filha da puta, acha que eu não sou capaz! — berrou, virando-se e marchando em direção para sua ilha de edição que ficava do lado oposto do estúdio de Edward, para onde ele seguiu.

A verdade era que nenhum dos dois gostava de ficar brigado, mas orgulhosos como só os dois eram, nem Edward, muito menos Bella davam o braço a torcer. Foram quase quatro horas depois, que o músico se deu por vencido e foi procurar a esposa, reconhecendo que estava errado, como sempre.

Bella, estava concentrada em seu computador editando algumas canções da _The Elementals_, com seu fone de ouvido isolando qualquer barulho externo. Ela, que ainda estava chateada com as palavras de Edward, durante a briga que tiveram mais cedo, tentava a todo custo se concentrar no seu trabalho, mas parecia que tudo o que ela fazia, somente estragava a canção da banda de Amun Lewis, tanto que lágrimas inundavam seus olhos, quando sua cadeira foi virada para encontrar Edward, com uma cara de cachorro arrependido olhando para ela.

Delicadamente ele ajoelhou diante dela, e retirou seus fones com cuidado.

— Oh, linda! Desculpa, meu amor. — ele pediu realmente sentido. — Eu não imaginei que você ia ficar chateada, eu estava brincando. Você sempre vai ser minha produtora favorita em todo mundo! A única que conseguiu realmente me desafiar. — ponderou, limpando as lágrimas que rolavam pela face de coração da morena.

— Não precisa me agradar! — murmurou a morena, batendo com a palma da mão no peitoral do marido, antes de abraçá-lo e chorar no seu peito.

Edward que já estava acostumado com esses momentos de Bella, que antecediam seu ciclo menstrual, deixou a esposa chorar sem sentido em seu peito — mesmo que na sua concepção seu choro não fizesse sentido para ele. Quando Bella parecia finalmente relaxar, o ruivo a pegou em seu colo, e começou a seguir para o quarto.

— Ei! Eu preciso salvar o que eu fiz. — protestou com a voz chorosa.

O vocalista da _Midnight Sun_ sorriu enviesado para a esposa.

— Você não gostou do que você fez, Bella. Você na verdade odiou, então sem estresse quanto a salvar. — ela riu contra o pescoço do marido, pois de fato ele estava certo: ela odiou o que havia feito até aquele momento.

— Eu odeio que você me conheça tão bem. — protestou com um biquinho. Edward gargalhou, antes de dar uma bicada com seus próprios lábios nos dela.

— Odeia nada. — disse com uma piscadela. — Você me ama, da mesma forma que eu te amo. — sorriu convencido.

— Você é muito convencido, mas eu realmente te amo. — sorriu, beijando o pescoço e lábios do músico.

.

Tudo parecia maravilhoso durante a produção e gravação do disco. Todos os membros estavam afiadíssimos em seus instrumentos, propondo solos incríveis, com canções que traziam profundidade e emoção. O produtor parecia o quinto membro da _Midnight Sun_, antecipando e ponderando cada detalhe com perfeição, como se estivesse ali com eles desde sempre.

Cada detalhe do álbum, trazia uma satisfação a todos.

Todavia, quando o primeiro single, chamado de _Unbroken_ _Hour_ foi divulgado, a banda que até então tinha vivido um universo de canções memoráveis e poderosas, amargou críticas duras e seu primeiro fracasso.

Enquanto os fãs, afirmavam que a canção trazia profundidade e reflexão, para os críticos a canção era repetitiva e esquecível. Crentes de que _Unbroken Hour_, tenha sido uma escolha equivocada, todos estavam confiantes com o resultado final do álbum, porém, quando este foi lançado todos amargaram as críticas pouco favoráveis.

Sites e revistas especializadas, não foram nada agradáveis com suas ponderações. Adjetivos como: 'genérico', 'bom, mas esquecível', 'repetitivo', 'sem alma', 'blasé' e 'mais pop que rock', fizeram com que todos sentissem o gosto azedo das opiniões dos especialistas em música.

Mas mesmo com todas as avaliações, _Impulsiviness_, como foi batizado o álbum, estava obtendo uma boa venda. E, por isso, que banda e gravadora — para minimizar os efeitos das críticas e mostrar o quanto a _Midnight Sun_, não haviam perdido sua essência — planejaram uma grande ação de marketing, seja tocando em programas de televisão e rádio de todo país, como em pequenos bares, como faziam no início da carreira, tudo na tentativa de impulsionar as vendas e de quebra angariar mais admiradores.

A ação obteve bons resultados, mesmo com as más avaliações o álbum estava vendendo bem, e o clipe de _Unbroken Hour_, continuava entre os mais pedidos do TRL da MTV, bem como a canção figurava o top 10 da lista da _Billboard_.

No entanto, quando tudo parecia calmo, um golpe extremamente baixo surgiu da onde todos menos esperavam: o produtor Afton Sweeney, deu uma entrevista polêmica a _Revolver Magazine _— uma importante revista de _hard rock _ e _heavy metal _— , se isentando dos erros do álbum, e depositando toda a culpa na banda.

Na entrevista em questão, afirmou que concordava com as críticas dos especialistas, que os erros não foram culpa dele, mas sim da arrogância dos membros, que desde que se tornaram os queridinhos do _rock and roll_, só pensavam no sucesso e dinheiro e não mais na qualidade.

Ainda afirmou que a _Midnight Sun_ não aceitavam qualquer tipo de sugestão ou correção, impossibilitando o trabalho dele. Principalmente, Edward, que o produtor o pintou como um cara sem talento, que se acha entendido de música por ter pais músicos.

As acusações difamatórias de Sweeney, direcionadas a banda e a gravadora, a _Twilight Records_, não pararam por aí, ele foi categórico em afirmar que os números das vendas, e as posições na MTV, _Billboard _e na _Rolling Stone Magazine_, foram forjados ou então compradas pela gravadora, que não queria perder o gigantesco investimento que fizeram na _Midnight Sun_.

Mais uma vez, o nome da banda e de seus integrantes estavam no epicentro de um escândalo, mas ao contrário do caso de plágio, onde eles ainda eram desconhecidos e a indignação do processo os dominava, a situação agora era completamente inversa, principalmente que todos os pontos contestados nas críticas foram em suma sugestões do próprio Sweeney durante a produção.

Mas com a merda lançada no ventilador, era impossível que isso não respingasse por todos os lados.

A mídia e os tablóides usaram as palavras do produtor para justificar diversos fatos envolvendo os integrantes da banda e as pessoas próximas. A pior fofoca que rolou sobre o tema, foi o fato de que o relacionamento de Bella e Edward não era real, foi algo armado pela _Twilight Records_ para alavancar o sucesso deles, a fim de ligar a banda a Charlie Swan e a _Eclipse_, em uma jogada de marketing fenomenal.

Algo que deveria ser pequeno, a típica fofoca para ser ignorada — afinal, qual banda que nunca teve um disco ruim? —, tornou-se algo fora de controle. As vendas começaram a despencar, e a perda de posições tanto no TRL da MTV, quando de posições da _Billboard_, preocupavam a todos. O clima de desânimo e desmotivação dominava a todos, tanto que a produção do clipe do segundo single _Checkmate_, foi adiado indefinidamente, uma nova intervenção de controle de danos _necessitava_ ocorrer.

.

— Por que esse tipo de merda, só acontece com a gente? — protestou Edward, no jantar de aniversário de Bella.

A morena que nas últimas semanas tentava ser compreensiva com o marido, sabia que a postura de Afton Sweeney só mostrava o que ela sempre ouviu sobre o produtor: uma pessoa que não gosta de assumir seus próprios erros, e que em qualquer oportunidade faria tudo para puxar o tapete de quem o fez ficar "mal visto".

Um exemplo disso foi o que ele fez quando o álbum da _Anger_, uma banda de metal, fracassou, e ele tentando se isentar da culpa, colocou sobre os ombros dos membros, e os acusando de tráfico de drogas e uso contínuo de heroína. A situação foi tão surreal, que só acabou quando um dos membros, não aguentando mais toda a pressão, se suicidou.

Sabendo do histórico do produtor, mas consciente que nos últimos anos ele havia feito trabalhos incríveis, inclusive com a _Eclipse_, ela se conteve em não dizer nada contra o colega, mas diante de tudo o que ele estava fazendo com a _Midnight Sun_, ela estava disposta demais de mandar a ética para o espaço.

— Baby… — ela tentou argumentar suavemente, para não chamar a atenção dos outros clientes do restaurante. — Eu sei que isso tudo está sendo horrível, mas são coisas da carreira. Todo mundo tem momentos de desafio, nada é fácil, principalmente nessa indústria que escolhemos. Tem muita inveja, briga de ego, e tantas outras coisas terríveis. Se eu pudesse evitar isso acontecer com vocês, eu faria, mas não posso, então, por favor, vamos tentar nos divertir. Pelo menos essa noite. — implorou.

Edward sorriu apologético.

— Me perdoa linda. Eu estou estragando seu aniversário.

Bella, sorriu para o marido, e levantou da sua cadeira para sentar-se no colo dele.

— Baby, eu sei que você sente muito. Da mesma forma que eu sei que tudo isso é uma merda, mas é só mais um desafio para vocês superarem, você vai ver como tudo vai ser incrível depois dessa tempestade.

Ele afagou o rosto dela com delicadeza. Bella fechou seus olhos apreciando o carinho tão singelo do marido.

— O que eu fiz para te merecer? — ele sorriu enviesado. — É seu aniversário, e eu deveria estar fazendo tudo para te agradar, mas quem está fazendo é você, tentando me animar. — ele segurou o rosto feminino com suas mãos grandes, enquanto seus intensos olhos verdes fitavam os castanhos dela. — Eu sei que deveria te dizer mais isso, mas você não faz ideia do quanto eu sou grato de ter você na minha vida, de você ter aceitado compartilhar sua vida comigo. Eu te amo tanto, Bella. Tanto que… caralho! Eu nem sei mensurar o quanto eu te amo.

Bella riu afetada, curvando-se para beijar sofregamente o marido. Quando estavam arfantes, separaram e encararam um ao outro.

— Eu amo esse restaurante, sério, mas podemos pular a sobremesa e ir para a segunda parte do meu presente de aniversário? — pediu, com um sorriso provocador.

— Eu ainda vou saborear uma deliciosa sobremesa. — ele respondeu com a voz grossa, retirando Bella do seu colo, pegando a carteira deixando algumas centenas de dólares, mais que suficiente para cobrir os gastos do jantar e gorjeta.

Vinte minutos depois, o casal entrava esbaforido, tirando suas roupas em um bangalô de um hotel próximo ao restaurante em que estavam. Seguindo seus próprios instintos, conseguiram deixar todas as preocupações e dramas fora do quarto, e se envolveram na paixão e sedução que sempre os rondavam.

.

As medidas de contenção dos estragos provocados por Afton Sweeney eram pesadas, desgastantes, pode se dizer.

Se nas turnês anteriores, excursionando pelo país eles conseguiam vir a LA, semanalmente, com as novas ações ficou _impossível_ que tivessem essa dinâmica. Além da necessidade de irem em cada centro metropolitano de cada estado da América, entrevistas em programas de TV e rádios locais se tornou comum para eles.

Com essa nova agenda, e a distância de casa, fez com que alguns atritos começassem entre os membros da banda. Edward, por exemplo, estava constantemente irritado, qualquer coisa que saísse fora do script que ele tinha em mente, era o suficiente para o vocalista fazer uma tempestade no copo d'água.

Emmett e James, com suas constantes crises de infantilidade ou de falta de profissionalismo — como Edward sempre evidenciava — , era o principal motivo da falta de paciência do líder da banda. Sempre correndo atrás de mulheres, ou então deixando-se levar pelo consumo excessivo de álcool e drogas.

A situação chegou ao ponto de insustentável, quando no terceiro mês tiveram uma briga gigantesca — com socos e xingamentos envolvidos, inclusive, — naquela situação o vocalista não conversou com o baterista e baixista por quase uma semana, gerando ainda mais fofocas sobre a banda e principalmente um desgaste que nenhum dos quatro estava apto para aguentar tão cedo na carreira.

Jasper que sempre foi o mais introspectivo dos membros da _Midnight Sun_, ficou ainda mais recluso. Só saia do seu quarto de hotel durante o dia se tivessem alguma entrevista, caso contrário, ele sempre estava enfurnado no quarto com uma mulher, duas ou três.

Outra questão que fez com que o peso da turnê promocional e das críticas ao terceiro álbum, ficasse latente era o consumo indiscriminado de álcool e drogas. Quando os membros não estavam brigando entre si, era comum vê-los embriagados, o que chamou a atenção dos tablóides.

Edward e Jasper, eram os que mais se continham no consumo de lícitos e ilícitos, mas vire e mexe os dois exageravam. Emmett ia sempre pelo fervor, com muito mais momentos de exagero, do que de parcimônia.

James, entretanto, era sempre o que exagerava. Para ele, nunca um trago, uma carreira, mais uma dose, era suficiente. Ele sempre queria ir ao extremo, mas ainda assim, aparentava que o baixista conseguia ter um controle.

Mas em um consenso geral, todos os quatro afirmavam que não estavam viciados, que era só uma forma de lidar com o crescente estresse e o peso de ficar longe de casa.

Com a divulgação pesada que fizeram nos EUA e Canadá, em fevereiro de 2006 a banda saiu para excursionar pelo mundo afora. E como em time que está ganhando não se mexe, Alec e a _Twilight Records_ continuaram com o intenso trabalho de marketing. Apesar de cansados, nenhum deles reclamava, pois sabiam que as críticas a _Impulsiveness_, ainda estavam muito frescas na memória de todos.

Foi numa breve pausa em meados de abril, quando os membros da _Midnight Sun_, voltaram a LA para um descanso mais do que necessário de 10 dias, que as coisas ficaram novamente estremecidas, mas pelo menos desta vez, parecia ser algo bom.

.

Depois que o pai de Alec, Marcus Wood, sofreu, ainda no ano anterior, um derrame, este teve que diminuir sua carga de trabalho, colocando mais peso a Alec, seu único herdeiro.

Por meses, Alec conseguiu gerenciar todo seu catálogo de clientes e os do pai, porém com a crise da _Midnight Sun_, e a as gravações dos álbuns da _Eclipse_ e outras três bandas, o jovem empresário, não estava conseguindo dar conta sozinho.

Visando o melhor para os seus clientes, o empresário contratou diversos profissionais em relações públicas para ajudá-lo a cuidar da carreira dos seus clientes. Alec ainda continuaria sendo o empresário principal, mas cada banda teria seu RP para cuidar das questões mais urgentes, e foi por esse motivo que ele marcou uma reunião com a _Midnight Sun_, no terceiro dia dos rapazes em LA, depois de quase 4 meses longe de casa.

— Cara, essa reunião com Alec é para foder com a minha paz. — lamentou James.

— Nem me fale, Jay. — concordou Edward. — Bella e eu, tínhamos uma viagem marcada para Washington, sabe para ficarmos isolados.

— Edward, você ainda vê mais a Bella, do que eu vejo Rose. — protestou Emmett. — Estava tão bom esse meu momento com a gostosa da minha loira. — suspirou chateado.

— Vocês sabem o que Alec quer conosco? — perguntou Jasper confuso. — A gente já está trabalhando que nem uns filhos da puta, eu ando exausto e no único momento que podemos descansar, tem essa porra de reunião! — reclamou.

Edward olhou atordoado para Jasper.

— Problemas com Lauren? — perguntou o vocalista. O guitarrista suspirou pesadamente.

— Cara, ela é só… _vazia_. Não dá para ter um relacionamento com uma mulher que claramente só quer saber em que capa de revista ou de jornal, ou em qual site você vai aparecer e consequentemente ela. — argumentou. — Sem contar que o sexo é péssimo. Outro dia tive que fingir que gozava.

Todos os três gemeram em uníssono.

— Jazz… isso é… uma merda! — lamentou James. — Porra! Eu não desejo essa merda para ninguém.

— Nem eu. — concordou Jasper. — Por isso que eu disse a ela, ontem que não poderia mais vê-la, que não estava funcionando.

— E como ela reagiu? — perguntou Emmett interessado.

— Fez um drama do caralho. Disse que eu não me esforçava, que ela sabia que durante as viagens eu estava fodendo cada dia uma fã diferente…

— O que não é uma mentira. — apontou Edward com um sorriso enviesado. Jasper deu de ombros.

— Como eu disse o sexo era uma merda. Na realidade sexo com uma mulher diferente a cada noite tem ficado uma merda. Sei lá… queria uma… _conexão_. — suspirou.

— Você vai encontrar isso Jazz, é só ter paciência. — interveio Edward, lembrando da constante conversa do amigo de que ele queria uma mulher tipo o que Bella era para o vocalista, para ele.

— Enfim, vamos ver logo o que Alec quer com a gente, para aproveitarmos nossa merecida folga. Porque, caras, eu realmente preciso desse descanso. — interveio James visivelmente mais desgastado do que os outros com o peso dos hábitos que estava levando.

A sala de reuniões da _New Moon Group_ era simples, mas elegante. Os móveis pretos eram modernos, dando um ar descolado ao ambiente. Em mais de seis anos, com Alec como empresário, os integrantes da _Midnight Sun_, jamais entraram no escritório dos Wood's, sempre resolvendo qualquer pendência contratual nas salas de reuniões do prédio da _Twilight Records _ ou então no QG em _Inglewood_.

— Por que mesmo que Marcus não foi nosso empresário? — questionou Emmett divertido, depois de assobiar com a elegância do ambiente. Todos os outros três riram, e se acomodaram nas cadeiras em torno da mesa, que a secretária de Alec os indicou para se acomodarem.

Eles riam de uma piada de mal gosto de James, quando a porta da sala se abriu, atraindo a atenção deles. Alec com seu sorriso jovial, acompanhado da sua esposa Jane, sua secretária Corin e de uma terceira mulher desconhecida.

Edward admirou a pequena mulher: pele clara, cabelos curtos e espetados nas pontas, olhos de um tom de caramelo atordoante e um jeito de se vestir que lembrou o estilo de Bella, mas claramente mais "adulto".

"_Poderia ser a Bella do Jasper."_, pensou consigo mesmo, escondendo uma risada para não atrair a atenção dos outros.

— Rapazes. — cumprimentou Alec com jovialidade. — Desculpe atrapalhar a folga de vocês, mas prometo que essa reunião não vai demorar. — justificou.

"Como vocês sabem, meu pai teve que se afastar do trabalho por ordens médicas, e o gerenciamento de seus clientes vieram para mim. Por alguns meses eu realmente consegui gerenciar tudo sozinho, mas… porra! Cuidar da agenda e todas as burocracias de 20 artistas diferentes é uma coisa surreal, e simplesmente eu não estava mais conseguindo." — suspirou derrotado.

— Alec… não estamos te acompanhando. — interveio Edward.

— Eu estou grávida, Edward. — disse Jane, cortando qualquer explicação do marido.

Os quatro membros que encaravam, agora aturdidos a esposa do empresário. Com sorrisos de clara felicidade, pela alegria do casal, disseram seus votos de parabéns.

— Sim, eu vou ser pai. — sorriu Alec para a esposa. — E por mais que eu vou ser grato a vocês, por serem os primeiros a confiarem em mim, eu não vou conseguir mais estar a disposição de vocês 100% e de mais 19 artistas. Sério, eu queria muito.

— Você não vai ser mais nosso empresário? — questionou Emmett, externando o pensamento de todos.

Alec sorriu torto.

— Não. — Alec respondeu com simplicidade. — Eu vou continuar sendo empresário de vocês, só que agora vocês serão clientes da _New Moon Group_, não mais da _Alec Wood PR_.

Observando os olhares confusos, Alec explicou melhor o que aconteceu.

— Depois de conversar muito com meu pai, e principalmente com os clientes deles, decidimos fundir a minha empresa e a do meu pai. Por isso, que viramos _New Moon Group_, não mais _New Moon Music PR_ e _Alec Wood PR_. São detalhes contratuais, coisas que precisam ser burocratizadas. — deu de ombros.

— Ok. — respondeu Edward lentamente. — Mas o que isso significa para nós, _Midnight Sun_?

— Significa que agora a carreira de vocês vai ser agenciada por um grupo. Antes Corin e eu fazíamos o trabalho duro, cada detalhe com patrocinadores, shows, gravadora, publicidade… era um puta trabalho. Para evitar esse desgaste para nós, decidimos que cada banda vai ter seu relações públicas pessoal, que vai se dedicar inteiramente na carreira de maneira individualizada. Esse "gerente" — disse fazendo aspas no ar. —, vai agenciar cada detalhe, tomar decisões urgentes, controlar danos, e tudo que acontece de uma hora para outra.

"Evidente que as decisões maiores, que interferem diretamente na carreira de vocês, como produção de álbuns, clipes, marketing de vendas, continuará passando pelo meu crivo, mas boa parte das decisões será feita por este profissional, como por exemplo: agenda de shows, entrevistas, photoshoots, hospedagem, e todos esses detalhes mais torpes, que Corin, principalmente cuidava." — explicou. — "Vocês estão de acordo?" — perguntou meio incerto, em especial a Edward, que tendia a não gostar de mudanças muito bruscas.

— Alec, falo, não só por mim, mas como por todos nós — começou o vocalista. —, ficamos felizes com o crescimento da sua empresa, assim como da sua família. E, era óbvio, que algo como isso viria acontecer. Não somos inocentes em achar que seria sempre nós e você contra o mundo. — ele riu. — A disseminação da internet, a facilidade das coisas que está vindo com isso, a cada dia fica mais e mais evidente, então não é algo que nos espanta. Você sempre será nosso empresário, o cara que chegou na gente e disse: "eu vou empresariar vocês, e vai dar certo", nossa carreira não tem sido muito fácil nos últimos tempos, mas que carreira é? — brincou com um riso.

O empresário assentiu divertido.

— A de vocês tem sido um desafio. — provocou. — Só perdem para o desafio que é agenciar _The Kings_. Puta merda! — ele riu, sendo acompanhado por todos na sala. — Aqueles caras vão me deixar de cabelos brancos!

— Como Edward disse, não é algo que nos surpreende, Al. — concordou Jasper, que tinha seu olhar focado na figura da terceira mulher que entrara com Alec na sala de reuniões. — Mas quem seria esse "gerente"? — perguntou interessado, em saber, principalmente, quem era a mulher que acompanhava Alec e Corin.

— É lisonjeiro a compreensão de vocês. — concordou o empresário. — É por isso, que eu já quero apresentar a pessoa que vai ser a "gerente" da carreira de vocês. — o empresário, sorriu para a terceira mulher, que se levantou e sorriu para os membros da banda. — Essa é Alice Brandon, sei que ela parece nova, mas tem uma carreira já extensa como RP, ela vai ser quem estará acompanhando vocês mais de perto e relatando a mim, quando surgirem problemas maiores.

— Oi a todos. — respondeu a mulher com uma voz que parecia de uma fada, de tão encantadora e musical que soava. — Estou muito feliz com a confiança de Alec em me colocar para trabalhar com a primeira banda que assinou com ele, é uma responsabilidade imensa, mas eu espero conseguir sempre antecipar todas as necessidades de vocês, ou ajudá-los a gerenciar qualquer situação adversa que aconteça. — ela riu. — Torcendo sempre para que não aconteça nada.

— Alice é uma profissional absurdamente capaz. Antes dela vir para a nossa empresa, ela trabalhou como RP em uma das agências mais importantes de atores, a _Serendipity_ _Film and Actors_, tive que usar todo o meu charme e fazer uma proposta irrecusável para ter ela no nosso barco. — divertiu-se o empresário, fazendo todos rirem e Alice revirar os olhos.

A reunião durou mais alguns minutos, onde banda, empresário e a mais nova gerente de carreira deles, conversavam sobre detalhes das próximas etapas da carreira.

.

Apesar do desânimo com o terceiro álbum de estúdio, _Impulsiveness_, que não estava vendendo bem — mal alcançando 200 mil cópias —, os shows da banda, felizmente continuavam lotados, todas as campanhas nas mídias estava obtendo resultados satisfatórios. Diante deste cenário, a gravação do clipe do segundo single, _Checkmate_, estava marcada para daqui dez dias, quando chegariam em território inglês para uma _tour_ de duas semanas.

Era como se apesar da tempestade as coisas estivessem se resolvendo. Evidente que a situação não era das mais agradáveis, mas como profissionais que são, tanto Edward, Emmett, Jasper e James, tinham plena consciência que muitas pedras se colocariam no caminho deles. Nunca se imaginou que o golpe viesse de um produtor, do qual todos pareciam entender muito bem, mas na carreira que escolheram pessoas mal intencionadas sempre apareciam.

.

Com o fim da reunião os membros da _Midnight Sun_, seguiram para a casa de Edward e Bella, onde um churrasco foi programado. Bella, apesar de sempre tentar ir aos shows da banda, sentia falta dos outros integrantes, e por isso, ela queria rir um pouco com os amigos.

Os rapazes chegaram da reunião com o sol se pondo no horizonte, Bella que era multitarefas já tinha preparado uma série de alimentos, e só esperava a chegada de Emmett — churrasqueiro oficial deles —, para colocar as carnes. Logo risadas enchia a área da piscina da casa dos Cullen.

— Alice parece ser incrível, né? — disse James, quando repetiam a Bella e Rosalie a conversa que tiveram com Alec aquela tarde.

— Brandon? — interrompeu Rosalie. Os meninos assentiram. — Uau! Alec realmente conseguiu contratar Alice Brandon? Meu pai tenta há alguns anos contratá-la. — explicou, fazendo referência ao dono da gravadora da qual tinham contrato.

— Caralho, ela é tão conhecida assim? Ela tem… o quê? Vinte e oito anos, o que ela fez de tão memorável? — perguntou curioso Edward.

Rosalie bufou uma risada contra sua garrafa de cerveja.

— Vocês lembram da prisão do Jack McRose? — ela perguntou. Todos assentiram confirmando se lembrarem do ganhador do Oscar que foi preso com posse de drogas há alguns anos, um verdadeiro escândalo aos moldes de Hollywood, quase que a carreira do jovem ator acabou. — Alice Brandon que foi a responsável por mudar a imagem dele, ela operou um milagre! Desde então, sempre que algo mais pesado acontecia com algum agenciado da _Serendipity_ era ela chamada. Acredito que Alec desembolsou uma boa quantia de dólares para contratá-la.

— Ele não tem fé na gente. Colocar a melhor RP para cuidar de nós. — murmurou desanimado Emmett.

— Pensa pelo lado positivo Emm, Alec sabe o quanto a carreira de vocês tem a crescer e ele quer alguém que mova céus e terra, para que ela decole mais do que já está. — interveio Bella com um sorriso.

Todos riram da positividade de Bella, e continuaram conversando sobre o perfil da nova gerente de carreira deles, todos com exceção de Jasper, que parecia perdido em um mundo paralelo.

— Jazz… — chamou Bella, observando que o guitarrista estava muito reflexivo. Ele a encarou com seus olhos azuis acinzentados, dizendo que estava a escutando. — Está tudo bem? Você está quieto a noite toda.

Jasper suspirou, atraindo a atenção de todos, fazendo que as risadas morressem.

— É _ela_. — disse com um sorriso sonhador, todos ficaram confusos, exceto Edward que replicou:

— Alice?

Jasper assentiu sorrindo. Edward sorriu enviesado, ciente que ele mesmo havia profetizado, para si, aquilo.

— Ela é a mulher que eu estava esperando. Ela é minha Bella!

.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Oi gente! Eu sei, eu estava além de sumida, eu literalmente desapareci por 4 meses! Sei que muitos estavam achando que eu havia abandonado a fic, mas juro que essa nunca foi minha intenção. Eu estava num sério bloqueio e não conseguia escrever esse capítulo! Por todos esses meses eu tentei arduamente, por ser um capítulo transitório na fic (vocês vão ver que os próximos capítulos serão adicionadas várias camadas a todos os personagens), eu estava com muita dificuldade de conseguir, mas finalmente saiu! ALELUIA! E chegamos a isso? Espero que vocês gostem, tentei ser o mais clara que podia nesse capítulo._

_Obrigada a todo mundo que esperou pacientemente, vocês são incríveis! Sério, mesmo, obrigada por isso! Obrigada, também, a todas que leram e todos que perderam um tempinho mandando reviews, é maravilhoso ter vocês como leitores e críticos, por isso, não esqueça de deixar aquele comentário fofo depois de ler esse capítulo aqui, ok?!_

_Amo vocês!_

_Beijos, Carol._


	15. Lit Up

_**Disclaimer:**__ TWILIGHT não me pertence, mas esse Rockward e essa Rockella sim, então já sabe né: respeita aí!_

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 15 – LIT UP**

.

_**Crack the door for the curious girl**_

_Arrombe a porta para a garota curiosa_

_**'Cause she's waiting, she's been waiting**_

_Porque ela está esperando, ela está esperando_

_**Chop a line for the fiending man**_

_Corte uma linha para o viciado_

_**'Cause he wants one**_

_Porque ele quer uma_

_**You know, you know you got to**_

_Você sabe, você sabe que tem que_

_**Can you feel it, can you feel it tonight**_

_Você pode sentir isso, você pode sentir isso hoje à noite_

_**Are you high love**_

_Você está alta amor?_

_**Tell me are you fucking high**_

_Diga se você está alta, porra_

_**In the moment you are just so right**_

_No momento você está tão certa_

_**You're right love**_

_Você está certa amor_

_**Are you right love**_

_Por que você está certa amor_

_**And yes I'm all lit up again**_

_E sim, estou todo acesso de novo_

_**On the couch, in my bed**_

_No sofá, na minha cama_

_**And yes I'm all lit up again**_

_E sim, estou todo acesso de novo_

_**Flyin'**_

_Voando_

_**I love the cocaine**_

_Eu amo cocaína_

_**I love the cocaine…**_

_Eu amo cocaína..._

_**Buckcherry ~ Lit Up**_

.

.

Alice era muito mais difícil de se conquistar do que Jasper sequer sonhou. A gerente de turnê era sempre muito simpática, prestativa e até mesmo amorosa e compassiva — pelo menos no que condiz aos assuntos da _Midnight Sun_ —, tudo o que saía da alçada da banda e entrava no pessoal, a pequena morena era fechada, reclusa e dava pouca abertura para um momento mais íntimo, o que frustrava além do normal o guitarrista.

No entanto, Jasper Whitlock era o tipo de cara que quando colocava algo na cabeça, nada e nem ninguém conseguia fazê-lo desistir, e no momento ele queria Mary Alice Brandon como sua mulher e ele faria o impossível para conseguir.

Sua obstinação quase obsessiva, divertia principalmente seus companheiros de banda, que sempre tiravam um momento para se divertirem as custas do músico e sua missão obstinada de conquistar a gerente de turnê.

— Jazz, desiste, porra! Alice não vai cair na sua. — disse entre risos Emmett, ao notar o olhar perdido que o guitarrista dava para a porta onde a pequena mulher havia saído a pouco.

A _Midnight Sun_, estava há pouco mais de três meses excursionando pela Europa, naquela noite eles realizariam o último show da turnê europeia, para seguir para mais quatro longos meses de turnê pela Ásia, Oceania e América do Sul. Depois de uma passagem de som — que era mais um ritual que uma necessidade real —, os membros da banda relaxavam no camarim, como sempre cercados de bebidas e algumas drogas, enquanto se divertiam com seu tópico favorito de conversa: _mulheres_.

Jasper, que ainda encarava a porta, virou seu rosto para encarar o baterista, fechando seus olhos em fenda, e expirando forte recitou pomposamente:

— _"Mesmo desacreditado e ignorado por todos, não posso desistir, pois para mim, vencer é nunca desistir."_

Assim que as palavras saíram da boca do guitarrista, todos, inclusive ele, riram meio divertidos, meio bêbados, meio chapados.

— Que porra é essa? — gargalhou James. — Alguma canção pop? — desdenhou, dando um trago profundo em um cigarro.

— Ha-ha-ha… sempre tão polido Jay. — replicou Jasper ácido. — É Einstein, idiota, e esse é meu lema. Eu vou conquistar essa mulher custe o que custar. Vocês vão ver! — profetizou convencido, tomando um longo gole da sua dose de uísque.

— Jazz, acho que você está sendo meio ofensivo na sua conquista, tenta ser menos… _intenso_. — disse com cuidado Edward, fumando um cigarro e bebendo sua dose de uísque preguiçosamente.

Jasper virou para o vocalista, com uma sobrancelha arqueada e um olhar incrédulo.

— Você?! Edward Cullen, está me chamando de intenso?! — bufou com uma diversão incrédula. — Vai se foder Edward, quando você estava interessado na Bella, você parecia um maníaco! Bufando no seu pescoço como um vampiro sanguessuga!

— Ei! Eu não era a porra de um maníaco ou um vampiro! Eu só era… _determinado_. — defendeu-se o ruivo, dando de ombros.

Os rapazes gargalharam com as palavras do líder da banda.

— Você chama aquilo de determinado? — provocou Emmett entre risadas. — Você parecia um cachorro no cio em torno da Bella, não foi nem uma, nem duas vezes que quase tivemos que te segurar para você não foder ela sobre a mesa de controle.

— Eu não estava quase fodendo com ela sobre a mesa de controle! Eu jamais faria isso, porra! — protestou o vocalista com um biquinho.

— Oh! Claro, como podemos nos esquecer?! Você iria arrastar ela para o banheiro, é mais o seu tipo, certo?! — refutou James com um ar provocador, que foi acompanhado por uma série de risadas dos outros membros da _Midnight Sun_.

— Vai se foder, Jay! — respondeu Edward, mas com um sorriso de canto em seus lábios.

— Edd! Cara! Você é muito óbvio! — riu Emmett, virando todo o conteúdo da garrafa de cerveja que bebia.

— Olha quem fala, Emm! Basta Rose estalar os dedos e você está atrás dela como um bom cachorrinho! — ponderou James, com um olhar divertido, dando um profundo trago em seu cigarro.

— Jay! Se você visse o que aquela mulher pode fazer com a boca! Puta merda, você também iria atrás dela como um cachorrinho. Só de olhar para ela, eu já gozo! — justificou o baterista com um ar ligeiramente sonhador. — Porra que saudade de foder aquela loira gostosa! — suspirou saudosista.

— Sexo… Saudades de fazer um bom sexo. — suspirou reflexivo Jasper. Edward que estava ao lado do guitarrista, fumando um novo cigarro e bebendo, agora, uma cerveja, encarou o amigo.

— Mas eu vi duas mulheres saindo do seu quarto essa manhã, o que elas estavam fazendo lá? Jogando _Scrabble_? Ou _Twister_? — questionou com um sorriso enviesado nos lábios.

— Para começo de conversa, eu disse "bom sexo", não sexo comum. — replicou Jasper. Todos encararam atordoados o amigo.

— Você estava com duas mulheres te chupando, e você diz que isso não é um bom sexo? — perguntou ofendido James. Jasper rolou seus olhos, o baixista como sempre preferindo quantidade, a qualidade.

— Como se qualquer um de nós aqui não tivesse fodido duas ao mesmo tempo antes! Bando de hipócrita do caralho! — desdenhou o guitarrista.

— Isto, pelo menos para mim, é passado. — pontuou Edward, com um abanar de mãos. — De qualquer forma, por que foder duas não está classificando como um bom sexo, Jazz?

Jasper suspirou pesadamente, perdido em pensamentos. Edward, Emmett e James, trocaram um olhar cheio de entendimento.

— Porque não é quem com eu queria estar transando. Vocês já transaram com o pensamento em outra? É terrível! Tive até que fingir que gozava. — lamentou, finalizando sua bebida, mas tornando a enchê-lo com uma nova dose generosa da bebida maltada.

— Isso é uma merda, Jazz. — concordou com um lamento Emmett, que mesmo se envolvendo com outras mulheres, pouco tirava Rosalie do seu pensamento. — Meus pêsames.

— Cara, como se finge que está gozando? — perguntou divertido James.

Jasper rolou os olhos indignado.

— Ao contrário de você, Jay, eu não tenho o tesão de gozar na cara ou nos peitos das mulheres com quem eu transo. — respondeu Jasper acidamente.

— Ei! Não é sempre, e que eu me lembre você também já fez isso, seu idiota. Esqueceu que você estava junto comigo? — replicou com um brilho divertido no olhar.

— Porra! Eu não precisava ouvir essa merda outra vez! — gemeu Edward. — Ainda não acredito que vocês foram para uma orgia juntos. Quer dizer, que vocês já frequentaram várias orgias! Cara, qual é a graça? — perguntou retoricamente.

— Você perdeu Edd, foi bem divertido. Poderíamos marcar outra dessas, hein, Jay? — disse Emmett com um sorriso de garoto travesso no rosto.

— Emm! — exclamou divertido James, mas já programando outra orgia em sua própria cabeça. — Podemos procurar algumas gatas aqui, ou no próximo destino que vamos, que sei lá qual é… mas o melhor lugar para fazer uma festinha dessas é sem dúvida em LA. O contato que tenho em casa, consegue arrumar as mais gostosas para nós. Porra! Daria tudo para me encontrar com Senna mais uma vez, aquela… uh! Foi do caralho! — pontuou James com um sorriso enviesado.

— Ugh! Me deixe fora dessa festinha. — replicou amargamente Jasper.

— Que festinha? — inquiriu Alice, que entrou no camarim onde os membros da _Midnight Sun_ estavam sem anunciar sua chegada.

Assim que a voz de fada, como o tintilar de sinos perguntou o que eles conversavam, quatro bochechas rapidamente se enrubesceram, e o desconforto que recaiu sobre eles era palpável. Alice, que era mais esperta do que eles sequer imaginava, captou rapidamente o que tipo de festinha estavam falando. Para alguém distraído, poderia passar despercebido o momento que ela fechou os olhos em fendas para Jasper, que teve a decência em corar de constrangimento.

— Oh! — exclamou com um sorriso. — Entendo… Enfim… a van está pronta para nos levar para o hotel. Recomendo que vocês descansem um pouco, e comam algo, porque voltaremos para cá em duas horas, vocês tem algumas entrevistas de última hora e espero que todos estejam _bem_ o suficiente para essas, já que são de algumas revistas importantes.

Os rapazes assentiram, ainda envergonhados por terem sido pegos pela gerente de turnê falando sobre uma orgia, porém, como já haviam percebido, não havia tempo para embaraço quando estavam perto de Alice, porque vez ou outra ela invadiria — mesmo que não propositalmente —, um momento de conversa extremamente machista e idiota entre Edward, Emmett, Jasper e James, uma ocorrência muito comum no cotidiano dos quatro.

E, mesmo sentindo-se enojada com as coisas entre ouvidas por eles, a jovem publicitária, divertia-se com o constrangimento que impelia a eles, principalmente a Jasper, que por mais que fosse nenhum pouco profissional, ela não podia negar que o guitarrista a afetava de maneiras que nenhum outro homem o fez, mas que mesmo ligeiramente interessada nele, ela gostava de vê-lo corar e se enrolar como um adolescente. Era um deleite para a mulher, no meio de tanta testosterona.

.

Enquanto, Edward e os outros membros da _Midnight Sun_ estavam em turnê, sem qualquer possibilidade de pisarem em Los Angeles por mais que um par de dias, Bella, se enterrou no trabalho.

E como a jovem produtora trabalhou.

Ajudou Aro Volturi na produção do novo disco da _Eclipse_, deu consultoria as meninas do _The Civilians_, que teve um problema gravíssimo com a produtora do próximo álbum delas, e atualmente, estava trabalhando no novo álbum do Laurent Da Ravin, astro do R&B e atualmente noivo de Irina Davies do _The Civilians_.

Dizer que Bella estava em uma curva ascendente profissionalmente era ser modesto, a produtora estava decolando. O álbum dos _The Elementals_, que produziu e havia sido lançado no começo do verão, estava batendo recorde de vendas e as críticas extremamente positivas, a possibilidade da banda ganhar o Grammy de Álbum do Ano era tangível, e apesar do peso que isso acarretaria em seu currículo, a morena não deixou que a expectativa e o sucesso subissem em sua cabeça.

Na verdade ela mantinha-se ainda mais humilde, na forma de conduzir seu impecável trabalho.

— Bella, o que você acha desse rap que fiz a partir do discurso do Dr. Martin Luther King Jr., sobre racismo? Devo diminuir o ritmo ou aumentar a potência? — questionou Laurent, que estava com um bloco e uma caneta em mãos fazendo pequenos ajustes no famoso discurso que o ativista político fez na _Marcha sobre Washington_, o conhecido: _"Eu tenho um sonho"_.

Bella que ajustava o balanço de uma canção do artista que gravaram mais cedo aquele dia, virou seu rosto para o cantor e ponderou sua pergunta. Depois de alguns minutos em silêncio, ela respondeu:

— Acho que podemos deixar mais poético, fazer um mix da sua voz sobreposta com a do Dr. King Jr., creio que daria uma potência fodida para o que você está querendo fazer. — ponderou a produtora com veemência.

Laurent considerou a sugestão da morena, e com um sorriso enorme em seu rosto respondeu:

— Bella! Porra! Agora eu entendo o porque o disco dos _The Elementals_ está sendo tão bem recebido pela crítica, e estão considerando como um possível ganhador do Álbum do Ano. — exclamou surpreso. — Eu já trabalhei com muitos produtores, alguns dos melhores do mundo, mas cara! Você é do caralho! Você tem uma visão! Puta merda! — elogiou com um sorriso visivelmente assombrado.

Bella que odiava elogios, corou violentamente e escondeu-se atrás da cortina de seus cabelos castanhos, para disfarçar a timidez que sempre a dominava quando enalteciam seu trabalho.

— Vocês que são os artistas, Laurent. Eu só evidencio o talento de vocês. — respondeu dando de ombros, e voltando a se concentrar na edição da canção que vinha trabalhando.

— Sua modéstia, é o que faz você ser foda pra caralho! — murmurou o rapper, com um sorriso de lado. Bella só rolou seus olhos, sentindo mais uma vez suas bochechas se ficarem rubras.

.

Os rapazes da _Midnight Sun_ estavam exaustos da longa e desgastante turnê que estavam há quase um ano. Cinco shows por semana, entrevistas, photoshoots, viagens, gravação de clipes, tudo parecia evidenciar mais o cansaço deles, mas apesar das dificuldades que haviam enfrentado por causa das críticas do terceiro álbum _Impulsiveness_, as vendas estavam boas e os shows sempre lotados.

Foi difícil, mas depois de muitas conversas e ponderações, todos decidiram aceitar o erro que haviam cometido com o álbum e levarem este equívoco como aprendizado — doloroso e desgastante, mas ainda assim um —, para que os erros cometidos não se repetissem em seu próximo álbum, que estava marcado para começar a produção em três meses, após a turnê pela Oceania e América do Sul.

O cuidado com o disco, já estava tão minucioso, que Seth Clearwater, produtor do segundo álbum da banda, seria o responsável pela produção do quarto disco de estúdio da _Midnight Sun_, e como o relacionamento entre banda e produtor foi excepcional quando trabalharam em conjunto há alguns anos, Seth, havia concordado em acompanhá-los na parte final da turnê pela Ásia para irem conversando sobre os arranjos das novas canções e o que eles poderiam fazer para inovarem no som, e deixar o peso das críticas do terceiro álbum no passado.

Contudo, por mais profissional que estivesse o clima entre o produtor e os membros, Seth estava ligeiramente preocupado com a dispersão que os membros estavam com suas composições ou com os arranjos. No início, ele tentou colocar a culpa no estresse de um álbum criticado e na longa turnê que haviam empreendido como forma de conter os danos, mas, a verdade era que o produtor não conseguia deixar de se atentar com a quantidade exorbitante de drogas que Edward, Emmett, Jasper e James estavam consumindo. E, por mais que ele não quisesse comparar a _Midnight Sun_, com tantas outras bandas de rock com que já trabalhou ou que ouvir falar, ele estava apreensivo com esse fato.

Sabendo que não poderia começar uma briga com os artistas por causa de suas escolhas pessoais, Seth arquivou a informação, e se isso viesse a ser um problema futuramente ele tomaria as providências necessárias para evitar qualquer tipo de dano.

.

— Cara! Eu não aguento mais estar tanto tempo longe de LA! — reclamou Emmett, quando embarcavam em um avião em Tóquio que os levaria direto para Sydney, na Austrália.

— Mas vocês estão de folga por uma semana Emm, porque não voltar para casa? — perguntou Alice, sem tirar os olhos da agenda, onde anotava todos os passos da _Midnight Sun_.

O baterista resmungou para consigo mesmo.

— Seria só mais um estresse, Allie. — interveio Jasper, sempre galante sentando-se na poltrona ao lado da gerente de turnê. — E Emm, odeia o fuso-horário. — Emmett que estava sentado ao lado de Edward, em frente aos dois bufou.

— Enfrentar um vôo de 12 horas e depois em alguns dias outro de 15 horas, não é a melhor coisa. Sem contar que esse fuso-horário de 17 horas, só iria foder ainda mais a gente. — explicou um cansado Emmett.

— Vocês poderiam tirar uns dias de folga, como eu vou fazer com a Bella. — deu de ombros Edward. — Estamos indo para a Ilha Lord Howe.

— Pra quê?! Ver vocês na sua… qual é o número dessa lua de mel de vocês mesmo? — perguntou divertido James.

— Eu sinto falta da minha mulher, Jay. Infelizmente ela não pode me acompanhar nessas turnês infinitas, você sabe quanto tempo não faço um bom sexo? — questionou retoricamente com um sorriso enviesado o vocalista, entre alguns goles de seu uísque.

— Sua mão não está sendo suficiente, Edd? — divertiu-se Emmett. Edward rolou seus olhos, mas sorriu para o amigo, mas preferiu não responder adequadamente ao comentário infantil do baterista por respeito a Alice, que mesmo distraída e com fones no ouvido parecia ouvir a conversa deles.

— Não entendo essa obsessão de vocês com ilhas no meio do nada. — refletiu James. Edward que estava sentado ao lado amigo, curvou-se sobre o pequeno corredor entre as poltronas do jatinho em que estavam e respondeu com aquele seu sorriso torto que era de puro convencimento.

— Porque são lugares inóspitos, onde roupas são um item desnecessário e os gritos que eu causo na Bella não incomoda a ninguém. — respondeu com uma piscadela.

— Sua mãe é uma santa Edward, mas você, você é um filho da puta! — riu James.

Emmett que estava ouvindo a conversa dos dois, gargalhou escandalosamente. Jasper rolou os olhos e murmurou:

— Bastardo sortudo do caralho!

.

Bella que havia chegado de LA, mais cedo naquele dia, aguardava o marido no quarto do hotel em _New South Wales_, próximo a Ópera de Sydney — e por mais que ela quisesse resistir a vontade de esperá-lo acordada o peso do fuso de dezessete horas, não foi páreo para a produtora que estava adormecida sob os lençóis brancos, quando um Edward entrou no quarto carregando uma mala de roupas, uma mochila e um case com sua guitarra.

Mesmo cansado da longa turnê que estavam enfrentando, o músico sorriu com a visão de sua bela e tatuada esposa, precariamente coberta pelo lençol profundamente adormecida na cama. E por mais que o desejo que ele tinha pelo corpo de sua mulher fosse gritante, o vocalista da _Midnight Sun_ resistiu a vontade de acordá-la imediatamente e seguiu para um necessário banho. Sem demora ele deixou o chuveiro — pouco se importando em se secar ou vestir alguma roupa —, e caminhou para encontrar sua amada e amá-la apropriadamente.

— _Sexy Lady_. — cantou suavemente no ouvido da morena, que imediatamente acordou do seu sono solto, e um sorriso sonolento, mas cheio de saudades brilhou em seu rosto.

— Humm… como eu estava com saudades dessa voz sexy no meu ouvido. — ronronou. Edward sorriu convencido.

— E eu dessas suas curvas deliciosas. — replicou deslizando suas mãos sem nenhum pudor pelo corpo da esposa. — Do seu gosto na minha boca, de fazer amor com você. — murmurou contra os lábios dela.

O beijo que compartilharam foi lento, mas intenso e cheio de necessidade e saudade. Suas línguas apesar de brigarem pela dominância, se embrenharam em uma luta para recordar do sabor de cada um, a suavidade e o prazer que só conseguiam no braço um do outro.

Quando necessitaram de ar, se separaram com sorrisos apaixonados em seus rostos.

— Oi. — murmurou timidamente a morena.

— Oi. — respondeu com a voz grossa o ruivo.

— Deus, Edward! Como eu senti sua falta! — choramingou, o abraçando.

— Eu também, baby. Eu também. — suspirou, apertando-a em seus braços.

Um silêncio confortável recaiu sobre o casal, onde seus olhos estudavam um ao outro, re-decorando cada detalhe que o tempo distante havia sido perdido. Depois de um longo tempo, Bella enfim disse, com um sorriso torto e sexy em seu rosto:

— Então, você vai me comer ou não? — perguntou provocativamente.

Edward ampliou seu sorriso.

— Claro que eu vou, e vou me esbaldar! — exclamou, prendendo a mulher embaixo dele, enquanto seus lábios atacaram seu pescoço e seios. Bella gargalhou deliciada e afetada.

.

Se havia algo que Edward ansiava era os momentos que poderia se refugiar com Bella em alguma ilha paradisíaca e de preferência, inóspita. Desde a primeira noite deles, a temática de fugir para uma ilha no meio do nada, era algo que marcou o relacionamento deles, e por isso que sempre que podiam eles cumpriam essa tradição.

E, por mais que estar na Austrália, já fosse suficiente de estar longe de toda a realidade, eles optaram por seguir para a Ilha de Lord Howe — um santuário natural há 2 horas de Sydney —, e para aproveitar o momento e sobretudo, preservar a sua privacidade, o casal se hospedou em um belo e recluso bangalô na parte central da ilha.

Bella, completamente nua, nadava na pequena piscina privativa, enquanto Edward, vestindo uma boxer preta dedilhava algo aleatório em sua guitarra. O casal, que havia chegado à ilha há dois dias, aproveitavam o momento juntos e sozinhos para fortalecer os laços do seu casamento, prevalecendo a cumplicidade e a parceria que tinham.

— Amor? — Bella chamou Edward, retirando o músico da sua divagação.

— Hum? — sinalizou que estava ouvindo, mas apesar de estar encarando a esposa, era visível que ele não estava prestando a atenção. Ela sorriu enviesado.

— Edward… — disse sensualmente, fazendo ele começar a prestar a atenção nela. — Larga essa guitarra e vem aqui comigo, baby. — ronronou. — Sabe-se lá quando vamos ter outra semana juntos assim. Meu corpo quer tanto você! — pontuou, finalmente saindo da piscina e indo até a espreguiçadeira em que ele estava.

O líder da _Midnight Sun_, notando a intenção da esposa, colocou sua guitarra sobre uma cadeira ao lado, e olhou sem qualquer pudor o belo corpo dela. A produtora notou o olhar de desejo que o marido lançava ao seu corpo e sorriu amplamente, por mais que suas bochechas estivessem ligeiramente coradas, ela ansiava por ele.

— Tão gostosa. — elogiou, quando ela finalmente deitou sobre ele, pouco importando em molhá-lo, acariciando suavemente seu rosto com suas mãos e lábios.

— Você também é. — replicou sensualmente a morena.

— Eu te amo. — ele disse com um sorriso sincero, ela deixou todo o rubor para trás e um sorriso imenso brilhou em seu rosto quando ela repetiu as mesmas palavras do marido.

Seus lábios se envolveram em um beijo profundo e apaixonado, cheio de volúpia, desejo e luxúria. As mãos grandes de Edward deslizavam sem qualquer modéstia pelas curvas sensuais de Bella. Pequenos gemidos e lamúrias escapavam dos lábios dela, dando o incentivo mais do que necessário a ele, para continuar com suas carícias.

— Edward… — gemeu Bella, afastando-se dos lábios dele, ligeiramente arfante.

Convencido de que seu gemido, era somente uma forma de incentivo, o ruivo deslizou seu maxilar com uma leve barba por fazer, pelo pescoço dela, causando um arrepio e um suspiro. Sua língua, aproveitou o encorajamento de seus suspiros, e lambeu seu pescoço, saboreando o gosto dela, misturado com o de água da piscina. Bella era intoxicante demais, para o seu próprio bem.

— Edward… _amor_? — gemeu outra vez a produtora, mas desta vez com uma força hercúlea, conseguindo se afastar dele para encarar aqueles belos olhos esmeraldinos.

Franzido o cenho, por ser interrompido, o músico voltou o olhar intenso da sua esposa. Ele fez um biquinho de protesto se formando em seus lábios carnudos, ela riu divertida.

— Para de ser esse menino mimado e me ouça. — censurou em um misto de suavidade e diversão.

— Agora não é momento de conversar Bella! — protestou, ampliando seu biquinho. Ela riu e deu uma leve bicadinha com seus lábios nos dele.

— Juro que você vai gostar dessa conversa. — replicou com um brilho lascivo em seus olhos, atraindo a atenção do marido.

— Ok, estou ouvindo. — disse, visivelmente curioso.

Ela sorriu vitoriosa.

— Eu tenho pensado muito nos últimos meses… sabe, incluir algumas coisas diferentes na hora do sexo. — disse com um leve rubor em suas bochechas.

Edward sorriu enviesado.

— E o que você está pensando baby? — ele fechou os olhos em fendas. — Algemas? Chicotes? _Vendas…_? — enumerou com curiosidade.

Bella mordiscou seu lábio inferior em hesitação, mas esta durou apenas alguns segundos, afinal, não havia o porque ter vergonha de algo que ela queria fazer com o marido.

— Propostas interessantes, amor, mas não… eu estava pensando em… — ela suspirou e deu de ombros. — Eu sei que já tentamos isso outras vezes, mas andei pesquisando e me preparando para isso, acredito que estou pronta para tentar e realmente aproveitar do prazer que o sexo anal pode trazer. — disse com uma polidez exacerbada.

Edward que estava esperando qualquer coisa, menos aquilo que eles já haviam tentado outras vezes, mas que não conseguiram seguir adiante — principalmente, porque Bella reclamava de sentir dor, mesmo quando só a cabecinha de seu pau penetrava seu ânus —, ficou surpreso, pois a vontade de fazer sexo anal com a mulher dos seus sonhos, ter _sua_ mulher de todas as formas, consumia de maneira quase obsessiva o seu desejo, e tão somente com as palavras dela, ele sentiu seu pau endurecer, mais do que estava antes, se isso era possível.

Ele engoliu em seco.

— Baby…

Seu tom era de aviso, um claro significado de que: "se você não estiver pronta ou se você quiser fazer somente para me agradar, não tem necessidade".

Bella sorriu amavelmente pela preocupação do marido.

— Eu quero, Edward. Você sabe que eu quero isso mais do que tudo. Sei que já tentamos antes, e que nos últimos tempos estamos ousando em algumas posições e mãos — ela disse com um sorriso, lembrando que toda vez em que faziam sexo, o marido a penetrava um dedo em seu cu. —, e andei procurando me exercitar para não sentir tanta dor. — completou baixinho.

As sobrancelhas do músico arquearam em curiosidade.

— O que você andou fazendo nos últimos meses? — ele perguntou visivelmente curioso.

Bella sorriu torto, e sentou-se no colo do marido, de forma que sua boceta, estivesse em contato com seu pau duro. Edward gemeu de surpresa com o toque, mas visivelmente deliciado com a posição íntima.

— Eu andei lendo algumas coisas, procurei algumas pessoas e lojas, que me ensinaram uma coisa ou outra para não ter dor, e sim prazer. — explicou com falso descaso.

— E que tipo de coisas são essas? — questionou o músico com aquele sorriso de vitória e curiosidade que era abarrotada de desejo.

Bella deu de ombros.

— Ah… você sabe… uns vibradores, uns plugues e claro… lubrificante. — enumerou travessa, prendendo seu lábio inferior entre os dentes.

— Oh Deus! — gemeu Edward, olhando para o céu. — Se isso for um sonho, não me acorde, por favor! — implorou quase como uma prece, fazendo a esposa rir e dar um suave tapinha em seu peito.

— Edward! Seja sério! — repreendeu a morena.

O ruivo encarou o rosto em forma de coração da esposa com amor, carinho, devoção, mas principalmente desejo. Seus olhos verdes estavam flamejando nos dela, dizendo que por mais que estivesse brincando, principalmente para afastar qualquer ar pesado entre eles, estava prestando muito a atenção na proposta da esposa.

Um silêncio prolongado recaiu sobre os cônjuges.

— Então…? — ela incentivou, com um sorriso torto. — Você quer… humm… _tentar_? — perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Um sorriso convencido e de aprovação cresceu em seu rosto.

— Não precisa dizer outra vez. — ele respondeu, a puxando para seus braços e a levando com rapidez para o quarto, para aproveitar tudo o que essa nova perspectiva sexual tinha a dar. Na cama grande e confortável do hotel em que estavam, o casal se embrenhou em um momento de beijos e carícias suaves e apaixonadas, _quase_ esquecendo o momento que estavam prestes a ter.

As unhas curtas, pintadas de preto, da produtora arranhava as costas e a nuca do músico, trazendo o mais perto dele. As mãos grandes e fortes dele, apertavam a cintura e os quadris dela.

Sua ereção — ainda presa na boxer que usava —, exigia atenção, e Bella sempre atenta às necessidades do marido, liberou seu membro da prisão e o agarrou com suas mãos femininas e quentes, massageando-o em seu eixo. O ruivo lamentou, completamente tomado pelo desejo.

— Oh! Como é bom! — exclamou, completamente imerso no prazer que a esposa dava.

Suas mãos grandes apertaram o traseiro dela, arrancando um gemido de deleite dos lábios femininos, quase como um reflexo ele deu um belo tapa na sua carne macia e redonda, arrancando dessa vez um grito de surpresa e desejo dela.

— Edward… — choramingou a produtora, completamente rendida pelo toque cheio de tesão do músico. — Me deixa pegar o… Oh! Meu Deus! Me deixa pegar o plug e o lubrificante. — pediu, o empurrando e saindo da prisão dos seus braços com um sorriso, principalmente ao ver o sorriso satisfeito dele.

— Anda logo mulher! — exigiu com um sorriso enviesado de diversão.

Bella gargalhou, mas correu até a sua bolsa voltando com os itens que disse. Edward admirou a embalagem transparente de lubrificante e o plug prateado que era similar a um ovo.

Um sorriso travesso cresceu em seu rosto.

— Estou intrigado o que faremos com isso… — disse, pegando o brinquedo sexual em seus dedos.

Bella fechou seus olhos em fendas, estudando o marido com um sorriso.

— Como se você realmente não soubesse! — replicou, mas antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Edward a puxou para si, em um beijo voraz.

Ela estava prestes a se perder naquele beijo, quando ele se afastou e a virou de costas para ele, pressionando seu corpo ao dele, e sussurrou com a voz grossa pelo desejo:

— Acho que está na hora de parar de mimimi e finalmente pôr em prática toda essa conversa.

Bella tornou a gemer extasiada, sentindo os lábios do marido deslizando por suas costas, enquanto as mãos dele apertavam suas coxas a fazendo ficar de quatro com a sua bunda arrebitada apontada para cima.

— Você não sabe o quanto eu sonhei em foder essa bunda deliciosa. — confessou, apertando a carne e expondo aquele lugar que ele ansiava em se enterrar. Ele molhou a ponta do seu dedo indicador com sua saliva, antes de circular o ânus dela.

Bella gritou de surpresa e prazer.

Edward sorriu convencido, ajoelhando-se entre as pernas da mulher, começando a distribuir pequenos beijos e lambidas na carne suave de seu traseiro.

A morena, tremia em antecipação, se contorcendo em expectativa de ter os lábios e a língua de seu marido, dando prazer a ela da forma como ele sempre fazia, mesmo quando ainda só flertavam com a ideia de explorar o sexo anal.

Entretanto, quando a língua quente e úmida de Edward circulou seu buraco enrugado, Bella gritou realmente de prazer. Sabendo que deveria aproveitar tudo o que a esposa estava disposta a dar, o músico penetrou sua boceta com dois dedos longos, fazendo-a ofegar de desejo e chamar seu nome, enquanto um leve tremor tomava seu corpo.

A exploração continuou por alguns minutos, com Bella rebolando e se curvando de necessidade por mais. Curioso para ver o quanto ela aguentaria, Edward afastou seus lábios do traseiro dela, dando uma leve mordida em uma das bochechas de sua bunda.

— Agora nós vamos testar esse brinquedinho aqui. — disse, pegando entre seus dedos o plug e com a outra o lubrificante.

Apesar da sua ansiedade em se enterrar nela, Edward aguardou, afinal, a expectativa era só uma longa preliminar para o deleite final.

Derramando uma grande quantidade de lubrificante na bunda dela, ele espalhou o óleo, deixando a pele de alabastro lisa e brilhante. Com seu dedo médio besuntado com o lubrificante, ele penetrou o cu dela lentamente, Bella suspirou inebriada de prazer.

— Oh! Edward! É tão bom! — arfou, enquanto ele movia para dentro e para fora seu dedo por suas pregas rígidas.

— Você vai me ajudar, Bella? — perguntou curvando-se sobre o corpo dela, e sussurrando em seu ouvido. — Você vai me ajudar com isso aqui, amor?! — pediu sensualmente, levando o brinquedo prata aos lábios da esposa.

Isabella sedutora e compreendendo o que o marido queria, estendeu sua língua rosa, e circulou o metal do plug. Mesmo que estivesse atento a todas as reações da esposa, vê-la chupar o brinquedo anal, da mesmíssima forma que fazia com meu pau, o deixou ainda mais duro — se era possível —, e por mais que quisesse se perder, apenas olhando ela chupando aquele plug, Edward jogou mais uma boa quantidade de lubrificante no traseiro dela, esparramando com uma das mãos.

Notando que ela estava mais do que pronta, o ruivo afastou o plug da boca da esposa e o levou até a sua bunda. A ponta úmida e ligeiramente gelada, circulou o buraco enrugado, fazendo um gemido lamurioso escapar dos seus lábios.

Sorrindo cheio de pretensão, ele se regozijou com as reações dela, soltando um suspiro de antecipação ele avisou:

— Vamos ver realmente se você está pronta para receber meu pau. — sentenciou, deslizando lentamente o plug por seu ânus.

Bella assobiou de prazer e desejo.

— Oh! Edward!

— Isso amor, você está indo bem. — elogiou satisfeito, observando o plug sendo preso pelos músculos de seu ânus. — Porra, Bella! Você é tão gostosa! — exclamou, encantado com a facilidade que seu ânus se alargou para receber o plug. Sabendo que a curiosidade estava lhe comendo, ele começou a movimentar o brinquedo sexual, para dentro e para fora, enquanto ela rebolava de prazer.

Edward estava hipnotizado com a contração e o relaxamento que o ânus da Bella, fazia enquanto movimentava o plug, quando ela começou a tremer — pela iminência do seu orgasmo —, ele penetrou a sua boceta com seus dedos, fazendo ela arfar de prazer.

— Oh Deus! Edward! Eu vou…! — gritou.

Ele sentiu seus dedos serem apertados pelas paredes da sua boceta, quando ela gozava de forma hipnotizante.

— Lindo! — ele elogiou. — Caralho, você é tão gostosa, e baby… porra! Eu preciso me enterrar em você! — implorou quase com um choramingo.

— Por favor… Edward! — pediu ofegante, ainda se recuperando do orgasmo que havia tido.

— Você realmente está pronta para me ter aqui, baby? — perguntou penetrando dois dedos em seu ânus.

— _Sim_!

Ele sorriu convencido, mas deitou ao lado da esposa, Bella o encarou, mesmo nublada pelo seu desejo, com o cenho franzido e confusa.

— É melhor que você esteja por cima, para que você tome o controle, Bella. Porque definitivamente eu não sei se me controlaria. — confessou.

Ela mordiscou o lábio inferior e assentiu. Ele sorriu tranquilizador. Com o olhar cheio de desejo, ela montou o marido, sentindo sua dura ereção deslizar por suas dobras molhadas. Ambos gemeram em deleite.

— Caralho! Sua boceta é tão gostosa, e por mais tentado que esteja de fodê-la nesse momento, quero foder a sua bunda antes. — urrou grosseiramente.

As mãos grandes dele deslizaram por seu corpo, apertando seus seios, coxas, finalizando com seus dedos massageando seu clitóris. Bella, rebolou contra a ereção dele, arrancando mais um lamento desejoso.

Edward, tentando se manter confiante e sensato, despejou uma quantidade generosa de lubrificante em seu pau duro e latejante.

— Você está pronta, baby? — perguntou, massageando seu pau besuntado com o óleo.

Ela assentiu, controlando um gemido.

— Então me leve ao seu rabo. — exigiu. Bella mordiscou seu lábio inferior e respirou profundamente.

Segurando nos ombros dele, ela se levantou um pouco pressionando os joelhos no colchão. Ela gemeu quando Edward agarrou sua bunda e as abriu. Bella arquejou quando a ponta do seu pau cutucou contra seu ânus, mais grosso que seus dedos ou o plug anal.

— Bella… — Edward murmurou, visivelmente atordoado. — Por favor, me leve para dentro de você antes que eu enlouqueça! — vociferou com avidez.

Suprimindo um sorriso diante do apelo desesperado dele, a morena com delicadeza agarrou seu pau ereto. Tomando algumas respirações rápidas, ela cuidadosamente pressionou a cabeça no buraco apertado, que tanto desejava ter o marido, ao mesmo tempo em que se abaixou.

Ela soltou uma respiração entre os lábios, se concentrando para não se incomodar com o desconforto. Soltando uma pequena lamúria, ela sentiu os dedos de Edward apertando suavemente as bochechas de sua bunda. Ela tornou respirar profundamente antes de se abaixar mais um pouco. Por um momento, Bella enrijeceu e fechou os olhos com a repentina pontada de dor, mas desapareceu assim que se acostumou com o tamanho, finalmente podendo relaxar e aproveitar o prazer.

— Você está bem? — ele perguntou suavemente enquanto beijava sua têmpora. Ela sorriu apaixonada.

— Eu estou... bem.

Edward não ousou se mexer ou incentivar que ela se mexesse, depositando cálidos beijos em seu rosto e murmurando palavras igualmente doces e sujas. Ela apreciou que ele estivesse lhe dando o tempo necessário para se acostumar com as sensações que o novo ato estava lhe despertando.

Beijando suas bochechas e massageando suavemente sua bunda, Edward respirou pesadamente ao sentir seu pau dentro dela, literalmente pulsando. Só de ter aquela parte de si lá, era incrível e ele só podia imaginar o quanto seria melhor quando ela se movesse.

Seus músculos estavam parcialmente tensos devido à antecipação e à preocupação de que ele a machucaria ou que ela se arrependeria. Mas, seus pensamentos se dispersaram quando a sentiu se mover mais um centímetro e sua respiração parou quando sentiu as paredes dela apertaram firmemente seu comprimento inchado.

Bella relaxou-se no pau grosso do marido, até que finalmente se abaixou até a base do pênis dele. Ela resmungou um pouco e ficou parada, tentando se ajustar à plenitude repentina, esperando que depois que se acostumar à sensação, a experiência fosse tão incrível, quanto andou pesquisando, vendo ou ouvindo a respeito.

Edward, por sua vez, fechou os olhos com força diante das sensações surpreendentes.

Ela estava tão quente e apertada, fazendo-o se sentir tão bem, ainda que eles não estivessem se mexendo. Ofegante, ele reabriu os olhos e olhou para o pescoço alvo dela, uma gota de suor deslizou de maneira sensual. Imediatamente ele sentiu sua respiração tornar a acelerar, finalmente compreendeu a magnitude daquilo, de que ele estava finalmente enterrado profundamente na sua bunda apertada.

A verdade era que nenhuma de suas fantasias, de fazer sexo anal com Bella, chegavam perto da realidade, que era enlouquecedor.

Respirando profundamente, Bella se levantou um pouco antes de deslizar para baixo, ouvindo vagamente o gemido de Edward enquanto ela se concentrava no que estava sentindo. Ela então moveu os quadris para frente e para trás, circulando, experimentando seus movimentos. Ela apertou seus músculos internos ao redor do eixo duro dele, e engasgou com a sensação altamente agradável que estimulava seu cu.

Ela se levantou e depois se abaixou ao mesmo tempo em que apertou mais uma vez. Edward soltou um gemido alto e sentiu uma faísca de prazer percorrer suas costas, o que a fez aumentar um pouco os movimentos.

— Porra! Bella! Caralho, amor… isso é tão incrível! — ele gemeu roucamente. — Você está sentindo o mesmo? — perguntou ofegante.

Bella sorriu entre seus gemidos atordoantes.

— Sim! — gritou apaixonadamente, com a voz rouca de prazer e admiração. — Eu esperava… oh! Eu… esperava que seria bom, mas… porra! Edward! É tão…

A cabeça de Edward girou com o som de suas lamúrias, seu pau estava mais duro do que nunca, e cada movimento dela, ele se deleitava com o prazer que era sentir o calor da sua bunda embrenhando seu pau.

Quando, sua musculatura o apertou involuntariamente outra vez, com mais força, seus olhos se arregalaram quando sentiu que estava prestes a gozar, sem aproveitar todo aquele deleite. Ele agarrou seus quadris com firmeza e a segurou imóvel, com o coração batendo forte no peito.

— Baby… espera... eu preciso… porra! Eu preciso de um minuto. — gemeu enquanto abaixava o rosto no ombro dela.

Edward já experimentara sexo anal anteriormente, mas nada nas suas lembranças se comparava a foder a bunda da mulher que ele amava. Era tão espetacular a sensação que ele não conseguia controlar a ansiedade que seria finalmente gozar naquele último lugar dela, que ainda era imaculado do seu gozo.

— Edward! Por favor! Eu preciso de mais! — implorou. O músico engoliu em seco, as palavras dela quase o desfazendo, mas ele cerrou os dentes e se conteve.

Notando a hesitação dele, ela virou o rosto e o beijou docemente, e ele suspirou contra a boca dela.

— Eu te amo. — murmurou.

— Eu te amo. — ele repetiu, no mesmo instante que ela voltou a se movimentar, porém com mais veemência. — Puta merda, Bella!

— Edward! — sussurrou contra os lábios ofegantes dele. — Goza para mim amor, eu quero sentir você dentro de mim!

Rosnando com as palavras dela, Edward agarrou firmemente sua bunda enquanto ele lentamente se empurrava nela, seguindo seus movimentos, e fazendo-a jogar a cabeça para trás com um grito baixo. Ele a ouviu ofegar e a sentiu empurrar contra ele com mais força, fazendo-o grunhir bruscamente.

Naquele momento Edward agradeceu a todos as divindades do mundo, por fazê-lo um bastardo tão sortudo, e por mais que amasse foder sua boceta, seu rabo também era delicioso, e ele já estava antecipando quando poderia fazer aquilo outra vez.

Agarrando sua bunda mais firmemente entre suas mãos grandes, ele a abriu as nádegas e a ajudou a saltar para cima e para baixo em seu eixo. Querendo levar o clímax dela para mais perto do dele, o músico abaixou a cabeça e agarrou avidamente com sua boca o mamilo direito, chupando bruscamente e furiosamente, fazendo com que ela gritasse seu nome e aumentasse seu ritmo, alternando entre saltar e rebolar.

Bella sentia-se como se estivesse com febre, o suor escorria pelas costas e prendia os cabelos ao pescoço, enquanto empurrava os quadris desesperadamente. Agarrando a cabeça dele, enterrando seus dedos em suas madeixas acobreadas, enquanto cantava o nome dele repetidamente.

Ela sentiu como se fosse explodir, por isso, passou de subir e descer, para rebolar e ir para frente e para trás. Bella, choramingou quando o pau dele bateu contra as terminações nervosas e as paredes do ânus. Ela estava tão perto de alcançar seu prazer final, mas ainda não estava lá, e ela estava tensa com a necessidade de alcançar o necessário e desejoso orgasmo.

— Edward! Por… favor… — ela gemeu incoerentemente enquanto olhava para baixo.

O músico ergueu os olhos para os dela sem tirar a boca do peito e a visão da fome luxuriosa nos olhos dele — tão dilatada que ela mal podia ver o verde —, fez as paredes vazias de sua boceta vibrarem.

— Por favor, amor! — implorou com devassidão.

Ela sentiu ele tirar uma mão de suas costas antes que um grito alto caísse de seus lábios quando ele alcançou entre eles e começou a esfregar seu clitóris. Agilmente, Edward inseriu dois dedos dentro de sua boceta molhada e começou a movê-los dentro dela em um ritmo rápido e duro.

Ela gritava a cada impulso de seus dedos, a cada golpe de seu pau dentro de sua bunda, e a cada chupada de sua boca em seu mamilo.

Todas aquelas sensações eram demais, sua mente e corpo estavam sobrecarregados com tanto prazer que era quase doloroso, mas ela queria que aquilo nunca mais terminasse, porque toda a sensação era maravilhosa.

Seus dedos cavaram profundamente nos ombros dele e ela saltou vigorosamente. O som de sua bunda batendo nas coxas dele e os sons molhados de seu sexo apenas a estimularam ainda mais.

Finalmente, um impulso particularmente poderoso de seus quadris, direcionou um raio de prazer queimando através do corpo dela, que a fez lamentar seu nome em um pedido carente por mais.

Ofegando bruscamente enquanto chupava o outro mamilo, Edward aumentou o ritmo dos dedos ao sentir que estava prestes a gozar.

Ele estava tão perto que sabia que não seria capaz de se segurar. Erguendo a cabeça, ele captou o olhar de Bella, seus olhos castanhos escuros e meio abertos, no deleite mais enlouquecido que ele já viu em seu rosto.

Eles se entreolharam, suas respirações entrelaçadas enquanto se moviam um contra o outro. A intimidade de sua posição apenas aumentava sua excitação e suas bocas pressionavam avidamente juntas.

— Goza para mim, amor. — Edward sussurrou ao mesmo tempo em que pressionou o polegar em seu clitóris, curvou os dedos e seu pau enterrado profundamente em sua bunda.

Bella berrou quando seu orgasmo colidiu como força de um imenso tsunami. Todas as sensações fizeram seu corpo se contorcer e estremecer descontroladamente. Edward observou quando ela arqueou as costas, os cabelos voando atrás e os seios erguendo-se, enquanto o orgasmo a atravessava. Sua respiração ficou presa na garganta com a sensação de sua passagem apertada estrangulando quase dolorosamente em torno dele.

"_Aquilo era demais!_"— ele pensou atordoado, mas completamente e irrevogavelmente apaixonado.

Com um rugido do nome dela, ele levou suas mãos a bunda dela, as apertando, sentindo o orgasmo escurecer a sua visão.

Os olhos castanhos dela, reviraram em desejo e ela choramingou ao sentir o gozo dele, quente e pegajoso, jorrando dentro de sua bunda. A sensação era surpreendente, _incrível_. A forma como seu pau pulsava e latejava dentro dela, a levou ao clímax mais uma vez. Edward ofegou quando a sentiu apertar em torno dele com força, como se ela estivesse tentando puxar cada gota do seu prazer. Seus quadris estremeceram com a sensação.

Com um gemido estrangulado, ele deixou cair a cabeça no ombro dela enquanto a sentia desmoronar contra ele — completamente exausta, mas satisfeita.

Suas respirações pesadas e quentes ecoavam alto pelas paredes do bangalô, como se fossem uma harmonia desafinada em seus ouvidos. O arquejar suave fazia cócegas na pele corada e suada um do outro, enquanto tentavam recuperar o fôlego e acalmar seus corações acelerados. Demorou um longo momento até que seus corpos finalmente relaxassem e se recuperassem, pelo menos parcialmente, do intenso clímax que compartilharam.

— Puta merda, baby. — ele ofegou, com um sorriso torto. — Isso foi… porra! Você está bem? — perguntou atordoado, enquanto suas mãos massageavam sua bunda redonda e macia.

— Eu nunca estive melhor. — foi a resposta atordoada dela. Seu corpo ainda estava formigando pelo magnífico orgasmo que acabara de ter.

Mesmo ainda unida a Edward, a maneira como ele a segurou contra seu peito fez seu coração palpitar em felicidade. Lentamente ele deslizou a ponta do nariz por seu pescoço, sentindo o perfume de sua pele pós-sexo inebria-lo, ele buscou com seus lábios aos dela e a beijou languidamente.

Quando estavam arfantes pelo beijo, se afastaram, e com um sorriso sacana no canto de seus lábios, ele bateu com força na bunda de Bella. Ela ofegou e sacudiu, e ele gemeu quando seu pau, foi apertado pela musculatura de seu ânus mais uma vez.

— Humm... isso foi tão bom. — ela cantarolou contra sua boca carinhosa.

— Bella… Bella… Bella… — ele cantou como uma prece. — você é tão devassa, que sem dúvida me faz ser o bastardo mais sortudo do mundo! — ele murmurou enquanto mordiscava o lábio inferior dela.

Ela riu deliciada.

— Oh! Eu também sou uma puta muito sortuda do mundo! — exclamou, com uma piscadela.

.

O casal passou os próximos dias, envolvidos naquela aura de paixão e desejo avassalador; entre muito sexo e promessas de amor para o futuro que se estendia à frente. Bella e Edward, apesar de gostarem de se refugiar em ilhas paradisíacas, paraísos naturais mundo afora, não tinham tanto a curiosidade de explorá-los, optando sempre por ficarem no hotel aproveitando da companhia um do outro, mas vez ou outra eles iam a um ou dois lugares turísticos das ilhas que visitavam.

E só para dizerem que conheceram mais do que apenas o interior do bangalô em que estavam hospedados, o casal explorou um pouco da ilha de Lord Howe, conhecendo brevemente suas praias paradisíacas e vendo a famosa linha de corais australiana. Entretanto, por mais lindo que fosse as paisagens, o casal logo voltou para o conforto do seu ninho de amor na ilha.

Era mais um dia, com tantos outros, os dois estavam deitados despreocupadamente na cama, olhando a chuva incessante que caia pela ilha, apenas aproveitando da paz e do silêncio que conseguiam compartilhar. Bella desenhava pequenos círculos preguiçosos no peito de Edward, inconscientemente, enquanto ele deslizava suas mãos pelas madeixas castanhas dela. Era uma cena familiar para eles.

Pelo quarto dava para ver que a presença deles ali estava sendo no mínimo _divertida_.

Algumas peças de roupa estavam jogadas na poltrona do canto ou espalhadas no chão. O plug anal e a embalagem de lubrificante estavam sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Uma bandeja de prata com resquícios de pó branco, da cocaína que haviam ingerido mais cedo, estavam sobre a cômoda. A guitarra dele no chão ao lado da cama, os sapatos espalhados de forma desordeira.

Apesar da bagunça, o casal estava feliz, mais do que felizes, eles estavam radiantes, mas quase como um aviso da realidade fora das paredes daquele refúgio o telefone do quarto tocou estridente, quebrando a paz em que estavam.

— Alguém sabe que estamos aqui? — perguntou Bella, ligeiramente assustada com o barulho do telefone, mas preocupada com o fato de alguém estar interrompendo o momento dos dois.

Edward deu de ombros, se desembaraçando da esposa e indo até o aparelho.

— Alice sabe. — explicou, dando de ombros. — Ela tem que saber de tudo o que fazemos.

Bella assentiu em concordância. Era óbvio que a gerente da carreira da _Midnight Sun_, sabia onde eles estavam, caso acontecesse algo e ela precisava se comunicar com eles, uma vez que seus celulares eram inúteis nos lugares que visitavam.

— Alô? — a voz grossa de Edward, tirou Bella de seus devaneios. Ela encarou o marido intrigada. — Oh! E aí, Jazz? — perguntou ao ver a pessoa se identificar.

A conversa entre o vocalista e o guitarrista da _Midnight Sun_ foi curta, mas tensa. A cada vez que Edward ouvia Jasper lhe contar algo, seu cenho franzia e uma carranca dominava suas feições. Bella podia ver que o marido estava tenso — as veias de seus braços estavam saltadas e suas mãos fechadas em punho —, definitivamente algo _muito_ sério estava acontecendo.

— Caralho! — ele exclamou depois de um tempo. — Tá, tá… vamos voltar hoje. — bufou com raiva. — Mas ele está bem? — perguntou, ligeiramente preocupado. Um minuto se foi na ligação, e o vocalista soltou uma respiração nervosa. — Nós vemos em algumas horas, e obrigado por ligar, Jazz. — disse, encerrando a ligação.

Com movimentos contidos o ruivo colocou o telefone no gancho, soltando respirações profundas. Bella que havia sentado sobre a cama, encarava o marido com expectativa, era raro ela ver Edward naquele estado de estresse e ansiedade palpáveis.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou a produtora alarmada.

Edward caiu pesadamente sobre a cama ao lado da esposa, enterrando seus dedos longos em seu cabelo caótico.

— Edward, o que Jasper queria? — pediu com urgência.

— James. Ele… _fodeu _tudo. — murmurou derrotado. Bella enrugou a testa confusa.

— O que aconteceu? — repetiu irritada. Edward suspirou, deitando na cama e cobrindo seu rosto com as mãos.

— James teve uma overdose.

Bella ofegou assustada.

— _O quê_?! — gritou atordoada.

— Ele não morreu, Bella. — completou com rapidez diante do pesar da mulher. — Mas está em coma, Jazz disse que Emm ligou para ele assustado pela manhã dizendo que o Jay não respondia quando era chamado. Felizmente Alice estava lá e conseguiu agilizar as coisas sem chamar muita atenção da mídia, mas de alguma forma eles estão sabendo.

— Mas… — ela balbuciou.

Edward suspirou, visivelmente com raiva.

— Nós todos estamos fodidos, baby. — disse com simplicidade. — Estamos sempre chapados, e por mais que eu ainda consiga ter um pouco de decência em saber alguns limites, Jay não está assim. Jazz e eu, já havíamos percebido que ele estava indo para um caminho fodido, mas toda a merda que tem acontecido, essa turnê infernal que não acaba nunca, só deixamos para lá… afinal todos precisamos relaxar. — deu de ombros, rindo ironicamente.

"James, não estava usando só coca ou maconha, como nós. Eu vi, mas optei por ignorar, Jazz, também fez o mesmo, e acredito que o Emm, também, viu as seringas no case dele." — confessou derrotado. — "Estava óbvio que James estava injetando, mas ele sempre estava tão… puta merda! Ele estava tão foda nos shows, tão afiado nas entrevistas que todos ignoramos. Mas… caralho!" — amaldiçoou.

Bella que encarava atordoada o marido, ponderou as palavras dele. Ela sabia que os rapazes da banda estavam consumindo muita droga, até mesmo ela, quando estava ao lado deles, deixava-se levar e consumia, mas jamais, em hipótese alguma ela esperava que um deles estivesse envolvido com heroína.

Claro, ela não era tola em achar que eles estavam imunes a isso, ela mesmo viu quando Quil Ateara e Levy Uley, membros da _Eclipse_, banda do seu pai, se envolveram nesse caminho e quase morreram, assim como tantos outros _rockstars_ antes deles.

Mas Bella era ingênua demais, acreditando que o centrado, astuto e divertido James jamais se deixaria levar por aquele caminho. A prova contrária da sua ilusão, estava em algum hospital de Sydney, onde agora ele se encontrava em coma.

Lágrimas nublaram os olhos dela.

— Eu vou arrumar nossas coisas. — avisou, levantando-se da cama. Edward assentiu.

O casal trabalhou em silêncio na organização de suas coisas, e duas horas depois estavam a caminho do pequeno aeroporto da ilha de Lord Howe, para embarcarem de volta para Sydney.

O sol quente de final de tarde era quase uma afronta para o jovem casal Cullen. Um carro já os esperava na saída do _Internacional Kingsford Smith Airport_, e sem qualquer demora seguiram para o hospital geral de Sydney.

.

Felizmente Alice Brandon, era excepcional em resolver crises, e por mais que a overdose de um membro de uma banda de rock famosa, fosse o suficiente para atrair todos os tablóides, ela havia conseguido diminuir os impactos das fofocas.

Uma entrevista coletiva estava marcada para os outros membros da banda, para exporem como estavam se sentindo com o caso do baixista e como estava o quadro dele, e por mais importante que fosse aquele evento, nenhum dos três estavam animados com a perspectiva.

E eles estavam certos em odiar cada minuto daquela maldita coletiva.

Os jornalistas não foram nada respeitosos ou corteses em suas perguntas. Ansiavam em tirar cada mínima informação que podiam para vender seus jornais — por diversas vezes, Alice que na coletiva assumiu a postura de empresária da _Midnight Sun _—, teve que intervir para que uma história forçada ou falsa não fosse criada quando todos ficavam tensos com alguma questão.

A repercussão do caso James, ganhou uma magnitude atordoante. Com a agenda de shows na Oceania e América do Sul canceladas, a banda teve que passar por mais um momento angustiante — como se já não tivessem tido o suficiente na curta carreira deles.

Felizmente, James conseguiu sair do coma induzido pela equipe de médicos do hospital de Sydney, 10 dias depois da sua overdose. O baixista estava um misto de envergonhado e raivoso, descontando e em seguida se desculpando de tudo e todos. Os próprios membros da _Midnight Sun_ estavam assim: cheios de raiva, vergonha e desesperança.

Em um voo fretado pela gravadora _Twilight Records_, a banda saiu de Sydney rumo a Los Angeles, 15 dias depois da sua chegada a maior cidade da Austrália, encerrando de maneira repentina e brutal uma turnê que tinha como objetivo limpar a imagem deles. Dizer que as 15 horas dentro daquele pequeno avião não foram tensas, era uma piada de mal gosto, nenhum dos 10 tripulantes estava feliz, todos pareciam rumo a um funeral.

Mas nada, nenhum peso se comparou a chegada deles a LA e as consequências que os esperavam em casa.

A mídia estava em polvorosa, todas as revistas de música, tablóides, canais de televisão os esperavam na saída do aeroporto, mesmo que fosse de madrugada. Mas o assédio da mídia, não foi nada em comparação com a reunião que tiveram com Alec Wood, alguns executivos da _Twilight Records_ e o produtor do quarto álbum da banda, Seth Clearwater.

— O próximo álbum de vocês está suspenso! — declarou Vladimir Hale, irmão do dono da _Twilight Records_, e diretor financeiro da gravadora.

Os membros da banda se encararam envergonhados. Eles tinham plena consciência de que eram os responsáveis por que estava acontecendo com eles, e por isso, não tinha o porque brigar, xingar ou protestar, somente acatar as decisões.

— Atualmente vocês são um investimento de alto-risco para nós. Esse é o terceiro escândalo envolvendo o nome de vocês em um curto espaço de tempo, não tem como investirmos dinheiro na produção de um novo álbum com essa insegurança. — o executivo falou com rigidez.

— Isso não significa que o contrato está cancelado — interveio Rosalie, ao perceber o nervosismo que tomava os membros da banda. —, mas para continuarmos com essa parceria, vocês terão que mudar muitas coisas.

— Vocês vão para a reabilitação. — sentenciou Alec, sem deixar que eles refletissem as palavras de Rosalie ou de Vladimir.

Edward e Jasper se encararam em franziram o cenho, confusos.

— James, que irá para a reabilitação, você quer dizer. — expôs o vocalista, corrigindo o empresário.

— Não, Edward. — replicou o empresário ferrino. — _Todos _vocês irão. Eu não sou idiota, e sei o quanto de drogas todos vocês estavam consumindo. Seth, depois que voltou do Japão veio conversar comigo, preocupado com os exageros de vocês, e Alice já havia dado a entender que vocês estavam abusando demais.

Edward, Emmett, Jasper e James, tornaram a abaixarem suas cabeças envergonhados e constrangidos pela reprimenda que estavam recebendo.

— Eu quero que vocês entendam que isso não é um tipo de castigo, muito pelo contrário, vocês são muito talentosos, é que ninguém nesta sala quer que esse talento seja desperdiçado por causa do excesso de entorpecentes. — ponderou Rosalie firme, mas amorosamente. — Eu venho trabalhando com vocês há alguns anos, acompanhando vocês de perto — ela sorriu disfarçadamente para Emmett. —, e tenho certeza que nenhum de vocês querem deixar essa carreira que construíram ser destruída, principalmente por uma coisa tão tola como um punhado de drogas.

— Veja isso como umas merecidas férias. — completou animadamente Alice, fazendo todos rirem, apesar da tensão que os rodeava.

— Nosso contrato ainda estará em vigor, eu ainda serei o produtor do álbum de vocês, mas invés de começarmos a trabalhar no próximo mês, vamos adiar isso para… — disse Seth, encarando confuso Vladimir Hale.

— Seis meses. — disse, o rígido diretor financeiro da _Twilight Records_, que antes daquela reunião os membros da banda só o haviam encontrado uma única vez, quando assinaram com a gravadora. — Esse tempo vai ser mais que suficiente para vocês ficarem limpos e colocarem a cabeça no lugar.

Mesmo constrangidos e revoltados com as determinações daquela maldita reunião, concordaram em seguir o que lhe foi determinado.

No entanto, seis meses e meio, após aquela noite em que James teve a overdose e de uma longa estadia em uma clínica de reabilitação no interior de Washington, nenhum dos membros da _Midnight Sun_ estava animado ou entusiasmado com a gravação do quarto álbum de estúdio. Tudo parecia muito clínico e forçado, e por mais que tivessem seguido o cronograma com perfeição, foi Alec — depois de ouvir as demos da gravação —, que disse aquilo que nenhum membro estava preparado para ouvir:

— Isso não é vocês. Se lançarmos essa merda, podemos dizer adeus a carreira de vocês. Desta vez, para sempre!

.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Oi gente! Quem é vivo, sempre aparece, e eis que eu apareci, com esse capítulo cheio de coisa! Até essa putaria ai no meio, foi inesperada, mas eu queria dar uma leveza para um capítulo que seria bem pesado, espero que vocês tenham gostado de tudo. No meu grande esquema das coisas, estamos há 10 capítulos de finalizar essa história (que era para eu já ter feito, mas a vida aconteceu, como sempre), e agora virá algumas coisas tensas, espero que vocês estejam preparados! _

_Obrigada a todo mundo que ainda está comigo, lendo e comentando isso aqui, vocês são incríveis e é por causa de vocês que continuo fazendo isso tudo! E, caso vocês não tenham visto, eu estou postando os extras que escrevi e que continuo escrevendo, que antes postava no twitter, como uma nova fanfic por aqui mesmo, então não deixa de ir conferir também, ok?! Se gostou ou não do capítulo, deixem seu feedback, por favor, ele é muito importante para essa autora aqui! Nós vemos no próximo capítulo._

_Amo vocês!_

_Beijos, Carol._


End file.
